Under The Moonlight
by xAngel-Demonx3541
Summary: The Originals left Mystic Falls, defeating the enemies that stalked them in the dark for centuries, residing in New Orleans for peace and quiet. However, karma would not give them that luxury. (Sequel to The Hidden Truth)
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! This story is a sequel to the Hidden Truth; however, you can get by with reading this** **Prologue** **. But if you want to read the first story for more detail and background about the characters' interactions and the slight different outcomes that happen in the story rather in the show, Link is below!**

s/8938427/1/The-Hidden-Truth

 **Plus, rest of story will be in third person, the prologue is in Marie's point of view to brush up on the history of the Original! Sit back this is going to be a bumpy ride! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

I was conceived by magic, I was never planned to be born by either of my parents… Esther thought a baby would be ideal to end a love triangle between her two sons. She had many plans for me, and it still haunts me. My father was unaware of my mother's pregnancy until the darkest hour when they became vampires. I was born in that dark time, the village people were being slaughtered like cattle and my mother took her last dying breaths holding me in her arms – child birth too much for her.

Esther took me from my mother's cold body determined to keep me away from my father, away from his fury, the fury he solely had for Esther. My father killed my grandmother for the curse she put on him, and for taking me – it was her final revenge as she was dragged to hell.

With Esther's request to torture my father more, Ayana Bennet took me with Tatia Petrova's mother and daughter. Turning their backs on the burning village and the horrid screams.

As a bargaining chip to escape before my other relatives find her, Ayana gave me to Rebekah so she and the other two can escape the bloodlust creatures.

However, before Ayana left me, she placed a protection seal on my skin. It protected me from my own family from the creatures that lives inside them, Ayana begged the spirits to protect me but with a price. I was cursed, every five years danger finds itself to me determined to take me to the spirits because I was never meant to be alive.

I survived with my family by my side, they watched me grow – protected me from each attempt fate had to drag me back to the spirits. Each year that I grew closer to the five year mark my family became very protective, and as a child I pushed the boundaries that threatened my life.

On the discovery of having the ability to change humans to vampires my father, Kol, and Elijah spread the race and made armies to protect us… However, with the threat of vampires in our own castle and me being merely human my father reluctantly chose power and sent me with Rebekah to another noble's home, I was ten.

I held their humanity, and the curse was determined to punish them – make them choose sides in what best suited me. Juggling fate with each decision they made for me. Ultimately the curse twisted their best decision for me and it won in the most horrific tragedy…

I spent a few years in the other castle, made a friendship with a boy who was soon to be knighted. I was fifteen when I saw him again after the years away at war… fifteen when we are supposed to have matrimony…fifteen when I took my last breaths.

I was tricked by my first love's brother, to be the revenge for what Mikael has done to their family. The slaughter that sparked the beginning of the centuries of war between vampires and werewolves. Under the full moon my love and his brother's pack turned… I tried to escape following his pleads to run – I was not fast enough the wolves hit me off my horse, devouring me. My screams were cut off by the blood that filled up my lungs…

My father was the first to find me, the despair and heartbreak upon seeing me turned off just by a howl of one of my murderers. I was supposed to die that day, even the spirits believed it to be so but Esther had other plans. When I was an infant just before Klaus murdered her, Esther spelled the Petrova blood in my veins to the moment I died I would be brought back as a vampire. I was always her experiment to perfect vampirism – her test was successful. My sireline cannot have bloodlust, our bodies reject the amount of blood that we did not need to survive, and we are considered different from the other sirelines in my family. However, being her experiment I was an abomination that the spirits wanted to strike down to prevent my power from going into the wrong hands.

I am a hybrid very much so like my father but more. With Esther power, she created me with magic in my mother's womb, I am the three species of the supernatural – the perfect specimen. Because I do not have the blood lust like other vampires, I was never indented in triggering my werewolf side, however I misinterpret my strength and killed a man to protect a woman.

I limited my use of magic in my immortal life to prevent angering the spirits, and for the fear of becoming possessed by one. There was a loophole to my magic, since I was so unnatural and using powerful spells I can loss control allowing a spirit a foothold in the world of the living through me. Esther had done just that, threatened my love ones using me just until she had her own body back…

We were able to vanquish Esther and her plans. Finn and Sage, after a close chance of death, they separated away from us to explore the world again like they used to and we decided finally after centuries of not being together, we can all reside in one place. Elijah and Rebekah went to New Orleans ahead while Kol, Klaus, and I followed behind after obstacles with the Hunters Five and Silas. For the price of being alive, the spirits bargained that I had to help destroy Silas and they will stop their torment on me. They turn their protected seal on my skin into a prophecy for the Hunter Five to find me – I was the key to destroying Silas. I was the gateway for Qetsiyah to possess me –have the unlimited power to kill Silas. I allowed it, for centuries I scurry because of the spirits' torments since I was a child and to be given a deal to stop the torments was something I wished for. My father and uncle set out to New Orleans with me.

We thought we can finally settle down after centuries of misfortunate events but centuries of bloodshed and violence – karma would not give us that luxury…

* * *

 **For the new readers who haven't read the first story, there will be different outcomes and events especially with characters (Kol and Finn are alive, new characters, Marcel age difference) just a little of warning but there will be flashbacks. For returning fans – Welcome back! Hope the prologue refreshed your memory on events that happen in the Hidden Truth if you miss the link here:** s/8938427/1/The-Hidden-Truth

 **Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi readers I like to thank all that have followed and favorited! You guys are the best! Here's the next chapter enjoy**

* * *

 _10_ _th_ _Century A.D._

There was word in the land that there was a noble in search of guards, Marcel packed his bags the first moment he could. This was his opportunity to raise in the ranks, the noble did not have prequalifies, only the need for guards. And a man in his level could never have this opportunity during normal circumstances.

Marcel stood in front of the wall peering up at the gate that lead to the home. A moat surrounded the wall with one drawbridge leading to the home. It was true the noble needed more guards – the gate opened slowly revealing the courtyard. Marcel gazed around in awe, he never been behind the walls of a noble before.

Marcel was ushered in by a maid being told the lords would be with him in a moment. He gazed around admiring the bright entry way, the hall was lit up by a huge chandelier making the walls and floor to appear like gold. There were four staircases leading different directions to different towers, Marcel was curious if he would get a tour.

"My apologies for the wait. It is a busy morning. I am Niklaus." Marcel jumped not noticing a man coming down the western stairwell. The man before him gave him a quick hand shake as though he were in a hurry his blue eyes were hard to read.

"It is all right my lord, I can come back another time for service to your guard." Marcel responded politely.

"No that would not be necessary, the faster we get you caught up with things the better." Klaus smirked at him and he waved for him to follow. Servants seem to be rushing back and forth with preparing luggage. Klaus noticed him staring at the servants, "My daughter and sister are preparing to leave, the running around is not a usual thing."

Klaus ushered him to the north staircase, "Your quarters will be down this hall with the rest of the guard and servants. Make yourself at home, I will be back shortly." Klaus opened a door to an unoccupied room.

Marcel placed his things on the bed taking in the shock that this is his. He glanced out of the window noticing Klaus outside hugging a little girl with light brown curly hair as he picked her up getting her on the horse. A blond woman was already on a horse waving good bye with two brown haired men next to her as they waited for the little girl.

Marcel frowned putting two and two together of the identity of the girl and woman, however he did not understand why they are leaving so urgently. Marcel noticed Klaus waving goodbye with a man standing next to him, it seems only Niklaus and this man are the only nobles left in this castle.

"You must be the new guard." A voice remarked behind him. Marcel turned, he froze in shock seeing the man that was just outside the courtyard seconds ago, the man smiled at him however his eyes did not match the gesture. "Kol Mikealson."

"Marcel Gerard." Marcel responded slightly uneasy.

Kol sneered, "Great, since we got that taken care of let the real fun begin." His face turned demonic, Marcel backed up to the wall causing Kol to laugh.

"Kol, no need to scare our guest." Klaus leaned on the door smirking slightly as Kol rolled his eyes.

"Just giving him a glance of the reality of his job." Kol remarked icily.

"What – what are you?" Marcel stuttered out making both brothers look at him.

"We are immortals – vampires to be exact." Kol winked at him.

Klaus added, "And we like to give you the offer of immortality for your servitude to us. Think about it, we will give you everlasting life and power. You see we happen to come across that we can transfer our qualities to others, and what better way to have guards that are equally as powerful as us?"

Marcel stared at them, the ability to live forever…the opportunities that would give him –give himself a better life.

"When do we start?" Marcel smiled making his discussion.

Klaus grinned flashing towards him, "Now."

* * *

"Finally!" Kol remarked as the plane landed in New Orleans, Louisiana. He was aching to get away from Mystic Falls, the town was a bore and he just wanted to be in a city again. He chugs down his liquor to take off the edge of the shitty events in their last days in Mystic Falls.

"Hopefully being here would stop you from complaining every second." Marie teased, Kol had a run in with the White Oak stake, and she made a deal to destroy Silas for a trade a life for a life. After the encounter of death, Kol was done waiting wanting get out, be free and live a little.

Kol sneered at her, "Oh how nice, the mourning resurrected phase is over and we are back to normal."

Marie smiled at him hitting him lightly on the arm, "Admit it, you would rather want to be with your family then back there."

He winked at her, "Depends if the dagger threats arouse."

"If you behave yourself then you do not have to worry." Klaus rolled his eyes getting up from his chair as the jet landed.

"Besides I hid them." Marie adds as she follows her father out of the jet into the cool air.

"Won't stop him darling, if he that determined to find them he will." Kol remarked, Klaus sighed _and to think I missed his annoyance…_

"So… Nik did you get a chance to see the city after it was rebuilt after it burned down in the Civil War?" Kol smirked at the memories. During the American Civil War, New Orleans was a major port city for the Confederacy, and Kol so happened to draw a map in the weak points in the city… Kol decided to go on the Union side, he liked the idea of making history and freedom plus he found it amusing to watch his older brothers' city burn down to the ground. However, Elijah and Klaus did not find him amusing and the stunt cost him a dagger in the chest for nearly two centuries.

Klaus growled, "If I were you I would not be bragging about destroying the city."

Marie smiled it felt like old times, Klaus being stern with Kol and Kol going into a laughing fit.

"I am just saying that was the most fun I had in a while." Kol responded slyly knowing Klaus would become enraged.

Klaus turned around glaring at him for a long minute, he exhaled dropping it knowing there was no winning with Kol.

Kol nudged Marie smirking, "Think the city can withstand round two of fire?"

Marie shook her head smiling, "Kol don't push it –."

"Yes brother, listen to Marie she has outgrown your immaturity." Klaus remarked dryly as they got into a car with a compelled driver.

Kol sneers, "At least she enjoys my company so much she resurrected me."

"Don't make me regret it." Marie smirked as he glared at her causing Klaus to chuckle. Just like old times.

* * *

The car stopped where the family's compound used to stand. Kol leaned over Marie to look out her window to see the compound, "Seems like Marcel did some remodeling…" Kol remarked.

"Where are Elijah and Rebekah staying?" Marie asked peering at her uncle and father.

Klaus mused over the thought of Marcel moving into their old house when they ran from Mikael after Kol's fire stunt brought him there preventing them to rebuild the city.

"Isn't there a plantation that was one of Rebekah's suitors had a _fall_?" Kol smirked reliving the sweet memory of another suitor untimely death of the stair's landing. Over the centuries Kol really did enjoy those times.

Klaus narrowed his eyes three hundred years ago he and his family built this city, Marcel was a guest and stayed a while, it seemed like he never truly left after they were chased out.

"Papa?" Nik?" Both Marie and Kol spoke at the same time trying to catch him out of his train of thought.

Klaus grumbled, "Sorry I was just thinking how we built this city and Marcel decided to take it over –."

"Please can we all have peace for at least a few weeks before creating another enemy?" Marie sighs they finally have no one plotting to kill them and now Klaus is deciding to start a problem.

Kol peered at her nodding, "Nik we came here to settle down, we are not here for a custody battle."

Klaus stared at the compound it took his whole will power to turn away nodding, "Fine, lets meet with Bekah and Elijah."

* * *

"Finally, you three show up! I thought you would leave right after us?" Rebekah scowled hugging Marie.

"We had a very eventful time, believe me I am done with supernatural all powerful beings. I am fine with some human girls and fun." Kol remarked flopping on the couch rolling his head to look at his sister.

Rebekah raised her eyebrow looking at Kol then to Marie and Klaus, "What have we missed?"

Klaus did not want to worry her about Kol getting killed by Alaric, their mother's powerful hunter, and Marie having to make a deal with the spirits to kill an immortal Silas for a trade of Kol's soul for Silas's.

"Well if you must ask…" Kol went on, "When you and Elijah left you miss all the fun of mother's hunter that Nik and Elijah so unsuccessfully killed which resulted in my death – thank you so much that was such an amazing experience!" Kol remarked sarcastically rolling his eyes in annoyance. Kol could have enjoyed immortality without the experience of death, but now he feels himself become ever so more hesitant in doing _dangerous_ activities – it made himself feel paranoid now and he hated it.

Klaus rolled his eyes he had already apologized to Kol for the tenth time from the moment Marie and Kol crawled out the tunnel after crossing over to the other side to the spirit world in their fight with Silas.

Elijah started, "Brother I am sorry you went through that –."

"Please Elijah I do not need pity. Besides I am not to the best part yet!" Kol remarks enjoying the attention he finally was able to get from all of his family members.

Marie shook her head at the reenactment of Kol's experience which was a bit more overly dramatic. "The three of us were holding Alaric down and his strength was like nothing we seen before – honestly Esther put more work in him then she did us… Then out of nowhere he grabbed the White Oak and thrust it into my chest." Kol reenacted the scene. Klaus rolled his eyes as Kol talked about the other side how cold and dead the world was like.

Klaus peered at Marie seeing how uneasily she seemed. Klaus patted her shoulder drawing her attention from her thoughts, he pulled her along, "We haven't got a chance to talk about what you went through –."

"I'm fine –."

"Marie, I know you." Klaus pressed worriedly, since Marie was a girl the spirits had an interest with her and her finally giving into what they wanted did not sit well to him.

"I had to, I just wanted them to leave us alone. They tortured all of us, they brought Esther back to life made our lives a living hell for centuries. I lived in fear every time I muster a spell, that is not a way to live, I just want to do what I want without fear of something striking me down."

"But what you did was dangerous – you could have died and I would have lost you and that oaf." Klaus nodded to Kol smirking slightly of Kol explaining the whole ordeal.

"But you didn't, we are all here." Marie responded squeezing his hand reassuringly, Klaus smiled at her slightly. "They claim that was the purpose they allowed me to be born I could help take care of that immortal problem, he was a problem longer then we were so if I allow the witch that created him to destroy him I would fulfill their plans for me. She possessed me, destroyed Silas, and it gave me enough time in the spirit world to find Kol and bring him back home. It is a win win situation, I am fine. I haven't been bothered by the spirits anymore."

Klaus studied her, "You haven't tried to use magic, have you?"

Marie froze afraid to look at him to give away her emotions. "Just – I don't know if it is too much to be true. I don't know how I would be, to finally be free from their torment for centuries I lived that way limiting my abilities… I guess I am afraid of it being true with them leaving me alone, I was never free with unlimited power."

Klaus clutched her hand, "Never hurts to try something small love." Marie glanced at him slightly unsure.

Kol bounce in, "Nik we should all go out and see the city alive at night. We are all together again plus we should celebrate the freedom from hell."

Klaus rolled his eyes as Kol winked, "Come on we can all scare the other vampires that the Originals are back in town and here to stay." Klaus had to admit he wanted to announce his presence and see the reactions of every single vampire in this bloody place.

"Fine Kol, but don't make a fool out of us." Klaus remarked; Kol gave him a cheeky smile.

"Won't count on it, Marie darling come along with us. We need to get some drinks in you and let out some of that magic." Kol grins at her making her laugh nervously because he really meant it.

Klaus smirked slightly maybe a night out with the family would help all of them to let out steam.

* * *

"One thing I love about cities they never sleep." Kol smirks watching people scroll the streets at night with music playing and restaurants burning bright with life.

Rebekah nudged him on the shoulder, "Plus we can get a snack off the streets easier."

Kol grinned at her, "Now that sounds more like it. That god awful tiny town was boring me, getting a person off the streets was so damn annoying with the young vampires hogging the food supply."

"I don't think you will have that problem here." Klaus responded to the left of Rebekah with Marie under his arm while Elijah walked beside Kol with his hands in his pockets amused by them being all together again.

"It seems vampires run this place." Kol mused glancing up at the roof tops seeing a crowd of vampires hopping from roof top to roof top. "This should be interesting, I am curious if they made deals with the locals to only feast on tourists." Kol remarked grinning excitedly, in Houston Texas that type of system when he went there to get leverage on the Mystic Falls brats. Houston was fun he had to admit; with the different type of music and people, he met a couple of century old vampires that had a system with the humans that lived in that city – vampires leave the locals alone, and the locals will help bring more tourists into the city after dark for the vampires. It was a symbiotic relationship that helped everyone stay at peace, and New Orleans seem to be the same way.

The Originals walked into a bar that seemed to be a popular place vampires, they were met with the strong scent of vampires in the air. Klaus thought it would be interesting to see the strong hold of the relationships of these vampires to each other, plus Klaus did not want to admit but he was curious on how Marcel is able to control these many vampires in one area.

They stepped inside there was dozens of vampires mingling amongst each other with a few humans that were having turns with different vampires. This was something rare they have not seen before, these vampires are out in the open enjoying themselves in their true nature with no fear in their minds of hunters. Rebekah pulled Marie with her to go to the bar with Kol right behind them, there were smirks on their faces with excitement.

Klaus and Elijah stayed back surveying the area a few vampires looked their way suspiciously and curiously. Klaus's eyes were set on a tan man singing karaoke on stage getting the crowd appraises and whistles.

Marcel on stage felt similar menacing eyes on him he glanced up in the crowd his eyes locked with the blue eyes of Klaus. Marcel finished the song with hitting a high note grinning at the crowd he stepped down making a beeline to Klaus.

Marcel grinned at him, "Klaus." Klaus kept his face expressionless wondering what the vampire would do. Marcel's eyes went to Elijah, "And Elijah." The vampires around them settled down staring at the two Originals.

"Marcel." Klaus kept his tone dangerous, he still annoyed with the fact that Marcel was able to rebuilt the city in a better image.

Marcel smirked at him raising an eyebrow, "How long has it been? Two hundred years when you two fled the city?" He looked between the two brothers.

"Been that long?" Elijah wondered, he was not keen on the vampire's tone.

"Yeah and your father left a pile of dead vampires in his wake." Marcel replied a slight anger tone was under his voice.

Klaus chimed in, "Well we don't have to worry about him anymore he is just a pile of ashes now." A few vampires behind Marcel stood up perceiving his words as threatening.

Marcel seemed surprised by Mikael's passing, "You should have given me some heads up."

"Hmm and what have you done?" Klaus stepped closer to him.

Marcel studied him smirking, "I would have thrown you a damn parade." Klaus broke out into a smile letting go of his act hugging Marcel. Klaus got to admit he missed his oldest friend and he was interested to see Marcel's secrets in running this city.

Marcel pulled back shaking Elijah's hand, he grinned at both of the Originals, "Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson, my mentors and saviors. Come on let's get you guys a drink!" Klaus and Elijah smirked at each other following Marcel.

Klaus peered back at his younger siblings with his daughter, he was slightly pleased Marcel didn't give them a grand introduction to the rest of the vampire population in the bar. Marie had enough people being interested in her and he did not need anymore. Plus, Kol and Rebekah are sure to make their presence known by the end of the night.

* * *

Marie sat on the bench in between Kol and Rebekah as Kol ordered a round of drinks for the three of them. Marie peered back at her father seeing the ordeal of the standoff with her father's former guard. To Marie's relief seems as though Klaus let go of the jealousy of Marcel, they all can relax for a while without any problems.

"Cheers for life, and family." Kol replies as he gave his sister and niece a round of Vodka shots.

Marie clanged her drink with the two siblings downing her drink wincing by the taste.

Kol grinned at her, "What's the matter darling? Too strong for you?"

"I am not one for Vodka." Marie coughed slightly biting into a lime.

Rebekah smirked at Kol, "How about this Kol, since me and you have been daggered in a coffin for a few centuries our tolerance is not the best it been. First one that needs a break to heal from being drunk loses."

Kol's eyes gleam with the challenge he smirked darkly, "You are going to lose. Marie, you aren't getting out of this bet either."

Marie sighed smirking uneasily, "Won't count on missing out but I must warn you, alcohol is a bit different now."

Kol chuckled, "Thanks for caring darling, but it isn't going to stop us from getting you comfortable with magic again."

Marie glanced at Rebekah who shrugged, "Even Nik thinks you should try it out Marie, come on what's the best place other than here in New Orleans?"

"All right fine." Marie relaxed slightly as Kol gave another round to her, she might as well test it out.

With a few rounds in Kol slowed down on his drinks watching amusedly as Rebekah and Marie caught up. Kol peered around the bar noticing a few vampires eyeing the two girls, many of the vampires are old which he can distinguish by the different scent each vampire gave off. Kol found it amusing that some of these vampires may or may not know who they are, but he enjoyed making it clear for each one.

A vampire came up next to Rebekah bringing both her and Marie into a conversation which brought into his attention. Kol downed his drink glaring at the vampire that seemed so interested in them. Marie peered at him seeing his glare she whispered, "Come on can we all enjoy ourselves?"

Kol grinned at her, "Oh we can, but Nik and Elijah got their grand entrance why not we?"

"I don't need the unwanted attention, we are already getting eyes on us since we are new in town." Marie replied, she was not sure if any of these vampires knew her family before Klaus went on a rampage killing dozens of vampires in the 1500s. Many of these vampires are in a range of almost a thousand years old and others, the younger ones, range to a few centuries old.

Kol smirked slightly nodding of Marie's differences between everyone else he is sure she smelt different with her unique heritage. "Any problems you will let me know?"

"I can take care of myself." Marie remarked he gave her an eyeroll as he got up to mingle with the eyes that trailed him the moment he walked in.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah sat together as Marcel poured them both a drink. Elijah's eyes wondered over the two vampires that followed them with Marcel and noticed the daylight rings on their fingers.

Marcel noticed Elijah staring at the daylight rings, "I use that daylight ring spell for my inner circle. Don't worry only the ones that I trust."

Klaus narrowed his eyes in curiosity, "How did you get a witch willingly make daylight rings?" Klaus's family only got their rings from Ayana Bennet, a mother's friend, and it was not easy especially convincing the woman for a ring for Marie when she was first turned.

Marcel smirked over his cup, "I got the witches here wrap around my finger."

Klaus laughed peering at Elijah both of them intrigued, "Is that so? Now how you manage to do that?"

"There are rules, witches can't do magic here in this city. If they do, they get caught and punished. It's how we resolve the witch problem trying to take over." Marcel remarked shrugging glancing behind them at his fellow vampires.

Klaus raised an eyebrow curious on how Marcel has managed to control the witches and keep them under his order. "How are you able to control and prevent them from using magic?"

Marcel smirked winking at them, "Can't let all my secrets out of the bag. You taught me that."

 _Now this is more interesting…_ Klaus thought intrigued smirking slightly wanting to know more.

* * *

Marie exhaled watching Kol bellowing a song, he had three women with him one girl was a human. Kol was slowly sobering up after betting another vampire with downing ten rounds the fastest. Kol wanted to be known and clearly, he is getting there… Kol got a huge applause after his rounds and his performance on stage. He bowed biting into the woman's neck looking around smugly with his vampire features spotting Marie looking at him. He smirked walking towards her, Marie wasn't one for big scenes she was shier compared to Kol and Rebekah. The three of them would have fun together centuries back it felt like old times, however Marie was slow in opening to people.

"What's with the long face darling?" Kol smirked wrapping his arm around her as the three other women came with him.

Marie shrugged, "I am a bit tired, thinking about going back."

Kol frowned at her looking around for the rest of their family, "Come on darling have some fun we are with our own kind."

Marie looked at the other women uncomfortably then back at Kol, "I'm not comfortable – I'm not use to it Kol." Marie was never surrounded by many vampires before, for centuries Klaus sheltered her from vampires. Even when many vampires were present in the early centuries, Klaus thought it would be better with vampires not knowing Marie's true relation with him in order to protect her. Recently her family is now open having her be known as an Original rather a vampire that was in Klaus's inner circle. To be honest, Marie was never comfortable with vampires because of the secrecy, she has always been comfortable with witches ever since she was human.

Kol patted her shoulder glancing at the three women he compelled them to leave him. "Come along darling let's get some air." Kol forced her up by putting his hand under her arm pulling her along.

"Tell me what's on your mind?" Kol asked wrapping his arm around her peering around to see if anyone was following them.

Marie sighed, "For centuries I am known as Klaus's inner circle, not his daughter because of the whole safety thing with Mikael or vampires getting revenge…And just seem like he let go of the whole protected safety ever since he broke his curse and I am trying to get used to being a part of this family in public."

"So…that's why you being a bore at the bar?" Kol remarked smirking at her.

Marie sighed, "You can't take this seriously." She shrugged his arm off her.

"Relax, I am joking. But seriously darling why are you so uncomfortable around your own kind?"

"That's the thing, I am different. That's one of the reasons you all sheltered me. You know me, vampires were never my strong suit with striking conversations with." Marie remarked, making him nod knowingly.

He smirked at her, "Witches were your strong suit, and here is the thing darling. We are in New Orleans." Kol raised his arm circling around, "There are plenty of witches you can get yourself comfortable with however you got to let some magic out. You don't identify with vampires fine, but at least try with witches. I don't want to see you being miserable we had plenty of that. Now you got a chance to be free and be able to practice the gift you were born with."

Marie raised her eyebrow, _so this is the way he is going to try to convince me to get comfortable with magic again._ "Got to hand it to you, you have interesting tactics in getting results you want."

Kol winked at her, "Come on darling what do you say?"

"Fine." Marie replied shaking her head as Kol smirked in success. Marie took a deep breath hesitating. _No need to worry anymore._ Marie closed her eyes feeling the rush of magic coursing through her veins she opened her eyes looking at Kol. First time she hasn't felt the spirits coming towards her she smiled at him raising her arms, the street lanterns burned alive. She exhaled laughing nervously, "So this is what it feels like being a witch that is not condemned."

Kol held out his hand, "See not too bad." Marie smiled at him happily taking his hand.

"Let's see what else I can do." Marie replied muttering a spell she learned a long time ago to connect her magic with another.

Kol gasped grinning feeling the rush of power going through him, "Now this is something I can get used to." Kol flickered items away from their path grinning. "Marie, thank you for this."

"I knew you like spending time with witches as much as I do." Marie responded when she saw him enjoying the excitement of magic in his eyes.

Kol grinned at her flickering more items away from them. Marie glanced up feeling eyes on them, "Kol…"

Kol glanced up seeing vampires over head of them. Kol sneers, "Run along nothing to see here." Four vampires jumped down ahead of them, Kol kept Marie's hand in his keeping her magic connected to him. He grins putting his other hand up towards them, "Now we don't want any problems here." Kol threatened pushing them back with the energy. Marie's nose tricked with blood as Kol pushed them back more, forcing them down on their knees giving them migraines.

"Magic is not permitted to be used." One vampire responded.

Kol grinned, "Not permitted? Well what you going to do about it?" Kol let's go on Marie's hand disconnecting his use of her magic.

Marie grabbed Kol's arm when he took a menacing step towards them flashing his fangs. Marie spoke up, "We don't want any problems. We didn't know." Judging by the other vampires they were not sure what they are up against. Kol already shown his being a vampire, and to them they felt she could be a witch – but she is much more and she never had put herself in jeopardy in letting vampires know her uniqueness. And that knowledge is something dangerous to know.

"Now what do we have here?" The vampires parted ways making room for Marcel who stepped up tilting his head curiously. Klaus and Elijah were behind him, Klaus's eyes locked eyes with Marie. For centuries Marie was kept quiet from her uniqueness of magic, now the secret is about to come out to the worst person who craved order and control.

* * *

 **There you have it. Please review, follow, and favorite! Comment below for your opinions don't be shy! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! This chapter takes place before and during the episode of Tangled Up In Blue! And a HUGE THANK YOU to** **Alexandta27** **who reviewed as well as everyone who have Favorited and Followed! I really appreciate it, here is next chapter…Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus stood next to Marcel, "This is a misunderstanding."

Marcel peered at him looking at Marie and Kol, "My my Marie how much you have grown. Barely recognized you." Marcel barely saw Marie when she was a vampire, she seemed to be away from the main family she was mostly away with Kol on trips every time Marcel came across Klaus again.

Marcel eyes fell on Kol who stood next to Marie with his arms fold on his chest, "Kol, I was wondering when I would see you again. Seems like your sentence with the dagger for burning down this city ended."

Kol sneered chuckling, "How funny you have become. You know I just wanted to see what my doing has done to this place. I got to hand it to you, I like what you done with the place."

Marcel grins, "I am glad you like it." Marcel peered around seeing the area becoming center of attention for his night crawler vampires. Marcel continued, "However, there is one little rule we have… No magic is allowed unless permitted, now I been told you two been seen using magic but what I don't get is what witch is giving you the ability."

Marie peered at her father then to Kol. "I guess you have to find out then." Marie replied calmly earning her different looks from everyone. There were a mixture of surprise, annoyance, and amusement.

Marcel narrowed his eyes, "I guess so."

Kol grinned, "So are we done here or we need some supervision?" Kol peered around challenging Marcel. Kol gave a crooked smile to the crowd then back to Marcel, "We are Originals darling, what are you going to do about it?"

"Kol…" Elijah responded stepping forward towards Kol and Marie. "Let's not start a confrontation."

Klaus stepped forward facing Marcel, "Don't mind my brother, you know Kol. They were fooling around, you know Kol and Marie with their tricks. No harm had been done –."

"Not yet." Kol butted in slightly winking darkly at the uneasy younger vampires that huddled around them.

Klaus nodded, "All right Marcel leave it be, do you really want to start a fight that you can't win?"

Marcel narrowed his eyes glancing back at Kol seeing him grin ready for a fight. Marcel knew Kol as well, Kol was impulsive and with enough boredom in him he would find the fun in killing vampires for sport. "Fine, but don't get used to getting witches to give you magic."

Marie nods slightly relieved Marcel wasn't pressing more about where the magic came from. Klaus pulled Marie along, if he hadn't known better he would have never thought a little spell Marie did to test her magic would cause a big scene. He was surprised how fast Kol and her were outed, it seemed Marcel had all eyes on them, and Klaus is not fond in being studied.

* * *

"Any activity tonight?" Marcel asked leaning on the door way peering over to a girl sketching on the attic floor.

Davina looked up from her sketch, "There is someone I never seen before. Not any witches from here, they know better that I can tell when they use magic. But what about the Old Ones? I don't want them hurting you."

"That's why I came here, the Originals seem to have their own witches with them and we need to ensure they follow the rules here too." Marcel responded stepping into the room. Marcel smiles at her, "Plus as strong as you are Davina they don't stand a chance."

Davina peered at him shaking her head, "She is different, I never felt anything like it before." Davina showed Marcel the sketch of the person who conjured the magic that night.

Marcel stared at the drawing in shock, "This can't be right. That's Marie, Klaus's daughter, she is a vampire."

Davina shook her head, "Like I said she is something I have never seen before."

Marcel narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean as different?"

Davina shrugged, "There is a lot of power that is released like a beacon, but it doesn't have any origins like how witches here use ancestor magic."

"So she has no limitations?"

"I'm not sure, she didn't use it long." Davina shrugged.

Marcel frowns, Marie has always been secretive and Klaus hid her from everyone. He remembered Klaus told him Marie left with Kol to travel with witches. He never would have expected Marie being a sort of witch.

"We are going to have to be careful with her, might be useful information in the future." Marcel responded.

"I can keep an eye on things like I always had." Davina replied smiling slightly.

"I'm spending time with Klaus tomorrow, me and him go way back. One thing we don't want is to cause problems with that family. Thousands of people were killed just because they were not in a good mood."

* * *

Marie sat on the roof of the home they reside in she needed some space, Marie was always one for free spirited ways. Marie lived a very long time since her family first became vampires, witches were hesitant with them. Since she was a child, her family started to make deals with witches to benefit all of them, most of her family respect witches. Spirits tormented Marie, for protection her and her family made deals in protecting the witches.

Marie had some connections with some of the witches in the coven from New Orleans and the ruling of Marcel was baffling. A vampire having this much power of the witches was new to her, her father attempted to control witches he was successful with deals but Marcel, he set out rules to prevent witches from being who they are.

It was very curious on how Marcel was able to control the witches, because what Marie knew about these covens that run with ancestral magic they are very powerful. Marie was sure her father is also curious on Marcel's ability to rule over supernatural species in this area. New Orleans used to be a war ground with different fractions of species and it was abnormal to see vampires overpowering the witches and werewolves who are just as dominate in strength.

Marcel is an old vampire, a few years older than she is, and she is sure his men are at least a century or two younger than them. Judging by the number of vampires Marcel has a huge army just waiting to strike and Marie hopes no problems would arouse, because war never gives peace. Marie knows her father, she can tell how he looked at the glorious city of vampires that he wanted it. This was everything he wanted, Klaus to vampires was a myth a scary story that vampires told each other. Klaus made his own army of hybrids, he kept them away from New Orleans to scope out the area first before he let in the remainder of his army. Klaus used to have a hierarchy, but it went crumbling down at his failed attempt to break his curse of becoming a hybrid, slaughtering almost every vampire he was close to.

Marcel became strong and cocky over the centuries, she was not sure when he and her father broke ties she supposed a century or two after she was turned. She was sure Klaus would become buddies with Marcel again to get close and understand the levels of ranks inside this city. She hoped Klaus doesn't get too obsessed with getting power once again, it caused too many problems and enemies.

Marie was more curious on what leverage and power Marcel had over the witches. Marcel knew Kol and her were doing magic and it worried her what gave him the ability to find them so easily. Marie would have some fun exploring this city and find the whereabouts of the witches in this city to truly understand what is really going on around here.

And Marie knew the rest of her family wants their life back, find a place to reside together. It was only up to each of them to figure out how to get there. The best thing for each of them is to get to know the other residences.

Marie closed her eyes feeling something watching her, she saw a fast glimpse of a girl with black hair in her mind. Marie smirked slightly feeling the girl spying on her, "Now who are you?" Marie cloaked herself with her own magic breaking the spy's connection. Marie opened her eyes folding her arms, a little witch was watching her she finds it interesting the girl knew where to find her and must be powerful to do so. If the other witches in New Orleans are this promising and powerful it interested her even more as to why Marcel has such a hold on them.

* * *

Klaus has settled in with Marcel's empire, getting closer plotting the weak points. Marcel had an inner circle a few that only had daylight rings, the others were just nightwalkers the lowest and the most expendable. Marcel gave the dirty work to the nightwalkers, to clean up messes and keep the order with havoc. Apparently, the vampires keep out the werewolves, and scare the witches through violence and threats.

Klaus is slowly creating back up plans to get more spies in the ranks, he just needed to bleed out some vampires from vervain is all… Klaus needed to be two steps ahead of everyone, the only problem is Marcel learned from him.

There were a few unfortunate nightwalkers that got on the bad side of Kol and Rebekah a little outside the French Quarter. Some of the vampires mistaken Rebekah as a human and that mistake costed their lives. Kol was in town and wasn't pleased with vampires asking why he was in a certain area. The killings put the other nightwalkers and Marcel on edge and he did his hardest to keep them from thinking it were his siblings doing. One of Marcel's rules were no killing vampires, and Klaus didn't need to have a problem with his siblings not taking vampire's behavior towards them badly.

Klaus was intrigued on how Marcel ran things, to keep the locals at bay the vampires fed on the tourists in closed off parties then they are given blood to prevent any worry of high death rates. No wonder there hasn't been any hunters coming here, Marcel out did himself with keeping the vampire activity news from spreading. The only thing Klaus still was not sure about is how exactly Marcel is able to control and limit the witches from doing magic. Every place Klaus has settled, witches usually are the problems he had, he always had to make a deal with them or kill them but Marcel is able to keep them at bay.

Klaus got close to Marcel now after a few days observing the rules and regulations under Marcel's rule. If Klaus is able to take over this area once again he may even, consider to have a similar set up of rules that kept Marcel's rein in order.

Surprisingly Elijah is talking with the humans, meeting the council in the human fractions to see how they function with vampires controlling everything. However, Klaus was not so fond with Marie trying to reach out and find witches in New Orleans. Marie had her way with getting witches to trust her but he was worried about the witches wanting something out of Marie, seem in the recent years it's been just that.

"There is a party tonight?!" Marie gushes, the last party she had attended with her family was in Mystic Falls where Esther plotted to kill them with a linking spell. It wasn't the best experience of a party, but many of her family's attendance to parties ended in some misfortunes. She is hoping for this one would just end simple like any normal party. Apparently, this party is a Masquerade Ball to raise charity for the community and the wealthy are invited even the councilman of the community. With these important guests, hopefully no problems will happen.

"Yes, it is at the compound, very important guests are coming and I have some key players that are part of distributing Marcel's empire." Klaus remarks tying his tie over his black shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Marie asked looking through her closet for a nice dress.

"I thought you wouldn't find it interesting." Klaus shrugged, but he really wanted to keep Marie and Kol as far away as possible. Kol was always one for causing problems at parties, and Klaus wanted Marie out of the spot light as much as possible. Elijah and Rebekah are the more practical with mingling amongst important people.

Marie frowned, "Why do you always do this? I thought you are pass with worrying about me."

"What can I say love? This event is the first of many steps in taking down the empire." Klaus replies smiling at her slightly.

"I still don't see the need to take over an empire that is already running, why can't we just enjoy being guests rather rulers?" Marie sighed at his reasoning, but she finally found a red glistering dress although she will have to improvise with a masquerade mask.

"It is always safer to be rulers then to be expendable people in a rank." Klaus remarked.

Kol leaned on the door overhearing there was a party that he not invited to. Kol dressed in an all-white suit with a black shirt underneath, and a red handkerchief in his suit pocket. "Besides we need to show our support for the community as well." Kol smirked seeing Klaus glare at his outfit.

"I do not need you to ruin my plans." Klaus growled placing his masquerade mask on.

Kol walked up next to Marie giving Klaus a sarcastic hurt face, "I would never do such a thing."

Klaus rolled his eyes heading down stairs meeting Rebekah at the front door. Kol peered at Marie as she placed the dress on the bed, "Seems like Nik is embarrassed of us. What a pity, guess taking over the world is on his top of the to do list over having an entertaining party."

Marie smiled slightly, "We can always crash the party, the one thing I love about masquerades is that from a distance no one can tell who is who."

Kol grins, "Any place you know where to get those masks?"

Marie shrugs, "It's New Orleans, I'm sure there are plenty of stores that sells masks."

* * *

Klaus set up the night walker to attack Thierry's, Marcel's secondhand man, girlfriend who happens to be a witch. With Thierry gone for breaking Marcel's number one rule Marcel would have one less informant. Klaus was hoping with Thierry gone, Marcel would look to Klaus for some help in keeping everything in order.

Klaus also needed Marcel distracted at the party so the compelled vampire, Josh, can sneak into Marcel's office and retrieve a paper with a daylight ring spell on it. The distraction is where Rebekah comes in. Elijah was interacting with some of the human councilmen and some of Marcel's older vampires. So far Klaus's plan is going quite well, nothing can go wrong.

Klaus's eyes went large seeing Camille walk in with a white gown with angel wings…truly breathtaking – she was sure to have the attention of the party. "What's she doing here?" Klaus growled at Rebekah next to him, not taking his eyes off Camille.

Rebekah smirks keeping her eyes on the blond human, "What's the better way to distract Marcel then his very human new girl in a house full of vampires?" Rebekah smirked at him seeing him stare at the human, then she walks towards Camille complimenting the white dress.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, of course Rebekah had to put her own ideas in his plans. He never wanted any harm to come to Camille, he guessed he liked her spirit and smarts in reading people. Klaus felt eyes on him he looked up from his thoughts seeing Camille looking straight at him. He could hear her asking Rebekah if he were an off and on again boyfriend.

Klaus walked forward smirking slightly, "The brother actually. And I have to agree with Rebekah, you do look stunning."

Camille smiled at him, "You clean up really good yourself."

Klaus chuckled by the compliment, "Don't be fooled love, I'm the devil in disguise."

Rebekah could feel the tension between the two and it was her cue to leave, "Well you two chitchat I need some boozes." Rebekah smirked at her brother leaving him with the angel.

Klaus held out his hand towards Camille, she smiles shyly and takes it.

* * *

"Wow…" Marie gasped in astonishment of the setup of the party. There were acrobats that were ascended above ground with wrap cloth around their limbs, and masquerade masked performers standing above small platforms.

Kol was able to find masks for both him and Marie to blend in the crowd since the rest of their family felt they would cause problems. Marie's mask was a deep red with black outlines and designs around the eyes and nose – the mask covered most of her nose and face. Kol's mask was fully black with red blending into the bottom black of the mask which covered half of his face.

"I got to say Marcel knows how to throw a party." Kol remarks as he surveyed the party.

Marie glanced around seeing most of the guests were wearing black and white. Marie looks down at her red dress hoping she wouldn't draw attention away from Klaus's plan. Marie noticed her father talking with a woman in a beautiful white dress that was completed with white angel wings. The woman said something that made her father laugh a real laugh, Marie was curious about their relationship with each other.

Kol grabbed her hand twirling her to where others danced, "We deserve a dance, we been through more hell then the others will ever know. Besides it seems like whenever there is a ball we find each other having a dance." It was true, ever since Marie was human she would always find herself dancing with Kol. It was one of many things they enjoyed together, when Kol wasn't being his unpleasant self. The rest of her family were too busy with their own lives but Kol always seemed to find time to place a dance with her in every ball their family was attending.

Marie smiled at him, "Goes to show we lived life to the fullest by going through hell more than once."

Kol winked at her smugly, "And let the adventures live on." Kol twirled her around making her dress sparkle and glimmer in the lighting. Kol spotted Rebekah in the distance with a dashing black tight dress talking to Marcel. Kol could see the tension between the two and it made him curious on when the two were involved.

"Oh, trouble in paradise." Marie remarked noticing the woman her father was talking to was stolen by Marcel as he went up to her after leaving an annoyed looking Rebekah.

Kol chuckled, "See, this is the reason they need us with them for parties, they always have more drama then fun." Kol held her hands moving them in circles around the dancing crowd around them. Kol noticed Rebekah and Klaus standing together staring at Marcel and the blond woman dancing. Kol shook his head, it was sad really that his siblings can't even enjoy themselves and scheme the same time. Kol was the master of it, whenever he plots he always improvises to finding fun to go with it.

"I'm surprised they are so distracted to not notice they are staring creepily at Marcel and the woman." Marie replies noticing it was odd how the pair dancing intrigues them.

Kol shrugged, "Guess it is part of their plan?"

Marie nodded in reply as Kol twirled her again just as the song ended. Kol bowed sarcastically at her then nodded to the bar, "Let's get a drink before their eyes decide to wonder off from the couple."

A few eyes followed them as they made their way to the bar. Kol cursed under his breath seeing Elijah waving at them, beckoning them to him. "Elijah, thought these sorts of parties aren't your style." Kol remarked smiling cheeky at his older brother.

Elijah rolled his eyes, "I expected you two would come along. I believe things are going to plan for Niklaus." Elijah nodded his head towards a slight grinning Klaus as Marcel was taken away from Camille by Diego.

Marie peered at Marcel, seeing the rage in the way he walked as he grabbed Thierry's neck slamming him to a wall on the far end of the party. Anyone who was looking to that way can see the whole ordeal until Marcel pull the other vampire away from viewing eyes. Marie notice her father taking the liberty of standing towards Camille, seeing his own opportunity to persuade her of her own opinions of Marcel now.

Marie frowned at Elijah, "This is his doing?"

"An invasion has to start somewhere." Elijah replies lowly.

Marie noticed Klaus giving a sheet of paper to a vampire not leaving his eyes on Marcel confronting Thierry. Kol and Elijah were doing the same looking up on the balcony where Marcel and Thierry were talking. Marie frowns hearing the desperate, sincere pleads from Thierry. So much loyalty is hard to come by and Klaus is making it tumble down destroying this poor vampire's life. Marie was always an observer watching the interactions of Marcel's vampires, she had to say she respected the loyalty they all had for each other. It was something rare in vampires for they are solitary, only thinking of themselves rather others.

It was a reason Marie respected the werewolves and witches, they all have loyalty to each other. They made packs and covens, protecting one another. For vampires, it was rarely seen and it pained her that these vampires' loyalty are being questioned and faltered because of Klaus's doing.

"Why can't we be at peace, and learn to earn this kind of loyalty? But you all rather destroy something and hope to rebuild it." Marie remarked sadly. Of all people, she thought Elijah would at least consider earn trust rather secretly make a façade to strike them down in the end.

Elijah regarded her with a sad nod, "There is nothing to do, we are already in motion –."

"If you all would have been sincere in wanting to get along with our residents maybe things would have turned out better, without bloodshed. You did it once when you first created vampires, earning that loyalty. But forcing it by taking over? That never ends well." Marie bites back glaring at Elijah.

Kol looked at her slightly surprised, Marie had never expressed her opinions this boldly before – seems like she had grown braver in the last centuries where Klaus daggered them all leaving her to venture on her own.

They all looked back up seeing Klaus's vampire informant giving Marcel the paper Klaus handed to him earlier. Marcel was in outrage with this supposed betrayal that Thierry and his witch girlfriend were doing. Thierry was sentenced to 100 years in the garden and by the smug face of Klaus it seemed that was the one thing he was hoping to happen.

Marie shook her head, "I can't watch this anymore, I know this is all going to end badly."

Marie started to walk away but Elijah grabbed her arm, "It won't be wise to interfere."

Marie narrowed her eyes of the threat, "You have your ways, and I have mine. Make the best outcome win." Marie thrust her arm out of his grip.

Kol peered after her crossing his arms over his chest. He remarked to Elijah humorously, "I got to say, what you and Nik did to her really made her stronger."

Elijah narrowed his eyes, Klaus daggered each one of their family members after he was not able to break his werewolf curse about 500 years ago. Klaus only left Elijah alive out of the siblings leaving Marie to go back and forth to Klaus's and his separate residences, trying to resolve their feud. Marie searched endlessly to find Rebekah, Kol, and Finn daggered somewhere, but Elijah always assumed Klaus dumped them in the ocean never to be seen again. Marie had hope which Elijah always warned her that Klaus was using that hope to manipulate her. In the efforts of desperation to get their family back Elijah desiccated Marie with the help of some witches for a trade. Elijah bargained Marie for the rest of their family when Klaus step foot in Mystic Falls, determined to finally break his werewolf curse to become a hybrid.

With the whole ordeal with Elijah's and Klaus's feud, Marie made her own ways in dealing with problems which try to result in deals and promises. Klaus and Elijah seem to turn to violence, two sided deals, and manipulation to pass a problem that came before them; however, Marie still tries to find outcomes that would be good for both sides.

* * *

Marie watched as Marcel and a group of his vampires led Thierry out of the compound. Her ears focus on chanting in distance, Marie turned towards the chanting seeing a woman talking towards the vampires, her dark brown curly hair blown in the wind. The woman rose her arm sending a huge shock wave across the vampires as Thierry yelled, "Katie no!" All the vampires fell to their knees in pain, the street lights shattered sending sparks flying in the air.

Love is a powerful thing, risking one's own life to save her other half. Marie watch in awe seeing Katie flicker her hands forcing more agony on the vampires as she stepped closer. Marcel snarls standing up fighting the pain – he beat his fists on his chest, challenging her to do more.

Katie flickered her hand at him, the rage burning down on him causing Marcel to drop to his knees. To protect her love from harm, she would do anything to protect Thierry and Marie admired that.

Marie narrowed her eyes feeling more power encircle around Marcel as he could stand back up sneering at the witch. Marcel snarls at Katie, "You are here to save your man, well come on little girl!" Marcel charged at Katie, but she was able to force more of her power upon him.

Apparently, Marcel was getting help, Katie was all alone on a suicide mission because of Klaus's power plot that threatened the alliances inside the community. Marie couldn't have that, Marie stretched her hand out towards Katie eyes locked on her muttering a protection spell.

Katie rose her hand holding out a stake above Marcel, "Die you son of a bitch!"

Thierry screamed no in a distance just as Katie hand thrusted down – but her action was cut short just as Klaus's hands went behind her snapping her neck.

Marie blinked in surprise by her father's actions, she should have known Klaus would be heinous enough to plot the couple's doom just to be in the good gracious of Marcel. Klaus had a vulgar way in getting under his enemy's radar. Marie wished he didn't have to go to high stakes just to be under Marcel's wing, there were other ways and she was hoping she can do that in a less slobby way.

Thierry crawled to Katie's broken body hugging her, crying for her efforts to save him.

Klaus and Marcel looked at each other, Marcel with a look of gratitude nodding slightly to Klaus.

Marcel's vampires dragged Thierry; he was still crying slightly his eyes staring down at the road. Klaus glanced up slightly seeing Marie staring back at him, her eyes held sadness. Klaus forced himself to look away from her as he followed Marcel back to the compound while the other vampires dragged Thierry away in darkness.

Marie frowned in slight disgust as they left the poor heartbroken girl on the road. Marie jumped down standing over her, the thing about her family is that death and tragedy always follows…

* * *

Darkness has become a friend for the dead, a never-ending torment. But life, gives off light, an arrangement of beautiful colors playing together. A hoarse breath took a deep inhale of fresh cool air in swollen lungs.

"Oh, good you are awake." A smooth voice was heard over the darkness.

Dark eyes fluttered open sharpening to an unfamiliar roof. The voice spoke again, "I was afraid I didn't do the protection spell fast enough, but here you are."

Katie turned her aching head to the side viewing a girl in a red dress sitting on a brown leather chair. "You saved me – how?" Katie's voice broke a bit as she asked the question.

The girl smiled slightly, "There is an old protection spell I remembered where a warlock went to battle and as a precaution he put a protection spell on himself that even protected him from death. That spell comes in handy in dangerous situations." The girl handed her a bottle of water.

Katie took it and sat up glancing around at the big room it consisted of a kitchen, a few sofas, and a bed. Katie peered at the girl hesitantly, "Thank you for that… I don't know why you did it though. I don't even know you."

"I'm Marie." Marie smiled at her as she opened the bottle and took some sips of water. "I'd admire the courage you had to protect your lover, and I did not think that bravery deserves a death sentence. Besides, I believe in forming alliances over destruction in people who view things differently."

Katie looked at her curiously, "An alliance with me? What do you need me for?"

Marie shrugged, "I don't need you in that sort of tense, I figured we want the same things. Marcel stepping out of other supernatural communities; there should be some sort of alliance for everyone to live together rather a dictatorship forcing only a good life for vampires."

Katie nodded slightly, the witches were forced to disable their birthright to use magic. All the witches are forced to work in shops that have magical entities but they could never use any of it, only sell them to tourists for show.

"Besides I'm new to Marcel's _colony_ and need some help in understanding how it led to this." Marie pressed lightly wanting to know about the history of Marcel first coming to power and how he could rise New Orleans from the ashes and take over everything. "What do you say? You tell me everything about this place under Marcel's rule and I help you get Thierry and the witches back to their old glory."

* * *

 **Wheels are turning and new events are about to take place! What do you think of the two different ways in taking over Marcel's empire? Plus what you think of the whole spin of Marie saving Katie to get an inside source of Marcel's reign and the disappearing community of the other supernatural residents?**

 **Please comment below I like to hear feedback! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers! Thanks for the Follows and Favorites. Just heads up this chapter has a lot of backstory and flashbacks that I will summaries, if you are confused here are the chapters in the Hidden Truth that may be helpful in understanding more: Ch 15, about origins of Sage and Finn plus the daggers Ch 18, 19, 26 background info of timeline in Americas and characters (There will be some mentioning of characters). But I recommend reading the first story to see the development of the characters, and a few different outcomes from the shows**

 **Here is the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

A few weeks have passed after the Masquerade Ball, and Marie had acquired useful information thanks to Katie. When Marie's family first came to New Orleans about 300 years ago, it was a little town back then in the Louisiana colony ruled by the French. Marie was already in the Americas during this time, she has been since the 1500s when Francisco Pizarro took over the empire of the Incas. Marie took turns traveling with Rebekah and Kol around the world alone together throughout the 14th century and met up with the rest of their family from time to time. However, in 1492 in England Klaus lost the chance to release his werewolf side when the final piece of the ritual, a doppelganger of the original girl that turned them into vampires, had escaped – resulting Klaus in blaming Elijah. After a few months of the aftermath Klaus decided he needed space and Marie with the rest of his siblings venture off on their own – little did they know Klaus was hunting each of them down daggering them one by one when he come across them.

Finn was the first victim, Klaus tracked him down in Ireland with Sage. Sage is Finn's lover, the only person he ever turned, they met in 1100 A.D. During that time was the creation of The Hunter Five, ruthless vampire hunters that have supernatural strength and agility with one mission to wipe out the vampire race and the first immortal Silas. These hunters are the ones that created the silver daggers that desiccated the Originals, after killing them all Klaus used the daggers for his own reasoning if he felt one of his siblings step out of line.

With Finn taken from her, Sage sought out Marie and they traveled together to the Americas. Marie stayed with her on and off the 16th and 17th century until she met up with her family in New Orleans while Sage settled down in Virginia.

* * *

Marie and Sage were able to stow away in one of Giovanni da Verrazzano's ships in 1524 to travel to the Americas. Sage stayed in New York where the ship docked while Marie venture more leading her into Peru, where the Incas flourished.

The Incans believed Marie to be a goddess named Chasca, and she played the part— intrigued by their culture until the conquistadors took over and Marie led the women and children away with a few Incan warriors… and that is where she met her newly fond companion…

In 1533, Runa and his comrades flocked the woman and children as their capital, Cuzco, was captured. The warriors guided the women across the mountains, they spent a night in an entry of a cave. Their first priority was to keep Chasca safe but she insisted they should look after the children rather her.

As the days past the full moon drew closer, during battles Runa would allow his spirit wolf to come alive in its own instincts to quiver the enemy lines. But with the responsibility for the women and children he couldn't risk it, so he left before the moon rose.

Marie remembered Runa cringed in mid-step feeling the pain surging through his chest. He gasped grabbing at the grass – his bones snapped out of place. Runa cried taking deep breaths running into the forest, he howls as his spine snapped downward making a hunch. He bit down on a twig keeping the growing fangs from slicing through his lips. His black eyes turn gold glaring up at the moon, in a matter of minutes his conscious will be taken over by instinct.

She had gripped his shoulders, and he had snarled snapping his fangs at her. Marie glared at him allowing her face to transform, golden eyes stared back at him. Marie shook him lightly, "Don't worry you are not alone in this." His whole body twitched in agony as he tried to hold back, Marie grabbed his hands as they turned into claws, "I can ease the pain."

 _Please_ he had said as Marie bit into her own wrist giving him her blood. His gold eyes met hers as she smiled and snapped his neck. A gift she told him, a cure to the curse of the full moon. He was the first werewolf she had turned the first that was just like her – a hybrid, just 500 years before her father was managed to be one. Runa became the closest person she ever had, he traveled with her and Sage through Salem in 1692, the American Revolution, and even to New Orleans while Sage decided to stay in Virginia to prevent her rage and sorrow to strike Klaus down. For Klaus was residing in her America after Klaus took the Old World from her when Finn was daggered.

* * *

Marie's train of thought was stuck in the past thinking of the origins of New Orleans and how the formation of alliances between the supernatural were made to appease the other. It pained her to see all their work destroyed and the unequal living arrangement of the city… Marie always tried to avoid glancing in her past, the pain and guilt she felt for the memories she had shared with people who have moved on to – hopefully a better place.

"Marie, are you even listening?" Marie snapped out of her daze finding herself back in the plantation her family was staying in with an annoyed Klaus in her face.

"No sorry, didn't noticed you were actually talking to me." Marie responded trying to shake away her thoughts of the past – that's the problem with seeing the whole world, each place holds different types of memories.

Klaus narrowed his eyes he had noticed her far away eyes moments earlier, "What I was trying to say – Marcel revealed to me of his knowledge of you being the one that can conjure magic and he is keeping his eyes on you now. I cannot have you being spotted roaming around the city in trying to find witches and werewolves." Klaus was fully aware of Marie trying to get to know the witches, she sometimes told him she was making progress with some but most –especially the older witches do not trust her. The truth was Marie barely spoke to any witches other then Kate, Marie only wanted Klaus to feel she was making somewhat of a progress.

"I know, I noticed he has a little witch trying to spy on me." Marie shrugged not too worried, after speaking with Katie she found out the identity of the girl, Davina Claire. Apparently, the witches wanted her back in their possession however she wasn't able to press Katie more about it so she resorted in finding answers herself.

"What?! Why haven't you told me this?" Klaus fused glaring at her. Marcel was secretive of his ability of getting the knowledge of Marie, but a witch being the reason behind it? Made him curious and worried more, Marie didn't need to be getting caught up with witches again. She nearly been killed with associating herself with them, with her attempts in gaining trust. These witches in New Orleans used ancestral magic – Marie should not risk herself being in the clutches of more spirits.

"She is just a girl, guess she was just curious about the new person in town." Marie responded nonchalantly.

Klaus growled, "Don't start. She is not some child you can help, she is a threat just like the rest of the witches using bloody spirit magic. That girl is working with Marcel, she is hostile like the rest of them. Now, I want you to stay away from those blasted witches. I am destroying an empire to raise our own kingdom and I want to keep those witches at bay like Marcel has – I don't need you giving them leverage in having a piece of this city."

" _Your kingdom_ , and I am doing just fine while you are getting information from vampires I am getting them from witches. Besides, I thought the way the city was better when you first helped built it, was more interesting seeing the three supernatural beings coinciding with one another. You can't force loyalty you have to earn it." Marie replied earning a surprise expression from Klaus, she was tired of Klaus sheltering her it was the reason she traveled. Every time she is home with her father he still treats her as though she is vulnerable, it has never faltered even with her old age.

Klaus frowns, "You will see, this city will be a place we will all be safe and can all be a family. When I take over I would run my enemies away, I will frighten the witches so much they would not dare cross me. I will have my hybrids patrolling, be stronger then any creature that dare come for us – if any vampires from Marcel's reign cannot pledge their loyalty to me when he is gone then I will have their heads."

"Ruling with fear and violence can never bring safety, I just wish you can see it that way." Marie frowns whispering, ever since they stepped in New Orleans she had a bad feeling ever since her father been playing a dangerous game with people who have not dared strike at them first. But it has seemed Klaus would be making the first blow that would erupt in a war – with the five of them and a hundred or so of Marcel's vampires it would be a matter of time Marcel would even the playing field.

Klaus put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "One day you will understand everything I have done was to keep you and my siblings safe. I don't want you getting involved with witches who frequently talk to spirits, leave it alone. Let me handle everything." Klaus smirked at her slightly a father's instinct never dies.

"Just please consider all your options, we all have been through enough. We all just want quiet, not another war." Marie responds clutching his hand as she stared into his lipid blue concerning eyes, the love and determination showed in his mind everything he is doing is for his family, to get that result – he would do whatever it takes.

* * *

 _1720 A.D. New Orleans_

Klaus watched as a row boat came to their staled ghost ship, Klaus and his siblings fled Spain when France declared war on the country, with Mikael on their tails yet again in 1718, but after two years making a few pits stops they have finally landed in America. Klaus let his anger with Elijah subside for now – there would be more time in revenge later. Klaus also delayed daggering his other siblings for the moment they seemed oblivious of Klaus long tortuous plans he had for them to truly get back at Elijah for ruining his chance of being the most powerful creature.

Klaus's eyes narrowed hungrily at the fresh blood that set foot on death's ship. He could sense his siblings doing the same, their predatory instincts taking over for the lust of blood. The men walked down to the bottom of the ship, little did they know their curiosity would cost them their lives…

In the shadows, dark veined eyes watch vigilantly, Kol couldn't wait anymore he flashed taking the first human in from the back slamming the human to the wall in the shadows sinking his teeth into his neck forcing his hand over the struggling prey. His sibling followed suit taking the other humans, while two remain but of course Klaus snatched the runner – he always gets the fun ones…

The last human glanced around frantically in terror, Kol sneered, "Hello, I get this last one…" as he revealed himself under the moonlight.

"No brother we need him." Elijah stepped out of the darkness. Elijah addressed to the human, "Don't be alarmed, you will do exactly as I say and you will remember nothing." Elijah's eyes dilated as he compelled the man.

Kol rolled his eyes wanting to have more blood in his system, on the journey they ran out of humans to feed from and they slowly felt the desiccation setting in.

"We had lost all of our crew, and I ask if you can kindly transport our luggage to the shore." Elijah added on.

The man shakily asked, "What kind of hell demons are you?"

Rebekah spoke up from behind him, "We are vampires darling, the original vampires. I'm Rebekah – My brothers Kol and Elijah." Rebekah motioned her hand towards Elijah and Kol with Kol sneering darkly bowing mockingly.

A body dropped from behind her, Rebekah looked up at Klaus in disgust rolling her eyes, "And our half-brother Niklaus, don't mind him he is a beast." Klaus grinned at her flashing his fangs.

Elijah brought the human's attention back to him, "Can you be so kind in telling us where we landed."

"The French colony of Louisiana in a town called New Orleans." The man responded.

All the Originals smiled, Marie told them she was residing in Florida and would meet up with them whenever they arrived to America – they were pleased to know they are close to her. "Thank you so much." Elijah responded following his other sibling up the stairs, Elijah added, "You may need some assistance with the luggage, my deepest apologizes…"

* * *

There was a music festival in the middle of Dauphine Street tourists flooded the streets, with vampires on patrol. Marie wanted to check out the festival to see the different talents of the musicians, one thing she loved about the different centuries was the development of various styles of music.

"Pst, Marie!" A voiced called over the loud crowds and a whistle followed. Marie peered around smirking big seeing Rebekah waving at her with Kol whistling to get her attention. Her favorite family members, the fun aunt and uncle – ever since she was a little girl Kol and Rebekah always brightened her day as a child with their childish personalities. Kol and Rebekah were turned around the same age of Marie; guess that is how they all felt a click together whenever they spent time with one another. Kol and Rebekah were daggered throughout the new evolution of music – however Rebekah was able to experience some jazz when she was daggered in the 1920s, but Kol, being daggered since the Civil War, he was quickly adapting to the new culture and music.

"I'm glad you two went to the festival." Marie smiled as Rebekah gave her a side hug they headed into a bar that had a fast beat rhythm of trumpets and bongos.

"We wouldn't miss a music festival, we have to catch up on the culture that was stolen from us." Kol remarked grinning slightly as Rebekah stared at his overdramatic statement.

"Besides, there is a similar ring to those trumpets that bring me back to the 1920s." Rebekah adds smiling happily at the men on stage played their tone.

"Music has changed into a more faster paced." Marie replies moving her head to the beat.

Kol grins, "I love it, the slow music bore me – the faster ones always got my heart racing."

They pushed through the crowd to get to the bar to get drinks. Rebekah remarked, "Oh look its Nik's and Marcel's human." The blond-haired woman worked behind the bar.

Kol chuckled, "Jealous sister?"

Rebekah glared at him then turn to the woman acting friendly, "Cami! I didn't know you work here!"

Camille looked up smiling slightly, "Hi Rebekah, yeah this is my job." Kol and Marie moved towards the counter next to Rebekah smiling at Camille.

"Well enough of the chit chat I would like to have a bourbon love." Kol remarked winking at her.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Sorry about his attitude, this is my other brother Kol."

Camille replied sarcastically, "Oh a pleasure."

Kol hummed sneering at her. Rebekah put a hand on Marie's shoulder, "This is my niece Marie, Klaus's daughter – don't ask it's a long story." Rebekah smiles at Marie teasing her.

Marie stretched out her hand towards Camille, "It's nice to officially met you, I heard a lot."

Camille smiled at her shaking her hand. Now looking at Marie more closely she does have some characteristic to Klaus she has his smile and dimples.

The three Originals sat close to the stage with their drinks – Marie a rum coke and Rebekah with a margarita on the rocks. The music was great, this city was alive every night and it was exhilarating.

Kol's eyes gleam over his cup to the bar area, "Now she is a beaut."

Rebekah and Marie followed his eyes, intrigued for Kol rarely expresses his interests in women with them. Rebekah and Marie noticed the girl walking in with Marcel.

Marie widen her eyes recognizing the girl, "That is Davina Claire."

Kol's grin widens, "A Claire witch…hmm I got to say the Bennet witches _and_ the Claire witches do get more gorgeous as the centuries pass."

Rebekah smirked at him teasingly, "I doubt you would interest her, the Bennet witches and the Claire witches got less intrigued by you each generation."

Kol gave her a mocked offended look, "Ha funny, at least I get better luck than you have with men."

Rebekah glared at him which caused him to laugh. Rebekah remarked, "Besides with the infamous stories about you I doubt it would help."

Kol gave Rebekah a sneer, "Aw little sister you are concerned of me being denied and get my feelings hurt? I never knew you cared so much."

Rebekah rolled her eyes as he twists her words. Ignoring his comment.

"She is working with Marcel, she the one that tried spying on me." Marie adds winning her both siblings with intrigued looks.

"Think I can woo her to our side?" Kol remarked smirked at them seductively.

"No." Rebekah and Marie said in unison and laughed at his annoyed expression.

Marie patted his arm sarcastically as if they had wounded his ego, "How about I talk to her, she seemed interested in me by her spying on me."

Kol narrowed his eyes, "Like some witchy-witch connection aye? How about you give me that connection to your magic and maybe that connection can work for me." Kol winked at her as she rolled her eyes.

Rebekah peered at him in concern, "Marie, don't let him use your magic or he would get use to it and never want to get rid of it. Kol you know better – you always warned Marie about having others borrowing her magic, you are a hypocrite –."

Kol shrugged, "I forgot how magic felt running through my veins, besides I was always cautioning her because too much magic the spirits would take her over – now the spirits don't bother her anymore, so no harm in it."

Marie frowns, she saw the excitement and awe Kol had with magic – she wasn't born yet when he was a witch he must had really love it, and it being taken away with vampirism could get anyone to crave that closeness with nature again. Marie remembered how lost Finn was without magic as a child Marie noticed Finn's sorrows and she would always try to cheer him up. When Finn was teaching her magic, she could see that joy in him as though he was creating the magic through her.

"How about this, she heard about us so most likely she already hates us, so we ease into meeting her rather you going full out and introducing yourself. That is basically setting yourself up to fail. Get her to know the real us rather the horrid stories that are told." Marie offered peering at Kol and Rebekah.

Kol crossed his arms, "And you are suggesting you would be the better one to ease her?"

Marie shrugged teasing, "Hey my stories can't be as bad as yours, like the psychotic maniac one."

Kol throw up his hands scowling between Marie and Rebekah, "Both of you do not have any confidence in me, have I really lost my touch?" Kol glares at Marie, "Fine, since you were so pathetic in embracing the vampire side you rather save lives, guess the Guardian stories out do my powerful vampire stories."

"I think she may also be referring to your womanizing stories Kol." Rebekah adds giggling as Kol rolled his eyes.

Marie nodded her head noticing Davina eyeing the boy that was playing a violin on stage, "Seems like she has someone else on her mind, but I'm sure your skilled arts of intriguing women would help you steal her away." Marie responded sarcastically.

Kol smirked slightly, "Knew you still have a bit of confidence in me, see Rebekah why can't you be more like her?"

Rebekah sneered, "To have you actually like me and be around me more? No thank you I had you bother me enough as it is, I don't understand how Marie can stand being around you so much."

"I ask that to myself too sometimes." Marie remarks laughing. Marie got up from the table she pointed at the drinks, "Want more while I'm easing the witch?"

Kol rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, you don't have much of a silver tongue, and yes darling I would need some more drinks with being stuck with you two trying to knock me down."

Marie walked up to the bar purposely walking by Davina noticing the girl freeze. Marie smirked slightly then smiled at Cami, "Hey Cami can we all have another round?"

Cami smiled at her, "Sure, I'm surprised that sweet talker hasn't tried coming back here to order his own drink." Cami nodded to Kol who seemed to look annoyed by what Rebekah had just said to him.

"Oh, trust me I'm doing you a favor with getting the drinks." Marie giggled as Cami nodded as she went to make the drinks.

Marie finally turned around seeing the girl look slightly uneasy. Marie smiled, "Not so brave in person huh Davina Claire?"

Davina stared at her unsure what to say. Marie smirked at her, "Don't worry, I'm not holding any grudges, but it was a little rude spying on someone. But hey I get it, you just curious in the new girl in town."

Davina peered at her curiously, "What are you exactly?"

Marie shrugged, "A hybrid, I'm all three: a witch, vampire, and werewolf. I'm one of a kind – sort of an abomination of nature, but I'm used to it and even the spirits seem to be used to it too. But being unique isn't all that bad, like you for example. You are different from many witches I have come across, don't take it as something to loathe but to embrace."

Davina smiled slightly, she never wanted to be a witch she just wanted to be a normal human; be able to have a normal life and have friends like she used to before magic ruined it all for her.

Marie adds, "Seems like you haven't been out much." Marie noticed when someone has been sheltered for a long time, she had been like that – hesitant to be out in the open and slowly relaxing with the surroundings. "I tell you what, I will let you enjoy your night. But you promise me you would think about what I said, embrace being a witch. You can make your own rules with the power of the elements standing by you, don't let anyone control that gift – it's yours, yours only." Just a nice little push for the girl to spread her wings and feel she can take care of herself, she didn't Marcel. Marie could see the thoughts forming in the girls mind just by her expression.

Marie smirked, "I'm Marie, just to finally be introduced properly. And by the way if you need any teaching in controlling magic let me know, having so much magic gets a bit difficult to keep it all down trust me." Marie noticed how reserved Davina was, when Marie was younger she studied with other witches to control magic and it seemed like Davina didn't have a teacher. Marie outstretched her hand out to the girl.

Davina smiled shaking her hand. Davina shook feeling the rush of power flowing through her as their skin touched. Marie felt Davina's power colliding with her own – it happened whenever witches first make contact with another powerful witch.

Marie let go of her hand disconnecting the power she smiled at her as Cami came back with the drinks, "Have a fun time with the rest of the festival."

Marie thanked Cami, carrying the three drinks back to the awaiting siblings. Both Kol and Rebekah seemed they were eavesdropping.

Davina blinked after the girl with curly brown hair. When their magic mixed together for those few moments Davina saw, and felt something. It was like memories of Marie's they came in flashes a little girl making flowers blossom in the snow – then the memories turned dark, red eyes the same color of blood with fangs flashing, then wolves howling coming closer and closer and the connection cut off with a vision of Marie screaming as dark figures lounge at her.

"Davina?" Cami asked worriedly.

Davina snapped out of the thought of the counter, it really interested her that never happened to her before and seems like she would have to learn more. "Did you felt that?" Davina asked Cami curious if anyone else felt that powerful force of magic between them.

Cami furred her brow in confusion, "No…?" Davina glanced after Marie seeing her sit back down with two teenagers. One thing Davina did know, is that Marie got her thinking about magic – not just being a tool for Marcel but for herself to grow more into the art rather have fear take over her.

"Seems like you got her hooked." Kol remarked judging how Davina stared dazedly after Marie by their encounter.

Marie nods, "That girl is powerful, that outburst of power only happened to me twice before and it was from two powerful witches, Ayana and Demetri."

Kol peered at her curiously Marie told her about her encounter of both, Ayana when she was a human the Bennet witches are usually the powerful ones. And Demetri was a different case, the Shadow, a vampire that expertly created talismans when he was still a warlock seeking for power of immortality. To fuel the talismans when he was a vampire, Demetri killed youthful witches and stole their magic into the talismans – the vampire vanished when he expertly made a deal to steal the magic of Silas so Silas's magic can never rest into the earth again.

"Yes, I wasn't too much of a fan of the Demetri fellow." Kol remarked remembering faintly of the man that radiated magic and said a sly farewell to Marie as she and Kol escaped the spirit world.

Marie nods slightly sipping into her drink staring at Davina. Marie was able to catch a few glimpses of Davina's memories. Davina in a white dress surrounded by three other girls, in a flash at night Davina was screaming as one by one each girl's throat was slit – blood erupted from the wound an awful choking noise rang in her ears. In another memory, Marcel was there holding onto Davina tightly with the older witches' dead on the ground with pools of blood seeping out of their bodies.

"I know the reason why Davina is with Marcel rather the witches apparently, he saved her from them." Marie responded putting Davina's thoughts together.

Kol and Rebekah mused over it. Rebekah peered at Kol and Marie, "Do you know why witches kill their own?"

Marie peered at Kol, for his thoughts of the matter. Kol asked, "Was it some sort of ritual? Or was it for some sort of treason?"

Marie thought for a moment, the girls all seemed to dress in white as though they were in some ritualistic sacrifice, "Think a ritual that turned into an unwilling sacrifice."

Kol nods, "I remembered back in 1720 I was talking with some witches – It was before you arrived." Kol added and continued, "There was some experiments going on back then where the witches were trying to make stronger connection with their ancestors. Sort of like having the ancestors being with you every moment and fuel your magic with theirs."

Marie and Rebekah nodded, these witches in New Orleans used ancestral magic. The magic was rare and strong, but it has limitations on the distance the magic can cover – the reason the witches here could not leave when Marcel took over.

"There was this offering for the magic to keep flowing, fresh blood of powerful witches. Honestly spirits are the psychotic ones not vampires." Kol remarked downing his drink, trying to remember what the blasted event was called, "The Harvest, it even sounds menacing. So, I'm guessing Marcel saved Davina from keeping her blood splattering the pavement for the witches to appease the spirits for magic."

Rebekah asked, "Then why is she still hiding, the ritual is over –."

"No actually, there has to be four to be sacrificed – don't ask me why for the specifics. Then when the sacrificed was made the reaping of the magic begins and supposedly the four sacrifices are resurrected – not sure how I didn't really had a chance to ask the witches." Kol remarked he never bothered with knowing the specifics, it never really mattered.

Marie and Rebekah turned around to Davina they felt sympathy for the girl. Rebekah responded, "Marcel is protecting her and using her for magic…"

Marie nodded, "If we can get her to break out of that shell she wouldn't allow Marcel to use her anymore."

Rebekah nodded in agreement, "Think your encouraging words will affect her?"

"Maybe, let's just hope papa doesn't aggrieved her first." Marie remarked, Klaus was taking an interest in trying to find Davina and Marie was hoping he wouldn't try a threatening approach to get her to consider any other deals he gives her.

Kol chuckled, "Knowing Nik he has that effect on people. Speak of the devil."

Klaus came into the bar heading straight to Cami, Davina was following behind a boy that finished playing on stage. Klaus was eyeing Davina the whole time with the look of determination.

Kol grinned at the girls, "Let's make a bet, Nik will piss her off in making offers and she would reach out to you instead."

"I doubt it." Marie remarked her father did know how to rub people the wrong way but she doubted Davina would reach out to her, she was more likely to turn towards Marcel then to be around another Original.

"Make the bet darling." Kol winked grinning.

Rebekah replied, "I bet she would isolate herself and take no side."

Kol smirked, "Alright let's see what unfolds, you darlings should prepare for the loss."

* * *

 **Klaus will be Klaus… There you have it let me know what you think by commenting below!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers, I would like to thank the Guests and SeleneAlice  for the reviews and everyone who have followed and favorite. **

**To answer one of the Guest's questions of the show... Yes I'm enjoying the interesting mystery behind the blue light as well as the connections it has to New Orleans and Vincent. Also loved the Originals interactions together especially the Rebekah and Kol scenes. Only thing I haven't really like from the show is the unnecessary romance focusing around Elijah and Hayley, I don't like how it takes away the focus on the Original siblings. Other than that the show has been really interesting with the new spin on the show.**

 **Here's the next chapter, some events are different from the show and there will be more family interactions! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus sneers seeing the little girl talking to the boy, this is the witch Marcel was so bent on keeping her a secret. This little girl is so powerful and is being used for it an exchange of protection. Klaus tried to shake off the feeling of seeing this young witch and it reminds him of his Marie. Klaus had to admit they have similarities, a free spirit and the longing to be accepted – Marie searched that belonging to witches and humans since she never felt connected to other vampires. Klaus remembered Marie being so isolated, isolating herself from him in fear he would not accept her in not being a normal vampire but Klaus called her unique he never wanted her to feel like an abomination.

Davina wasn't Marie and Klaus needed to remember that, Davina is a threat and he needed her on his side not Marcel's. Klaus walked in on the couple's moment, "How cute. Timothy I need to talk to Davina one on one how about you sit in the last pew and count to a thousand." Klaus compelled the boy.

Davina watched in horror as the boy walked away leaving her with the Hybrid.

"Please don't hurt him." Davina responded she just found Tim again she would hate for her being the reason he gets hurt.

Klaus narrowed his eyes the plea sounded too familiar _blasted witch is reminding me too much of Marie._ "That is all up to you love, I'm just here to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." Davina replied frowning angrily.

"Of course, we do. We have to talk about which side would better you as well as the people you care about." Klaus responded glancing at Tim slightly.

Davina glares, "I am on my own side. I hate the witches and Marcel is helping to keep me safe."

"I can keep you safe love, better then Marcel, I am an Original no one is going to dare go against me." Klaus responded smirking at her slightly.

"You seem so sure." Davina remarked narrowing her eyes, she heard about Klaus many people despise him for the heinous acts he inflicted on others. With that many enemies there will be no end of conflict.

Klaus smirked, "Ok I made some enemies along the way I'm a thousand years old love, I bet you have enemies too, an innocent girl shouldn't be hiding away unless she is afraid of something."

Davina narrowed her eyes in consideration, "Marcel keeps me safe, he is my friend –."

Klaus adds, "You shouldn't be locked up without any freedom, without the freedom to use your magic willingly. You see I feel there is a war between the witches and the vampires, and what better friend to have than me? I would keep you safe like if you were a daughter, and allow you to have your freedom."

Klaus noticed he was slightly losing Davina he goes on, "Marcel still hasn't allowed you your freedom yet." Klaus walks towards Tim peering at Davina again, "Can Marcel protect the people you care about?"

Davina scowls narrowing her eyes, "If anyone hurts people I care about I will kill them."

Klaus's smirk grew, "Seems like you don't need Marcel after all if you can take care of yourself and others. Guess you knew the power you had all along to be that capable, Marcel manipulates you to do his bidding." Klaus can see the flash of hurt and anger in the girl's eyes. "While Marcel shelters you, young Timothy moves on with his life –."

Klaus flinches feeling pain rushing through his bones… he stepped too far. Davina glared at him, "Stop."

Klaus gritted his teeth, she was strong but not the strongest he had felt. Klaus flashed towards Tim glaring at Davina, "Such a shame there are always casualties in war. Now do you really want young Timothy to have a short life? Look, I really don't want to break a promise, but you are pushing my patience." Klaus tries to avoid confrontation with Marie, and he promised her he wouldn't kill an innocent person unless he had no choice – he gives people chances to stand down before he kills them he gave the Mystic Falls brats chances and they failed to leave him and his family be so he eliminated the lot.

Davina was panicking, "Don't hurt him."

Klaus smirked slightly making his eyes turn gold, "That all depends on you love." He needed Davina on his side, having a powerful witch is always useful. She just needed a little push to convince herself she is stronger then she really thinks and she didn't need Marcel anymore – that little doubt in her mind would have her open for other alliances.

"Let him go now!" Davina ordered snapping his legs with a flick of her hand. Klaus growled through his teeth still holding Tim as his leverage.

"I don't take orders lightly." Klaus growls smirking at her challenging for her worse. "Come on, be loyal to me or Timothy dies." Klaus trailed off noticing the candles flickering alive around them Klaus stared as the girl conjured the magic around her he could feel it radiating over her.

"NO!" Davina screams thrusting magic so violently the windows shattered and the floor shook flinging him yards away into a wall.

* * *

Klaus walked into the house after a somewhat successful talk with Davina, he placed that little seed of doubt in her head of Marcel and he hopes it was enough for her to branch out with alliances.

"So how was that chat?" Klaus turned on the lights seeing Marie laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling.

"Fine, I'm sure if she is like any other teenager she going to be even more difficult for Marcel." Klaus remarks sitting on the couch by her feet.

"You must have really pissed her off to get her to release so much power, I felt it from the festival." Marie responded yawning at the end.

"I'm surprise you can feel it." Klaus mused.

"Any witch can feel a powerful spell if they are close enough. I talked to her a little at the festival she seems like a girl who is afraid of her own people and just wants to be left alone." Marie replied remember the girl's memories. "Her own people were about to sacrifice her to the ancestors and Marcel saved her."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Where did you get this information?"

Marie peered at him, "Well… when a powerful witch has contact with another their magic mixes with one another and it can result memories being shared. It just happens, it hasn't happened to me too often for me to be concerned with having contact with witches."

"This is what I was concerned about. I do not need you to be leverage with getting caught up with these covens –."

"I'm not a child anymore, I know the risks but I haven't really spent any time with the witches and I'm not keen on people using children as sacrifices. So, we are on the same side with some of these witches need to be stopped by their tactics." Marie sat up smiling at him, "Besides I think you can agree that my tactics of persuasion has less confrontations."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Some people need different methods of persuasion love."

"Fine, but give me a chance with Davina she has so much magic she does not know how to fully control it. I can help gain her trust with teaching her, she has so much potential but no teacher." Marie responds giving him big eyes like she had done when she was a child to get him to give into her.

"Don't start –."

"Please?" Marie sat on his lap hugging him he couldn't help that a smirk escaped his indifferent expression.

"Not a child anymore huh?" Klaus remarked sarcastically looking at her doubtfully.

"Hey I'm frozen in a fifteen-year-old body sometimes my mind acts up." Marie joked but Klaus frowns darkly, he hated getting reminded of his inability to protect his little girl that dreadful night. Marie clutched his hand, "Papa I'm fine, really. I just want to help, it's an impulse I been helping people for centuries and I hate just sitting around waiting."

Klaus sighs, "I know, but my instincts to protect you still haven't changed. No matter what you think and tell yourself, you will always be my little girl."

Marie smiled laughing slightly, "You know I look old enough, it looks to people of you being my brother than a father –."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "So? I raised you, didn't I? Yes, I look too young to have a child that is your age but what does it matter now?"

"Well I met Cami, and I just sort of miss growing up sometimes – it bothers me sometimes. When I'm with Kol and Rebekah people think we are all the same age, but I still am treated as the child when we are in dangerous situations. Why can't I be treated like how all of you treat one another?" Marie asked just wanting Klaus to know she has experienced everything they all done but she still treated like a child at times. Klaus had let her traveled by herself but whenever she was home with him and an issue comes up Klaus still could not break the habit of treating her as though she was a child that needed protection.

"You think I treat Kol and Rebekah differently then you? Kol is just as childish or more then you, and Rebekah, sure she is mature but she is childish in her ways of loving a man. We only treat you different because we all raised you from the moment we had you in our lives – once a child always a child in the eyes of a parent. I'm sorry if I made you feel unqualified for the job I just want to make sure you are safe – yes I do admit I'm a little overprotective but I'm slowly warming up for you to have a bit more freedom when you are with me."

"Wow did you tell the whole freedom thing to Davina too?" Marie smirked raising her eyebrow.

Klaus laughed, "Yes surprisingly I'm learning that term loosely now."

"Promise you would stop suffocating me?" Marie asked smirking at him adding, "How would you like it if someone told you you couldn't do what you want to do?"

Klaus noticed what she was getting at, it was true he doesn't like people telling him he can't do something. He winked at her, "I'm doing it now love, I would resist and get on top. I get it, I'm doing exactly what you are doing but to Marcel. Fine I'm not holding you back but I swear anything that results you getting into trouble I am taking you back behind me so I can protect you, understand me?"

Marie smiled at him, "Thank you. See you can have a change of heart just need a little push."

Klaus snorted amusingly she learned a lot of his tactics, "Yes but don't abuse it."

Like clockwork, a paper evaporated in front of Marie fluttering down on her lap, "Guess I lost the bet with Kol." Marie sighed shaking her head opening the paper that had a handwritten note.

"What was the bet?" Klaus remarked of course Kol and Marie would be betting on him.

"You pissed off Davina so much she would turn to me. Well thanks for your support in letting me do what I need to do." Marie smirked at him as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"You know I can give you my number if you want to talk. But I have to admit haven't been sent a letter through evaporation in a long time." Marie replies smirking slightly following the address Davina sent her to an old abandoned church.

"I just needed to talk to someone that doesn't want something from me. You want to help me, I'm not sure why but at least you want to help me first rather wanting something more out of me." Davina responded as she let Marie inside the attic.

"For centuries, I helped witches, either it is to learn from them and or I teach them, protect them from war and enemies. Many covens call me the Guardian, I side myself where I feel innocent people need my help from evil people in this world." Marie smiled at Davina adding, "Evil comes from any species, I had helped so many witches fleeing from persecution from humans and vampires. But not every person in a species is evil and not everyone is good – and that knowledge saves lives from ignorant fears."

"Never expected that statement from you." Davina responded uneasily by how a girl that seems to be her own age but her eyes hold wisdom of the truths of the world.

"I get that a lot. Look, I know you aren't a fan of my family or these coven witches but it's all about their perspectives on what they think is just. You see the witches want you dead because they fear of losing their magic – that does not justify killing lives just for power… Sometimes my father is like that, but he is getting better with patience of people who make his life difficult." Marie responded peering at the witch.

"Yeah, I met him, a swell guy." Davina remarked sarcastically sitting on her bed.

Marie laughed, "He can rub people the wrong way on first encounters but he isn't all that bad, no one is really. He has some extreme methods to get the results he wants. So, tell me why you ask to see me? Don't tell me it is because my father pissed you off, he has that effect on people it's just how he is."

Davina looked at the girl in front of her, "I'm just curious of what I am up against. Like you said to understand people is the best way to know you are going to the right place."

Marie sat on a chair leaning back peering at her, "Ok what do you want to know?" Marie asked if Davina wants to know more about her and her family then maybe it can get the girl to see them not as enemies.

"At the festival, what was all that what I saw –."

"That happens when witches contacted another powerful witch. What you saw were memories of my past, sort of what made someone who they are and what they experienced. I'm curious what you saw." Marie responded peering at her as she stood back up walking around the room at the drawing Davina drew they were good.

"I saw red eyes and then wolves running after you." Davina responded Marie nodded she figured that, it was her last day of being human that brought her down to the path she is now. Davina glanced at Marie as she moved into better lighting. Upon her body there were thin silver scars on the back of her legs and thighs Marie peered at her again on her exposed chest more little silver scars sprawled over her skin like webs and on her chest near her heart was a tan birthmark.

"The scars are worse around my stomach." Marie replied noticing the girl staring at her reminders. "I was born the day my family became vampires, the witch that took me ask the spirits to protect me – it came with the price though, I was cursed until death took me back to the spirits since I was not supposed to be born. I survived until I was fifteen years old… I snuck out of the house to meet the boy I was to marry unaware it was the full moon. I was killed by werewolves, my human life destroyed, but my family was fooled because my grandmother cursed me with immortality as well and the moment I died I became a vampire. I feared it because I had seen what vampirism can do to people, but I learned it depends on the person to allow the monster to release and take over. Some vampires allow it to happen and those are the most dangerous." Marie prevented herself to shiver thinking of those red eyes Davina saw in her memories… those eyes belonged to Mikael, he hunted her family down and when she first became a vampire Mikael kidnapped her attempted to kill her to make Klaus suffer more. Marie didn't tell Davina of those eyes she hated thinking about that time as much as the rest of her family – the day she took her last breath as human her family never like the thought of the one time they were not strong or fast enough to save her.

"It must be terrible to be raised by vampires."

"Not too bad, they are a bit overprotective – and with the supernatural strength it really does scare people off. But they raised me right, I didn't become a serial killer or anything." Marie joked and she shrugged, "I honestly didn't mind it, when I was a child I found it amazing when they would run super fast. To me I didn't notice them being different from any other human they acted like any other human but the obvious stuff of course. Although I can tell you the same thing of being raised by witches who want to sacrifice you, I got some flashes of your memories as well."

"We were lied to of what the harvest was, to have us murdered to give the community magic again. They told us we just needed a cut on our palm and we would be in a slumber until the ritual was over, but they were slaughtering us all. All the witches knew except the four harvest girls, I would have died if it wasn't for Marcel. And now I have all the fallen girls' magic and I don't know how to control it." Davina responded almost to a break of tears with reliving the details.

"I heard you all would be resurrected after the ritual?" Marie asked remembering Kol had some knowledge of this myth of a ritual.

Davina shook her head, "I don't know, they lied about how they were killing us. What makes the resurrection true? I don't want to die, they put me in this situation and they have to pay for what they did."

"And that is why I want to help you." Marie responded smiling at the girl. "But first we have to get you in better control of your magic. It gets better with practice and learning from magic." Marie adds, opening up her hands and a grimoire appeared.

* * *

"So why did you drag me out in the middle of nowhere?" Kol raised an eyebrow at Rebekah seeing her go into the back of the trunk throwing him a shovel.

"Burying evidence of more dead vampires, they were following me." Rebekah remarked revealing greyed bodies.

Kol narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "You dragged me out here to clean up your bloody mess? This is ridiculous, why can't you compel someone to do it or better yet why not yourself?"

"Sibling bonding, besides you weren't doing anything anyways. "Rebekah smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, you want something out of me. Come on what you really want?" Kol scowled.

"I discovered there were wolves in these parts." Rebekah responded simply purposely annoying him more.

"So why would I care? Didn't know you were so interest in them, I never fancied them." Kol remarked watching Rebekah dig the mask grave.

"Remember Nik said Marcel ran the werewolves out in the bayou? I looked around this area and I only heard wolves, no people in sight. So, I brought you here since you traveled around with different witches and I'm wondering if Marcel is able to trap werewolves in their wolf form?"

Kol raised his eye brow, "Interest, and Nik and Elijah put you to scope out werewolves? Bekah follow my advice I would stay out of this and just sit back and let those two ruin the nice quietness –."

"What happen to you, you always want to disturb the peace –."

Kol growled, "I died! And I would like to live a bit with fun before Nik decides to ruin the peace. I'm not going back to that bloody wasteland, I'm staying out of all this I want no part in it. And you forcing me I really don't take it lightly."

Rebekah stared at her brother seeing how threatened he looked, "Kol, there is nothing you need to fear."

Kol snorted, "Please, the White Oak cannot die – not anymore and with Nik forcing more enemies on us it will be a matter of time before they find it. So don't act like you are not worried, I already have died and I am not going back. Now how about you lot leave me alone and I can appreciate the moment of not having enemies."

Rebekah threw the shovel down, "Fine, don't help I was just wondering if there is a spell of some sort. But everyone is doing some part –."

"And it is unnecessary, Nik can't rest until every vampire bow down to him for being one of their creators. My line died the moment that stake pierced my heart, the people I turned many of whom I turned against their will are in peace and I am not going to have Nik's enemies venture away from him and onto us as collateral. Yes, I make some threats to Marcel's vampires but I don't act on them, I warned them to not cross me but what Nik is doing he isn't giving them a warning. His obsession with control and power will come around at us." Kol responded.

"I know you are concerned about all of this but we are all in this together –."

"And that is my curse, to forever have my fate decided already because of the bloody actions of someone else in this family. You want me to help you sister? Well what you are looking at is a powerful curse, it can only be broken by whoever cast it or an excessive amount of magic. There I helped, now I got a date at the bar with a few broads." Kol remarked bowing sarcastically and flashed away from her. Rebekah sighed she didn't know Kol was so fed up with their family. She knew Kol never liked staying together too long but she never thought he actually hated it. Rebekah wondered what happened to Kol on the other side for him to be threatened in going back there.

* * *

"When did you start using magic?" Davina ask as she struggled with some of the spells inside Marie's grimoire.

Marie smiled, "I was five, my uncle used to be a student in the elements before vampirism took it from him. Although he couldn't use magic anymore he was still a great teacher." Marie looked back on the memory of Finn who showed her the book for the first time. Finn started out by teaching Marie the different elements of nature and she was a fast learner.

"I wasn't a great student, I was never serious in the magic. I just wanted a normal life and then I was picked for the Harvest." Davina responded she hated the path that was forced upon her, she just wanted to be left alone but she knows her coven hates her and wants to find her.

"I understand a life that was forced on you. It sucks honestly." Marie laugh half-heartedly, "I was a tool for the spirits and my life was already decided on me. Whatever my family or what I have done could have never stopped the fate of my human life."

Davina peered at her, "That is why I like you, you understand how I feel with others wanting something from you. Making you feel like you are not in control of your own life. I am stuck here because the witches are trying to hunt me down to finish the ritual. How do you get pass all of the expectations?"

Marie shrugged, "I learned to let it go, stressing over the inedible never solves anything. I think I can help you, you see I finally allowed the spirits to have me since they needed me to stop another nuisance. Stop hiding from the witches, show them how powerful you can really be – make them hesitant to cause a problem with you."

"Well I like to show everyone that I am not a tool, but a person. I just want all this tension to end." Davina responded she smiled slightly as she was able to complete the spell to bring a flower back to life.

"You can do that. We can stop a war before it even starts. You see my father is one for control and order and he would not like to have people stepping in his way. You can handle the witches by being yourself – not a tool but a powerful witch. I can persuade my father from disturbing the uneasy peace with the vampires and the witches." Marie replies lightly.

"Your father is going to start a war?" Davina asked narrowing her eyes.

Marie shrugged, "If he has to yes, I like peace but my father likes to have power of situations around him. He does not like being told what to do. I would like to have a truce with the witches and the vampires before unneeded events to occur."

"So you came to me and thought I can help keep things in order with Marcel and the witches?" Davina asked setting the book down to glance at the other girl.

"My family came here in hoping for peace and quiet but apparently not everyone is having the same mind set. I don't want any problems with anyone I honestly had a terrible few months and a brick of war I am not settling for it." Marie responded its true, Kol and her wanted to have peace but her father wanted New Orleans under his control before they can think of relaxing.

"Klaus can't hurt Marcel." Davina told her in a mad tone.

Marie nodded, "He isn't planning on it, he just wants to get in the ranks to make sure my family is safe, he isn't taking it lightly having vampires watching our every move. My father wants to feel like an equal not a criminal with the constant spying." Marie avoided saying Klaus was aiming for the crown but it was sort of true that Klaus wanted to have Marcel trust him. Marie added, "The first few days of tension was just the annoyance of being spied on, we like New Orleans everyone seems at peace…but the witches. But we are here to fix that, there are a few extremists that would rather have war then peace – and that is not in everyone's best interest."

* * *

Klaus was called by Marcel to have business over a growing problem of disappearing vampires assuming the werewolves are back in town. Klaus remarked looking up at Marcel, "Finally you showed up you dragged me here to this hillbilly bar in the middle of nowhere."

"Sorry I'm waiting for my informant let's get a round while we wait." Marcel sat at the counter next to Klaus grinning at him.

"I have to ask you how did Marie get so powerful?" Marcel smirked at Klaus knowing the Hybrid wasn't fond in revealing secrets especially if it revolved around Marie.

"Why are you so interested in her? I can ask the same with that little witch Davina you hide away." Klaus remarked back playing Marcel's own game.

"I knew you would get interested with Davina, I have to say we are both hiding secret weapons from each other." Marcel took a sip of his drink.

"Marie is not a weapon, I would never use her that way. But I'm not surprise you don't feel the same for Davina, having her at your beckon call." Klaus responded sternly sneering at Marcel seeing he had strike a nerve.

Marcel narrowed his eyes dangerously smirking, "You are never going to get Davina."

Klaus grinned, oh he knew he would not be able to get Davina but Marie always has her ways with witches, "I'm just saying my daughter has interest in Davina, she always enjoy helping little witches getting back on their feet."

Marcel narrowed his eyes, "I got to say it was low of you to get Marie doing your dirty work."

Klaus shook his head, "Marie did that all on her own even with my disapproval. I am never fond of Marie being close with witches, but she always finds a way to disobey me. Don't know if it is a child's instinct to go against a father's wishes."

Marcel laughed slightly becoming relaxed, "I hear you, Davina is like a daughter to me and she has that same mind set as Marie. I don't know how you do it."

"Here is a little advice, stop controlling her – I learned with Marie it would just push her more to the opposite of what you want. I guess Marie just wanted some fun away from me and stumbled upon Davina with the same problems." Klaus remarked trying to ease this new fatherly connection Marcel and Klaus had with dealing with Davina and Marie.

"That is a scary duo, I'm not sure Marie should be around Davina –."

"Marie is an excellent teacher, she saw Davina struggling with holding in the magic she has and decided to help her. But I am not fond of Marie being near Davina, Marie had dealt with enough witch drama." Klaus responded, Marcel was interested to hear more and Klaus was curious of the information Marcel had of the witches and Davina.

"You haven't spoken much of Marie. What happened to her?" Marcel asked.

"I will tell you, while you tell me how you and Davina meet." Klaus made the deal Marcel smirked shaking his hand. Marcel was always curious of what happened the day Marie became a vampire and now he finally had the opportunity to find out.

* * *

Kol downed his drink in the day, apparently, all of the fun vampires are nightwalkers making the days slightly more boring. Kol found this little bar again called Rousseau that seemed to be the popular attraction in the day. Cami was not working today, Kol didn't mind he liked the whole idea of not being reminded by Klaus. Kol thought Klaus would let go of having power just this once, but of course not Klaus had to be in control in every situation. Kol enjoyed the warnings, alliances, and deals they used to make – it got them by in the early centuries when they were vampires, but now Klaus wants to have everything and be damned if he didn't succeed. Kol narrowed his eyes he just wanted to live – the flashes of death still appear in his subconscious.

Kol had successfully earned some respect in New Orleans by some of the vampires, the vampires respected strength. Kol enjoyed time with them but they knew who he was and knew not to cross him – it was a healthy effect in living in harmony, everyone knowing their place to not step out of line. He warned the vampires, a fair warning and most respected that the ones that do cross their path and bothered him were never seen again.

"You seem like you need another drink." Kol glanced up slightly seeing a woman behind the counter.

Kol smirked slightly, "Thanks, yeah just looking for a little peace and quiet." Kol never thought he would say he needed peace and quiet he was usually the one who loved the loud rowdy places in the world.

"You came to the wrong place; New Orleans is party central." The woman responded smiling.

Kol chuckled lightly, "Don't get me wrong I love the craziness of it all, just my mood isn't in it today." Kol was still annoyed with Rebekah trying to force him to get involved with the drama Klaus was stirring.

"I can try to help cheer you up." The woman responded Kol smirked darkly looking back at her seductively. The woman returned his look winking at him.

Kol hummed, "That sounds promising." Kol glanced at her slightly sensing the unraveling magic that witches gave off. He narrowed his eyes, "A witch of all things, how lucky am I." Kol remarked grinning cockily.

"My surprise was the same with an Original walking in here." The witch responded.

"What you want?" Kol narrowed his eyes playfully, he kept his slight annoyance of the witch coming to him as if she needed something out of him like everyone else.

"You came to my bar, I'm Sophie by the way." The witch responded giving him another drink.

Kol smirked, "Kol Mikaelson. Sorry for the hostility love I'm usually a gentleman."

"Sure, I get it not in the mood." Sophie smiled at him. If all the stories were true Kol was one of the Originals that liked to be around witches.

"Maybe you can change that." Kol winked at her interested in what the other side have to offer. "I am interested in what you witches do for fun now around here with the magic block and all."

Sophie was taken aback slightly unrepaired by the Original being interested in the witches, "Fun stuff you know running stores for the tourists –."

"And sacrificing young witches I have to add." Kol cut in staring at her she could see the slight menacing glint in his eyes when he smirked after his statement.

"You know about that—."

"Of course darling, I had heard the conspiracies from witches 300 years ago when they were first experimented in ancestral magic. Honestly, I believe this ritual nonsense is like any other human superstition event to please a higher power. I did not know you French Quarter witches became so dependent on your ancestors for power, you all used to be interesting." Kol remarked taking a sip of his drink.

"You think it is fake? Just to slaughter four innocent girls for a superstition? I saw it, it is real. How the magic in this community is connected to the ancestors and to the earth." Sophie pressed causing Kol to raise his eyebrow curiously.

"Really and the whole resurrection bit is real too? Tell me what do the bloody spirits gain with that?" Kol raised his eyebrow looking at the desperate witch doubtfully.

"I don't know maybe the belief of the nonbeliever witches when the whole ritual actually works and have the community strong again." Sophie responded, it had certainly worked on her to believe all of this was true and the girls weren't slaughtered for no reason – but they will be if Davina did not die as well.

"Some risk to try to prove a point love, poor children they did not have a chance." Kol sneered as she became upset as she slammed her fist down to try to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It was a risk but it was working. The witches just need Davina to finish the ritual and the girls will all be fine –."

"And you are telling this to me because you assume I care…?" Kol raised his eyebrow smugly.

Sophie stared at him raising her arms, "You have been in the company of witches before, you know how valuable alliances are with them."

Kol smirked by the temptations, "Why you think I want to be on a side love? I am fine just laying back and watch everything unravel."

Sophie stood strong narrowing her eyes, "What is going to stop Klaus from putting you in a box after he gets what he wants? I heard whispers of your plots against him back in 1720s with the witches. Do you want to be a sitting duck just waiting for Klaus to back stab you yet again?"

Kol hummed peering at her amusedly, "So you have all my things I left behind then?" Kol remembered the dark objects the witches made for him to allow the thrilling power of magic running through his veins again. Kol always had his guard up with Klaus striking a dagger in his heart, Kol wanted his brother to know how it felt like.

Sophie nods, "I know where to find them."

Kol narrowed his eyes in consideration, "So, I ask again. What do you want from me?"

Sophie glanced at him with hope, "The Harvest needs to be completed I need your help to convince Davina to do it –."

"I don't know the girl darling I don't know how I can help with that –."

"That can be easy, just convince Marie."

Kol narrowed his eyes darkly, the bloody witches knew Marie was in contact with Davina. He replied, "Sorry love but Marie isn't one for sacrificing children."

Sophie glared at him, "Make her, you don't want Marie to have more problems with spirits, do you?"

Kol chuckled his eyes became dangerously dark, "Think it's wise to threaten her in front of me?"

Sophie shook her head, "It is just a warning, the ancestors are not please in Marie teaching Davina. I heard what Marie been through, she does not need to get on the bad side again with other spirits."

 _No, she does not…_ Kol thought to himself narrowing his eyes. Of course, the bloody spirits twist their words of leaving Marie be. Now she is facing completely different ancestors and she is managing to piss them off…

* * *

It was a nice little chat Klaus had with Marcel, the little witch seems to have history that is burning to take down the witches. Klaus liked Davina's fire to watch all the witches to fall – he wished Marie was like that when she was a young vampire. Marie always enjoyed helping the witches but he hoped she wasn't as gullible now.

Marcel told him that Davina is the reason the witches were all running around scared. This Harvest was apparently the one thing to help the witches keep their magic. And to Klaus he enjoyed the witches scrambling around to finish it, he had to give it to Marcel and Davina they can really make a statement.

Klaus peered up as the door opened Kol walked into the house slightly on edged. Klaus noticed his brother freeze feeling eyes on him. Kol smirked hiding his previous unsettling manner, "Waiting for me to come back? What am I a little girl who passed her curfew?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at Kol's sarcasm, "No brother, I just wanted a little chat –."

"Oh? Seems like everyone wants to talk to me today. I didn't know I was so popular." Kol remarked sneering at Klaus as the Hybrid sighed in annoyance.

"I'm curious who else spoke to you." Klaus responded curiously, Klaus unfortunately had to hear about Kol's inability to be helpful to an annoyed Rebekah.

Kol seemed to get furious Klaus raised his eyebrow seeing Kol's eyes seem to darken with rage but his face seemed calm, "I didn't know I was being interrogated. Am I not allowed to be sociable? So, I have the inability to walk around peacefully? You are making a great start at being a likable ruler."

Klaus stood up walking towards his brother, "Kol I'm doing this for all of us."

Kol laughed, "Please, stop telling that to yourself. It is all about the bloody power, you cannot stand being told what to do. I am surprised how much father has damaged you to become so obsessed to be better then everyone. Pathetic honestly."

Klaus roared punching Kol in the temple. Kol chuckled manically as he was able to get under Klaus's skin. Kol pushed him away spatting, "I don't want to be a part of your game, if you dare try to force me I will make sure you would not misunderstand again."

Klaus thrust his hand down Kol grabbed his arm snarling when he noticed the bloody dagger. Klaus smirked seeing the slight flash of panic in Kol's eyes, "You forgot Marie is my daughter – I know her hiding places."

Kol growled, "I'm not going down that easily." Kol kicked Klaus hard in the groin then head budded Klaus which made him stumble back.

Klaus narrowed his gold eyes, "You put this on yourself brother."

Kol laughed slightly punching Klaus in the side of the head, "That right? To disagree with your plot?" Kol kneed him in the face before Klaus could react.

Klaus roared flashing into Kol head butting him in the gut making the both of them to fly across the hallway. Klaus thrust the dagger down, Kol gasp forcing all his power on Klaus's arm to stop the dagger.

Klaus growled, "I am not letting you ruin all of this."

Kol spat, "Trust me, your downfall will be your own doing." Klaus growled at the threat forcing his hands down more it scrapes Kol's shirt.

Klaus's body froze feeling magic surrounding him, he grunted when he was forced back against the wall. Klaus narrowed his eye as Kol gasped heavy breaths they both peered at the doorway seeing Marie.

Marie held out her hand keeping Klaus and Kol at bay, her body slowly start to get black veins sprawling onto her skin as the amount of magic it took to hold the two back from hurting each other.

"What's going on?" Marie asked she narrowed her eyes seeing the dagger on the floor. She lowered her hand breaking the magic just after she moved the dagger away from the two.

"Oh, you know the same dagger threats of not following Nik's agendas." Kol remarked sitting up he landed a quick punch to Klaus before Klaus or Marie could react.

Klaus growled, "You are a wild card, you are going to cause problems –."

"Says the one who is planning to create a bloody war." Kol remarked rolling his eyes.

Marie sighed as Klaus barked at Kol, "At least I am not being a bloody coward hiding away."

Kol sneered, "Coward? You are the one that is trying to prove a dead man wrong. I just don't care about your problems in trying to become a king."

"Ok I think we all need some space." Marie butted in grabbing Kol's arm, Kol threw her hand away from him, marching out of the house slamming the door.

Marie looked at Klaus, "Really? Daggering him won't solve anything. Besides controlling him does not work, at least try to understand why he does not want any new enemies. He is trying to be cautious but he feels threatened by your actions."

Klaus narrowed his eyes considering Kol's stand point, "Fine. Go make sure he doesn't kill anyone." When Kol was in a bad mood destruction always follows and Klaus didn't need Kol to make a mess.

* * *

"Kol –."

"I don't need babysitting, I'm not in a murderous mood." Kol remarked as Marie found him sitting on the roof. She sat down next to him she noticed he had a bottle of liquor – no wonder both Kol and Klaus were at each other's throats they had both been drinking.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing." Marie responded lightly.

"I told you the bloody daggers are going to be an issue." Kol growled taking a gulp of liquor.

"I'm sorry –."

"Don't. I really don't have the patience Marie." Kol remarked glaring at her slightly.

"Alright." Marie responded simply glancing out to the trees, Kol was never the one for patience and something must really be bothering him.

"Why can't you stop helping him. Leave him to deal with the witches and vampires."

"And get him mad at me? Didn't turned out so good for you." Marie teased lightly.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Please, he would be happy to get you away from the witches."

"I know he isn't fond of it but he is allowing it to happen. What? I thought you were excited for me to get back into magic and interact with witches… what changed?" Marie asked slightly concerned Kol rarely is concerned with her, and when he is it is serious.

"Everyone is picking sides and the witches want you and I on their side." Kol remarked, honestly with Klaus's outburst Kol would have gladly go to the witches just to stress Klaus out to no end.

"And this worries you –."

"They aren't going to take no for an answer. You have two options either you leave Davina Claire alone, or bring her to them. If you chose no for either then you are pissing off another set of spirits that wouldn't think twice of harming you." Kol responded glaring at Marie to let her know he is serious.

Marie froze at the threat, she finally was free of spirits and now more want to use her just to get to Davina? "No, I cannot let them harm Davina."

Kol grabbed Marie forcing her down on the roof he held her arms and legs down his eyes bordering into hers, "Don't be stupid. They will use you as a puppet –."

"Either way I would if I let Davina by herself or take her to her death. I can handle more angry spirits I dealt with them my whole life." Marie responded struggling with Kol's strength for he was enraged.

"I admit it is not the honorable choice but take it Marie, leave her alone and let everything play out."

"Kol I can handle it –."

"These are witches that use ancestral magic, they are always in contact with the spirits, what better way to have a pissed off spirit with a foothold to you."

"And if that happens I'm sure we can find a way around that." Marie responded trying to get Kol to ease his grip. Marie adds, "Kol let go of me."

Kol narrowed his eyes, "Not a chance. Either you listen to what I am saying or I will force the decision for you. Don't test me darling you know how that goes and I am really not a fan of Nik right now don't make me be in the same room as him again."

"I can make decisions of my own –."

"Only if those decisions are bloody helpful for everyone else." Kol growled Marie stopped struggling letting him pin her down, if she fought it would piss him off even more and that is where his irrational thoughts kick in.

"Kol I'm not going to let anyone control me, not them and not you. Now we can either let them control us or be a force they are going to have to reckon with." Marie persuaded Kol narrowed his eyes smirking slightly he leaned back letting go of her arms but still had her legs pinned.

"What do you have in mind darling? I love to have some chaos for order." Kol remarked Marie sighed slightly with Kol's change of mood.

"Well I lost your bet with my father pissing Davina off and she comes to me." Marie responded causing Kol's eyes to gleam in curiosity. Marie added, "I found a warlock that is in some big trouble with the witches here and I made a deal with him to get him out of here if he does something for me."

Kol raised his eyebrow, "And how does this fit with me winning the bet?"

"Well I asked him if he can lend his body for a body switch and I will help him get a better life. How you like being a witch on the inside?" Marie replied smirking slightly seeing Kol's eyes widen his smirk grew.

"Hmm I can be far away from Nik and I can go as I please and watch you from doing anything stupid." Kol grinned at Marie letting her go and sat next to her. He adds, "So what going to happen to my body?"

"I can keep it safe lock it in the coffin and I can tell my father I daggered you to keep him from trying to find you." Marie responded giving him the dagger.

Kol laughed slightly, "So you convinced a lad to have someone take over him what are you getting at?"

"Well I figured the witches make threats and go to their ancestors and since they are watching me they would never assume a young warlock making friends with Davina." Marie responded smiling at him.

Kol grinned, "Darling you are taking a page out of the Mikaelson book, alright I'm intrigued. So, when do we get started? I'm itching to get some magic."

* * *

Marie pulled Kol along to Loyola University a little outside the French Quarter. Kol grinned even more seeing the University, he is going to enjoy this. "So, what this kid do?"

"He's been messing around with some of the local girls around here and some happen to be witches. This guy is from out of state he decided to go to school in New Orleans for the live nights." Marie responded glancing around for the dorms.

Kol smirked, "I'm starting to like this kid even more."

Marie opened the door to Buddig Hall Kol peered around curiously seeing a boy waiting in the lobby. The boy smirked and waved at Marie, "Hey I'm Kaleb." Kol smirked shaking his hand.

"So, guess you are going to get me out of this mess huh?" Kaleb chuckled uneasily running a hand through his hair.

"Who did you piss off?" Kol remarked amused.

Kaleb rolled his eyes sighing, "There was this witch, we started hitting it off and her psycho coven tried to put a hex on me threatening if I ever go back to the French Quarter I would lose my mind. Apparently, the witches can't do magic there, it sucks but they are going way too far with killing me for showing the girl simple magic tricks."

"And you are putting me in a hostile area?" Kol glanced between Kaleb and Marie.

Kaleb shrugged, "Hey she said you can get me out of this mess. Just don't get me killed –."

"I wouldn't want to get killed either trust me." Kol responded sarcastically.

"I promise it will be fine I will be with you all the time." Marie ensured both of them.

Kaleb opened the door to his dorm revealing a double suite. Kaleb sat on the left bed peering at Marie, "I have to be honest with you I never done this before. I'm a bit excited and nervous."

Kol remarked, "First things for everything aye?" Kaleb laughed nervously nodding slightly.

* * *

 **Different events are going to unfold next chapter. I'm going to spice things up a bit away from the show.**

 **Tell me what you think about the Marie/Klaus, Marie/ Davina, Kol/Rebekah, Kol/Klaus, Klaus/Marcel, Kol/Sophie, and Kaleb/Kol/Marie interactions and if you like or don't like?**

 **What you want to see more of or what you may want to see happen?**

 **I'm open for comments and reviews they are greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers! Sorry for the little wait for this chapter but here it is! Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows I really appreciate it! Just for another reminder events in this story will be different show!**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Marie held onto Kaleb's hand while the other held Kol's, "There are different ways in doing this, a sort of blood transfusion where I draw Kol's blood in exchange of yours or can do the oldest spell in the book with possession. Your choice."

Kaleb thought over the choices, "Do the possession spell, blood and needles make me squeamish."

Kol laughed, "It's ironic I'm going into a body that is squeamish of the sight of blood." Kaleb grinned slightly uneasy by the statement Marie rolled her eyes.

"Relax I will set some precautions to ease your worries." Marie replied towards Kaleb's worry.

Kaleb nods jittery, "Let's start this so my mind will be occupied."

Marie smiled lightly holding his hand as she closed her eyes Kol's energy was radiating off excitement. Marie channeled Kol's supernatural energy for the powerful spell needed to be boosted by his powerful force.

Kol growled inwardly by the slight shocks of pain surging through him as his energy was absorbed. Marie shuttered slightly by the amount of energy that was coursing through her as Kol's energy rushed into her with every word she mustered.

Kaleb grunted his eyes rolled back as the magic went over him with a peaceful cocoon around him. Kol groans falling back as his body started to grey. Marie opened her eyes finishing the spell gazing over the work she has done. Kol's body was grey as though he was desiccated. Kaleb's body started to shift under her hand his eyes open staring at her, his eyes glowed a light brown until they originated back to the owner's baby blue eyes.

"I feel weird." Stated Kol in Kaleb's body as he slowly sat up glancing down at the unfamiliar feeling toward his body.

"Guess you have to get used to being a human again, plus try to lose the accent try to sound more American." Marie remarked rolling her eyes as Kol played around with his reflects and reflection.

"What accent? And to sound 'American' not very specific because back in 1700s they speak like anyone else in the bloody world." Kol remarked fumbling around with accents until he held back an accent that sounded slightly like a person from New York.

"It will be better if you try to sound like Kaleb it lowers any suspicions." Marie responded hearing Kaleb's body trying to speak with Kol's usual accent and it didn't sound right.

Kol got himself comfortable with talking then caught a glance of himself in the mirror and grinned with his new face, "It will be interesting to feel human again." His face exposed the not so innocent plans he is excited to experience. Kol narrowed his eyes feeling a slight pressure on his mind wondering if that pressure always been there when he was human. _This is a weird out of body experience._ Kol frowned hearing Kaleb's voice in his head.

"What's with the boy being in my head?" Kol responded slightly annoyed.

Marie smirked slightly, "Possessions are a little out of my forte, I might have underestimated Kaleb's strength in magic. But hey at least you have a conscious judging your actions. And Kaleb you be able to see what's going on around you."

Kol rolled his eyes at the comment, "I don't need a conscious of a teenager."

Kaleb's voice was a whisper _At least I can just watch everything like a movie._

"This is something I am going to have to get used to." Kol growled trying to push away the annoyance that shared this body's mind.

* * *

Marie dragged Kol's grey body into the open door of the house, Marie left Kol behind to enjoy freedom of being a college student before he was thrown into the French Quarter to befriend Davina. Marie placed the dagger in Kol's body to lower any suspicions with her relatives.

Klaus narrowed his eyes hearing Marie coming back, "I guess talking was useless?"

Marie sighed, "He was so enraged I couldn't calm him down so I had to go to the last resort." Marie motioned towards the dagger.

Klaus grinned slightly, "Now you are starting to understand my reasoning behind daggering." Marie rolled her eyes.

"Sure." Marie remarked quickly as she opened the door to where her father kept the coffins.

"Need a hand love?" Klaus offered motioning to grab Kol's body.

"Oh, no I'm fine I can handle it. My mess my responsibility." Marie responded, Klaus raised an eyebrow leaving Marie to care for Kol's body.

Marie sighed in relief as Klaus stepped away back to reading over documents, Marie pulled the dagger out of her uncle's chest as she placed him in a coffin. Marie placed her hand over the top muttering a sealing spell to prevent anyone from disturbing the body.

Marie went back upstairs to find Klaus beckoning her to come forward, "What can you tell me about your progress with Davina?"

"I'm considering stepping back for a little while."

Klaus seemed taken back by her response for Marie always was determine to help witches, "What happened to make you drop her?"

Marie glanced away from his curious blue eyes, "Just was thinking about your concerns with me hanging around witches and figured I will listen."

Klaus narrowed his eyes not convinced, "When have you ever been so compliant with my concerns?"

"You been having enough things to worry about and having me away from the trouble can ease some of your concerns." Marie responded lightly trying to keep Klaus from pressing her to specific reasoning behind her stopping Davina's teachings.

"Really, there isn't any other reason as to why you easily let go of teaching a young witch that certainly needs help? You see Kol seemed to have been on edged as though someone has talked to him and now you are backing down in teaching a student? I don't find the timing a coincidence." Klaus responded smiling slightly he knew his brother, nothing would put him on edge only if it involved Marie or Rebekah.

Marie was taken by surprise and smiled lightly, "I'm fine, I am just trying to avoid problems."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Alright." Marie smile was small as she ran upstairs away from Klaus to question her more. Klaus was not going to let her off that easy even if he had to rip out anyone's throat who dare threatened Marie and Kol to act this way.

* * *

Kol checked out the campus and he had to admit he had to try college in this century, the atmosphere is different from earlier centuries and it was something to pass the time away from the family drama. To be in this body has its bright side of distancing himself from his family to venture out to study the people around him.

Surprisingly Kaleb prepared for the possession, Kol had to give it to him magic and technology efficiently makes college easy. "I'm surprise you would consider failing out with this possession plot." Kol remarked to himself knowing very well Kaleb would respond. _No, told the college I am doing an internship so I didn't have to be a full-time student this semester._ Kaleb's voice ringed in his ears as though the boy was standing right next to him.

 _Interesting…_ Kol remarked at least he didn't need to do the boring parts of school. When he is bored with Marie's little student Davina, Kol can intrigue himself to the education of the modern world. Kol met Kaleb's roommates, they seem to be people that he can deal with. So far Kol played it off as being Kaleb with his roommates well enough to not raise any alarm of possessions exist, he was waiting for Marie to introduce him to Davina.

* * *

Kol peered up at the run downed church disgustedly, out of all the places she is hiding away in it was in a church. Even in today people find comfort and safety in church, Kol always been skeptical with religion being as old as he was, seeing everything possible thing, miracles became myths.

"A church? Marcel couldn't find a place that isn't so obvious to be a safe haven?" Kol remarked at Marie as she pulled him along to the front doors.

Marie nods slightly in agreement for she thought the same, Davina should find a better place to camp out. The warding spells would not stand a chance with powerful witches.

"I told Davina that I'm bringing over a student that knows different arts of magic to lessen any suspicion, just in case there are people watching me." Marie responded.

"How is she taking that? Her teacher being replaced by the master of different arts of magic." Kol remarked grinning at her cockily, in Kaleb's body that smile really showed Kol's soul breaking out of the body.

"Please don't flatter yourself, you only got interested in magic when you found out witches are better as allies then enemies." Marie rolled her eyes remembering Kol being distasteful with witches only seeing the benefit of having them on his side. She added, "And we basically have the same amount of knowledge of magic. Calling yourself a master is a bit of a stretch."

Kol laughed lightly, "Whatever you say darling."

Kol was slightly intrigued to see what all the fuss was about with this Claire witch. Sure he met some of her ancestors but there wasn't any spectacular ways in their ability in magic, guess as centuries went on the witches have gotten more powerful.

Kol could feel the boundary spell of the church, it pulled at his body as he walked through the open doors. He was not sure if it was the vampire subconscious trying to resist entering before an invitation, or if the witch placed a boundary spell that kept any person out no matter their supernatural background. Surprisingly Kaleb has been quiet, Kol almost thought the boy's mind was completely gone but there is a presence he could feel it.

Marie pulled his arm up the stairs towards Davina's door. Kol peered at her remarking lowly, "This looks healthy." Marie hit his arm lightly making sure not too hard for his now human body.

Marie knocked lightly until Davina gave an okay to come in. Kol peered over Marie seeing Davina sitting on a bed with dozens of candles lighting up the room. Kaleb voice echoed his mind _Damn sign me up to help teach magic._ Kol held back a grin of the silent comment as Marie pulled Kol to her side smiling at Davina.

"Davina this is Kaleb, he goes to the University in town and is very gifted in magic. I think it's safe to have me not around here, I bring too much attention and I want to protect your hiding place." Marie responded.

Davina peered at him in a curious manner, "And we can trust him?"

Kol smirked at her but Marie beat him to a reply, "Trust me, he would not risk this opportunity for himself." Kol frowned in slight annoyance with Marie ruining an opportunity for remark.

"What opportunity will you have?" Davina asked him Kol couldn't think of a remark that didn't sound like his own self it's easier for both of them to have Davina like him, rather he having that annoying attitude Rebekah and Marie always joked about that trait of him.

 _Tell her to have a chance to meet another witch in this city._ Kaleb voice echoed to him Kol held a sigh by the boring response, "To get a chance to meet more witches in this city, I was just lucky by meeting the most beautiful."

Marie rolled her eyes at Kol's usual remarks, however Davina smiled shyly at him. "Well this is a great start."

Marie caught the corner of Kol's eye, Marie can see Kol's spirit inside Kaleb it was all in the way his eyes look, holding a slight playful manner but underneath that there was a darkness that can snap with a push.

"Davina, I will let Kaleb teach magic today to get him comfortable with the new job." Marie replied to get the uneasy teenager hormones in the room. Kol seem to feel the tension and grinned secretly at Marie by her uncomfortable face of Davina's red shy face and Kol's charming smile.

Marie shook her head thinking _it's like I'm watching a cheesy chick flick._ Kol clapped his hands flaring the candles in raging life. "Let's get started! I've met people who don't bother to use their gift, magic is a birthright so use it. You will regret it when its gone." Kol responded flicking a hand pulling two chairs in front of him and a grimoire appeared in his hand. Marie had to admit Kol was radiant with the freedom of wielding magic of his own.

Marie smiled lightly at him seeing him grin as both her and Davina sat in the chairs he provided them. Kol seem to be excited for he can now actually use the knowledge he learned all over the world. "Think it is appropriate to start my lesson with teaching Davina Claire, my favorite art, creating dark objects." Kol smirked at Marie and Davina. Dark objects were always his favorite things to have when he was a vampire, they didn't need a witch to use them – the objects made him feel like a witch again.

"Alright lead the way." Marie remarked Kol winked at her as he began.

* * *

Marie left Davina and Kol testing that mentoring aspect of her uncle. Marie had to tie up loose ends because apparently, she is losing the respect of these New Orleans ancestors and she does not take black mail lightly.

Marie entered the bar Kol told her about to catch the witch off guard as Marie flashed into the backroom pulling her off her feet, "If you wanted to make threats, do it face to face rather making a messenger out of my relative." Marie glared at her icily.

"I didn't mean any disrespect –."

"Sure you didn't." Marie remarked sarcastically letting the witch go making her breath harshly.

Marie smirked, "Tell your ancestors I am not going to be a puppet I fulfilled my agreement, don't let them go back on the deal I made with older and much stronger ancestors or it will be ugly."

Sophie frowned, "My ancestors are not weak –."

"I do not fear them, and I do not take threats lightly. You really don't want to get on my bad side, your ancestors should know that. I left Davina Claire alone, I'm not interfering. And if your ancestors want me so bad to work with them they should try better methods, for they are only pissing me off." Marie responded.

"You should fear them, they have advantages against your kind –."

Marie's eyes glowed gold at Sophie was flung across the room without a touch from Marie, "Tell them to take their best shot. I do not fear spirits anymore, they have nothing they can hold over me."

Marie shook her head, "And by the way your friend Katie sends her regards, she should have been dead but I saved her. And this is the thanks I get, black mailing me to kill a girl. I usually put myself on the sides of witches but you lot are really hard to sympathize with."

Sophie stood up slowly, "Where's Katie now?"

"Safe." Marie replied simply. She added, "I don't want any more threats, if they want to talk on how menacing they are then they should own up to it, I will be waiting."

Marie walked out of the bar staring up at the sun that was now setting, she was tired of spirits always wanting to have some sort of hold on her. She was done, she paid her dues and no way in hell she going to let different ancestors over stepping an agreement she made.

With the challenge she made against these spirits, she would have to make sure the promises she made to people is to have them on her side of things. Marie enter the compound trying to avoid Marcel and heard her father's voice somewhere on the second floor. The vampire prison must be close to where Marcel can travel undetected, Katie told her that were the vampires that broke Marcel's laws.

If she remembered correctly the compound has a cellar where her father used to keep storage. Marie peered around noticing the night brought all the vampires out to enjoy the night and away from their day responsibilities. The temperature dropped as she walked down the steps she met with an iron gate that led to an underground garden. "Whoa." Marie opened the gate opening her hand releasing fire to lighten up the area. There were desiccated heads in the ground, she minded where she stepped, this was like a slow death where the starvation never ends. This place was now a storage for vampires, seems like this place never was made into anything better than to just hold stuff for safe keeping.

Marie held out the fire towards each face trying to find Thierry, it was surprisingly cold and quiet as though she was the ghost to the drained vampires. None of the vampires made a noise of her presence being there. The room seemed to go on and on she whispered his name trying to quicken the search. A mumble came from her left she turned narrowing her eyes at the wall. Marie held her hand towards the wall, there was a hole revealing tired eyes. This was a new way of torturing vampires she was surprised her father never came up with it first.

Marie smiled lightly, "We haven't formally met but I promise Katie I will get you out of here." His eyes widen with the look of sadness and hope.

"Katie is dead." Thierry whispered closing his eyes.

"No, I put a protection spell before Klaus killed her, she is alive." Marie responded.

Thierry eyes flew open by the news and he glared, "Why would you help, I went over my head the day I was put here and it's no coincidence that Katie was attacked by a vampire and the daylight rings spell happened to be there."

"I had nothing to do with that, and I had to admit it was rash." Marie remarked.

Thierry narrowed his eyes, "I know it was Klaus that planned this to get to Marcel –."

"And yet Marcel put you here, everything is different now. My father's rash plans changed and there is nothing to worry about and because of that I wanted to get an innocent man out of here and back to his love."

"Why do you care?" He snapped.

"Because I want peace with my neighbors, and Klaus sometimes takes things a little too far to ensure peace. I was hoping you will have some peace with Katie as well far away from here where she is safe." Marie responded lightly.

"What do you get out of it?"

"I was just hoping to make some allies, I know what the witches do here and Katie isn't a part of it. I just need some reassurance I have some numbers on my side to keep this war at bay." Marie answered tuning her ears to anyone coming down stairs just in case. She added, "I'm the only person who actually came down here to release you giving you an offer to be free and actually have a life that does not involve you or Katie having to look over your shoulders."

* * *

Klaus walked out of the compound proud of the stability of his roots in Marcel, he didn't think any harm will come from the vampires, however the news of the raising numbers of werewolves and witches that are coming into the outskirts of the city is alarming. He worked hard to gain the trust of these vampires, Elijah dealt with relations to the humans and Rebekah haven't made any leeway with the wolves in the bayou. Marie have been surprisingly quiet, he was worried about her, the way she gave up on helping Davina was uncanny.

Klaus stopped in his tracks sensing the magical presence around him. Three women blocked his walking route, however he can sense others in the area. Klaus grins darkly by how bold these witches were, New Orleans always had stubborn witches. "I have to admit you lot are either bold or stupid to approach me, with the inability to use magic I must add." Klaus smirked seeing the raw emotions of the women in front of him.

"We have an offer to give you." The woman in the middle spoke up, Klaus narrowed his eyes trying to remember a name to the face – Agnes, the name came to him.

"And what use do I have for witches who are too scared to use their own magic?" Klaus remarked tired of people overstepping him, lately it been many.

"We are not scared, just preparing for the inevitable." Agnes responded stepping forward.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Stop with the witchy all-knowing act. I really don't give a damn about any offer you can give me. There is nothing that I want."

"Not even if it involves Marie's wellbeing?" The witch Sophie spoke up.

Klaus's eyes glowed gold slightly as he glared at them, "Think it's wise to use my daughter to get me to obey whatever you want?" Klaus snarled ready to kill.

"Marie will face the wrath of our ancestors unless you do what she couldn't do." Agnes responded, Klaus narrowed his eyes thinking this must have been the reason Marie was distant and letting go of helping Davina.

"Let me guess it involves a little Harvest girl?" Klaus remarked, he wasn't surprised Davina seemed to be on the outs with the witches and of course the witches needed someone to get to her.

"We wanted Marie to give her to us but she took the easy way out by leaving Davina." Sophie responded and added, "We just need you to finish what Marie wasn't able to do and Marie will not have to worry about the dead."

Klaus narrowed her eyes, "Why would I believe your word, you witches don't hold the end of the bargain. Marie made a deal with the ancestors to leave her alone, and here you are upholding that deal you have no right to break."

"We know better than to break that promise –."

"Good I will gladly hunt all of you down and kill you slowly – just in case your word means nothing." Klaus growled.

* * *

Kol had to admit was nice to be a teacher for once rather just getting knowledge of magic, now he knows how exciting it must have been for Finn to teach Marie when she was a child.

Kol grinned slightly seeing Davina staring at him. _Women can never deny me._ Kol thought to himself winking at Davina.

Davina diverted her eyes away from the boy Marie brought to teach her, she admitted to herself he was cute. But she could not think of those thoughts, there was more important things that were at hand then her attractions. He was her teacher to prepare for the time when the witches will raise and storm in to retrieve her. Today they learned many new and useful things, with more lessons like these she would be prepared for the worse in no time.

Kol peered at her and smirked seeing the far away gaze in her eyes, he had to be honest the bet with Marie was the best decision he had made in a while. Kol frowned slightly seeing Davina head snap up from her far away gaze to the door. The only thing he did miss from being a vampire was the ability to sense someone was coming. Kol hasn't gotten used to sensing a presence as a witch yet.

"Magic." Davina stated as her eyes became wide, Kol raised his eyebrow, however his human ears were able to hear a loud smash from down stairs as the church doors where knocked down.

"Alright, Davina darling let's put the teaching into good use, hand me some dark objects." Kol motioned for the dark object that was a star, he had one centuries ago similar to it, and it was his favorite. Kol pulled Davina with him as they gazed down over the balcony. There were five hooded figures, but the one thing that really intrigued Kol was the sight of Klaus amongst them. _Damn, this might be slightly more difficult._ Kol thought as he narrowed his eyes. Klaus was strong when Kol was a vampire, and now he is a witch only strategy would be an advantage they would have over Klaus.

Kol mustered a fireball grinning wickedly down at the intruders. Klaus glared up seeing the boy with a sinister gaze upon him. _Davina has a little guardian…_ Klaus narrowed his eyes, _guess it was Marie's doing to protect Davina._

"Davina, let's not make a mess. It will be a shame to have your little friend's insides splatter all over the walls." Klaus sneered.

Kol rolled his eyes feeling Kaleb's worriedness Kol barked at his other conscious, _relax, Nik is mostly all talk I have an advantage over him._ Kol threw the fireball at Klaus, "Don't worry, I can take care of myself thanks." Kol shot down more fire balls but Klaus seem to dodge most with his vampire speed leaving a few witches scorching with howls of pain.

Kol mustered a spell as he jumped from the balcony landing light on his feet as the spell took the impact of the landing. Kol laughed to himself, excited the magic worked as an impulse.

Klaus narrowed his eyes flashing to the boy. Kol sneered raising his hands taking Klaus down with a surge of pain, "Not fun, is it?" Kol sent another surge to Klaus as Davina finally met him, mimicking the pain surges to the witches.

Klaus growled, his eyes turned gold in his rage. Kaleb commented on the eyes _cool eyes_ and Kol consciously said the same comment out loud. Kol breathed heavy as he started to sweat as Klaus roared fighting the pain, Kol gritted his teeth not sure how long he can hold down Klaus.

Davina shook slightly feeling the witches trying to overpower her, she screamed resulting a shock wave of power knocking everyone off their feet. Davina breathed in slightly, her eyes full of rage, she raised her hands lifting the witches off the ground, "I am not going to die that easy." Davina rolled her neck, snapping their necks with that motion.

Klaus narrowed his eyes seeing the witches fail, "I am not letting teenagers to cause Marie's misfortune." Kol lowered his hand narrowing his eyes trying to read his brother's next move, when it comes to Marie he would not give up.

"Marie wants to protect me." Davina responded standing next to Kol, both waiting to see what the Hybrid will do.

"She is incapable to make decisions that is needed to be made for her own wellbeing." Klaus flashed at Davina, Kol damned himself of his slow human speed as he jumped in front of Davina just as Klaus grabbed her. Kol threw the star at Klaus just as he was flashing for the exit, Kol could hear Klaus laugh in his attempt to stop him but with Kol's aim in timing in Klaus's speed he caught Klaus in the arm causing thousands of gashes to cover his body. Klaus stopped, he breathed heavy as his body was drained of blood. Kol held back his tiredness as he snapped his fingers as he was able to weak Klaus enough to snap his neck.

"That was more difficult than I thought it would have been…" Kol remarked falling to his knees with exhaustion. Kol noticed Davina motioning to touch him, he tried to resist her touching him not knowing if she could see anything from him. Davina pulled his arm motioning for him to get up to leave. Davina felt a barrier around him as she touched him she frowned lightly but push it to the side only thinking to get to Marcel.

* * *

Marie opened the door to the safe house for Katie, with an unconscious Thierry under her arm, just a precaution so he will be unaware of the location of this place. Katie hastily glanced up from the sound of the door opening, Marie smirked at her just as she chucked Thierry on the couch. Katie gasped, tears in her eyes as she ran to his side.

"As I promised, your sweet Thierry is safe." Marie responded, Katie nodded feverishly as she kisses Thierry forehead.

"And I am most grateful with you sparing us, what would you like in return?" Katie asked, she held onto Thierry's hand smiling at the Guardian.

"I would like to have you as an ally to keep peace in New Orleans, however the uneasy disputes between the witches and vampires are preventing that. With you and Thierry, you show that both species can live in harmony. We all are not so different, plus I will like to know more information of what happened to the werewolves in these parts to prevent that from happening to the witches or vampires." Marie responded.

"Marcel asked a powerful witch, about twenty years ago, to cast the curse on the werewolves, it was Sophie's aunt, Brynne, my mother was friends with her since they were born. My mother told me one day Brynne changed after she went to consult to the ancestors, and the following days she was obsessed with helping Marcel with the curse. After the spell was cast Brynne killed herself." Katie responded, Marie narrowed her eyes in consideration, possession was the first thought that came to her mind.

"Is it common for witches who talk to the ancestors change completely?" Marie asked, she was curious if the witches changed just because they spoke to the spirits.

"No, that's why it was so weird." Katie replied combing Thierry's hair with her fingers.

"Has there been any witches that seem different after her death, as if they have been possessed?" Marie asked Katie gazed at her in concern.

"There is an ancestor that doesn't want to go back to the dead?" Katie asked nervously.

"Only way to find out." Marie remarked.

* * *

Klaus growls in annoyance as he sat up as the stinging pain of his neck alleviated. The church was covered with blood, if Klaus remembered correctly there has been massacres here before, one Kol committed, this church is a curse. He turned slightly hearing a witch groan as she sat up. Klaus narrowed his eyes seeing the sole survivor, "Failed to mention using a protection spell to the others?" Klaus remarked sarcastically.

The tanned woman glared at him, "You were always my least favorite Mikaelson."

Klaus sneered, "I get that a lot, any more bright ideas from you witches?"

"Quicken the side effects on not completing the Harvest, it would make Davina change her mind." The witch responded.

"Great, then we will be done." Klaus remarked just waiting for this bloody witch drama be over, Klaus is close to snapping to kill every bloody witch in the area so the spirits will not have anyone else to command to do their bidding.

"We shall see." The witch responded Klaus glared then noticed slightly a shimmering apparition around the witch, and the figure seemed familiar. Klaus nodded slightly speeding out of the church, he had seen that face before he can't place where.

* * *

Marcel crossed his arms suspiciously at the boy Davina had brought to him. Davina came to him when the church was discovered by Klaus and the witches.

"Why was Klaus siding with the witches?" As long as Marcel have known Klaus, Klaus despised witches.

"The witches have something over Marie, that's the reason she brought Kaleb to me to teach me instead of her." Davina replied.

Marcel narrowed his eyes if the witches have something over Marie, Klaus believed it and Marcel had to be vigilant on what plans the witches were plotting.

"Kaleb, is it? Tell me why Marie got you to teach Davina, what do you know?" Marcel asked getting into Kol's face.

Kol narrowed his eyes about to make a sly comment, but it wouldn't be Kaleb like and the comment Kol was about to give would tell Marcel who exactly was behind the eyes of the boy. Kol debated in telling Marcel of the witches' plans to blackmail Marie with the spirits, even Marcel wouldn't want someone like Marie being endangered with becoming possessed by his enemies.

"The witches threatened that the spirits will haunt Marie if she does not give Davina to the witches or if she interferes. That's why she has me teaching Davina and to look after her." Kol responded glaring at Marcel.

"So, you are a babysitter?" Marcel remarked sarcastically, Marie is making sure someone was having an eye on Davina since she wouldn't risk the witches' blackmail.

"Hardly, but it's cute how you think of me as one." Kol remarked as he sneered at him, Marcel narrowed his eyes slamming Kol against the wall. _Doesn't seem people like your attitude,_ Kaleb's voice seemed to laugh. Kol held back from using magic, Marcel didn't know who he was and to attack him will be unwise.

"You got a mouth on you kid." Marcel growled tightening his grip on Kol more.

Kol struggled with the grip infuriated by the weakness of this body, "You had seen nothing yet." Kol remarked flaring him nostrils as he pushed more power on himself to cause Marcel pain as he did with Klaus. Kol was released hitting the ground with a thud, Davina pushed both of them back making Kol to lose his painful hold on Marcel.

"Can you both stop? We are all on the same side, leave the fighting to the witches." Davina responded glaring at both of them.

Kol narrowed his eyes at the comment, sure he would help Davina but if the witches still threaten Marie's wellbeing – the decision would be for Marie's best interest, same as Klaus. But Kol is hoping Klaus would be able to handle things on his side, Marcel and Davina would not take lightly that he would rather see Davina be sacrifice if it comes down to his family. But Kol was hoping he wouldn't have to make that decision.

Marcel stared at both of them he huffed in annoyance, "Fine, the witches wouldn't dare step foot in here."

"Hope that is true, they are becoming bold." Kol remarked.

Marcel narrowed his eyes, "Witches can only hold their own a limited time, they will never be able to hold off my army."

"Whatever you say." Kol remarked, Marcel got Klaus's arrogance of how powerful they are.

* * *

Marie peered at the house that Katie directed her towards witches that are deemed as broken. There had to be other witches that had come in contact with the ancestors and ended up broken. The house seemed oddly familiar, she couldn't place when she came across it. She frowned at the creepy doll head that was place onto the gate like it were a warning of the broken witches inside.

 _How bad can it be?_ Having experienced possessions before, Marie could not imagine to be thrown away and forgotten. Being released from the spirits that in the past took hold of her she had help to get pass the horrors she witnessed on the other side. Being trapped in her own body, stuck in the dead world while the spirit is wandering free.

Marie opened the gate, grimacing by the pulling feeling as she walked onto the property. She could feel the spell that enchanted the house, how its pull can trap the unfortunate souls within. Questions raised in her mind on the origins of the house and when it became infamous for entrapping unwanted witches. The trip was also beneficial for her to get information on these covens of New Orleans and maybe find some allies.

On the porched the door slowly opened releasing nonsense chatter within. Unnervingly she cautiously stepped inside, "Hello…" Marie called from the front door sensing others inside.

Marie stepped in more sensing a lack of magic within the house. She was met with a large man with two slashed scars on his face, "Oh hi there, I was wondering if there were any witches that were admitted here from an aftermath of being possessed?" Marie could see this man is one of the people in power in this place.

"We do not have any records here." He responded bluntly in an indifferent tone.

"Alright, well I'm just going to look around then and ask for myself." Marie replied smiling slightly at the man she turned down the hall feeling the dark magic spilling from him. _Hopefully this was not a waste of time._

* * *

"You called? I don't like being summoned like a dog you better have something good." Klaus growled at the witch in charge.

"Relax, this will all be over tonight."

"Good. Then this little truce is done. You leave my family alone and I turn my head the other direction to whatever you witches have going on." Klaus remarked crossing his arms gazing over the sacrificial ritual.

"After Davina Claire is in our possession. Marcel has her in his compound and we need to get her."

Klaus glared at the witch, "I spent months to gain Marcel's trust and you expect me to just waltz right in and take the girl that is a daughter to him."

"His daughter or yours." Agnes remarked smirking at him devilishly. Klaus chuckled darkly _Just wait witch when Davina is yours and Marie is free from that little black mail I will gladly have your head on a stake._

"Stop with the threats witch and start showing progress." Klaus growled narrowing his eyes as the ritual spell finished.

* * *

Davina glanced at Kol, he seemed drained but also on edge at the same time when he laid back in the room Marcel provided him.

"Got something on your mind?" Kol remarked grinning at her slightly irritated about her staring at him like some sort of fragile object.

Davina stared at him, she was taken aback by the dark tone he gave her but his smile seemed welcoming, "I was just wondering why I couldn't sense anything about you like how I did when I touched Marie."

Kaleb's voice went to him _please don't make me sound like an ass._ Kol chuckled darkly he was amused that the boy knew what he was feeling, "Happens when a powerful witch makes contact with another powerful witch. Guess I'm not as powerful as everyone perceives me to be."

"No that's not it. It feels like it is blocked from me." Davina responded.

Kol grinned and winked at her, "Think I got something to hide love?" Davina frowned at him. Kol laughed, "Nothing to worry about I'm sure Marie wants us to get to know each other normally rather getting a head start with that witchy touch." Davina smiled slightly Kol smirked back until she left the room.

Kol rolled his eyes staring at Kaleb's body, "I have to give it to you lad fast thinking in making that cloaking spell. But I must warn you, try to boss me around again I won't be this appraising." Kaleb's voice echoed in his mind _wow if all your thank yous are like this no wonder your brother dislikes you._ Kol stared at his reflection, "Haven't heard that one before." The teenager was annoying when he wanted to make his presence known especially when he tries to put his inputs into the decisions that Kol makes, Marie was right about the boy being a conscious, an annoying one at that.

Kol looked up from his conversation with Kaleb as the door reopened with Davina having a tray with two cups of hot chocolate.

"Since we are getting to know each other might as well over hot chocolate." Davina smiled.

Kol winked, "Trying to woo your teacher? Must say Davina Claire that's very scandalous of you."

Davina laughed blushing slightly, "We are practically the same age."

 _Hardly_ Kol thought to himself while adding, "Don't think Marie would approve." Davina nodded laughing along only to stop abruptly with the tray falling from her hands as she froze up.

Kol narrowed his eyes slightly concerned, "Davina?"

Davina coughed violently to the point of her face turning red as dirt erupted out of her strangling coughs.

Kol kneeled in front of her touching her face narrowing his eyes as he felt the spell that overcame her, "What the hell." Kol was pushed back by Marcel as he examined Davina.

"What is happening to her?" Marcel demanded as Davina looked desperately into his eyes.

"It has to be the witches. A person can only hold so much magic, Davina has magic from three other girls and it's too much for her to hold in. The magic is starting to bleed from her, I never seen the process of releasing magic so violently." Kol responded.

"Is it going to kill her?" Marcel asked hastily trying to calm Davina down as she continues to cough up earth.

"You tell me, how desperate are the witches?" Kol remarked at Marcel.

"Very desperate if you ask me." A voice answered from the door Marcel turned and glared at Klaus's smug expression.

"What are you doing here? You are working with them." Marcel growled at Klaus.

Klaus shrugged, "I just want to help. Davina not looking too great and I have some information that can help."

"Now what can you help us with? What you get out of it?" Kol remarked icily.

Klaus smirked slightly, "The grownups are talking. And since you asked, I know what Davina is facing would reflect on New Orleans with all that power trapped in her little body. And I like how New Orleans is."

"You're bluffing." Kol responded.

"Am I?" Like clockwork Davina's coughing subdued and the magic returned back to the earth as an earthquake. The building rocked violently with items falling from shelves and surprised screams from frightened civilians. Klaus smirked, "See the witches put an ironic twist in returning the magic back to the community. Since each Harvest girl represent the elements of nature, they thought it would be fair to have Davina and New Orleans to face the wrath of each element. To be honest I rather not see this city become airborne, drowned, or burned." Klaus grins at the disturbed expressions in the room.

Marcel asked, "How do we stop this?"

Klaus shrugged, "Only way is to have Davina finished the Harvest ritual and they said her and the city will be spared –."

"I have to die!" Davina yelled at Klaus.

"Briefly love. Besides everyone dies one day and not everyone comes back, luckily you are." Klaus remarked smirking and adding, "Look we all get what we want after this, the witches will have a finished Harvest, Marie doesn't have to worry about broken promises, the city is unharmed, and you will finally be left alone. You may even have a normal teenage life without looking over your shoulder for witches."

Davina frowns looking at Marcel and Kol, it can get worse, much worse. The witches are playing their last move and it will be her breaking point to give in.

"Davina…" Marcel can see the conflict in her eyes. He did not want to have the city to be destroyed, but he cannot risk Davina's life over the slight chance of her being resurrected.

"I will come back to life?" Davina asked hesitantly.

"That what they told me." Klaus shrugged.

Davina nods nervously. Marcel grabbed her arm and growled at Klaus, "If they lie about her coming back from life then you will have more to worry about then just having powerful witches."

Klaus sneered, "Can't wait."

* * *

Apparently many of these witches are in here for crimes against the witch community the others were mostly out of their right minds. Marie sighed in annoyance by the nonsense chatter from the witches, many of whom seemed to be drained from their magic.

"I hear you looking for broke witches, you came to the right place." Marie turned away from a witch that was playing with building blocks towards a tan woman smirking at her from the stairs.

"Not necessarily broken, I'm looking for witches that have been effected or know anything about these ancestors possessing their followers." Marie remarked as she narrowed her eyes at the seemingly sane woman.

"I heard rumors, there was a witch a few years ago babbling about the end is coming." The woman remarked Marie rolled her eyes at how pointless the trip was.

"Is there any information about what happened to the werewolves?" Marie asked in annoyance feeling there was nothing that was useful here.

"Heard it was a nasty spell, too bad you weren't friends with the woman that was locked up here and committed suicide. She left behind a little journal." The woman held up a small black book, Marie narrowed her eyes trying to determine if the woman was bluffing.

"I'm guessing you want something." Marie remarked curious of what she wanted in return.

"Freedom from this prison." The woman exclaimed Marie saw the dark look in her eyes.

 _Not a chance._ Marie flashed in front of the woman prying the book from her hands.

"Vampire!" The woman shouted Marie froze as all eyes went to her, even with insane witches the word vampire sparked a powerful conniving wave.

Marie peered around she never noticed how many witches were in this place until now. Marie flashed to the door only to be struck back by a boundary spell. _Well shit…_ Glancing around she flashed upstairs pushing many of the witches off their feet. Marie breathed in hiding herself in a closet for the time being.

Marie fumbled with her phone trying to determine who would be the best to get her out of here. Marie cursed inwardly as the house started to shake as though there was a surge of power being released causing her to drop the phone.

Catching it she called Kol on the other end she could hear his annoyed voice, "Sort of a bad time darling, father dearest is making leeway on getting Davina to sacrifice herself. I would have thought you'd be right here comforting the sacrificial lamb –."

"I am in a predicament at the moment, got information about the whole werewolf curse and I found myself trapped in a nuthouse full of witches." Marie remarked she could tell Kol left to where it was quiet, her guess he was in the middle of a showdown between Marcel and Klaus.

"What I tell you, getting that information for Nik got you into. I been telling you and Bekah this, guess this will be a little lesson." Kol laughed Marie growled in annoyance.

"Now if you are done having fun, can you come over and get me out of here – I can send you a location –."

"No need darling – but I think you need to take a number, you see we all planned to give Davina to the Harvest to save the city and I like to see how it pans out. Let's see if the witches are truthful, I am itching to see everything go to hell. I'm siding more for Nik and Marcel slaughtering the witches if Davina doesn't make it. It will be more fun, I will tell you all about it when it's over, take care." Kol hanged up. Marie held back from screaming in anger. Kol was always one for siding with Klaus she hopes he could at least help Davina – but if Davina wants to do the sacrifice then there is nothing Marie could really do.

 _Guess I come second._ Marie sighed to herself as the sound of angry noises became louder. _Might as well try breaking out myself._

* * *

 **What you think so far? Let me know in the comment box below! Marie stuck in a house of full crazy witches, Kol and Kaleb sharing custody of the body, relationships between the characters etc. let me know what's your favorite parts and what you like to see!**

 **Thank you for reading, I will love the feedback!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello readers! It has been a while, I started to lose confidence in this sequel since the original was a hit. But thanks to you, the readers, reviewers, favorites and followers gave me motivation and I have multiple chapters written up and ready for you all! So thanks for everyone that stayed with this story! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Marie grunted in annoyance by how powerful the boundary spell was, it was exhausting to try to push out the spell but she is one of the most powerful beings and it irritated her by how much magic it must have taken the witches to hold the residence inside.

Marie had barricaded the door, but she knew it would not hold. Marie cursed in annoyance gazing out of the window to determine the boundary spell, there has to be multiple layers. Marie's eyes widen in realization _the bloody doll…_ Glaring out of the window she noticed the doll head on the fence, probably a dark object.

Marie turned around as the door broke down she smirked slightly, "Look we don't have to fight." Marie flickered her hand pushing the group of witches across the hallway. "I'm not just a vampire, honestly thought this hatred between species would have ended centuries ago." Luckily most of the witches in here are unable to control their magic.

The best thing she can do is have a little session of hide and seek, holding off the witches with magic would ultimately drain her and she was not sure how long Kol will be. Marie flashed downstairs into another small space, she attempted with texting Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah hopefully they would come prepared to break her out if they wanted the journal from the witch who supposedly cursed the Crescent wolves.

Marie muttered a cloaking spell on herself to hide herself better, she sighed in tiredness of the amount of energy she has used up. Closing her eyes, she attempted the boundary spell once more, she cringed in pain as a shock of energy rush through her. Marie turned slightly as she held her breath concentrating on her cloaking spell, while the woman that she stole the journal from glanced around the room.

"I can sense you, that power… I'm different from the other witches here. I'm not broken, I steal power, I learned this art from sacrificial magic. As old as you are, your methods of gaining magic is not as powerful as mine." The woman glanced around. Marie narrowed her eyes, this woman is not the first person she has come across that stole magic from others.

Marie revealed herself, "Let's see about that, guess you don't know who I am." Marie threw the woman back holding her on the wall with her magic.

"I know who you are, but you do not know who I am. I'm Eva."

Marie tilt her head, "And your name is significant because….?"

"I'm a master of dark sacrificial magic. No other power is greater." Eva grins darkly Marie blinked as the woman's aura became black and dark surging with different colors of her witch victims. Marie seen this before, Demetri was the first person she seen that had his aura of magic that had mixed into the auras of the magic he stole from young witches. Only difference, Demetri is a vampire collecting magic from spelled charms to wield magic, this woman mixed her own dark magic that corrupted the stolen magic.

Eva's hands glowed, Marie grunted as she was skidded back by the magic Eva pushed towards her. "I've dealt with someone like you before. He was more impressive." Marie remarked flashing towards Eva and colliding her fist to Eva's temple. Marie brushed her hands glancing down at the unconscious woman _now since that is taken care of back to more important things._

* * *

Davina glanced around nervously at the crowd of people that came to see the ritual. Klaus seemed impatient for the ritual as though something was troubling him. She never would have thought the oldest creatures on the planet would have anything that worried them. Davina exhaled shakily feeling the overwhelming power backfiring onto her, as signaling another episode would overcome her. Davina freeze up feeling a gaging reflex that suffocated her, while she spat up quarts of water that seem like it would never end.

Marcel held her shoulders as she cried through each gasp of air as the water seized. "Don't worry, it's going to be over soon." Marcel reassured her with a slight back rub, a storm brewed instantly in the sky. Everyone glanced up at the sky as lightning lit up the dark cloudy skies, as Davina's throwing up of water stopped and the rain began.

Klaus scowled as the rain drenched him, at this rate his phone, like everyone else's, would most likely be drowned. Klaus noticed Rebekah peering in the back hidden from the crowd of witches. As the witches prepared the Harvest, Klaus made his way to Rebekah.

Klaus peered at her intensely Rebekah sighed, "You got a message from Marie as well. I had to give it to Kol, he was right on how we should have left things alone. Marie wouldn't be trapped in a spell bound house if it weren't for you meddling in Marcel's wolf clean up."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "You really think this is my fault? She did this on her own account. After this bloody ceremony is over and Davina is resurrected, the girl could be the only one that is powerful enough to break that boundary spell."

Rebekah looked at him with doubt, "Marie said there is a doll head on the fence, a dark object can easily be dealt with."

"Do you want to risk it backfiring and Marie is trapped in that bloody place forever?" Klaus growled.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "Find Kol, he is specialized in dark objects and he would always help if it involves Marie."

"He is locked away –."

"Bloody hell Nik –."

"It was Marie, she told me that he was so enraged he couldn't be reasoned with, so she put him down." Klaus remarked.

"Revive him if this Harvest promises of bringing back the dead is hoax, just in case." Rebekah pressed Klaus nodded just as the ceremony began.

* * *

Elijah was surprised to get a message from Marie, considering how their relationship was still shaky, he hoped with her reaching out to him signifies that she forgives the past. He followed the directions to the house she was trapped in, he peered up at the house under the umbrella noticing the house gave off an eerie feeling.

He mused over the body-less doll on the fence unsure if he should remove it. He put his phone to his ear glancing up at the house for Marie, "I'm at the gate, now do I take the doll off the gate or do I turn it…?"

Elijah raised his eyebrow by the noise he heard over the phone, sounded like everything in the house was getting destroyed. Marie seemed to be panting over the phone as she clearly was holding off the number of witches within the house, "Uh I don't know much on curses, maybe taking the doll off the gate would destroy the boundary spell? But you aren't magical Elijah, there could be a counter spell that breaks the spell."

Elijah mused over the object, "Doesn't destroying curse objects break the spell?"

"Why not? I tried multiple times with counter boundary spells and failed to break it, can try the old fashion method of burning things." Marie responded amusedly, Elijah could tell she was exhausted by her voice. Elijah felt his pockets, he had an old habit of carrying matches since the invention of tobacco pipes. Elijah prayed him being a magical creature would be enough to destroy the bloody doll head.

There was more commotion from the other end Marie grunted, "Hope it works, I would need you to come and get me after this spell."

Elijah raised his eyebrows in concern as he lit the doll on fire, its face eerie became more sinister as flames engulf it, murmurs of voices whispered in the wind as the disfigured face became ash.

* * *

The witches were able to get through Marie's blockade, at this point Marie was ready to knock out everyone within the house she was just waiting for one of her relatives to be on site in case the lack of energy engulfs her by the multiple powerful spells she had done in the course of the day. Marie muttered a spell, its power illuminated around her body. Marie screamed in pain as she let out the force of energy its wave threw every witch off their feet. Every window exploded, as if a typhoon had come upon them. Marie's eyes became heavy as her body diminished its strength. Marie fell to her knees just as Elijah's figure stood over her.

Marie gave him a tired smile, "Hello Uncle, glad to see the old fashion way works better."

Elijah gave her a ghost of a smile as he scooped her up in his arms. Marie shivered slightly as a breeze picked up through the house and the sky released its tears. Elijah peered around the destruction Marie had caused, witches littered the floor unconscious. Elijah minded the bodies as he stepped over them, Marie frowned her eyes were closed sensing something growing within the house.

"Elijah do you feel something?" Marie mumbled tiredly as she sensed a dark presence that awakened within the house. Elijah nodded, he made a note to himself to return to this place when Marie wasn't with him.

Elijah flashed away from the witch house, sending a quick text to ensure his siblings that Marie was safe.

* * *

The storm picked up, wind blew open the front door rain pooled the floor. Blood dripped from the stairs above into the river below. Bodies piled the second story's floor, a lone figure gleamed down at the floor. Green eyes scanned the broken witch house, a dark satisfied grin erupted on the figure's face. A slender hand hovered over the stair's railing, admiring the amount of energy that lingered the air. _Oh Marie, a lack of consciousness for hiding your magic would bring trouble in the horizon._

* * *

Klaus noticed Marcel cringe as Davina's neck was slit, he frowned sympathetic for Marcel is fearing for his daughter's life. Klaus watched as the witches finished their muttering, the Reaping was completed but Klaus could sense the uneasiness of the witches when minutes drew longer, and Davina has not awoken. Marcel's voice was shaky but filled with anger, "How long will this take?!"

No one said a word, Marcel grew angrier, "Well?!"

Agnes whispered, "This can't be, the magic is gone." Agnes felt the girls' magic being released back to the earth, but the magic disappeared across the cemetery. Was the ritual only intended to return the magic to the earth rather than life?

Klaus noticed Rebekah's nervousness as Marcel unraveled screaming over Davina's blood coated body. Rebekah glanced at Klaus, "It did not work, our relationship with Marcel is in ruins."

Klaus didn't allow his nervousness to show because he was slightly concerned with the backlash he and his family would endure. Klaus squeezed her shoulder comfortably, "We have the same enemy, he would take his wrath on them before us." Rebekah didn't seem too convinced, Klaus looked at her again, uncertain if she was crying out of sympathy towards Marcel or if the rain is playing tricks on his eyes.

Klaus watched as Marcel snapped from the despair into a roar of utter rage… Klaus mused over the memories that came to him of when Marie's human life ended in violence, and his humanity snapped resulting in a killing spree. Klaus pulled Rebekah lightly just as Marcel stood up, his face turned sadistic, "We should go…" Rebekah nods quickly as they disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Elijah laid Marie in her bed, he glanced over her. Marie and him haven't been on talking terms lately, but he was slightly relieved that she was opening herself up in forgiving him. Elijah tucked her hair back behind her ear, he remembered when she was a child he would always tell her stories of knights. Back then all of his siblings took part in raising her, as time went on everyone had their own agendas. Lately he was too caught up on appearances in the community he hasn't been focused on his family.

Elijah frowns as the door swung open as Rebekah and Klaus came in drenched with solemn looks upon their faces. "Davina?" Elijah asked.

"She didn't get resurrected like they promised, Marcel is raining down hell." Rebekah replied.

Elijah peered at Klaus, "Will he hold you accountable?"

Klaus glared, "I only went against him to ensure Marie's well-being, I will throw it back in his face and tell him he would do the same if he was in my situation. Speaking of Marie, I need to wake up the idiot so he can get Marie out of that bloody house –."

"I was able to free Marie, she is asleep upstairs." Elijah reassured Klaus just as Klaus was about to go to the cellar.

Klaus relaxed slightly, "One less thing to worry about."

Elijah shook his head, "When Marie was freed from the house, we both felt this dark presence, I am planning to go back there when I dropped Marie back at the house."

Klaus exhaled in annoyance, "Wonderful. I hope it was just the black magic breaking."

Elijah only nodded not wanting to overwhelm Klaus, Elijah came to pat Klaus on the back as he exited the house.

Rebekah sighed, "I'm starting to think this city despises us with how many inconveniences we come across."

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Stop being so dramatic." Klaus walked upstairs to changed out of his damped clothes and went to check on Marie.

Klaus leaned on the door frame softly gazing at Marie's exhausted figure. Slowly he sat on the edge of the bed twirling her hair between his thumb and finger, a habit he still had whenever he checked up on her after overwhelming ordeals. Marie murmured shifting slightly to make room for Klaus to lean on the bed frame with his feet up and arm around her.

"Kol and Davina…safe?" Marie asked dreamily, Klaus ran his hand through her hair to ease her back to sleep.

"You should be worrying about yourself." Klaus whispered, Marie seemed to scowl at that remark.

"'m okay, the ritual… Kol planning to break me out… he doesn't know…" Marie mumbled Klaus raised an eyebrow in confusion, he noticed she was slowly waking up.

"Marie, Kol's in a box down stairs." Klaus responded slightly concerned if she felt guilty in daggering Kol.

Marie opened her eyes, blinking slowly as she became conscious of her surroundings. Marie gave Klaus a small smile, "You were worried about me huh?" Marie knew when Klaus was distraught he would always find his way to her, so he can relax.

Klaus narrowed his eyes examining her, "Yes, especially when you are speaking about nonsense."

Marie blinked in confusion, "If I said anything when I was sleeping you shouldn't believe that rubbish."

Klaus hummed in response, keeping her dreamy responses noted. Klaus added, "Elijah told me there was some sort of dark presence at the witch asylum?"

Marie nodded slowly, "Elijah was able to break the boundary spell, I used up so much of my energy I was barely conscious when Elijah came inside. But I could feel the growing presence coming alive in that house, it was strong and dark."

Klaus growls balling his hand into a fist _I swear Marie needs to stay away from these witches._ "If I were you, I would keep a low profile. You might have unleashed all those crazed witches, but don't worry yourself over that, they won't last undetected in this city." _Especially with Marcel on a witch hunt._

Marie froze, uncertain of the presence she felt was one of the witches she confronted before. Most of the witches were too far gone to concentrate enough dark magic. Marie slightly nodded to make sure her father believed his reasoning, but she knew breaking that boundary unleashed something dark and old into the city.

* * *

Elijah's eyes widen in shock, blood painted the floor and walls – the occupants of the house were spread out lifeless. Elijah minded where he stepped as he went inside many of the bodies were on the main floor, however he noticed the second floor wasn't spared of the bloodshed. Elijah found himself upstairs examining the bodies, he couldn't fully be sure without Klaus's sense of smell, but he came to the conclusion that the second-floor witches were the first to be murdered judging by the slight difference of the body temperature.

He inspected each room noticing one door slightly opened, it led to another stair case. Elijah could feel the remnants of powerful magic in the air as he climbed further. A glass coffin was the sole object within the room, Elijah uneasily stared at it. Elijah pulled out his phone, "My apologizes for waking you, something killed all the witches. Whatever it was resided in a coffin –."

Klaus's voice grumbled on the other end, "Wonderful."

* * *

Kol had to admit, when vampires lose someone they love all hell breaks loose. Kol watched in smugness as Marcel shredded the elders of the witch community, it was bound to happen. Kol kneeled next to Davina's bloody body Kol glanced over her _Sorry it came to this love, but I rather gamble your life then Marie's._

Kol peered up slightly seeing Marcel slugging towards him. Kol could feel Kaleb's nervous presence as Marcel came near, Kol shook off the teen's emotions. To be honest, after all the fuss about the Harvest, he would have thought the ancestors would bring back good faith to the community.

Kol put on a sympathetic look as Marcel clutched Davina again, "I'm sorry for your loss, she was a sweet girl." Marcel bawled, Kol took that cue to leave before Marcel decides to make every witch in New Orleans extinct.

Kol sighed thinking of how pissed Marie will be after he's hanged up on her, _On to saving my damsel in distress_.

Kaleb pushed his presence on Kol's conscious, _So you never cared about Davina?_

Kol rolled his eyes, "Stop being a love-sick teenager, you just met her. Besides by how much hell Marcel is bringing onto the witches, I'm sure the ancestors would resurrect her if they were planning to or not. Do all humans get so sentimental?"

 _Do you have any human emotions?_ Kaleb asked in a disgust tone.

Kol smirked, "Rarely, depends on the person I'm with." His family brings him many human emotions, not all the good kind, but at least spark some personality. Kol remembered when he first left his family back when they realized they can turn mere humans to vampires, it was just indifferent relations he had with people during that time. To be honest, Kol never cared much for humans, for they were just a cowardice short lived race.

 _Had you always felt that way?_ Kaleb asked, Kol growls even his own thoughts were known by this boy. "Look, after a thousand years you'll see default traits amongst humans. When they see something horrifying they mostly choose to flee, but with the supernatural community, there is a higher chance of a good show. Humans fall victim to their own fears, and vampires target that weakness. The problem with witches and werewolves is that they can be subjected to those default traits of humans, vampires are more adapted to be less bothered by these things. Why you think everyone in this city hates vampires? Vampires only motivation is self-preservation."

 _Can't imagine being an emotionless robot._ Kaleb remarked Kol sighed in annoyance.

"When something so painful happens in life, vampires can push that pain back easier than other beings. I will teach you something, when we come across other vampires, pay attention on how they act. Different people deal with vampirism in different ways some with violence, seduction, reserved list can go on it all depends on what they want other people to see them as. Vampires actually have heightened emotions, to deal with the negative emotions we just brush it aside because dwelling on it would be chaos." Kol explained hoping it would shut down anymore remarks. Kol added, "A clear example is Marcel, when Davina died for a few moments he was depressed, the pain was too much for him, so he turned that negative emotion to violence. Vampires are considered to be the most violent creatures because the pain and anger is heightened tenfold, leading us to lash out. Now, are we down with this educational lesson?"

Kaleb said nothing, Kol grins in victory of silencing the nuisance. _That explains a lot about you._ Kaleb's voice was barely heard, Kol successfully tweaked Kaleb's ability to hold his conscious. Having the ability to muster magic again was starting to become less of an exciting opportunity for Kol because random human emotions were starting to bother him, as a vampire he wouldn't think much of it. Davina's death shouldn't impact him at all because he barely knew the girl, but now the grieving feeling is slowly bubbling up inside him and he hated it. Now he understands why humans are always overexaggerating everything, it's because subconsciously they feel the emotions that they are supposed to feel during certain events even though they have no personal attachment to these events.

"How about this, first thing tomorrow I get Marie to take me out of your body. Clearly neither one of us likes one another, plus I don't like being in a fragile state. With most of the witches gone you should be fine, I would just stay away from New Orleans until the witch trials are finished." Kol remarked to the conscious.

Kol stopped in his tracks finding himself in front of the Dowager Fauline Cottage, he noticed the barrier had been broken. Kol learned about this place from other New Orleans vampires, the witches used this place as a makeshift prison for their members that step out of line. Until recently, Marcel decided there will be no magic and played as the judge, jury, and executioner making the purpose of this house useless.

Kol huffed smirking, _leave it to Marie to get out without telling me so I had to waste my time coming here, some payback._

Kol frowns squinting at the windows, most of the lights were on, but he couldn't see any movement within the house. Kol had one of those human gut feelings again, this time it being a sort of nervousness. Kol rolled his eyes at the stupid emotion as he walked up to the front door.

It hit him, he could sense dark magic lingering behind the door. Kol's hand hovered over the knob, he gritted his teeth as he had difficulty forcing his body to move forward, _really, I'm afraid of a door?_ Kol threw open the door, he was taken aback by the ghastly scene.

"Bloody hell…" Kol remarked gazing around bodies were everywhere, no one was spared they had no chance.

The scene drew Kaleb back to consciousness _Marie did this?_

Kol was able to throw away the emotion of fear as he walked through the half-dried blood, "No, Marie isn't like this, she would had easily found ways to avoid killing these people when she broke the boundary. Marie rarely kill mortals, and these witches aren't her type to kill – she likes to kill humans that enjoy killing innocents. This was just sport to test out power." Whoever released this much dark magic was the perpetrator. Kol felt the lingering magic growing stronger as he went towards the staircase. Kol brushed his hand over the blood coated railing, curiously he licked the sample from his hand, he grimaced it was abnormal how his taste buds for blood is completely changed, the blood even tasted different.

 _Why did you do that?!_ Kaleb exclaimed in horror. Kol laughed, "I was curious, a little blood won't kill you." Kol put his attention back to the bodies, he noticed a slight foot print on the edge of a blood pool. Kol flinched as he heard angry whispers of the spirits as he neared a second staircase. Kol barely caught Kaleb's voice over the spirits _the spirits are warning me to go back, Kol I think we should listen._

"Tell them to bugger off." Kol remarked, the spirits have nothing better to do than to torment the living.

A coffin came to his view as he came to the top of the stairs. Kol felt the dark magic pouring out of the coffin as if it was a womb for whatever creature resided in it. Kol was drawn towards the coffin as if it were luring him.

Kol placed his hand onto the coffin, he gasped as the dark magic collided with his own. Kol shut his eyes feeling a rush of energy hitting him, Kol was thrown back across the room – flashes of emotion and images hit him just as he hit the wall.

* * *

Klaus glared up at the house, Elijah was right, there was a lingering darkness in the air. Klaus glanced at Elijah, "Were the witches killed by a vampire?"

Elijah shrugs, "You have a better sense of smell." Klaus smirked slightly, Klaus inhaled distinguishing Elijah's and Marie's scent, but he also picked up two other scents.

"I got two scents fresher than yours and Marie's. One partially is fairly recent." Klaus replied as he got nearer to the house the smell of different blood was overwhelming, "I didn't realize how many witches died here until the mixed of different bloods."

Elijah opened the door revealing the blood bath. Klaus remarked, "I wonder how long it would take for the neighbors to find this house full of corpses." Elijah shook his head, it was too soon to joke.

Klaus and Elijah glanced up just as a loud crash came from upstairs. Flashing upstairs they found a boy muttering curses clutching his head in pain. Klaus narrowed his eyes recognizing him, "You're the boy with Davina Claire."

* * *

Kol's head was throbbing in pain, he clutched his head to make sure he wasn't bleeding. Kol heard a gurgle voice he glanced up, his vision was slightly blurred. _Damn that was a hard hit._ Kol blinked a couple of times until his eyes focused. Kol jumped up seeing both of his brothers staring at him, Klaus was taking a menacing step towards him.

Kol put a hand through his hair and he smirked slightly, "Fancy meeting you here."

Klaus growls, "What are you doing here?"

Kol blinked, he forgot how terrible it felt having a head injury. The incident came back to him his eyes widened looking between both of his brothers, "Nik –Elijah she's going after Marie!"

Klaus flashed towards him grabbing him by the neck, Klaus's eyes went dark, "What did you say?"

Elijah frowns hearing Klaus's nickname that Kol and Rebekah casually uses. Elijah gripped onto Klaus's shoulder, "Niklaus, let him go."

Klaus snarls, "Why should I?" Kol gasped clawing at Klaus's arm, this was the main reason why Kol hated humans because during a life and death moment they are weak. Kol couldn't muster any words, he glanced at Elijah pleading him.

"He called you Nik. We haven't seen Kol in weeks…" Elijah reasoned peering at the boy who was kicking and clawing to break free.

Klaus turned back to the boy staring deep in his eyes, seeing the scared pleads for life. Klaus remembered Marie muttering nonsense of Kol going to the house not knowing of the dark presence in her sleep. Klaus dropped him, Kol held his neck coughing harshly. Kol breathed heavily as he struggled to stand up.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "How is this possible?"

Kol smirked as he held himself up, "You should thank Marie, she is such a darling when it comes to helping her favorite uncle. You really shouldn't had made that dagger threat, it was nice of Marie to get me away from you lot. I honestly feel so reenergized being away from your world domination plots." Both Klaus and Elijah stared at him, it was definitely Kol.

Klaus growls, "And you sided yourself with Davina Claire –."

"Only because Marie asked me to help her under the radar since the whole ancestor threat. When I found out they gave you a different offer I was all set with sacrificing her." Kol remarked.

"Then why did you fight back?" Klaus demanded, after all this time Kol was Davina's guardian it would have been easier if he would have just delivered her.

Kol winked, "I just wanted to see how long you lasted against me with magic."

Klaus snarls, "Why you little –." Elijah held Klaus back, Kol grins at him mockingly as he distanced himself from the heated Hybrid.

Elijah glared at both of them, "Enough. Kol, before Klaus attacked you, you said that someone was after Marie?"

Kol's eyes widened remembering the urgent information. "It's so hard to explain, it came at me through flashes of images and emotions when I touched the coffin." Kol closed his eyes recovering from his concussion and thought back to what he saw. Kol explained as he rethought of the experience, "There was so much anger and jealousy mixed with raw energy there was flashes of a woman ripping a little girl from her mother, and the whole emotions that were thrown at me were directed to Marie as though she was next."

Klaus rolled his eyes remarking sarcastically, "Oh a kidnapper, how can we ever go up against that."

Kol glared at him, "This must be the first time you had never overreacted about Marie. It's just this feeling I got, whatever this woman is she, she is old and powerful. The dark presence in this house isn't the kidnapper – the encounter I had had two distinctive energy, the older woman is much older and powerful."

Klaus stared at him, rage building inside him, "I swear I'm going to exterminate every bloody witch until magic is lost forever."

Elijah frowns, "Is there anything else?"

Kol thought for a moment, "Give me a minute, I forgot how difficult it is to think when you get a head injury as a human." Kaleb came to his conscious _there were names that were mentioned in the memories Freya and Esther._ Kol looked at Elijah and Klaus seriously, "Esther has some part in it, and another named Freya."

Klaus snarls punching the wall, "Of course that woman brings more danger to this family. If this is another attempt for her to get her claws into Marie I will make her third death so tortuous she would never dare to resurface again."

Elijah pondered over the name, he was sure he heard of it somewhere. "If this presence is tied to Esther we need to prepare ourselves."

* * *

Marie glanced over to Klaus noticing he held a far away scowl throughout breakfast. Marie peered at Elijah, he held an indifferent expression.

Rebekah gave Marie a curious glance, clearly, she was out of the loop as well. "Is something wrong?"

Klaus finally made eye contact with Marie, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but the Harvest didn't go as planned. Davina was not resurrected."

"What…? Why would the ancestors lie to their people?" Marie whispered gazing down at her plate, feeling a loss of appetite.

"I don't know sweetheart." Klaus responded reaching over to squeeze her hand in comfort, "I know how you felt responsible for her, but it was not your fault the witches forced Davina's hand to do the sacrifice." Davina's death wasn't on his mind, but he felt he should give Marie time to process one thing at a time, rather throwing every threat imaginable that will come their way.

Marie stood from the table, "Please excuse me." Marie turned away and left the house. Klaus had the urge to keep Marie under the same roof, so he can keep a close eye on her if anything suspicious occurred.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes examining her brothers, "What is it? I doubt Davina's death and Marcel would hold your attentions for this long."

Klaus said nothing, at this moment he felt like everything was falling apart drastically and for the first time in a long time he felt uncertain about the fate of his family.

Elijah noticed Klaus's inner struggle to keep himself from exploding. Elijah sighs looking at Rebekah deciding to start at the beginning, "When Marie was trapped in that house, I was able to break the boundary spell while she neutralizes the witches inside. The magic took too much energy out of her. But something awakened from that energy, we felt a dark presence and I took Marie to safety before we encountered it. But when I came back all the witches were slaughtered, with the dark magic still lingering there."

"What do you think it is?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus snapped his eyes to her glaring, "Not what, but _who._ "

Rebekah stared at him for a long minute, not appreciating his attitude. Elijah cleared his throat and continued, "Apparently Marie had Kol transfer his mind into a warlock and he been keeping taps for her with Davina. Kol went to find Marie at the house but found himself with vital information about this person."

Klaus slammed his fist on the table, "And apparently this person has ties to Esther. I cannot stand to see her face again; the dead is supposed to stay buried."

"And you didn't tell Marie this?" Rebekah shouted, after all the secrets Klaus should have known better to tell everyone everything so they are prepared.

Klaus growls, "Marie is still haunted by Esther using her to get to this plane, it is bad enough that Marie had to let another bloody spirit use her in exchange for her to be able to bring Kol back to life. I will not allow my daughter to go through that again. The four of us can deal with these mysterious witches without Marie."

Elijah gave a nervous smile, "Five of us, Finn knows more about Esther plots then anyone and he agreed to help."

Klaus stood up fuming, "You are bringing that traitor back here? After everything he's done? He almost killed all of us and then he decided to run away again with that red head broad! I'm surprised that irritable woman agreed to let him come here."

Elijah sighs, "Sage is coming with him –."

Klaus laughed, "She had gotten braver with having her love again, I remember her being spiteful when I daggered him, she couldn't stand to be in the same continent as me." Klaus remembered Marie traveling with Sage for a few decades after he daggered Finn, leaving the woman heartbroken. Marie gave her company and tips on where he was because the sight of him angered her.

Rebekah smiled, "At least one thing hasn't changed, when the family is in danger everyone comes together."

"Too bad the tarnish ones can't stay away." Klaus grumbled.

* * *

 **There you have it! This story will be different from the show with character entrances, plot, and so forth.**

 **I had to add Sage and Finn, I was disappointed in the Originals for not mentioning Sage since she was a big part of Finn's arc and character development in the Vampire Diaries. So in the first story there is a lot more Sage and Finn moments and they were both spared, unlike in the show where Finn barely had screen time before his first death in the Vampire Diaries.**

 **Let me know what you think? Tell me about your thoughts on what you predict when the big bad Dahlia comes into play. I am planning on leaving it with Dahlia to focus more into character development because even in the Originals the Hollow was way too focused on Hayley's arc then the actual family, like come on its called the Originals it's supposed to be about this family. But I haven't decided yet, I would love to hear any suggestions from you.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! Just a heads up, characters will appear in different times then they do in the show timeline/history in order to fit events within this and the previous fanfiction. Hope you all enjoy! And a special thanks to the new favorites and followers, welcome and enjoy the Original Family train!**

* * *

"So, it's true… Davina wasn't resurrected?" Marie asked gazing after Kol as he reapplied ice to his temple.

Kol nodded, "Sorry darling, I figured after all the empty promises from the witch community I would have thought the spirits would have some decency to hold their word." Kol was amused that his brother only brought Davina's death to Marie, he purposely left the heaviest news on his shoulders it seems.

Marie shook her head sitting on the twin bed within the dorm, "I just don't understand, you would have thought the spirits would go by their word to resurrect the Harvest girls in order to bring the community back together. Especially when the witches are under threat." Marie could not shake the feeling, she dealt with spirits, the one thing they hold most precious is to keep their line flourishing, it felt _wrong_ because the witches would lose respect to their ancestors if they delivered empty promises with sacrificing innocent children.

Kol glanced at her, he knew the look, "What's on your mind?"

Marie frowns trying to put together the pieces that can be logical, "Is it possible that someone could have stolen the magic and that is why the girls haven't been resurrected?" That was the only thing she can think of that can explain all the trouble of the Harvest and it did not meet its expectations.

Kol raised his eyebrow, "Interesting theory…" He always found it odd that over two centuries the Harvest was held highly, and last night did not seem all that spectacular.

"Why not? I had seen it before, Demetri lasted centuries with harvesting magic from witches into talismans for his own benefit." Marie responded, Marie remembers when she first made contact with Demetri, as she had done with Davina, Marie was able to witness him kill witches sucking the magic into himself, rather letting the magic to going back to the earth. Demetri's aura was blended with thousands of other auras from his victims.

Kol pondered, he never really met Demetri, only for a brief moment when Marie resurrected him after she fulfilled her part of the deal to destroy Silas. Demetri evaporated into thin air, making a bold statement to catch up with Marie sometime in their long life to talk about the event that went down where both Kol and Marie were absent, while Demetri was left to witness Silas getting destroyed by a spirit that was granted a foothold within Marie.

Marie shrugged, "I can get in contact with him, since I did offer him a chance to meet again." Kol narrowed his eyes, _great another man that has interest in her._ Marie frowned at the look Kol gave her, "What? I just thought he could be helpful."

"We do not need help from that arrogant bastard." Kol remarked, Marie smirked at him slightly because she knew he would rather figure everything out himself and be damned to get help from anyone else.

Marie shrugged, "All right than, just figure having extra hands would be useful."

Kol rolled his eyes, "Darling, by the little you told me about him, I seriously doubt he is the type of man to do charity work for others." Kol did had a point, the time Marie came across Demetri he only did things that would benefit himself in the long run. Marie only suggested in persuading Kol to have Demetri to come, for he also spent his long life in contact with witches and may be more educated on the signs of magic theft. She was also curious on Demetri's whereabouts on what he does now that he finally succeeded in obtaining his own magic with an immortal life.

Kol adds sneering, "If you have other suggestions for your suitors, I believe the best that is qualified in doing charity work that would actually be selfless is Runa. Oh wait, you sent him away without his memories, such a pity." Marie winced at his word, it was true Runa would do anything to help her, no matter the task he would always do what's best. Kol had to throw her that blow, lately Marie has been carelessly asking around information and help from strangers and it would lead her to more trouble as it did with the Dowager Fauline Cottage. He wanted to remind her that loyalty rarely comes often and she shouldn't be so quick to try to gain some. That was Klaus's downfall, he believed loyalty comes with threats and Kol hoped Marie wouldn't assume loyalty would come from people that are aiming to gain something with the alliance.

Marie was silent for a few moments, "I miss him you know, I took his memories away in order to protect him from Esther… he was so enraged that she had been resurrected he wanted to kill her because she brought me so much pain throughout the centuries. I just hope he is living his life to the fullest, I held him back from his potential." Marie responds gazing down at her hands, loving her only brought death and pain – it's a curse and the only way people can survive is if they leave, she nearly cost her family their lives countless of times.

Kol peered at her, "Darling he would never live life to the fullest because you aren't in it."

Marie gazed up at him by his comment, "Why are you bringing him up? You hated him."

Kol winked, "Hate is a strong word, it's more of a neutral feeling towards him. I actually liked the lad with his devotion to you, the rest of the suitors I had to deal with over the centuries wanted something more it's the reason why I killed most of Rebekah's." Kol sighed, "What I'm getting at is that you have been careless in mending alliances, you are rushing them. These witches aren't loyal to you, they just see an opportunity, this boy being one of them." Kol pointed to his body insinuating Kaleb. Kol continued, "Don't be so trustworthy of these people Marie, they all find benefit with being in your good graces. They aren't Runa or your family, they don't care what happens to you. I don't want you to be doing anymore favors to gain half-hearted loyalties." Kol gave her a knowing glance, he knew about her witch _informant,_ Kate, who so happens to leave out the part of the Cottage being under a powerful boundary spell. Davina also put Marie in danger with getting her mixed up with the coven's custody battle, Marie was so desperate in making Davina an ally it almost cost her.

Marie frowns slightly uncomfortable with Kol being the one to talk about these things for he never was concerned about what she does with the people she comes across, "I just wanted to help, we needed people with us, in case anything happens that requires these allies, especially with that dark presence I felt at that house."

Kol came towards her placing his hand on her shoulder, "We just need each other because you know you will never be betrayed by me that can go with the rest of our family."

Marie smiled lightly, "So you are over the dagger disagreements with my father?"

Kol scowls, "No I am still not fully trustful with Nik on that matter, but regardless when one of us is threatened, the people will face the wrath of the Mikaelsons." Kol lightly hid his reassurance to her with the statement not wanting to be the one to inform her that Esther may have something to do with the dark magic that was left behind the house Marie barely escaped from.

Marie smiled at him, "I know, don't worry when it comes to protecting the family we always find a way to survive."

Kol grins, "Remind me when these magic issues get resolved that I should spend some time away from conflict. Honestly coming back from the death, I still feel like I cannot get away from this endless circle of supernatural feud." To be honest Kol thought New Orleans was a place where he can relax and be himself, but after experiencing death he'd been cautious in how he goes about things and it has been irritating him.

Marie sighs nodding in agreement, "I feel the same, I would have thought after centuries of conflict, there would be some sort of accord, I guess that's where Marcel and my father are trying to accomplish but they think one supernatural species dominating the others would keep peace."

Kol laughed, "Darling even the humans can't keep the peace amongst themselves, what makes everyone think they can accomplish this with three different species? I rather have this place lacking the factions, it makes things so much more simpler."

Marie pondered, "When the threat comes, it would impact the whole city every faction, giving everyone with the same goal to stay alive."

Kol grins glad that she was catching on, "The dark presence and stolen magic can be the thing that can bring all the communities together to be unified and get to know one another."

"Hopefully my father and Marcel come to that conclusion, because you're right we don't need alliances that can be altered, we just need similar goals to survive." Marie responds gazing out towards the window seeing a storm brewing in the distance.

Kol looked down at the teenager's body, "We should give Kaleb his body back, we accomplished our deal. It would for the best for him to get less involved."

Marie smiled at him teasingly, "Getting attached to him?"

Kol scuffed glaring at her, "Please, me caring about a mere human? I just don't want to be in this bloody body anymore." He wasn't lying, after suffering from that concussion and having the human feelings overpowering him under circumstances really made him miss his old body. Kol disliked how the human feelings were conflicting with his actual self because he doesn't get bothered by murders, but this human body can't handle the sight of it. But he couldn't tell Marie that the boy was rubbing off him, subconsciously, and he sort of saw some little part of his old human self in this boy that he wanted to spare.

Marie smirked, Kol was always defensive especially when he lets genuine emotions out that shows he still had humanity. Kol always wanted to be perceived as being insensitive and wild, but sometimes that manner cracks.

Kol rolled his eyes seeing her smile, "Just get me out of this body."

* * *

Elijah glanced over the journal Marie had acquired when she was trapped with the broken witches. As the entries got newer, the witch's writing style changed, he narrowed his eyes feeling he recognized the handwriting from somewhere in his vast memories. Elijah stared at it more scanning through where he seen it. Elijah pondered as he stood up, he walked to the chest that held little meaningful things he had collected over the years. Elijah moved around trinkets and letters until he came across a letter that caught his eye. Elijah brought over the journal to the letter comparing the handwriting, his eyes widened _Celeste…_

* * *

1821 New Orleans

Music played loudly within the governor's mansion in celebration towards new alliances. Elijah smiled as his guest arrived, "I am pleased you came."

The woman beamed at him lovingly, "How can I miss this?" She waved her hand over the laughter and music.

"May I have this dance?" Elijah bows smiling up at her, Celeste giggles taking his hand to the ballroom.

Klaus glares from above watching Elijah happily taking the witch's hand for a dance. Klaus narrowed his eyes seeing his brother's mood, with Elijah like this, it infuriated him because it reminded him of the night he lost his chance in becoming a Hybrid because Elijah had feelings for the girl that was needed to be sacrificed. Elijah gave Katherina the same look, those feelings is what led to Klaus's demise to be the same as his daughter.

Klaus shifted his gaze to Marie watching her dance and smile up to a man that she turned nearly three hundred years ago. Klaus glares, a sprain of jealousy formed in the pit of his stomach because Marie was able to become and create a Hybrid before him. Klaus stared at Runa as he twists Marie in a twirl, Klaus wanted to be the first-person Marie can come to as a Hybrid. Marie triggered her werewolf gene in 1483 by accident leading Klaus to become more determined to complete the ritual to unleash his werewolf side it would have been only a few years after Marie, but Elijah had to ruin _everything_. Because of Elijah, Klaus had to watch his daughter have his dreams to accomplish an evolved species.

It was nearly 300 years when his opportunity was taken from him and he still felt the reminder every day, and the rage can barely be subsided. Klaus only agreed to have Elijah back in his life because Marie wanted their family together again and Klaus had already spent a century by himself in a blind rage killing anyone who so as crossed his way after the fiasco of the ritual. It has been a century since Klaus put aside his hatred towards Elijah to allow Elijah to be near him again to travel to New Orleans together. But Klaus was already setting his plan of revenge for his brother to make him lose something that he yearns for, Klaus smirked darkly, _Elijah would know to never cross me again._ Klaus already had daggered Finn during the period of his century rage. Klaus became mindful of Marie's knowledge of Finn being missing due to her contact with Finn's lover, Sage, which made him cautious on his plan to dagger the rest of his siblings. Klaus just got Marie back after her travels brought her to New Orleans and he didn't want to alarm her if he went to dagger all his siblings at once to spite Elijah.

Klaus kept his mood hidden, when celebrations like these come it was difficult for Klaus to keep his mood neutral because everyone in his family were in good moods, while he was still frustrated. Klaus growls he was in need of something to appease his surfacing rage or he would lash out, his eyes caught women heading up the stairs. He looked back at Elijah dancing with his harlot he smirked darkly _I will give Elijah one day of happiness._

Elijah glanced up sensing he was being watched, he caught the dark smirk Klaus gave towards him just as he disappeared from the railing. Elijah frowned in concern for Klaus and his relationship has not been the same, the only time they are in the same room is for business. Elijah glanced over to his niece dancing wondering if Klaus would do anything vile with her being here. Marie just recently came back to New Orleans with her companion Runa. She kept her distance from Klaus for the past three centuries knowing he was sensitive about not being a Hybrid, last time Marie brought home Runa Klaus had a keen dislike on the man because of the closeness he and Marie had. Elijah actually liked the boy, he saw the potential in him that would keep his niece safe.

"Elijah." Elijah looked back at his dance partner seeing her look at him with concern.

"Forgive me, I was just in thought about Niklaus." Elijah apologized to her kissing her cheek.

Celeste rolled her eyes, "Niklaus is acting up again."

Elijah sighs, "He only wants attention." It bothered Elijah that Klaus still held his grudge, Klaus attempts to hide his true feelings, but Elijah could see past his mask. He could see the silent rage it is only a matter of when it would be released.

* * *

Elijah was able to find a few witches that were survivors from Marcel's massacre. Most were frightened, they had no idea the outcome of the ritual would go that way. And Elijah had a few suspicions that there was some foul play. Elijah frowns seeing the witch community's spirit is broken, feeling the ancestors had abandoned them.

"I hear you've been asking around about the ritual." Elijah looked up from his thoughts seeing four people in front of him.

Elijah narrowed his eyes recognizing some of the faces that had died decades ago, "What is the meaning of this?"

Elijah stared as the tan woman stepped closer to him, she smiled at him, "Oh sweet devoted Elijah, you will forever be your brother's keeper no matter what vile fate he bestows on others."

Elijah's eyes widen, "Celeste…" Elijah gazed at the other witches around her, as he recognizes two of the three: Papa Tunde, and Genevieve.

Elijah took a shocking step back, "Why are you here?"

"We are all protecting our coven from vampires, especially your family." Celeste smirked darkly.

Elijah grunts in pain as he was overcome with magic. Elijah could hear Celeste mock as his vision became hazy, "I guess your family being always together isn't forever after all."

* * *

1821 New Orleans

Marie peered at the new additions to the coven, she knew of the man's form of magic, it was powerful and dark, it baffled her that he was making heavy promises in order to become leader. Marie's reputation with the witches in New Orleans were mostly on the positive side, she shares her vast knowledge of spells and history of magic to them in exchange for their protection and exorcism charms. Marie's efforts in banishing the spirits torments on her haven't been effective until she first traveled with witches and learned their different methods of silencing the spirits. Many of the witches had heard of her, for she and Kol have spent centuries off and on traveling around with different covens and tribes to learn from them and create alliances. Stories of her heritage have mostly been lost due to her family's efforts to protect her from Mikael with her last name changing to Nikon and have her occasionally visit. However, the witches can tell she was different from other vampires, it was the reason she was able to keep good ties with them and she was wary of showing her true abilities in case the news would spread.

"He's an interesting one." Celeste responded as she came behind Marie.

Marie nods slightly as she overlooks a young witch's grimoire. Marie beams at the young girl handing her back the book after adding additional information to perfect the spell the girl was having trouble with, "You almost got it perfectly, I add more to your spell, lets see if it enhances it." The young girl smiles at Marie shyly as she ran back to her mother.

Celeste peers at Marie intrigued, "Why do you do it?"

Marie gave the woman a pointed look, "What's the point of gathering all this knowledge of magic and have it lost? Might as well share it with younger generations."

Celeste was interested in Marie for she could feel that raw power within the vampire and was intrigued with how the Originals were able to find a vampire with such a unique gift. Elijah would not speak much on how he and Klaus found her, other than how she was under Klaus's wing. Whenever Celeste sees Marie around the Originals' home she always noticed that Klaus had a keen eye on her as if Marie was his prized possession within his factions.

"Wise words, and what do you think of Papa Tunde's method of magic?" Celeste asked the vampire.

Marie shrugs, "Sacrificial magic is powerful, but it's a double edge sword. In my opinion I wouldn't meddle with it." Marie's gaze fell on the man again noticing he was watching her. Marie shifted her gaze back to other witch children as they ran up to her for magic advice while their parents gathered around for Papa Tunde's candidate speech for coven leader. Marie smiled seeing the children's excitement, Marie enjoyed strolling through the witch community partially because how curious the young witches were towards her. Marie put her hands up, "All right all right calm down one at a time."

Papa Tunde spotted the vampire amongst the witch community, he noticed how comfortable the witches were towards her, especially the children. As he spoke of his sacrificial power and how he would defend this coven from werewolves, vampires, and human politics, the vampire would peer up as if she was studying him.

Papa Tunde strode towards the vampire, curious on what was the significance of this one vampire. As he neared he could feel it, the raw power that ripples off of her as if she was a witch. The vampire stood up from her position where she was eye level with the children to look at him in suspicion, he noticed she ushered the children to go. He smiled at her realizing who she was based upon the old stories from his people, "Madame Marie, it is an honor to be in your presence. My people had spoken highly of you." The Guardian, the stories were true of a vampire that held the most humanity then any other and was able to possess the art of magic.

Marie smiled lightly, "As I have heard of you and your method of magic."

He grinned larger, "Every witch has a certain expertise, mine so happens to be sacrificial magic."

Marie narrowed her eyes, "A word of advice, promoting violence against other faction in the supernatural community would only bring more violence. I would tread lightly on who you sacrifice." Marie turns away ready to leave.

Tunde sneers calling off to her, "Madame, I will be consulting my position as leader with your father." Marie stopped in her tracks turning around hiding her surprise. He grinned, "Oh yes, my people had known you before you broke ties with your name."

Marie stared at him scowling, "As I said before, tread lightly. There is no need for unneeded bloodshed." Marie flashed away.

Celeste's eyes widen, this whole time Marie was Klaus's daughter, _well Niklaus if you step out of line I know where to strike you where you are most vulnerable._ Tunde set his gaze on her sensing her power, Celeste smiled at him _if Klaus so as threatened Elijah or me he would get it back tenfold._

* * *

Elijah's body greyed as he was displayed above a sacrificial sigil. Tunde smirks at the other witches, "They will come. Only this time we are prepared."

Celeste smiled, "The era of the vampires will end, and the witches will rise." She gazed over Elijah's body _I hope you are in pain._

Elijah's body was paralyzed, he could not move, it was like he was forced to watch every terrible thing he has done in his life that conflicted him. He was stuck in a cycle of violence that he couldn't turn away from, the deepest regrets. _"How can you consider killing him?! He is your brother!"_ Elijah froze remembering this day. An image of Marie came before him, he looked down at himself noticing his body moving on its own. He gazed up blinking seeing Marie as a little girl smiling up at him with so much trust and love. Elijah screamed in silence as he thrust his hand into the little girl, a look of horror and shock went over her features. Elijah held back tears as Marie grew older, the age she was for centuries with his hand in her chest as she desiccated. He could hear himself justifying his actions to her _"I have to give an offer that Niklaus can never refuse."_ To this day Marie's trust in him still trying to mend again. Elijah grimaced as the rest of the memories consist of his family and how he could have been better, done something better. He tried so hard to mend his family together, but he lacked in respects to Kol and Finn, it may be the reason why both of them went their different ways in dealing with vampirism.

Elijah became tired, the memories rushing at him over the centuries made him wonder who exactly he was. A memory of Celeste passed through his mind, he gazed upon her seeing the betrayal in her eyes, _"Did I mean nothing to you? Was I just a play thing to distract yourself when Niklaus ignores you?"_ Oh, he wished he handled that day better, maybe Celeste would not be here in a rage against his brother…

* * *

1821 New Orleans

Klaus glared up as his meeting with the pack leader of the werewolves was interrupted. Klaus narrowed his eyes sensing the men that barged in were witches, "This is a private meeting."

Tunde smiled, "This meeting regards the leaders of each faction and the witches deserve a seat at the table."

Klaus sneered, "Now, why should you?"

"You are already lacking the human faction." Tunde indicated, Klaus narrowed his eyes because he already had the mayor in his pocket, has the man influenced the mayor to his side?

Klaus inhaled, he growls as one of the twin men behind Tunde placed a box on the table leaking blood. Klaus snarls, "How dare you –."

"Unlike the humans, the witches will not be bribed nor frightened from either of your kind." Tunde smiled seeing Klaus grow more furious.

"Yet you would rather go to war?" Klaus threatens taking a challenging step towards the witches.

Tunde smiled, "I am prepared to protect my coven. But it's a shame bloodshed cannot be avoided; your daughter was highly against it."

Klaus's eyes darkened dangerously, "Than you should had listened to her." Klaus flashed towards the man only to be knocked back.

Tunde shook his head, "I know your weakness, if there is any retaliation from the vampires I know where to go."

Klaus scowls, "If you think you are untouchable witch you are gravely mistaken." Klaus's eyes settled on the twins, _these witches will know to fear me._

Klaus had murdered them, for a father would not know the greatest sorrow until losing a child. Klaus was waiting for it, the pain and brokenness of the _Greatest_ witch. Klaus could eliminate the whole witch population if he wanted to by himself. Klaus smirked darkly, _this may even give me an excuse to get rid of Elijah's harlot._ Klaus told Elijah that the witches were betraying them, he couldn't help but grin as he knew Elijah would drop the whore for the sake of helping him in regaining what he wants since Elijah clearly wanted to find a way to get back in his good graces.

Klaus sneers hearing Elijah's witch demanding her worth to his brother _no matter what, Elijah always repeats the same cycle…_ As Elijah left Klaus watched the witch cry in the tub. Klaus mocks, "You were just another pretty face to pass the time. Elijah will always fall back onto his family because he is in such need of trying to mend things." Klaus approached her sneering down at her as she looked pathetically small. "But to be honest Elijah is too blinded to see that he means _nothing_ to me." Klaus sarcastically gave her a sad look, "Too bad he chooses a broken relation over you, being betrayed by someone you love is a whole new level of pain."

Klaus flashed towards her forcing her head under the water, she thrashes around trying to claw herself from him. Klaus locked eyes with her seeing her panicked eyes under the water, he grins, "All you witches think I wouldn't harm you because my daughter sympathizes with you. If I had it my way I would exterminate every last one of you. Take this to your death witch, you died for _nothing._ " Klaus grins larger seeing the fight to live leave her eyes as she stared up at him just as her life left her body.

* * *

Marie opened the door to the mansion her family occupied, she frowns _no one is home…_ Marie flashed down stairs to where Kol's coffin was kept.

Marie rolled her eyes as Kol yells, "Get me out of here!" Marie muttered an unsealing spell to allow Kol to open the coffin. Kol heaved his hands in the air narrowing his eyes, "What took you so long?! I was nearly trapped in there for a bloody hour!"

"Sorry I had to travel back here, and I locked the coffin just in case my father decided to snoop around." Marie responded in her defense.

Kol stepped out of the coffin ignoring her excuse, "Let's get some food, I'm starving."

Marie remarked, "You know I sort of liked when you were connected towards Kaleb's humanity, you were far more genuine."

Kol sneered at her, "You must really think lowly of me if you liked the emotional wired human influence on me."

Marie shrugs, "Sometimes I just need some reassurance to know if you care about other people, the past centuries you've shown less of that. But at least with some human influence that was on you, I know you actually care, you just hide it too well."

Kol grins, "Don't worry darling, I'm not Elijah nor Niklaus I would never desiccate you if that is what you are getting at. You shouldn't doubt how much you mean to me."

Marie sighs, "I mean other people Kol."

Kol winked at her, "Why should I give a damn about random people? I'm not made like that darling, I'm not you. If the people give me something that interest me than I might care." Marie rolled her eyes, Kol smirked at her wrapping his arm around her as they left the house.

"Any idea where everyone else is?" Marie asked as they strolled along.

"Probably making progress on the werewolves, Nik seemed focused on having them on his side of things." Kol huffed, "To think he used to despise those creatures as much as I do until he became one, such a pity."

"Kol you only dislike them because werewolves killed me." Marie responded softly.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Not only that darling, they are just dirty and smelly even in their human forms they smell like dog."

Marie couldn't contain her laugh, "Do I smell?"

Kol grinned at her, "Luckily you don't."

Marie nudged him, she adds, "If they still need a powerful witch to reverse the curse on the werewolves, I can offer –."

"Of course, you will offer why am I not surprised, honestly at times I wish you were more like Nik where he gets others to do things for him." Kol remarked shaking his head. Kol opened the door to Rousseau, Kol and Marie sat the bar. Kol glanced over the menu frowning, "Marie darling order for me, I have no bloody idea what these things are… how in the last two centuries the names of food change?!"

Marie laughed, "You are supposed to look at the description under the name the restaurant calls their meals." Kol ohhed smirking back at the menu.

"Ready to order?" Kol and Marie glanced up noticing Cami was working the bar.

Kol grins at her, "Certainly love, we will both have gumbo. I will have the strongest whiskey you got."

Marie smiles, "I will have a Rum-Coke."

"I.D.s please." Cami stated.

Kol gazed at Marie then back at the bartender he dilated his eyes, "No need for that love."

Cami smiled at him sarcastically, "Sorry it's a part of the job description." Kol narrowed his eyes _vervain…_ Marie took out her license, Kol peered over her and checked his pockets to see if he had one.

Marie handed her the I.D. Kol followed suit, remembering Marie got him one when she first undaggered him from a 200-hundred-year slumber.

Cami gazed at the I.D.s, "25 and 28 huh?"

Kol grins at her, "Oh yes, Nik hides his age really well. Plus, my mother was a harlot that's why I'm much younger. Marie and I are practically brother and sister rather uncle and niece." Cami gave him a once over and turned to making the drinks. Kol winked at Marie remarking to Cami, "Say, what happened to you and my brother anyway? Seemed like he was heads over heels for you and then nothing."

Cami scowls at him, "Guess he's just not my type."

Kol hummed, "And what exactly is your type love?"

Cami rolled her eyes, "A nice genuine guy."

Kol snorted, "What's the fun in that? That's so boring, at least a complicated man had something interesting. And believe me Nik is completely complicated."

Cami gave them their drinks leaving them alone. Kol grins at Marie, "Seems like you are the only woman Niklaus wants in his life."

Marie laughs, "Too bad, would have liked to have another woman to talk to about things."

Kol chuckled, "Bekah gets a bit repetitive on subjects?" Marie nods Kol sighs shaking his head in sarcastic disappointment. Kol downed his drink, his appetite was growing, he was unsure if he would be able to hold off a hunt until later, "Since Nik has no relations with her anymore, think it's fine if I taste her?"

Marie hit him on the arm, "Wow Kol, your unchasteness never seized to amaze me."

Kol rolled his eyes, "It was just an honest question Marie." Marie shook her head _he is unbelievable._

The bell rang as the door opened, Marie froze feeling the intense energy that walked inside. Kol raised an eyebrow sensing her nervousness, Kol turned to look at the person that caused Marie discomfort.

Marie stared at Papa Tunde, "How is this possible?"

Tunde smiled at Marie, "You tell me, you have studied many arts of magic."

Marie stepped back, "The Harvest magic that was stolen was used to bring you back." Marie can sense the mixed auras Tunde displayed.

Tunde grins, "And others, I have to say your father makes enemies with the wrong people."

Kol glares as the intruder stepped forward, "Think that's far enough mate, unless you want to lose a few limbs."

"Kol, he practices sacrificial magic." Marie warned Kol stood up flashing towards the witch, Tunde side stepped and threw Kol down. Marie froze getting a flash of Elijah's desiccated body on display, "Kol he is channeling Elijah!" Kol growls clawing to get free from the witch's grip, he chanted Kol struggled feeling himself become weaker.

Marie saw Kol become grey. Marie threw out her hands screaming, "NO! Leave him!" Tunde was knocked back from Kol, Marie flashed towards her uncle throwing him back. Tunde held Marie's neck picking her up with Elijah's strength. Tunde gazed at her, "It is a shame the children pay for their father's sins." Marie could feel the desiccation setting in. Tunde pulled out a long blade, Marie's eyes widen in horror, her eyes became hazy as the dark magic consumed her just as he broke skin on her forehead.

Kol woozily looked up seeing Marie in a choke hold with the witch slicing the blade through her forehead her eyes becoming white. Kol broke a stool flashing behind the witch and ramming the broken wood into his chest. The witch momentarily dropped Marie to the ground, Kol caught her and flashed them out to safety.

* * *

Klaus grows more irritated as he attempts to call Elijah it went straight to voicemail. Klaus was hoping to get the werewolves' curse broken before Finn comes back in town ultimately ruining his mood and Elijah was in charge with finding more information about the witch who had cast it.

Klaus sighs in annoyance _it seems I will have to wait until the full moon to talk to the wolves about my proposition of releasing them from the curse in order to have them as allies and even try to influence them to become Hybrids._

"It's a dangerous place to be speculating apparently there are wolves in these woods." Klaus threw his head around in surprise for he didn't hear anyone approach him.

A red headed woman smiled at him, Klaus blinked grinning at her, "Genevieve, looking more dashing than ever, I must say whatever spells you witches create to keep you all youthfulness is very impressive."

Genevieve smiled at him shyly by his comment, "That isn't the case, but thank you Klaus. I died during the Civil War by your brother Kol."

Klaus stared at her, "Then how are you alive?"

Genevieve looked over Klaus, "A witch stole magic from the Harvest, those four girls that were supposed to be resurrected did not because the witch specifically brought back certain witches from your family's past."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Why are you telling me this?"

Genevieve gave him a small smile, "I have nothing against you Klaus, we were once lovers. I also do not wish more bloodshed on the coven."

"Wise decision coming to me, tell me more about these witches." Klaus became intrigued, if these witches were the source of the Harvest ritual failure he may get Marcel to be allied with him…

* * *

1862 New Orleans

Klaus gazed at his canvas quietly stroking the paint brush to not awaken the beautiful maiden. Genevieve stirred slightly, Klaus smirked adding darker paint to illustrate the shadows over her body. Klaus eliminated Tunde and his followers leaving the next generation of the witches unmarked by the vengeance to erupt another war against vampires. Most of the witches that were left were too young to remember Tunde's reign.

With the Civil War on their borders, every species wanted peace amongst each other because the war was at their door step and death would not discriminate, everyone in the city would be at danger if the Union decided to take over the Confederacy's largest city and have control of the Mississippi River. Klaus would make sure this city would stand.

"What are you doing?" Genevieve purred as she stretched noticing Klaus was out of bed gazing at her intently.

"I'm just admiring my master piece." Klaus grins seeing her smile shyly. She clutched the sheets heading to him to get a look at his painting.

"It is amazing how talented you are." Genevieve responds smiling at him. Klaus grins kissing her cheek.

An explosion shook the whole room, they ran to the window witnessing the fort guarding the coastline in flames.

"The humans Civil War is here." Klaus growls as he threw on his clothes. "I am not going to watch my city burn to the ground."

Genevieve watched as he goes, she quickly got dressed to head to the other witches for a plan of action. Genevieve gasped as a building ahead of her became engulfed with flames. She gazed around noticing one by one buildings came ablaze. Screams echoed around her as citizens ran frantically Confederate troops ran in different directions, the Union was coming. Genevieve could see over the smoke of the fire, gun fire flashing. A wave of blue flooded the road, Genevieve stepped back away from the fighting backing herself into an alley way.

Union troops ran passed the alley way she hid in, but one stopped noticing her. Genevieve backed away seeing the man smirk darkly, his body was covered in soot and blood. His eyes were covered from his bowed head and hat. The man gazed up at her, Genevieve's eyes widen, the man before her looked like he could be a younger version of Elijah.

Kol grins at her, "You must be one of my brother's play things, I can smell him off you."

Genevieve took a step back seeing him take another predatory step to her, "Why are you doing this to the city your brothers built?"

"Because I'm bored love, I like a change of atmosphere." Kol laughed just as another explosion occurred.

Genevieve glares giving him a migraine Kol chuckles his eyes were dark, "That wasn't very lady like." Kol flashed towards her sinking his teeth into her neck. She screams in pain, Kol ripped out her neck throwing her down. Genevieve stared up at him in horror holding onto her gushing neck Kol smiled, "Sorry love, I can't have witches that are loyal to my brother get in my way." Kol watched as she breathed heavily blood trickled down her mouth, her eyes became unfocused.

Kol whistles over the explosions and screams he strolled towards his family's home. Kol placed his Union hat on his head again, grinning smugly as he pushed the door opened seeing Klaus and Elijah scrambling around to save anything valuable.

Marie noticed him first, Kol winked at her she shook her head smiling nervously at him. Marie knew he enlisted himself for the Union, however her other relatives assumed he would be on the same side as their city. Marie knew Kol liked a change of history and what better way to make it in the books is to be a part of that history?

Kol stepped forward in the courtyard waiting for his relatives to give him death glares. Kol smirked getting just that as Klaus and Elijah spotted him. Rebekah was on the second floor looking at him in horror.

Klaus snarls at him pointing to his uniform, "What have you done?!"

Kol smiled at him, "I am making history."

Klaus growls at him, "You come back here with these Yankees to destroy the city we built?!"

"I didn't build anything, I don't have deep connections to this city like you do. You should really start living in history, rather let it pass you by." Kol laughed, Klaus didn't find it amusing he flashed towards Kol thrusting the dagger into his heart.

Kol gasped glaring at him, Klaus rolled his eyes at the look his brother gave him, "What did you expect Kol when you came back here dressed like that?" Kol held onto him as his body greyed. Marie winced seeing Kol go down by her father's hand.

Klaus noticed Marie and Rebekah's sadden expressions, he growls, "He brought this upon himself! He destroyed our home!" He had to give it to Kol, after the centuries of being together with all his annoying stunts this one was the craziest he has ever done.

Marie lowered her gaze she hopes Klaus wouldn't hide Kol as difficult as he did with Finn. It seems her father is starting to have a tendency in using the daggers out of spite. Klaus picked Kol up glaring at his relatives, "Come on let's go."

* * *

 **There you have it! What you think about the flash backs? Please review your thoughts and opinions below! I would love to hear them all good or bad. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello readers! A huge thank you for the new Favorites and Followers, welcome! Haven't got any new reviews so can't do much of a shout out, but thanks for reading and following this story it means a lot. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Kol threw open the door to the mansion pulling Marie in with him as he collapses to the floor. Kol gasped – he was exhausted, Kol held onto Marie to his chest she was still out cold. _Damn it, I need to regain my strength…_ Kol clutched Marie, glancing over her seeing the unfinished symbol upon her head. Kol breathed sitting up having Marie in his lap he leaned himself on the wall too exhausted from escaping desiccation.

"Kol!"

Kol looked up seeing Rebekah running down the staircase, "Oh finally, one of you is home." Kol leaned back his head breathing heavily feeling the desiccation setting in.

Rebekah held onto his shoulders looking him over seeing him holding tightly to Marie. Marie was greyer than Kol, black veins were visible all over her body, "What happened to you two?"

Kol shook his head, "Get us blood… I can barely breathe." Rebekah nodded frantically flashing in the kitchen Kol sighs _I was hoping for more lively blood…_

Rebekah came back with blood bags Kol grabbed them, ripping them open and devouring them. Rebekah took Marie from his lap, Rebekah gave Kol a worried look because Marie didn't move. Rebekah force fed the blood into Marie's mouth, she breathed out a sigh of relief seeing the carving in Marie's head was slowly disappearing as she healed.

Kol sighs feeling the desiccation being pushed aside. Kol noticed Rebekah giving him a glare to explain himself, "Some witch that knew sacrificial magic attacked us. Apparently, he's good friends with Nik and he was brought back from the dead from the Harvest."

Rebekah's eyes widened, "A witch was more powerful than both of you?"

Kol narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "He merely took us by surprise, plus he got a hold of your sweet brother Elijah and was using him as a totem." Kol blankly remarked.

"Where is Elijah?" Rebekah asked giving Kol a serious look.

Kol shrugged, "How should I know? Marie is the one that sensed the witch channeling Elijah. But we got bigger problems, the one that attacked us wasn't the only one. There were four Harvest girls, so there has to be four resurrected pissed off witches all wanting to put their claws into Nik."

Rebekah stood up taking Marie with her Kol groans as he forced himself up to follow his panicked sister. Rebekah put Marie down on the couch Kol fell onto the couch by Marie's feet, he laid his head back _damn I need more blood._

"We need to tell Nik." Rebekah said in a panicked tone and kept pacing.

Kol shouted, "Can you stop with the bloody pacing?! You need to get me and Marie at our full strength because those witches are coming for us Rebekah. One witch did this to us, imagine all four?"

Rebekah stopped nodding, she needed to focus she was the only defense Kol and Marie had if they were attacked. "What you need me to do?"

"First off get me some real food. Then we need to find a way to get Marie to wake up, luckily, he wasn't able to finish the symbol, or she will be channeled too." Kol remarked while he moved over to have Marie's head in his lap, he stroke her face trying to get her to at least move.

The front door opened, Rebekah took a protective stance in front of Kol and Marie while Kol held onto Marie ready to make a getaway. Klaus turned noticing Rebekah, Klaus's eyes fell on Kol then to Marie, Klaus flashed kneeling down glaring over her.

"What did you do?" Klaus growls at Kol noticing he was also a tint of grey.

"Why is everyone assuming I was the reason for this? The bloody witch attacked us because of you!" Kol remarked glaring back at Klaus.

Rebekah kept her stance noticing Klaus wasn't alone, "Why is she here?"

Kol gazed over, his eyes darkened, "Rebekah she's another one."

"She is with me." Klaus responded before Rebekah can attack Genevieve.

Kol narrowed his eyes then sneers, "Tell me love how was the afterlife?" Kol growls in pain as he held onto his head. Rebekah flashed at Genevieve slamming her to the wall, breaking the pain she was inflicting on Kol.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes slamming the woman on the wall again, "Why did the ancestors bring you back? Why not the poor girls that were sacrificed?"

Kol remarked, "You are lucky I'm weak witch or I would have killed you much slower this time."

Genevieve glares at Kol then looked at Rebekah, "A witch named Celeste brought us back, she used the power of the Harvest to resurrect us instead of the girls. But this witch only brought three of us, I didn't realize she was the fourth witch to be resurrected she had been possessing bodies for centuries."

Klaus was still infuriated that the witch Elijah brought home all those centuries ago would be a force to be reckoned with even after death. Klaus gazed at Marie, he felt a sprang of guilt, he would have never thought Celeste was powerful enough to survive by body jumping.

Rebekah's eyes widen, "Celeste? The witch Elijah was messing around with?" Klaus nods, Kol allowed Klaus to take Marie so he can stand to study the resurrected witch.

"Why are you telling us this? This woman brought you back to life, why go against her?" Kol asked suspiciously.

Genevieve remarked, "I wasn't supposed to come back, I will not be a pawn for a witch's revenge."

Kol smirked cheeky, "So you aren't bent on vengeance?"

Genevieve gave him a glare, "Don't push me."

Klaus looked upon Marie, "Do you know how to help her?"

Kol held out his hand before Genevieve can move, "Do anything else and you would have wished you had stayed dead." Klaus peered at Kol in slight bewilderment, he never seen Kol so openly protective. Kol would act upon his protectiveness of Marie through actions, he'd never flatly stated his threats. Klaus wondered if being inside a human body made Kol's humanity to resurface because Kol always hid himself with his usual mischievous persona.

"Kol please, the only person she would want to harm is you." Klaus remarked, Kol gave him a glare as he let the witch pass.

Genevieve kneeled down placing her hand over the unfinished carve, Genevieve muttered a healing spell reversing the damaged the unfinished sacrificial magic inflicted.

Marie opened her eyes tiredly the color returning to them, Marie's body slowly became less greyed. Marie looked around noticing her father, Kol, Rebekah, and a woman Marie was sure she had seen before. Marie sat up, Klaus pushed her down, "Easy love take your time."

"Elijah, Tunde has him that's why he's so powerful." Marie gasped wanting to sit up.

"You and Kol barely got out. We cannot just run in there and rescue him." Rebekah scowled until Marie finally settled down.

"We have to do something, the longer he has him the more powerful he gets. We just need to get Elijah and then Tunde wouldn't be able to channel him anymore." Marie urged.

Kol glanced over at her, "We aren't at full capacity Marie." Marie sighs nodding.

Klaus patted her hand, "Don't worry sweetheart help is on the horizon."

* * *

Kol finally drank enough to where he was at full strength again. He watched Genevieve cautiously, he was still not convinced she would help them with the gracious of her heart. Kol leaned on the wall near her, "So what do you get out of this?"

Genevieve looked at him slightly, "Why do you assume people want something? I just want to help my community."

Kol smirked but his eyes didn't hold the same expression, "Because when it comes to my family people try hard to reap whatever they can profit from us. But most of them find death before they gain what they were desiring. I lived long enough to understand people do things in order to gain something. So, what are you planning on gaining with us by allying yourself?"

Genevieve stared at him, "Peace amongst the factions, I am hoping with helping your family alliances can be made. I hear there is a curse on the werewolves you want to break –."

Kol sneered at her, "I don't care if the werewolves are stuck as dogs for the rest of their lives, Niklaus is obsessed with that curse. The only thing I want is for this bloody feud with the factions to stop so I can finally enjoy myself."

"Then we have something in common to have peace amongst each other." Genevieve responded.

"Here's the thing love, peace is never enough, one faction will get tired and eventually want to eliminate the competition until no threat is left. One way or another the feud will stop, just depends on how." Kol remarked.

"That is a sad way of thinking of life." Genevieve responded noticing Kol grinned at her comment.

"Life can be full of disappointments." Kol answered. He turned to see Klaus and Marie heading to the room he was in; Marie's tone was back to it had always been.

"Let's get started." Klaus remarked, everything was in order every game piece was in its position ready to strike.

* * *

Tunde could sense something was stirring, the other witches were out and about making preparations on creating a weapon that can put down an Original. Tunde gazed at Elijah, he only met the brother once when he was murdered, the man wiped out his followers while Klaus forced him to watch.

"I must say I would have never thought the dead still hold grudges." Klaus remarked, Tunde smirked it's the man he wanted to see.

"You should have thought of that before making enemies." Tunde responded throwing his hand out making Klaus cringe in pain.

Klaus smirked, "What's the point in that if I eliminate all my enemies?" Tunde turned around just as Kol sucker punched him making him throw back into the wall.

Marie raced to Elijah noticing there was a boundary, she rambled through her knowledge of breaking boundary spells. _If it is a powerful spell, there needs to be a powerful substance to erupt the spell._ Marie bit into her hand, _nothing is more powerful than the blood of a witch._ Marie dripped her blood over the edge of the symbol, it sizzled as the boundary became weaker.

Kol was thrown back by Tunde just as Klaus was grabbed in a neck hold by Tunde. Klaus struggled to break free as Tunde muttered a spell that took away his strength. Klaus's eyes widened just as Tunde pulled out his blade, "For my family." Kol flashed at Tunde just to be knocked back a barrier.

Marie winced as the boundary finally broke releasing a surge of power. Marie quickly grabbed a hold of Elijah throwing him out of the symbol. Tunde's strength diminished, Klaus could feel his grip lessen, but Klaus couldn't move with his own strength diminishing. Kol broke through the barrier, grabbing the blade and forcing it down on Tunde right through the neck.

Kol smirked in triumph, "You're welcome." Klaus rolled his eyes, closing his eyes as he regained his strength. Kol let Tunde drop with a gushing thump, the blood pooled onto their shoes.

Rebekah came out of her hidden position to help with Elijah, Marie glanced over him placing her hand over the craved symbol. Marie muttered a counter spell to diminish the sacrificial magic upon Elijah, because he couldn't die, for the sacrificial magic was incomplete allowing Elijah to be an endless battery. Marie bit her hand again dripping her blood into Elijah's mouth to create a stronger effect with the counter spell by adding blood magic. She breathed out heavily, she wasn't prepared on how much magic it took. Klaus and Kol came to Marie after being determined that Tunde was dead. Klaus noticed Marie on the break of collapsing, Marie gasped as the spell broke, Klaus scooped her up before she could fall. Marie gave him a shaky "thank you" Klaus nods keeping her in his arms until she felt strong enough.

Klaus muttered to her, "I told you to not overdo yourself sweetheart."

"I couldn't leave him like this." Marie breathed.

Kol remarked, "Too bad he didn't feel the same way when he desiccated you…" Marie ignored Kol as she stood on her own. Klaus peered at Kol giving him a slight agreed nod, but even though Elijah used Marie as a bargaining chip it amazed Klaus how Marie can quickly forgive him. Klaus put a comforting hand on Marie as the wait for Elijah to awaken.

Marie gazed around, "The other witches are coming."

Kol narrowed his eyes gazing at Genevieve, "It's your time to choose which side you are on."

Klaus nervously looked down at Elijah, "Marie you should take him."

"No, I want to stay and end this." Marie replied, putting on her brave face to hide her exhaustion.

Rebekah picked up Elijah, "Don't worry I got him." Klaus nods as Rebekah took Elijah to safety.

Genevieve stepped away from them just as the other two witches entered the warehouse. Klaus's eyes widen noticing the one tan woman that had survived Davina's attempted kidnapping _this woman is Celeste? No wonder, I thought I saw an apparition around the witch I should have remembered what Celeste looked like and would have put two to two together faster._

"My, my what do we have here?" The tanned woman cooed. Marie stepped forward noticing the mixed auras around the woman _she is the one that is possessed and is the ring leader._

Kol grins at the woman, "Celeste I presume? I must say it would have been a pleasure if we met centuries ago."

Celeste turned to Kol, "I can't say the same. I hear you are a psychotic maniac."

Kol winks at her, "Depends who you ask love." Klaus rolled his eyes at Kol's stupidity to flirt, although it seems Celeste didn't mind. Klaus sighed _leave it to Celeste's demise of being attracted to brown eyed and haired men._

Klaus mocked, "If this is your plot of your revenge, I have to say I'm not really impressed."

Celeste smirked at Klaus, "Oh but you will." Klaus cringed as Celeste rushed her energy at him, Kol and Marie stepped in. Marie forced flames around them in order to break the connection Celeste had on Klaus. Kol gazed around muttering at Klaus, "Where's the help?"

On queue rowdy crowd came with great speeds. The three witches gazed around, Marcel came from behind, "We have uninvited guests in our city, lets show them out." Vampires swarm the building, making the witches exhaust their magic to defend themselves.

Kol grinned at the confrontations, his eyes fell on Genevieve as she fought against the vampires that surrounded her. Kol smirked as she slayed the vampires around her, "I knew it would come to this. I did warn you witch."

"I led you all here in order to finish this feud." Genevieve respond sending magic onto Kol.

He growls in pain, but he fought through it, "You're right, this feud will end – too bad you won't be a part of it." Kol was able to grab onto the star dark object and chuck it at Genevieve. She gasped as large gashes displayed over her body. Kol sneered at her, "I always go by my promises. Hoped this was all worth it." Kol turned around noticing the last two resurrected witches magic wavering. Kol smirked as the older witch was beheaded by Marcel.

Marcel stood next to Klaus as they faced Celeste, "Thanks for giving me the heads up on the resurrected witches. The girls would be resurrected when the magic returns?"

Klaus nods, "That's what my daughter and Kol believes." Marcel narrowed his eyes as one witch remains.

Celeste smirked at them, Klaus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "You have lost, this petty revenge is over."

Celeste laughed, "Oh Klaus, my revenge is to take something precious as you did to me." Klaus narrowed his eyes as Celeste turned her gaze on an exhausted Marie, "What perfect body to jump into other than a powerful being that is already vulnerable for possessions and is the one thing you care about?" Klaus snarls flashing at the witch. Marie's eyes widen in horror as the witch stared at her just as she stabbed herself. Marie backed away seeing the spirit before her, her eyes were a ghostly white, Marie gasped as the energy rushed through her.

"Marie!" Kol and Klaus were by her side as she fell to the floor. Marie was gasping as if she was fighting off the possession.

Klaus urged, "Come on love."

* * *

Marie gasped feeling herself becoming suffocated by the other presence. Marie's eyes became hazy one second, she is seeing Kol, Klaus, and Marcel huddling over her while the other is in the dead world inhabited by the spirits. Marie narrowed her eyes _not again! I will not be manipulated!_ Marie screams erupting her magic over the dead world.

Marie could sense Celeste cloaking her. Marie's eyes grew gold, _"Come out!"_ Marie gasped as she emerged from cold water, she coughed gasping out for air. Marie gazed up seeing Celeste as she pushed Marie under the water, Marie thrashed hearing Celeste's voice as a whisper, _"Your father destroys lives, takes everything that is precious, now it's my turn!"_ Marie stopped thrashing glaring up at the ghostly image of the woman, Marie focused her energy and released it in one blast shattering the surrounding world creating darkness. Marie's feet hit the ground to discover they were in her family cabin when she was a child. Marie scowled at the witch, _"This is my body, I already made a deal with the spirits and you are breaking that deal. They don't like being crossed nor like people cheating death."_ Celeste turns as angry whispers grew as the cabin door opened leading to darkness. Marie gritted her teeth in nervousness as Celeste screamed, she was dragged into the door by ghostly hands as the whispers grew. Marie stepped away from the door noticing the familiar cold blue eyes within the darkness, _"Stay away from me Esther."_

The eyes glowed brighter, Marie stared at them as the surrounding area became cold. Fog surrounded her, Marie froze in fear being reminded of her human life, her human fears – the cold blue eyes boarded into her as she was surrounded by coldness and darkness. A child's laughter was echoing around her, ending in cries of terror. _No…_ Marie shook her head, no she will not be tormented by this demonic woman again. Marie's eyes glowed gold she pushed past the fear the woman had created in her _"I'm more powerful now, nothing is holding me back."_ Marie thrust her hands erupting an energy wave collapsing death's grip on her.

* * *

Klaus watched in panic, Marie's body became ice cold, her breathes became heavy as if she couldn't breathe. Marcel ushered his men out to watch the cemetery to see if the theory was true – killing the resurrected witches would bring the four girls back. Kol and Klaus looked at each other, both of them were out of witch allies and to perform an exorcism takes a powerful witch.

Marcel came back as the crowd was gone, Klaus gazed up at him, "Do you have any allies within the witch community?"

Marcel shook his head, "If the theory is right I will have Davina back –."

Kol snapped losing his neutral mood, "It will already be too late. Marie is barely holding off the bloody spirit." Klaus gazed over his daughter only allowing his sadness to show when he turned away from the other vampires. He brought this on her, if Celeste overpowers Marie, then his daughter will be trapped in that spirit world. Klaus narrowed his eyes, the sadness was pushed aside with rage _if Celeste thinks she has won I would force every witch to exorcise her and if they all fail I will eliminate every blasted witch on this planet until all the spirits are cowering under me._

The three men became startled as Marie breathed out a scream forcing a wave of energy that flung them back. Klaus's eyes widen in horror, fearing Marie was lost. Marie sat up breathing heavily looking around frantically as if she was unsure if her surroundings were real. Klaus held his breath as her eyes faced him, he let out a sigh, a relief seeing her brown eyes. The three men cautiously walked to her, worried that any fast movement would startle her.

Marie smiled weakly at them, "Well I have to say exorcising myself was a first…"

Kol smirked at her, "Gave us a little scare darling."

Marie gave them an apologetic look, she noticed Klaus looking more shaken then the others. Marie addressed him, "I'm sorry I scared you."

Klaus kneeled next to her hugging her, "Don't need to apologize love, this isn't your fault." _It's mine…_ Klaus couldn't say the last words, at much as he hated to admit it. Marie smiled at him slightly as he helped her stand up and Klaus wrapped his arm around her.

Kol glanced at her, "How do you feel?"

Marie disregarded the flash of cold blue eyes that is burnt in the back of her head as she managed to smile at him, "I actually feel like I can finally hold my own."

Kol grins, "Finally, you have no idea the pain it is to find witches that are powerful enough to exorcise spirits. I would have been annoyed if I had to go out and search." Marie laughed nudging him slightly in the rib.

Marcel smiled at her lightly, "I'm glad this day went well for all of us."

Marie peered at him smiling happily, "I feel a shift of magic in the air, think this day got better." Marcel's eyes widen in hope as he flashed away.

* * *

Elijah gasped as he took a breath of fresh air, he weakly glanced around noticing Rebekah's worried face hovering over him. Rebekah sighs in relief, "You are all right, you are home now."

Elijah sat up only to grimace in pain, "What happened?"

Rebekah worried look deepened, "The resurrected witches attacked you, Papa Tunde made you a sacrificial object to channel power. You don't remember?"

Elijah glanced away from her worried eyes, he tried to push aside the returning guilted memories of his past that occurred when he was neutralized. Elijah mutters, "I remember many things that I wish I could forget."

Before Rebekah could press him more, the door open as Klaus and Kol brought in a slightly pale Marie. Rebekah sighs _can I have one break before another family member is on a break of death?_

Kol gave a once over of Elijah, "You look like shit."

Rebekah scowled at him remarking sarcastically, "Kol, aren't you one for reassuring words."

"I try." Kol smiled at her cheekily.

Rebekah glanced at Marie, "You don't look too good either."

Klaus reassured Rebekah, "Everything is fine, we all just need a breather."

Kol rolled his eyes, "Now you want to relax and enjoy the city. It had to take vengeful witches to make you see passed the stupidity of ruling."

Klaus ignored Kol, knowing he wanted to strike a nerve. Klaus couldn't help but smile to see his family was at peace away from harm.

Marie clutched Elijah's hand reassuringly, "I'm glad you are safe." Elijah shied away from her smile, it was too soon for him to smile at her.

The front door opened, and the noise of bulky suitcases were heard shuffling in. Marie peered up, her eyes became wide, she smiles largely flashing into a group hug throwing off the red head and brunette.

"Finn! Sage!" Marie laughs hugging them tighter. Sage laughs giving Marie a hug, Finn smirks at his niece lightly as he notice his siblings' stares.

Kol looked at his siblings in bewilderment, "Did I miss the whole pardon bit of trying to kill all of us?"

Klaus remarked in annoyed tone, "No."

Marie gleefully beamed at the couple, "What are you two doing here?" Marie smiled at her father, "We can set the past aside?"

Klaus thought darkly _Not a chance with that traitor._ Klaus forced a smile, "We have similar interests at the moment that needs attention." Marie gave in a confused look as she turned back to Sage and Finn.

Sage narrowed her eyes at Klaus. Klaus gave her a sneer, "Surprised you can handle staying under one roof."

Sage responded flatly, "I can say the same to you."

Klaus hummed, "Sage, you have always been arduous." Sage rolled her eyes, she peered at the other siblings noticing an awkwardness amongst them.

Kol smirked around the room, "Feels like old times. Hopefully the intent of murder can be avoided this time."

Marie could sense the tension she pulled Finn and Sage along, "Here let me show you your room."

As Marie and the couple left Kol raised an eyebrow at his other siblings, "Tell me, after saying how much you loathe them what made you push aside your feelings?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Because he knows Esther's secrets, if she is a part of the dark presence we felt in that witch prison, he will know."

Kol mused over Klaus's irritable demeanor, "Think it's wise to bring him back into her clutches?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes darkly, "If Finn is stupid enough to go back to her, I will put him down myself."

Kol smirked at Klaus amusedly, "Well, so much for a family reunion…"

* * *

 **A family reunion! Let the awkward mingling begin!**

 **I just watched the Finale of The Originals and I have to say I have some mixed feelings on it... I guess it finishes Klaus's redemption arc, but I felt Elijah's death was useless. I found it sad that the writers made it seem like Elijah didn't have a life of his own, it made it seem as though his whole life purpose was to make Klaus a better man - come on a thousand years of life and he can't have some happiness? With Klaus too, he finally get to be with his daughter after years of Hayley having her and what does he do? I read some angry comments on how they could put the Hollow darkness within Aurora (the useless red head that is in a sleeping spell in the basement) and everyone goes home happy and alive. But I guess in the Vampire Diaries universe somebody has to live alone after a tragedy - never giving the chance of a happy ending like Bonnie. Overall I'm just happy the finale actually focused on the family and their ties since the past season it has been moving away from that aspect.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please comment below!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello readers! Thank you for reading and a special thanks to the new Followers and Favorites! Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Marie tossed and turned in her sleep in her dreams she was surrounded by coldness. Marie watched the ghostly figures in front of her, a pregnant blond woman held onto her toddler son's arm firmly as he tried to reach out for a little blonde girl who was being dragged away by another woman. Marie flinched as the little boy screamed after the little girl _"Freya!"_ and the little girl screamed for her mother – begging for her mother with tears in her eyes. Marie gazed at the woman who gripped on the little girl tightly, clawing her fingernails into her arm to prevent the little girl from returning to her mother.

 _Why is the mother of this child not doing anything?_ Marie wondered.

Marie held her breath as the woman that took the little girl stared straight at Marie, the woman gave Marie a dark smile. Marie gasped falling backwards as the woman rushed at Marie as she became lively _._ Marie stared at the woman in horror as the woman smiles over her _"Oh sweet darling, I been trying to find you for centuries…"_ Marie stared at her eyes, her brown eyes were the definition of darkness. Her eyes were cruel and apathetic, her face seemed to age slightly as she became livelier.

Marie shut her eyes trying to wake up. Marie opened her eyes again the woman laughs gazing into the darkness Marie glanced over seeing a ghostly image of herself when she was a child running in the woods. Marie flinched by the memory, it was the first time the spirits made themselves known to her, she was five years old and she was found stranded. Marie's younger self was screaming for Kol and Rebekah because she was with them at the market until the spirits made her wonder miles away. _"I was so close in getting you when you were younger, my sweet."_ She laughed as Marie ran, it felt like she was in an endless loop – never being able to escape ever again…

Marie gasped awake holding her chest as she felt a burning sensation, Marie gazed down at her birthmark noticing it was the cause of her pain. The mark was placed as a final protection in order to protect her from her family when she was given to them by Ayanna Bennet on the night they turned to vampires. Marie breathed wincing in pain, she was covered in sweat Marie stood up. The pain slowly disappeared, Marie gazed down as the mark became normal again, she sighs. _I can't sleep anymore… that didn't feel like a dream at all…_ Marie opened the door to her room, it was still dark out as she made her way downstairs. Marie smiled lightly seeing Kol in front of the TV playing his favorite thing of the century, video games.

"Why am I not surprise." Marie teased, hiding her shaken feeling she felt from awakening.

Kol turned slightly then back at his game, "Can't help it darling, since you and Runa introduced me to this it been something to entertain me. I was surprise Kaleb and his roommates had it too – I have someone to play with again, it's fascinating I can play with others when they aren't physically here." Kol added with a chuckle, "I think the humans found some sort of magic in making these devices."

Marie laughed, "It amazes me how fast you pick up things."

Kol shrugged, "Not that difficult, besides humans have everything on that Google encyclopedia. It updated me on everything I've missed, been doing that on my free time." Marie sat on the couch beside him. Kol peered at her slightly, "Thought you don't have night terrors anymore since you were human."

Marie shook her head, "This was different, it was like I was watching someone else's memories and then the memories came alive and attacked me."

Kol paused his game giving her his full attention, he frowns, "Like you were in the spirit world?"

"Sort of… but this woman was so lively – I think she is still alive." Marie responded.

Kol narrowed his eyes, "Show me." Marie glanced at him nervously knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer. Marie put his hands on her temples, as she let him in. Kol's eyes darkened seeing the dream it was similar to the images he witnessed when he interacted with the coffin in the witch prison. "It's the same vision I got when I went into that witch house – thanks for the heads up by the way, I nearly got killed by the dark magic that lingers there." Kol remarked, if he didn't put a protection spell on himself before he went into the house the concussion he got in Kaleb's body would have been worse.

Marie's eyes widen, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

Kol shrugged, "Didn't want to overwhelm you darling."

Marie frowns, "So the woman that took the little girl is the dark presence we felt in the house?"

Kol shook his head, "That was the little girl Freya – she not so small anymore I got the image of her face in my mind after her lingering magic attacked me. If the little girl had that much dark magic I can't imagine the devilish woman that took her."

Marie groans laying her body on the couch not caring for Kol's annoyance as she placed her legs on his lap almost kicking the controller out of his hands. "So, I have two dark witches after me because…?"

Kol played his game again remarking, "Probably something to do with Esther, I remember hearing her name within the encounter."

"What?!" Marie froze, after the encounter with Celeste seeing Esther again chilled her to the core and to hear she was involved with these two dark witches caused her panic.

Kol sighs in annoyance, "You know I play my game this late at night for peace because you lot bother me throughout the day." Kol paused the game again glaring at her, "Yes the harlot is a part of it, and no don't start freaking out. We are all together, and this city is run by old vampires, we have better odds here than back at Mystic Falls."

"Kol, thanks to Esther you died!" Marie exclaimed.

"Yes, I am aware. Please can I just entertain myself just for a few hours before everything goes to hell yet again because our bloody past love to screw up our lives? I am tired of Nik's moods and Rebekah's panic, I just want to be left alone." Kol stared at Marie daring her to speak. Marie shut her mouth glaring at him. To some extent she can understand Kol's point, after dying he just wanted to live life and she can see his frustrations with dealing the rising issues again. Marie watched Kol shoot zombies in military uniforms, he disregarded Marie's glances keeping his eyes on the game.

Marie scooted leaning on his shoulder, Kol rolled his eyes, "Darling don't push me, we had a long day I rather not get ugly." Marie ignored him making his leg a pillow. "You are more annoying then Rebekah. Make yourself comfortable." Kol remarked sarcastically as he minded where he put his elbow since Marie had to be annoying and use him as a pillow. Marie stared up at the ceiling trying to have Kol's mindset of being unconcerned with the darkness that will cross their paths and just focus on what little peace he had left. Marie have to give it to Kol she would have love to have his uncanny way to disregard emotions especially during alarming times.

"What does Freya look like now?" Marie asked, since she was awake she might as well sketch the things she saw so it would be easier for her to picture everything.

Kol narrowed his eyes, "Would you finally leave?" Marie nodded Kol rolled his eyes as he let Marie into his mind, Marie could feel the emotions that Kol was hit with and it concerned her as they were directed towards her when an old memory of her past in a flash. Marie pulled away seeing Freya's older face, she couldn't shake off the feeling she seen her before. Marie ponder on where Freya had seen her, because the memory Kol got from the coffin was Freya and she must have crossed paths before.

Marie sat on the floor with a sketch book and pencils, Kol sighs but was glad she finally gave him some breathing space. Marie sketched the different faces catching the expressions. Marie stared at the little boy from the memory, his eyes look so familiar, the mother was pregnant with a third child, "Kol what's the age difference between Finn and Elijah?"

Kol hummed barely paying attention to her, "Three years, why that matter?"

Marie held up the picture she drew of the little boy and pregnant mother, "Would it be a coincidence if this is Esther pregnant with Elijah and this little boy is Finn?"

That peeked Kol's interest, he put the game aside glaring at the picture looking at the faces, "I vaguely remembered what Esther looked like when she was younger. We are in luck that Finn is under the same roof, we can ask him ourselves."

"Now?" Marie asked as he ran upstairs.

"Like you said darling, this is pressing manner." Kol remarked as he slammed opened the door to Finn's and Sage's room, "Cover anything you don't want me to see, because I'm coming in."

Marie could hear Sage yelling at Kol's perverseness, at this rate the whole house will be up. Kol sat on the bed ignoring Sage's death glares as she held the sheets as Kol put the sketch in Finn's face, "Tell me about this day."

Finn scanned the sketch, he gazed at Kol, "How do you know about this?"

Kol narrowed his eyes pulling Finn out of bed, "Both Marie and I were around some mysterious dark magic and this memory came from that magic." Kol sneered, "Tell me brother, we are finally getting along again, let's not ruin that."

Sage burned red as the rest of the household decided to come investigate, she took the covers and left Finn to deal with the interrogation. Finn glanced around noticing the rest of his siblings came for an explanation. "We had a sister, I was three at the time I barely remembered what truly happened to her… but by this sketch I remember Esther holding onto me as Freya was taken away from Esther's sister Dahlia. I don't remember why, Esther told me that Freya died of the plague that was the reason why we came to the New World."

"I'm really starting to hate this family's secrets." Kol remarked throwing his hands-off Finn. Kol threw another picture at Finn this time an older sketch of Freya, "She didn't die, her dark magic nearly killed me, she wiped out a house that held over twenty witches."

The Originals stared at each other in shock, they had an older sibling – but this lost sister is a threat too especially if she holds a grudge on whatever their mother has done to her. Marie shivered _there are more dark witches in this family that want to harm us…_ Marie glanced at her father knowing what she will say would make him paranoid, Marie held out the sketch of Dahila in her dream, "This is what I suspect Dahlia looks like now, somehow she is still alive and powerful… I had a night terror today this time the woman was actually there, and she spoke to me. She told me she was searching for me for centuries and when I was a child she missed her opportunity to take me."

Marie noticed the change in Klaus's emotion, fear turning into rage, "Esther tormented you as a child, for centuries. And you are telling me she even had her psychotic sister try to take you from me?!" Klaus held himself together before he can destroy something. Klaus narrowed his eyes, "You aren't a child anymore what purpose does she want?"

Marie stayed silent, Kol rolled his eyes at Klaus, "Just like Esther – power. And Marie has lots of it." Klaus held a passive mask hiding his build up murderous rage and frustration.

Klaus's voice was low and threatening he glared around especially settling on Finn, "We are a family, we protect this family no matter the bad blood we had amongst each other. We are not going to allow these witches to come here and think we are going to welcome with open arms and have Marie as a bloody magic well." Klaus stared deadly at Finn for he did not trust him especially since last time he betrayed this family for he found Esther alive, Klaus will not have the same thing happen again but this time with a lost sister. Klaus pointed at Finn threateningly, "I swear if you turn to your lost sister I will kill you and Sage without hesitation. I must remind you, you had a hand in raising Marie and you be damned if you do not protect her from a woman whose goal is to gain more power. _Understand me_."

Finn nods looking at Klaus in seriousness he looked at Marie seeing the fear building up inside her. Sage, in a robe, came and wrap an arm around Marie in comfort.

Marie frowns as she felt overwhelmed, "Why can't we have estranged relatives that didn't want to inflict pain, is that too hard to ask for?" It seems the universe finds ways to keep her family on high alert with rising threats.

Everyone gazed at Marie knowing the sincerity of her frustration. Kol peered around and remarked sarcastically, "Marie even in this family we inflict pain on each other once in a while, seems like it goes for distant relatives."

Marie shook her head leaving the room both Rebekah and Sage glared at Kol, Rebekah snarked, "Kol for once in your life stop acting like you don't care, you are really getting on everyone's nerves."

As the women left, the four brothers stayed inside the tense room. Elijah shook his head, "To imagine our eldest sibling following in the footsteps of our mother."

Klaus glared at Elijah throwing the sketch Marie drew of Freya, "She sure does have her looks. She is hiding in the shadows within the city. She has potential power that can neutralize us, we need to prepare for the war."

Finn looked at Klaus nervously, "What if she wants to be a part of this family?"

Klaus snarls at him, "You do not have a say in this. You lack the right judgment in protecting this family."

Kol remarked, "Besides the emotions within her dark magic gave off rage and jealousy… don't think those emotions are a healthy feeling for someone to have that wants to be welcomed into a family."

Elijah mused, "Kol does have a point, if we do come across her, we need to be cautious."

Klaus growls, "I don't care what you say. I will break down doors until I find her." Elijah sighs he knew Klaus would go to the shoot first, ask questions later approach.

Kol smirked slightly, "Guess we are going on another witch hunt."

* * *

Klaus was ready to end the werewolf curse for the Crescent wolves, but he lacked a witch to do the spell and he was even more hesitant to involve Marie especially if using her magic can attract darkness. He can even tell Marie was scared to leave the mansion, she already dealt with Esther and Mikael he can't imagine the buildup fear she must feel with two more relatives targeting her.

Klaus heard that the Harvest girls were brought back, and he was certain Marcel wouldn't be excited with him wanting to break the curse Marcel placed on the wolves. Klaus glares in annoyance by the situation he felt it will be a lost cause to get the wolves to ally with him. Klaus narrowed his eyes feeling a presence walk behind him in the bayou, "It is unwise to sneak up on someone." Klaus turned slightly he froze seeing the woman that Marie had sketched _Freya…_ Klaus held his rage, if the witch wanted to harm him she would have done it already. Klaus remarked giving her a suspicious look, "I must be popular with the witches lately to have so many come to me." Klaus held back from letting Freya know he knows exactly who she is because he was curious what she wanted and he was curious on how she was still human after a thousand years.

Freya smiled at him, Klaus held himself from snapping her eyes and that smile reminded him of Esther. "It seems you are lacking in respect from the witch community." Freya smiled at him.

"I had my better days." Klaus remarked narrowing his eyes, _let me guess she wants to try to get in my good graces and earn my trust to get close to Marie._

"If you are lacking an ally with magic –."

It was too much for Klaus he snapped, "And what do you get out of it?"

Freya blinked unaware of Klaus's built up rage, "A family."

Klaus rolled his eyes flashing towards her rage growing, "Oh please, and you think breaking a curse on some wolves would get us to trust you? We don't know you."

Freya stared at him, "But I want you to get to know me, I'm your sister."

Klaus sneers at her, "I already have a sister, I'm not looking for anymore." Klaus growls in pain as Freya glares at him causing him to bleed through his nose and eyes. Klaus snarls, "My point exactly, how can I trust you when you do a tantrum when you don't get what you want?"

Freya narrowed her eyes _he's testing me._ Freya seized her magic, "It seems I will have to make it up to you."

Klaus smirked at her darkly, "It won't be that easy sweetheart." Freya studied him, out of the family members she came across in the centuries, Klaus was the main one she may have trouble gaining trust with.

* * *

 _1922 Chicago_

Klaus smirked slightly at the club he opened, the music was so lively the first crowds of people entered the doors, excitement was in the air. Klaus needed something to distract him, after he daggered Kol Marie wanted time away from America for it was a painful reminder. Klaus wasn't sure exactly where she was. After the Great War that ended in 1918, she wanted to help people in Europe and he had to give it to his daughter she didn't get her big heart from him. Elijah was away from Klaus as well for he started to sense the growing darkness that rose in Klaus every time Elijah tried to interfere with his affairs. But his dear sister was so desperate in protecting Klaus from his own problems she followed him. To be fair he enjoyed his sister's company, so far she hadn't given him a reason to dagger her, but he knew eventually she will and Elijah would finally be alone. It was a shame Elijah had to cross him all those centuries ago all of this could have been avoided – he was excited to see Elijah's reaction when he finds himself on this world family-less, Klaus just hoped Marie wouldn't give Elijah comfort for he was the one that brought this on himself – their siblings were just collateral damage.

"This place is amazing." Klaus smirked at the compliment he grins more seeing it was a vampire that appraised his work.

Klaus grins, "Thanks mate, hope you enjoy."

The vampire held out his hand, "Stefan Salvatore." Klaus stared at the man and he grinned larger _The Ripper of Monterey…_

"Klaus Mikaelson."

And it was a start of a chaotic and beautiful friendship, they had many similarities when it came to family history of parents and distant relations with a sibling. For the first time in a while Klaus enjoyed himself, he pushed back his rage and vengeance towards his brother. Stefan was like another brother to Klaus, it was a long time where he felt close to someone again.

Klaus noticed how Stefan looked at Rebekah, he narrowed his eyes curious on his sister's loyalties. He saw the way they interacted with each other, his sister he knew was a fool that loves blindly. If Stefan knows what's good for him he would tread lightly before their relationship causes a problem.

In the distance Freya looked upon Klaus and Rebekah they were in company with another vampire and a few humans in a booth. She narrowed her eyes as the humans on the booth were gorged while the rest of the club was ignorant of the murders that took place. Freya had the burning rage for their mother for Esther turned her dream for a family into monsters, for what? Immortality, it amused Freya that her mother cared so much for her other children and she desperately try to find a way to keep them from dying while Esther just threw her away like she was not worth saving. What was so important about her other children that Esther broke balance within nature? Freya studied her younger siblings, to her they don't seem they deserve their mother's sacrifice. They spent over twenty years together and have the parents and family she craved to have – now centuries most of them separated, why would they leave each other? Do they not know they are taking advantage of the gift of family?

Klaus narrowed his eyes turning slightly to the crowd of people in the club, he felt eyes watching him, but he couldn't pin point where. The feeling he got, it was a bad feeling he couldn't shake – Klaus grabbed Rebekah throwing himself over her, "Get down!" The windows of the club was shot up with a spray of bullets, Stefan dove down under the table, he gazed around in shock. Stefan held up one of the bullets – they were wooden.

Klaus eyes widen _he found us!_ Klaus pushed Rebekah, "We need to go now!"

Rebekah looked back at her brother and Stefan and she ran with the crowd of people the exit. Klaus turned and grabbed Stefan, he was a liability. Klaus held his gaze, "You are going to forget about me and my sister, just remember you enjoyed yourself in Chicago. Stay alive my friend." Klaus pushed Stefan aside. He could have killed him, but Klaus decide to give him mercy. Klaus flashed out the club to catch up with his sister, hoping they can out run Mikael once again.

Freya hid herself from the bullets, her siblings ran off, but she was frozen. She stared at the man that came through the doors _Father…_ Mikael narrowed his eyes gazing over the bodies not seeing any familiar faces. Freya stared at him, shocked to see him for she never thought she will see her father. Mikael, she knew was such a loving father to her, and to see him so full of rage… _guess mother ruined everyone with her immortality spell. Protecting her family with that spell gave her the price to watch them turn cruel._

Miles away Klaus was able to catch up with Rebekah, she gazed behind him, "Where's Stefan?"

"Forget about him, we need to go." Klaus urged trying to pull her along, but she threw his hand off her.

"No! I am not going anywhere without him!" Rebekah screamed.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, he gave her a serious look, "Choose. Me or him." Rebekah hesitated, she noticed his eyes darkened. Klaus flashed at her sticking the dagger into her heart, Rebekah gasped staring at him in utter betrayal. Klaus shook his head, "Sorry love, I cannot allow you to leave me." Rebekah greyed as he picked her up. Klaus sighs, out of all his siblings, he knew Rebekah would be the hardest for him to put down. But at least his quest to take everything that Elijah cares about is finally over, now he just need to make sure Elijah can never find his siblings and the real torment will begin. Klaus smirked slightly _well Elijah now it's your turn to feel the endless rage and pain as I feel._

* * *

The full moon shined over the bayou Klaus spent the day speaking to this woman and he had to say she seemed so desperate to be a part of something it was truly pathetic. The desperate was easy to manipulate to do his bidding, she wanted _his_ family – he will be damned if he would let another evil under the same roof. He found it amusing she didn't mention Dahlia, that told him right there the woman did not hold the wellbeing of his family's best interest for she disregard one of the biggest threats that can come to them. The woman blabber about magic and how much she has, trying to get him to see her as something that he needs, he had to give it to her it was worth a shot. It was tempting, but this time he wouldn't be tempted by power over his family. When she breaks the curse, he be done playing nice.

Klaus smirked slightly seeing the wolves change back to humans, they excitedly hugged one another. Klaus remarked to Freya, "Wait here, I need to earn their respect with talking to their alpha." Freya gave him a frown not keen on him commanding her.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the woman trying to intimidate him, he turns walking towards the rowdy werewolves. Klaus put his arms up in a friendly manner holding cartons of beers as a peace offering, he figured it might win him some support.

Klaus noticed eyes on him he grins, "Sorry to intrude, I just wanted to bring these over." Some of the werewolves smiled taking the cartons happily. Klaus scanned the area noticing a woman and man looking at him suspiciously. The dark-haired man walked up to Klaus, he figured this was the alpha, "Mary Dumas, told me where you all come when the moon is full. I have a proposing for your people."

Jackson narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "What can a vampire offer?"

Klaus gazed at the man allowing his eyes to glow gold, "I'm not only a vampire but a werewolf as well. I came here to offer to break the curse."

Jackson's eyes grew in surprise, he glanced over to the woman, "Andrea you need to hear this." The woman glanced at him suspiciously her hazel green eyes narrowed.

Klaus smiled at her, "I am here to break this curse, so you can all turn to wolves as you should once every full moon."

"And what do you benefit from this?" Andrea asked, Klaus smiled at her feeling she may also be another alpha.

Klaus shrugged, "Well since you ask Little Wolf, I can offer a chance for anyone in your pack a chance to never need to change again. I can imagine there are a few of your members who hate being what they are especially if they are forced to stay in a form that they loath every day until the full moon."

Jackson and Andrea glanced at one another. Jackson asked, "How can we never need to change?"

Klaus grins, "I can turn werewolves into hybrids, they will be stronger and faster even in their human form."

Jackson frowns, "But they will be undead."

Klaus shrugs, "In technical terms, yes. But don't disregard that offer for that reason, let your people decide on themselves. They will still be a part of your pack, they can just choose not to turn."

Jackson asked, "And you want more hybrids? Why?"

Klaus sighs, "I don't want to be my only kind, I figure if I can give this gift to others it would be a win win situation for everyone."

The couple looked at each other determining if the deal to break the curse was worth having some of their pack members to turn to hybrids. They know a few of them hates being wolves and would take the offer without asking any questions, that worried them.

"I would decide quickly; the curse can only be broken under the full moon." Klaus pressed.

Andrea glanced at Jackson, "You decide."

Jackson stared at Klaus, "We have a deal." Klaus grins _perfect._

* * *

Freya prepared the ritual under the moonlight, the werewolves stood around her. Klaus narrowed his eyes he was cautious if the witch would cross him. Freya raised her hands absorbing the power of the moon extracting the curse from it, twisting it to its natural lycanthropy to where the werewolves turn to wolves on every full moon. Freeing the humans from the beasts, able to be in their skins again, rather forced to be themselves once a month.

Klaus watched as the full moon went to it's final phase, the werewolves gazed at the moon nervously waiting for the moon phase to pass to determine if they will stay human or go back to their wolf forms. Everyone was silent as the moon lowered, Klaus grins as the full moon phase passed and the wolves stayed human. The werewolves cheered, the curse was finally broken, and they are finally free.

Klaus watched as the alphas embraced, Klaus nodded to them, "I will give you all time to consider my offer before the next full moon, inform the others." They nod as Klaus smirked as the other wolves thanked him as he walked back to Freya.

Klaus smirk, "You are slowly gaining my trust witch. I will be in contact with you."

Freya gazed at him, "I am planning to meet the others."

Klaus glared at her, "You should wait until I introduce you, my family doesn't handle new comers so well."

Freya tilt her head, "If I didn't know better, it seems you are reluctant for me to meet the rest of our family." Klaus kept himself from snarling.

"Sorry, but I learn to be cautious with family." Klaus remarked just as Kol flashed in front of Freya blowing spices into her face to knock her out.

Kol respond sarcastically, "You know I never approved the plan on allowing the witch to live."

Klaus shrugged, "You and I are skilled in torturing to get information."

Kol sneers, "Ah like old times?"

Klaus smirked darkly as he picked up Freya, "You have any dark objects that will be useful?"

Kol's eyes sparkled with mischief, "Oh you have no idea…"

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! Hope you enjoyed, let me know in the comments below what you think of this chapter and any suggestions you might want to see in the upcoming chapters!**

 **Please review, feedback is something every author looks forward to!**


	11. Chapter 10

Freya screamed in pain as Kol chucked the star dark object at her making her bleed with dozens of cuts crossing over her body. When Klaus was playing interested little brother to Freya, to Kol's displeasure he set up a witch proof torture room in a cellar on the property of the mansion his family stayed in. Kol found his old dark objects many were useful for imprisonment, one of his favorites was a circular dark object that prevented a person from leaving the circle once they entered, while another feed off witch's powers. The shackles on Freya drained her magic and restrained her to the wall, while the large dark object surrounded her just in case she happened to break free from the magical shackles.

Freya glared at the vampires, "How dare you do this to me, I am your sister –."

Kol shook his finger grinning at her, "By blood perhaps, but to earn the title? No. You see we don't care much on automatically be a family based on blood relations, we had to earn a place in our family amongst each other."

Klaus adds sneering, "Blood means nothing to me. I've already killed my blood before what makes you any different?"

Freya stared at them, "I thought you would be happy to have me as a part of your family."

Kol laughed manically _oh she was so gullible._ "Oh really? Because you are the oldest and a witch? Yeah we would have been thrilled if it was under different circumstances and it being a thousand years ago."

"You see I gave you a chance to come clean, but you left out the most important part of gaining my trust. You left out Dahlia, and what troubles you two are plotting against my family." Klaus growls.

Freya's eyes widen, she smirked glaring at them, "You cannot stop her she will destroy everything in her path until she gets that little girl of yours."

Klaus narrowed his eyes picking up Tunde's blade, he thrust it in her stomach making her scream. "Tell me why you came here, why Dahlia is so intrigued by my Marie."

Freya spat blood up, "Our mother could not conceive children, so she turned to Dahlia taking any price she gave. Dahlia wanted every first born in each bloodline from Esther and her future children." Klaus's blood boiled _we always have darkness on our doorstep because it's Esther's doing._

Kol smiled at her mockingly, "So she took you, and that is why you are jealous of us because we actually grew up with a family. The dark presence that lingered from your magic I could sense that jealousy and rage."

Klaus froze his eyes growing darker, "You came for Marie in order to make for petty payback?"

Freya gazed at Klaus staring into his now golden eyes, "Dahlia was promised the first born, if she has the next first born from her bloodline she will finally let me go. It is a shame you couldn't have anymore children. You could had done what mother did, keep having more children to forget about the one you lost."

Klaus snarls stabbing her again this time twisting the blade, "I am nothing like Esther. I care and love my child, I will do anything to protect her even if I had to burn down this whole bloody world. Tell me witch, how much torture did Dahlia inflict on you to twist your mind to think we would hand over her?"

Freya stared at him, "If you care about your own wellbeing, give Dahlia what she wants."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "I don't think you understand me. If Marie was still a human child or a vampire I will always protect her and care more on her wellbeing, then my own."

Kol chimed in, "That's what family is all about, sacrificing our own lives to save the ones we love. Guess you don't have much of that experience of that true loyalty and devotion."

Klaus gave Kol a fast glance noticing he held a serious look, it seems Kol would be willing to die again if it means to save the rest of his family. Klaus wouldn't let that happen, this time he will protect everyone in his family to prevent the pain that came with death – it even pained him when Kol died and he couldn't bare if more deaths follow.

Klaus glares at Freya, "Hear me witch, when someone comes after my family I take pride in snuffing out that threat. Do your worse _sister_ , I promise you no one will mourn you."

* * *

Marie sat on the roof of the mansion she hugged her legs staring towards the echoes of the screams below the earth that her sensitive ears picked up. _Why can't we have peace? It would make every species' lives better if we were left alone._ Marie sighs making an effort to cut out her keen hearing. Marie frowns seeing Rebekah on the balcony, she turned and climbed up the roof to sit next to her. Marie gazed at Rebekah in sadness, "Why every witch in our family wants to kill us? I would have loved to have someone to practice magic with… Finn was a good teacher, but it's not the same when one tells you how something should be done and another is to show you."

Rebekah sighs wrapping an arm around her niece, "You know I've always wanted a sister… but here comes my lost sister and I realized I already had one." Rebekah hugged Marie in comfort.

Marie smiled at Rebekah, "Sometimes I feel like you are my sister as well, but you always were like a mother to me." Rebekah held back proud tears, ever since she was human she wanted to be a mother – to have children of her own. But she did help raise Marie, Rebekah shaped Marie into the woman she is now, and it gave Rebekah pride to know Marie regards this.

Rebekah kissed the top of Marie's head, "We had a good life, I think it would serve all of us good if we don't dwell on what could have been if Freya been in our family."

Marie nods sighing, "I honestly thought we would have a peaceful life after Mystic Falls, Kol almost got away from the chaos but came right back."

Rebekah shrugs as she watched the sunset, "I knew Kol couldn't stay away from chaos, he enjoys it too much."

Marie shook her head, "Maybe before he died, he was serious with being done with my father's quest for domination. He was truly concerned about making enemies and just wanted to live in peace."

Rebekah gazed at the area where the screams came from, "It seems like Kol is finally growing out of his immaturity."

Marie nods thinking about the spirit world and what people Kol had met on the other side, "He just needed something to push him."

Rebekah asked, "And how are you?"

Marie frowns, she didn't want anyone to be worried about her. "I'm just slightly shaken up with having another ancient witch aiming to gain me as a weapon." Marie narrowed her eyes, "I don't like being seen as an object to be used, it is like I am only regarded because of my power rather as a person."

* * *

Elijah stood in the shadows watching his brothers torturing their threat. He gazed at her he could see so much similarities to Esther and Rebekah, for Freya was indeed related to them. Elijah stepped out of the darkness, "Enough Niklaus, Kol. Give her time to think things over."

Kol narrowed his eyes at Elijah, "Who's side are you on?"

Elijah peered at the three of them, "I just want to understand where she has been the past thousand years."

Kol rolled his eyes laughing, "Catching up on sibling bonding? Didn't perceive you as the pathetic type Elijah."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Elijah, Klaus knew that Elijah wouldn't be foolish in endangering their family. Klaus put a hand on Kol's shoulder, "Come, let's give him time alone with his lost sister." Kol stared at Klaus in slight bewilderment as Klaus ushered Kol out of the room.

Elijah peered at Freya with a frown, "I am sorry we had to meet like this."

Freya smiled lightly, "It was a shame I couldn't meet you when you were born."

"Yes, I have heard what happened to you. Finn barely remembers the event." Elijah responded.

Freya's eyes brighten, "Finn remembers me?"

Elijah nods, "He does, but he is too ashamed to come visit you for he did not wish the fond memories of you to be destroyed by what you have become."

Freya frowns gazing down, "He should put that view and look at himself. Look what you all have become."

Elijah gave her a sad smirk, "Oh we do, especially Finn. But as the centuries go on we learned to accept what we have become and did in order to survive."

Freya looked at him as if she was shocked by his words, "As I."

Elijah gave her an interested look, "Like I told my brothers, I wanted to know more about you. I want to know how it is possible that you were able to survive so long with that woman."

Freya gazed away shyly, "You are the first to wonder on my wellbeing."

Elijah slightly pitied the woman, but everyone has a past and it is the own person's responsibility on how they choose to move on from it, "And it is a shame you lived in such negligence."

Freya watched Elijah as he dragged a chair close to her, "I was a tool to strengthen Dahlia's power, she connected us to make our power grow. She had this conception of her family's bloodline is pure with powerful magic and she believed every first born would be gifted with this power. Dahlia wanted to create a coven out of our first-born children after me. She grew angry when she heard you were all turned to creatures that could never die nor have children." Freya held Elijah's gazed she smiled slightly, "Dahlia was furious she took it out on me, pushing me to have children – but I destroyed my ability to bore children in order to spite her."

Elijah frowns _but Marie was born the day we were turned, why hadn't she known about Marie?_ Elijah eyes narrowed his eyes remembering Ayanna placed the protection seal upon Marie's skin when she was a baby in order to protect her from her family, it may even protect her from Dahlia's gaze.

"But Dahlia felt Marie's magic, she knew that distinctive magic for it was the same as Esther's. Dahlia was very intrigued by finding out she wasn't able to sense the little girl and she been tracking her ever since."

Elijah stared at Freya, "Then why hasn't Dahlia attempted to take Marie when she was a child?"

Freya smiled at Elijah, "Because Marie was always surrounded by all of you, and Dahlia was determined to become stronger to snatch her. She was close a few times…"

Elijah stared at Freya in shock, he couldn't imagine Marie being taken away from them when she was a mere child. It would have destroyed all of them, he didn't know what would have become of them. When Marie died at the age of 15, Klaus was in so much grief he slaughtered a whole village and killed the werewolves that murdered her. If Marie was stolen from them he was sure all of them would destroy everything in their path until she was back in their protective arms. Elijah narrowed his eyes, "When did she found out about Marie?"

Freya smirked, "When little Marie ran away from the mean boys."

* * *

1006 A.D.

Dahlia glares at Freya as she became very rebellious in her practices, it seems she was desperate in finding that family of hers again – but Dahlia felt Esther's life being snuff out and that of her children. Dahlia couldn't sense the remains of their magic, meaning they were gone from this plane, but she did feel a shift in nature – darkness suffocating the light.

"They are gone, you need to stop obsessing over the family you were never a part of. I know you had felt them disappear as I." Dahlia scowled at her niece.

"But I cannot believe they are dead, how can they be?" Freya exclaimed, she was sure she could feel a small part of her family in the universe even if it was so small.

Dahlia glares at the pathetic girl, "Do not trick your mind in unrealistic hopes, focus on your practices."

Freya threw up her hands, "No, I am done in your quest for unlimited power."

Dahlia drew her hand to her magically pulling Freya towards her, Dahlia's eyes darken as she pushed energy onto the girl inflicting pain, "Listen to me girl, I was promised every descendant from your siblings, but because they are gone, like Esther, I can only be given what I was owed from you."

Freya gasped as Dahlia let her go, Dahlia shook her head, "Come along we need more supplies."

Dahlia hated going into villages, the people reminded her too much of the time her and her sister were captured by the Vikings. She rather be away from civilization, but the needs of survival prevented her from her comfort in the shadows.

Dahlia settled west from the location Esther had settled down to raise the rest of her six children. Dahlia stayed close waiting Esther's other children produce an heir of their bloodline power. But it seemed Esther took her life and the rest of her children, for Dahlia cannot sense them anymore, it was like an empty space that was ripped out of her sights – ripping her sister's family from the face of the earth.

Dahlia and Freya came up to the village in search for spices, the village was known to nomads for the different items the village displaces as travelers ventured in the area. Dahlia scowls at Freya, "Behave yourself." Freya walked away as Dahlia gazed at the different vendors, but a little scuffle caught her eye.

A little girl around the age of four with light brown hair and brown eyes was pushed by one of the boys of the group of three. Dahlia watched as the little girl looked hurt and confused as to why she was treated badly in a small voice she asked, "What did I do?"

The boys started to laugh at the girl causing the girl to shy away from their faces as one replied, "You stepped on our ground, believing you can just take away our supplies." Dahlia narrowed her eyes _I've always hated children for their intolerance can easily be influenced._

The little girl spoke so quietly Dahlia could barely hear her over the other noises, "Why can't we share?" Dahlia blinked in surprise by how innocent the little girl was, how she could muster a civilized solution. Dahlia watched as the boys yelled, "Go, nobody wants you here." And kicked dirt onto the girl, Dahlia almost moved to confront them until she felt a surge of power as the little girl ran away into the woods. Dahlia turns staring after the little girl, _that power – it's Esther's, how couldn't I sense another descendant?_ Dahlia followed the pulsing power that the girl gave off, Dahlia stared in amazement seeing a white wolf comfort the girl. Fog surrounded the child and she vanished – Dahlia's eyes widen, _so much power she possess, which child of Esther's bore her? I must have her…_ Dahlia closed her eyes as she vanishes following the power the little girl was letting off. Fog surrounded her, it was deep and cold in the distance she can sense the little girl, but she can also sense multiple presences amongst them. That's were Dahlia heard the whispers in the wind, _"Marie…"_ Dahlia turns around hearing the girl scream as the spirits angrily muttered together. Dahlia narrowed her eyes _I must have her!_ Dahlia ran after the child as she screamed calling out desperately, "Kol! Rebekah!" Dahlia was about to cast a spell on the child to contain her until Dahlia was engulfed by white, she was thrown back. Dahlia narrowed her eyes as a ghostly figure stood over her, the skeleton formed to back to a human with piercing blue eyes. _Esther!_ Dahlia hissed seeing her sister.

" _The child is mine. You cannot have her."_ Esther responded giving her sister a sinister grin.

"You promised me every first born – that child is rightfully mine, you do not have any claims." Dahlia scowls at the ghost.

" _Try if you must, but I have plans for that girl and fate is in my favor."_ Esther smiles, darkness surrounds them only leaving Esther's cold blue eyes glowing in the dark and finally vanishing.

Dahlia gasped as she was thrown back into the living plane, she vanishes just as little Marie was picked up by a man with dark hair.

Dahlia stared at the fire in thought, Freya had sensed the child as well, but Dahlia was the one to pursue her. It baffled her how well hidden the child was – she believed it was Esther's doing but the man that carried Marie away… She never sensed that presence before, the man was coated with dark magic, but he didn't connect with nature as if he was rejected by it, some sort of demonic creature that walked amongst them. Dahlia's eyes widen, _Esther turned her children into something abnormal no wonder I couldn't sense their presence anymore…_

Dahlia turns to Freya, "It seems your mother cared more about her other children than you – she made them untouchable by death. It also seems she cares more about her granddaughter to shield her from my senses, such a pity, my dear, my sister did not see the potential you have…"

Freya froze, her whole manner changed as Dahlia expected. Dahlia wanted Freya to understand her hate towards her sister – now Freya will have the same, she would even loath her siblings because they were deemed savable.

"The little girl would be your freedom." Dahlia persuaded Freya eyes widen she nods her head in understanding. _If this child is so important to Esther than she must truly be special…_

* * *

Elijah narrowed his eyes, he remembered that day, Kol and Rebekah convinced Klaus to let them take Marie to the market. Marie disappeared from Rebekah's watch and Kol found her miles away from the village, she was scared to death with her encounter with spirits and had reoccurring night terrors. It horrified him that Dahlia was there, if it weren't for Kol, Marie would have been taken.

Elijah glared at Freya, "Why are you still alive? That incident happened over a thousand years ago."

Freya sighs, "Dahlia hunted Marie down, although she was cautious because she learned what kind of demons you all were – ones that feast on the life of others. Dahlia lost track of your movements when you left the New World, but she was able to track the child from the darkness that resides in all of you. When Marie was killed, Dahlia thought all was lost for she felt the light being snuff out within her, but her power burned brighter then ever before when she turned. Dahlia decided we had to live as long as Marie in order to have her, she created a spell that allows us to harness our magic if we sleep for a hundred years and able to use this magic for the year we were awake."

Elijah scowls, "It seems Dahlia is a very patient woman."

Freya smirked, "Oh yes especially if she is able to connect herself to Marie, then she will truly be immortal."

Elijah shook his head, "Dahlia shouldn't underestimate Marie, she is no longer a naïve child."

Freya smiles, "Oh Dahlia can be very persuasive, is Marie the sort to do anything to protect the people she loves?"

* * *

Marie sat on the couch with Rebekah and Sage, Finn sat on the arm holding Sage's hand as the other brothers held serious gazes.

Elijah noticed Klaus and Kol was waiting for him to tell him about the information he gathered. "It seems Dahlia had an agreement with Esther to have every first born – she had been pursuing Marie since the day she discovered her during the time Rebekah and Kol lost her in the market place in the New World."

Klaus glares at Kol and then Rebekah, of course that one time he thought he can trust his siblings to care for his child was the day one of their family's threats spotted her. Marie sighs, "Don't blame them, it was a long time ago, you should blame me."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "The only person I blame is Esther for she is the cause for all of our misfortune."

Elijah continued, "Dahlia is aiming to gain immortality by using Connective magic on Marie to share their abilities. She and Freya stayed alive this long due to conserving their magic at the cost of living one year and sleeping for a hundred."

Klaus gazed at Elijah, "If immortality is what she wants why not become a vampire?"

Marie sighs, "She fears losing the ability to perform magic, what she does know is that I am her loop hole."

Elijah nods, "And she will do just about anything to have you."

Klaus glares, "She will have an army upon her if she dares enter this city."

Elijah gazed at Klaus in concern, "She is powerful, the magic she stored away in her century of slumber makes her one of the most powerful witches we would have ever encounter –."

Klaus snarls, "Don't lecture me on your cowardliness of magic. I am willing to put all my cards on the table – she cannot be more powerful than death."

Kol glanced at Elijah curiously, "Connective Magic seems similar to a linking spell, if something were to happen to Freya you would think the same would happen to Dahlia?"

Klaus's eyes widen he smirked darkly, "Let's send a message then."

Rebekah remarked, "I would have thought she would have succumbed to the injuries you inflicted on her."

Kol rolled his eyes, "You pity her sister? Her wounds heal even without her ability to use her magic, it seems Dahlia is healing her."

"If she cares about her, I think she would do anything to get her power magnifier back." Klaus adds.

Elijah warns him as he looked at Marie, "Do not assume this woman would care, I fear she will get to Marie through us."

Marie gazed away as eyes fell on her, during her encounter in the dream she could feel how powerful this woman – it scared her more than Esther's power. Marie was worried for she knew her family would do anything to ensure her safety and it would result them to be struck down. Marie responded softly, "I don't want any of you to risk your lives for me – I cannot watch any of you die –."

Everyone in the room objected, Klaus being the loudest. He glared at his daughter, "Don't you dare give yourself up for a mere expectation of an enemy. I did not raise a quitter, do not underestimate any of our skills sweetheart."

Marie shied away from her family's eyes, "I just don't want to lose any of you. I will not bare it – I barely got Kol back, I can't go through that again." All that pain and the never ending fear of not having the ability to bring him back – she didn't know what price she will take in order to raise any other fallen family members, but she will take it anyway just to have them back…

Klaus was able to catch her gaze, he gave her a serious look, "Marie, you are not the caretaker of this family, do not be foolish in sacrificing yourself in order to protect us." That responsibility was bestowed on him and Elijah, Marie shouldn't be subjected to try to resolve conflict with comprises – that was a martyr way out and he will not have Marie choose such fate.

* * *

Klaus smirks at Freya, "It seems like you take my family as cowards, we will not scurry under other beings. We are the Original Vampires. We do not make comprises with lesser beings to prevent feuds, oh no sweetheart, we _conquer_ them _._ I will be sure to let Dahlia know this, it was naïve of her to link herself to you." Klaus slit Freya's throat as she gasped blood poured over her body, Klaus watched steadily as it took her longer to heal. Klaus grins _it seems fatal spots are a bit more challenging to Dahlia._ Klaus slit her wrists so deep her nerves were sliced. Klaus was interested by how skilled the witch was to heal without muttering spells, he had to give it to Dahlia she was indeed skilled, but can she heal without her ability to use your hands? Klaus watched in an indifferent mask as Freya cries in pain as she slowly healed again.

Klaus tilt his head, "How long do you think it will take Dahlia to deemed you as useless? The only thing you are giving her now is pain… how long will it take until she finally disconnects herself to you?" Freya's eyes grew in horror just as Klaus stabbed her repeatedly in the chest. Klaus sneers at her seeing the healing slowed as if the connection was faltering.

"It's a shame we didn't grow up together – that may have saved you." Klaus whispered in her ear grinning darkly.

"You will need me to stop Dahlia! I despise her more than you do, I will do anything to put her down." Freya pleaded.

Klaus leaned back studying her _No._ Klaus narrowed his eyes in one swift movement he went to behead her, she screams in pain as she slowly healed but just as the healing started it stopped and her head slid off. Klaus inhaled glaring at the corpse, just as he suspected Dahlia had deemed Freya as a lost cause for additional power. If this woman can disregard her thousand-year-old power boost so easily, it made him wonder how much importance his daughter would mean to the hag once she obtained immortality. Klaus kicked the head out of his way as he glares towards the cellar's exit _if it is a war you want, then a war you shall get._

* * *

 **Klaus never lets any threat live! Let the war come... Let me know your thoughts in the comment section below!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello readers! Welcome new favorites and followers, and a big thank you to xXxShonxXx and chimera629 for their lovely reviews :) Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Marie couldn't stay in the house anymore she needed to leave – it pained her to be around her family while they stubbornly try to find ways to survive. She knew their outcomes would bring death, fighting head strong leave bodies but strategically beating the enemy by their own arrogance is a way to win without bloodshed. Marie sighs as she walked down the street feeling multiple gazes on her no doubt precautions made by her father if she were to leave the house. Marcel seemed to agree to protect the city from Dahlia and by setting out scouts throughout the city that were given a sketch of the woman. Marie didn't doubt her father persuaded Marcel to have his men look after her as well as if she was a liability. Marie can also sense some of her father's older hybrids coming in as extra protection, she expected the werewolves in the bayou would add onto his security detail.

The streets in the French Quarter were becoming crowded as the Harvest girls were ready to reveal themselves back into the community in the Blessing Festival. Marie heard of the magical celebration and she was mindful in giving Davina a gift, especially through all the turmoil the girl experienced. Marie smiles seeing the four girls being carried like royalty through the crowd on thrones, Davina in a beautiful red dress representing the element of fire while the other girls display the elements of earth, water, and air.

The crowd cheers and gasped in awed as the girls performed magic to entertain the crowd with their so called 'special effects.' Marie had to admit the covens within New Orleans knew how to celebrate. Marie caught Davina's gaze, Marie smiled at the girl waving at her. She was glad at least Davina seemed to resettled with what remained of the witch community after Marcel's purge from the aftermath of the Harvest. But Marie can see the uncomfortableness Davina gave off while smiling faintly at the crowd. Marie expected Davina to eventually leave the city that brought her hardships once the hype of the Harvest dies down.

A tap on her shoulder brought Marie's attention away from the Harvest girls, Marie gazed at the man in confusion as he pulled out a beautiful black flower. Marie gazed around curious if one of her family members were the meaning of this – especially Kol he was one for sending flowers when he tries to be somewhat apologetic, but that flower… it was an odd choice of color to give a person. Marie took the flower blinking at the man in bewilderment she gave him a half-hearted smile, "Oh thank you."

The man smiles at her, "Black Dahlias are blooming this time of year."

Marie froze dropping the flower, she stepped back, "What?"

The man grabbed Marie's arm, Marie gasped seeing his eyes turn white like he was possessed, "I came to take what I been owed."

Marie pulled away just as Rebekah snapped the man's neck. Rebekah gave Marie a concerned look, Marie shook her head fear striking her, "Dahlia could possess the living."

"Marie lets go." Rebekah insisted grabbing her hand as they turned multiple people stood before them holding the white gaze, Marie's eyes widen in shock by the amount of power Dahlia must have to possess this many people at once.

"The demons you call family cannot protect you from me." Each person responded in unison.

Marie gazed at Rebekah mournfully, she outstretched her arms, "Maybe not, but I can manage." Marie muttered a banishing spell forcing her hands out to the possessed group breaking the hold Dahlia had on them.

Rebekah grabbed Marie's shoulders shaking her, "What are you doing?! You cannot do this on your own."

Marie smiled at her lightly, "I just want to let her know that I will not be easily taken."

Rebekah shook her head, "Very settle Marie."

* * *

Marie sat on the couch as she was scowled by Klaus, the rest of his siblings allowed him to be the sole person to talk to her. Klaus narrowed her eyes, "I explicitly told you to not leave this house unless you have someone accompanying you."

Marie sarcastically responded lightly, "Well clearly I wasn't alone with the scouts and Rebekah so as happened to be there."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "This isn't a joke."

"I know it's not, but I showed that I am not easily subdued." Marie responded just as Klaus shot her a furious glare.

"No, you showed that you are an appealing prize to be acquired." Klaus growls his voice was deadly low. He expected Marie could hold her own, but it worried him that it would make Dahlia ever so more eager to acquire Marie.

"At least we know she is close, she is powerful to control that many people at once, but I doubt she can do that from a large distance." Marie replied earning her a worried gaze from her father.

"I expected she will come eventually…" Klaus mused, it had been a week since Klaus slayed Freya he thought she would have came sooner, but it seemed she was surveying the area first.

Marie looked at him in concern, "How prepared are you?"

Klaus gave her a reassuring glance, "I always anticipate every move my enemy makes, I can easily play her game."

"I hope, I was worried you would fight her with brute strength." Marie remarked.

Klaus frowns, "Don't worry about me love, I survived for a thousand years – that tells me I am doing something right."

"Or you brought an element of surprise that ensured your survival." Marie responded. Klaus rolled his eyes sitting next to her.

"If you feel you are the only one to protect us, you are wrong. I have protected this family in many occasions." Klaus clutched her hands adding, "If things go bad don't fight, run. I had my fair share of running from a person that haunts me, run until you come across something that can truly end the hunt. I stopped running from Mikael, it took me centuries, but eventually I learned his weaknesses. The same can be said about Dahlia if she so has happened to beat our expectations."

"I won't leave you behind." Marie whispers letting go of his hands.

"Some battles are lost, but it doesn't mean the war is over. If she has me, don't exchange yourself for me – fight another day." Klaus urged.

Marie glares at him, "And if I do and she kills you? What then?"

Klaus smiled at her sadly, "Then let out all that rage and emotion and make this world quiver under your feet and show that hag who is the most powerful being is on this planet."

Marie shook her head, "What makes you think I can not release that energy before she harms you?"

Klaus shrugs gazing at one of his paintings of the mountains responding, "I noticed magic is tied to emotions, and the most powerful emotion is vengeance."

Marie stared at him in horror, she cannot believe he was willing to die in order for her to release that raw power. Marie whispered, "Don't ask this of me." Marie wanted to tell her father that vengeance wasn't the most powerful emotion – it was love, fear of that loss, and the rage for anyone who would harm the ones she loved. She just wanted all of them to run, leave her behind to face Dahlia, at least give them a chance – she didn't want any of them to be in the cross fires.

"I know, but I rather see you live than be tormented by a witch." Klaus replies, it was true for Marie always been in the clutches of the spirits and he rather she run to find a way to defeat Dahlia rather willingly let herself be used in order to save their family.

Marie shook her head, "The only torment I will have is to lose any of you and the thought of not being able to do anything about it. Please stop talking about this." Klaus became silent, he knew loss was difficult, but it never occurred to him that she will be tormented on the inability to prevent that outcome.

"Just whatever happens know that I always loved and cared for you." Klaus whispers, Marie turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Why does it feel like you are saying goodbye to me?" Marie demanded.

"I'm just looking at all the possibilities love."

Marie scowls, "How about you look at the positive possibilities, you are really worrying me. What happened to not to be a martyr? That should also go to you."

Klaus smiles at her, "What kind of father would I be if I wouldn't sacrifice everything just to keep you safe?"

"An alive one." Marie glared, Klaus couldn't help but chuckled hugging her, he allowed a few tears escape his eyes. He was prepared for the worse and he was hoping Marie was ready for it as well.

* * *

Sage frowns as Finn paced around their bed room, he wasn't ready for to face Dahlia he vaguely remembered her, and the woman frightened him. Esther attempted to kill them all, but it would have been a fast death, Dahlia would make it a slow and agonizing one. "We should leave." Finn urged, Sage and him barely made it out alive when his mother made Alaric an ultimate hunter after he deserted her.

Sage stared at Finn in shock, "This woman is going after Marie, we cannot leave after everything Marie did for us."

Finn gazed at her mournfully, "Dahlia only wants Marie, and I know my family will cause conflict that would end with all of us dead. I cannot lose you."

Sage narrowed her eyes, "Did you feel that way when you were willing to kill yourself in order for your mother to end the vampire race?"

Finn sighs being reminded that he was willing to die and only hesitated when Kol reminded him of Sage, "Sage –."

Sage stood up, "No, we had run enough. I am tired of running from your family."

Finn frowns peering away from her, "If we stopped running you will die, if it wouldn't be Niklaus, it would be Dahlia."

Sage smiled at him, "I am not so easy, I survived as long as I did for not just running, but by learning my strengths." Finn sighs, just as he fears she was head strong like the rest of his family.

Finn left the room, he walked down stairs noticing Klaus hugging Marie, shedding quiet tears. Finn's frown deepened solemnly _it seems Niklaus is doubtful in his chances for survival… we do not stand a chance._ Finn left the house, if Klaus was doubting his own survival then the rest of them were doomed because Klaus was always arrogant of his strength. Finn went to the witch community, he just needed to get information on how much energy they could sense from Dahlia, if there were any weaknesses, for magic always came with a price and having that much power surely there is something…

Finn came to the cemetery, hearing from Kol and Marie is where most of the witches gather for council. Finn was hoping to find any of the Harvest girls for they had went to the other side and must have knowledge to protect the city from darkness like Dahlia. Finn grunts as he hit an invisible barrier, unable to walk deeper into the cemetery. Finn held out his hand on the barrier gazing around, he was slightly impressed.

"Vampires are not welcomed here." Finn peered up seeing four of the girls that he wanted to see, he noticed the darker haired one was the one that spoke to him.

Finn raised his hands, "I mean you no harm, I came with gifts in exchange for information."

The four girls peered at him curiously. He held up four pendants each of the color of the element they represented for the Harvest – Marie had many magical pendants that are used to magnify magic, she told him he can give them to the girls for it seemed she wouldn't be able to leave the house again.

"Marie wanted you to have this, it was one of her favorites." Finn addressed to Davina giving her a pendant that was more radiant then the others, it seemed to crackle alive as if it were flames as Davina touched it.

Finn handed the other pendants to the other girls. He noticed Davina was the only girl that seemed trusting in him, the other girls held a guarded look. Davina smiled at him, "You were her teacher, weren't you?"

Finn was taken by surprise that Marie would tell her of him, "Yes, I have to say not being gifted with magic anymore I still have it's potential."

Davina nods, "What information do you need?"

Finn became serious gazing at them all, "Have you felt the presence of darkness coming into the city? An old dark witch is in search of Marie."

"Why should this matter to us?" The dark-haired girl snarked.

Davina glares at the girl, "Because Monique, a witch consumed by dark magic would cause havoc on whoever crosses her path no matter who gets in her way."

Finn nods, "I just wanted to know if you have felt her presence, and if there is anything that can put her down – wielding too much magic must give her some sort of weakness."

One of the other girls glanced at him with hardened eyes, "There is a shift in darkness north of the city, I have never felt so much power."

Finn knew she would give off an energy of darkness that would spread across the land, "What have your ancestors say in dealing with this darkness?"

Monique narrowed her eyes, "Stay clear away from her, for she only wants one thing."

Finn gazed at Davina desperately, "There is nothing that can be done?"

Davina shook her head, "Give her everything we got to protect ourselves." Finn bows his head in defeat, that was what he was worried about.

* * *

Marie sat on the roof staring into the starry night, she remembered how bright the stars used to be they lighten up the whole sky creating beautiful pieces of art. She could sense the rising darkness in the air around her, feel the magic slowly devouring the light. Marie sighs building up her strength letting the emotion of fear to fuel it.

Marie could feel her reach attempting to lure her, but Marie will not allow herself to be used again. She will show everyone that she is not a tool, but a force that needs to be reckoned with. Like her father said she should not back down and give herself up to spare them, but she will not allow them to die either. Marie turns away from the darkness gazing up at the stars, seeing how small their light was but they were able to overcome the darkness that surrounds them. Marie sighs _if the stars are able to shine as brightly I shall as well._

"Now this is a beautiful sight." Marie turns hearing the familiar voice in the night, he appeared in thin air he gave her a chiseled grin, his ocean limpid eyes gazed at her with interest.

"Why am I not surprised, here to find out what is releasing this powerful dark energy?" Marie remarked sarcastically as he leaned on the chimney keeping his settled gaze on her.

Demetri gave her a smirk, "Perhaps, I'm not surprised to see you involved sweetheart. You must attract all sorts of attention."

Marie rolled her eyes, "Thought you already have all the power you want in the world."

Demetri shrugs, "True, but old habits are hard to get rid of. I'm more curious then anything." Marie shook her head, it takes a dangerous magic theft to be lured by a vast energy that Dahlia is giving off.

"Worried you will have competition on who is the most powerful?" Marie remarked noticing him staring at her. _He always has to stare at me with those eyes…_

Demetri leaned off the chimney walking towards her, Marie noticed he placed his kind manner upon himself, but she knew that comment would spark some irritation. Demetri gazed up at the stars next to her, "No, but I can sense the fear in you. I thought you aren't scared of anything for you are the strongest vampire in the world?"

Marie ignored his attempts to create a reaction out of her, "Fear is just another emotion that could empower or cripple magic, it just needed to be channeled correctly."

Demetri gazed at her with his ocean eyes, they held the water's greatest depth, "Wise words coming from the guardian. If you have difficulty in channeling enough magic, let me know madam." Demetri gave her a charming smile.

Marie remarked, "What happened to arrogance being the cause of more casualties?"

Demetri chuckled, "And what of ignorance? I know you can feel the powerful surges of magic within the air, can you go against that kind of magic? You aren't one for using dark magic sweetheart, it out ways the traditional and spiritual magic that you possess."

Marie glares at him, he smirked as he got through to her rage. She sent a pulsing force onto him, he was pushed back slightly, she could sense Silas' magic engulfing him as it became his own it seemed it absorbed most of her attack. Demetri shook his head smiling at her, "Like I said just ask."

Marie narrowed her eyes, 'I do not need charity from you."

Demetri's smile grew as he flashed his teeth, "I wouldn't call it charity sweetheart, more of a peace offering since you helped me gain this power. Take it as a common courtesy."

Marie looked at him suspiciously, "And what you want in return?"

Demetri winked at her, "Very temping question, I think you still owe me a lunch."

Marie wasn't buying it, Marie smiled hearing her father calling for her, "You know I think you never got the honor of meeting my father."

"Oh, but I'm sure he knows about me." Demetri responded, he knew the bodies he left behind from when he obtained Expression magic would catch Klaus's attention.

Klaus flashed in front of Marie, Demetri smiles at the Hybrid, "Did you liked the little gifts I left behind?"

Klaus snarls, "You are the reason Marie went to that bloody island for that suicide mission!"

Demetri remarks, "She went on her own accord." Klaus growls stomping towards the man. Marie tried to hold Klaus back for he didn't know how much power Demetri possesses. Demetri was unphased by Klaus, Marie noticed his eyes became dark. Marie mutters a conjuring spell, she noticed Demetri eyeing her as if allowing her to complete the spell.

The magic shackles appeared on him, Demetri smirked at her, "I thought we are passed this hostility sweetheart."

Marie smiled back at him, "Oh we are, he isn't."

Klaus snapped his neck. He glared at her, "When I said to stand your own with Dahlia, I didn't mean like this."

Marie remarked, "He came here with his own cognizance."

Klaus rolled his eyes pulling the vampire towards the cellar, Marie followed. Klaus stopped her, "You don't need to be there when he wakes up."

"I feel like you only would get a better chance in getting anything out of him when I'm there." Marie responded, Klaus rolled his eyes as he shackled the vampire beyond the black object barrier. Marie noticed the blood splatter everywhere. Marie adds, "You know it could be an advantage in having him willingly help us, he even offered."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Let's see about that."

* * *

 **Klaus doesn't forget or forgive easy! And as always Demetri is looking for more magic to consume...Hope you enjoyed leave your comments below!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello readers! A huge thank you and shout out to Arianna Le Fay for the reviews, I loved our little chat and hope you enjoy this chapter! Here is Chapter 12, Dahlia is closing in and Klaus is not keen on trusting the other species around him...**

* * *

Demetri opened his eyes, he cracked his neck back in place. He surveyed the area noticing he was shackled to the wall surrounded by a sort of barrier. Demetri's gaze fell on the woman sitting in front of him. He smirked at her masking his annoyance, "Must say, I've been bounded before but never to this extent."

Marie smiled back at him, "Guess there is always a first for everyone."

Demetri turns his head knowing the Hybrid was lurking in the shadows. Demetri replies, "I guess he isn't much of the trusting type."

Klaus spoke up, "Not a chance, especially with someone who only wants to gain power."

Demetri's eyes flickered with some amusement, "That's interesting coming from you."

Klaus snarls, Marie held up her hand knowing Demetri tries to get reactions out of people and her father could be easily be pushed.

Marie adds, "Yes, he can be hypocritical." Klaus gave her an annoyed glare, but Demetri smirked. Marie replies, "I was just telling my father how you wanted to give me courtesy."

Demetri gazed at her, "Doesn't seem like it goes both ways." Marie noticed he was faltering with keeping a calm manner, for his eyes gave away his growing annoyance.

"I seriously doubt you came here just for helping Marie." Klaus growls.

Demetri smirks, "True, I was drawn towards that radiant dark magic. But it seems powerful forces always seem to find her, so I figured what the harm in helping the guardian and get a hand on that magic?" Marie suspected that answer because he told her his old habits of stealing magic was hard to break, at least they all get something out of it.

Klaus growls, "I knew it, I guess that whole ruse with Silas wasn't enough for you?"

Demetri shrugs, "I was just curious on who was casting the dark magic, I can't help my curiosity."

Marie asked, "Have you seen any weakness from her?"

Demetri peered at her smiling, "Tell me, what is the greatest weakness every witch has?"

Marie gazed at him, "You think she can die by overexerting herself?"

"She's already displacing large amount of energy just to have eyes everywhere. Like any witch, if you don't give them enough time to recover then they would succumb to magic." Demetri responded.

Klaus narrowed his eyes _it cannot be that simple, Dahlia is sure to find ways to prevent this._ "This witch harnesses her large amount of magic by sleeping for a century and to live for a year, how can anyone get her to release all of that built up magic?"

Marie's eyes widen, "She isn't saving her magic, she is openly wasting it now with releasing all this dark magic in the air to try to discourage me from fighting her."

Klaus stared at Demetri, "Why help us? Why not take both of their magic?"

Demetri smirked by how paranoid the Hybrid was, "I wouldn't take Marie's magic even if I could, if that is what you are worried about." Marie rolled her eyes as he glanced at her _always trying to be charming._

"Why wouldn't you?" Klaus asked wanting to know why he should lower his guard.

Demetri remarked to get Klaus on his good side, "I've always been an admirer of her legends, why should I snuff that out? Nature needs a balance and her power can easily balance mine." Demetri turned his gaze back to Marie, she stared at him realizing the dark magic he had consumed is equivalent to the light magic that she possesses.

"So, you wanted to be my equal?" Marie asked.

Demetri smiled at her, "I'm not one for competition, I honestly don't care on that aspect on who is the strongest, I only acquired Silas's magic to make it my own, so I can wield magic rather reaping it from others."

Marie asked, "How does it feel to feel alive again?"

Demetri gave her a surprised glance but covered it up with his usual chisel grin, "Invincible, now I know how you feel being able to wield magic as well as keeping your immortality. I have a feeling this is what the dark witch seeks." He gave her a knowing look.

Marie gave him a curious glance, "Ever since I met you, I was always curious on why you were so determined in keeping magic a part of you."

"When you lived with something for so long you tend to depend on it, so I found a way in keeping magic – even if it meant sacrificing a few witches." Demetri remarked, Marie felt a sprang of anger for she remembered Demetri prayed on the youth of the witches, stealing the magic of the witches who he deemed that aren't worthy of wielding it. She figured this much, for Demetri seemed like the type that wanted to be seen as a threat so there wouldn't be any conflict with people who wanted to face him.

Klaus watched their exchanged he asked, "Dahlia's magic is what you seek?"

Demetri shrugs, "I've already acquired my own magic again, but it doesn't hurt to have more. Besides there is so much dark magic that the world can hold before it collapses on itself."

Klaus narrowed his eyes _this vampire can be a threat in the future,_ "What is preventing you from turning your power against us?"

Demetri gazed at Klaus wondering if the Hybrid is threatened by him, "What would I gain from that? I would rather have some people around my age to make conversations more interesting." He grins at Marie as she rolled her eyes at his attempts to win Klaus over.

"Besides, I know you aren't stupid enough to pick up a fight if you don't need to." Marie remarked, Demetri shrugged, it was true going against the Originals just to show who is the most powerful is just a waste of time.

Klaus only relaxed slightly for it seemed the man wasn't one for dueling just for egos, however he does radiant with dark magic even when he is subdued by dark objects. "Fine, but I still don't accept the game you played with gaining the first immortal's magic."

Demetri smirked, "I had to put you on a goose chase in order to have Marie free from the spirit's torments. It worked, didn't it?" Klaus growls narrowing his eyes in frustration. Demetri peered at both of them, "Now are we done with this hostility?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes, he rather would have the Shadow down in the cellar until Dahlia steps out of hiding. He didn't move to unshackle the vampire, Marie turned to her father trying to determine what he was thinking. Demetri sighs, to Marie's and Klaus's surprised he was able to break through the chain and disappeared from the barrier, he reappeared next to Marie leaning on the opposite wall.

Klaus snarls, "You could have broken free this whole time?"

Demetri smirked at him, "I was interested in what you had to say." Klaus narrowed his eyes _he is even more powerful than Freya, she couldn't even break out._

Marie rolled her eyes _always the charmer._ "And I thought you weren't one to display who is the most strongest." Marie remarked sarcastically.

"Just showing my resume is all." Demetri winked at her.

* * *

Demetri held back his facial expressions that would have showed off how intrigued he was to be in the presence of all six Originals. It was a rare and honorable encounter to be in the presence of the people who shared their immortality to a select few in the world. Demetri noticed Kol eyeing him he smirked slightly knowing the stories of the man and it amused him how ironic it was for that Marie, the guardian of humans and witches, went through all her efforts to rise the most wildest Mikaelson.

He couldn't help but smirk for the oldest creatures are willingly opening their arms for help. It seems vampire strength and speed wouldn't be enough against Dahlia, and he had to admit it was one of the reasons why he was so determined in breaking the limitations of having magic so he wouldn't have any disadvantages.

He peers at the three women, all of them had different looks to them. It amused him out of the three women Marie still wouldn't give him any satisfactory of being somewhat interested in him, she always had to play hard to get. The blonde and red head shared the same curious gazes towards him, he smirked slightly noting the unsettled tension in the air. Demetri turned to his flattery method, "It's an honor to finally put faces to the stories I've heard."

He noticed Marie rolled her eyes and it seemed Kol wasn't pleased to see him again either. Although the other Originals seemed intrigued by what advantage he brought to their table. Kol remarked flatly, "And I had heard things about you too."

Demetri smirked at him in amusement, "How does it feel to be in the living world again?" Kol narrowed his eyes, Kol knew the bastard was hinting at how it was him that persuaded Marie to help the spirits in exchange of his life.

Kol gave him a cheeky grin, "Just peachy, but I don't appreciate you breaking my dark objects."

Demetri studied Kol slightly then turned to stare at Marie, wondering this family introduction would be long.

Sage spoke up peering at Demetri intrigued, "So what are you exactly?"

Demetri smiled at her, "A vampire." Sage gave him a doubtful look for she can feel the magic coming off of him, he adds, "That obtained magic to spite the first immortal Silas, so his magic wouldn't return to the earth – I have to say, some of the spirits can hold grudges for more than a millennium." Marie noted when she was in the spirit world the co-creator of the immortality spell, Qetsiyah, did have raw wrath directed towards Silas who betrayed her. Marie found it ironic that Qetsiyah granted Demetri Silas's magic as she dragged his soul away, forever tormented to never find a final resting place.

Finn gazed at the man in concern, "And you are willing to go against an ancient witch without anything in return?"

Demetri found it amusing they all assume he wanted something from them, "I came to see what the whole hype was about and to witness what type of magic the witch possesses to bring so much attention to herself." Marie peered at him curiously _was Demetri just looking to find more powerful beings to just prove to himself that he witnesses all of this?_ Marie found it odd that Demetri seemed to be intrigued by old legends and powerful beings, when they first met she knew he was very interested to know more about her after finding out who she was.

Klaus gazed at Marie, "And are you fine with this?" Marie peered at her father slightly knowing he knew how much she wanted to protect them all to show Dahlia she can defeat her and save her family. But with Demetri showing up interested in tagging along, she knew they stood a chance especially having someone that is knowledgeable in dark magic. With Demetri there she felt some weight lifted off her shoulders because if she wasn't strong enough to defeat Dahlia, she would have some comfort to know not all hope was lost.

Marie nods then remarked to Demetri, "Hopefully we can actually be on the same page."

He smiled at her, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Marie was able to catch Demetri alone while her family members were out preparing for Dahlia. He was intently admiring the different paintings that Marie and her father had painted over the centuries. Marie came and stood next to him, "Why are you so interested in putting yourself with unique individuals?" He peered at her as she held up her fingers counting to prove a point, "You found a member of the Brotherhood of the Five, Me, Alaric who was created to be an Ultimate Hunter, Silas, and now Dahlia."

Demetri replied, "I wanted to see all their glory first hand, to see if anything was over exaggerated."

Marie frowns at him, "What's the purpose?"

Demetri smirked at her, he debated on telling her something of himself. He knew Marie was curious on what made him turn towards the path he was on now. "How about over lunch sweetheart?"

Marie looked at him in bewilderment, "Now?"

Demetri winked, "And here I thought you were interested in getting to know more about me." Marie scuffed in annoyance. "I found an interesting little location I think you would find relieving." Demetri smirked at her before she can object, he shrouded both of them in his magic transporting them in front of building.

Marie glared at him, she didn't appreciate him trying to show off to impress her. Demetri raised his hand to the building ushering her to follow him, as they stepped over the boundary Marie could feel her magic being blocked.

Demetri responds smirking at her, "This place seems to be a sort of neutral ground amongst the supernatural communities, it has music and food. I found it interesting that a place like this exists. It blocks any magic making it a more civilized gathering place." He sat at a booth with his back to the wall he smiled at her seeing her uneasiness, "Why so nervous? I thought you would be relieved that I wasn't attempting on probing your memories to find out more about you."

Marie narrowed her eyes, "I knew you had some interest in me."

Demetri hid is annoyance with a grin, "Seemed it goes for you as well. I think it is only fair to talk about our paths our own way, rather intruding the other's personal space." Demetri had noticed Marie had attempted to get inside his head a few times to figure out more about him. Luckily, he caught on before she could get anything, the only glimpse she was able to get were him murdering witches for their magic. He hated his human life, and he hated to admit it pushed him to be the way he is, and he knew Marie wanted that piece of information. He figured they can get what the other wanted, he wanted to know her human life and she wanted to know his. He was mainly intrigued for she had thin silver scars on the areas of her body that she exposes.

Marie blushed slightly turning away, "Perhaps." It was true she tried to see what made him place a fake facade of himself all the time, he always tried to be seen as kind with that chisel smile and eyes, but she had learned his eyes usually faulter the slightest to keep the act.

Marie asked, "Why do you always fake your emotions, even when you don't need to?"

Demetri grins at her, "I've learned keeping my composure would do everyone some good."

Marie raised her eyebrows, "You have a temper?" She would be surprised because there were multiple times he would have snapped, but he kept his façade.

Demetri smirked he allowed himself to show her his dark eyes letting go of the kind emotion. Marie stared at him, she seen his eyes like that before in the cave on their way to Silas it made his eyes seem as though they were a dark ocean abyss compared to the shining blue and green ocean waves. Demetri replied, "Not exactly. I tend to get a bit excited in other people's misery."

Marie remarked sarcastically, "I figured you were a psychopath."

Demetri couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "Yes I guess I hinted at that. You see the tribe of witches knew, might have been the reason why I was orphaned who knows. I could have cared less for the tribe, they were just as pleased as I when I came to age to leave. Wouldn't you feel more comfortable if someone seems kind –?"

"Oh yeah totally, especially when someone is faking it in order to win trust then slit your throat." Marie remarked, Demetri leaned back narrowing his eyes knowing she was referring to the witches he lured with that manner.

Demetri remarked, "If they were as clever as you to see the falseness, maybe they will still be alive? I cannot control ignorance, they don't deserve to live if they are that foolish."

"So, you are testing people then?" Marie narrowed her eyes.

Demetri shrugged, "Sure put it that way."

Marie stared at him, she found it unnerving how his whole demeanor seemed to change when he let go of his mask, "Then why would you care how people perceive you, if you had that kind manner or not either way you would have killed them."

Demetri stared at her then glanced away observing the couples dancing, "To ease their mind when they pass over, I've learned killing people in brutal ways leave their souls trapped. I already taken what I need from them there is no need for them to be tormented more."

Marie couldn't help it but grab his hand for some comfort, Demetri's eyes widen in surprise. Marie smiled lightly, "I think that the most merciful thing I've heard." Marie adds, "I've seen the other side, so many spirits are trapped there waiting for something to help pass them on. When I went to the spirit world in search of Kol, I've came across a man I haven't seen in a long time that had brought me so much happiness and pain."

Demetri glanced at her curiously as she stood up pointing at her calf there were scars that were large enough that even the human eye can see. Marie had other scars on her stomach and chest, "I've died a very violent death…" Marie sat back down Demetri peered at her with genuine interest, "I was able to convince my family to allow me to marry the boy I fancied for he felt the same towards me, what I didn't know was that he came back as a different creature from war. His brother lured me out on the full moon for revenge because the death of his parents came from a vampire's hand. My fiancé tried to protect me, but the moon twisted his will, I was chased down by their wolf pack and mauled to death…" Demetri stared at her in surprise as she continued, "My father and Kol hunted the wolves down, ripping them apart as if to satisfy the type of pain that they inflicted on me. What they didn't know is that I would come back as a vampire, but their vengeance was already done."

"I never knew." Demetri responded, there were never stories of how the guardian came to be, but he expected something violent must have happened in her human life to leave behind those reminders he never thought this.

"I saw him on the other side, after a thousand years his soul still tormented on the night we both died, he couldn't pass on knowing what he had did to me. I forgave him because I didn't truly blame him, I have seen and helped many werewolves in transition in my life. I believed he was one of my main reason in trying to help people to live through whatever demons they had within them. I couldn't explain in words by how peaceful it felt seeing him finally move on after centuries of being trapped." Marie smiled with a faraway gaze.

Demetri smirked slightly for she had the wrong idea of his paraphrasing of killing method to her, "I mean I kill them a certain way, so their souls can move on and are not haunting me. But I guess that's one way to romanticize my method."

Marie frowns gazing away, she felt stupid to assume he was merciful it was a method to protect himself from the dead. She revealed something personal of herself and it made her feel less threatening to him, she doubts he would take her seriously. Marie felt she was played into his fake emotions, _Kol was right Demetri isn't the type of man to do charity for others._

Demetri chuckled lightly, "Don't have to be embarrassed sweetheart, it's sweet for you to think kindly of me."

Marie shied away, "Were you always like this or turning to a vampire made you unsympathetic."

Demetri thought for a moment, "I never cared much for others even as a human, as a vampire I got better at emotions…not sympathy though."

Marie pulls back feeling uncomfortable for she was completely different for she usually wears her emotions on her sleeve. Demetri noticed her uncomfortableness, "Didn't expect that?"

Marie shook her head, "I just thought something happened in your life that would made you so guarded."

Demetri frowns _it seems she wants to find something that humanizes me…_ "The tribe that raised me assumed I was demonic for I settled with dark magic, it just came natural to me. They were scared of me, try to discard me but I was a survivor. Maybe one of the reasons why I'm unsympathetic is because I was never regarded as a person. I've learned how to make people feel more at ease by the way I want to be perceived." Demetri kept the knowledge of slaughtering his tribe to himself, for he knew Marie was unsettled by him – she already was when they first met but she is letting it show more.

Marie looked up at him she noticed he was looking at her with some concern as if he was actually worried he scared her. Marie replies, "I find it sad how other people can impact another's life by influencing who they be."

Demetri blinked slowly hiding his confused expression as he analyses her statement. He smiled at her, "I find it amusing that you try to find a reason behind what makes someone a certain way."

Marie watched him noticing he was opening up some of his real emotions, apparently, she puzzles him by her outlook on life. Marie replies, "I don't think people are born with darkness in their hearts. It is created by others and from life experiences that warps the person's way of perceiving things."

Demetri smiles at her, she truly speaks wisely, "And you think I fell victim to this?"

"I believe everyone has some darkness within them, but the difference is whether people allow that darkness to consume them or if they outshine that darkness." Marie responded, he narrowed his eyes taking her words into consideration. Marie gazed away seeing his calculating eyes on her, Marie slightly was relieved when their food was placed before them so Marie had an excuse to not look at him.

Demetri remarked, "That's one way to justify every evil thing that inhabits this plane."

Marie narrowed her eyes, "I'm not justifying actions, I'm just saying evil isn't born – it's created. You seem like you wanted the justification of being born demonic, so you feel better by acting like it."

Demetri gave her a dark smile, "I accept what I am I don't need to tell myself otherwise, sorry I didn't fit your type sweetheart." Demetri winked at her, Marie glared at him.

"Like I ever had any interest in you." Marie glared at him dryly.

Demetri smirked, "Whatever you say sweetheart."

Marie munched on her food gazing around at the other supernatural factions in the club, St. James Infirmary, Marie found the name intriguing with the jazz theme. Marie's senses were dulled as part of the spell that was placed on the building, she assumed it was to get every faction to get along with one another without the first impressions being ruined by grudges amongst a certain species.

Marie complemented lightly, "I have to say it was a good idea coming here, with magic not being able to pass here – hopefully that would give me some ease that Dahlia's eyes aren't on me."

"Why is she so intrigued with you – besides the obvious?" Demetri asked smiling at her.

"Apparently, she made a pact to have every first born. Since I was the only child to be born from my relatives she decided that this century was the day she collects that debt. She wants to have a coven made up of first born within her bloodline – she fell short on the coven for I will be the last of that bloodline since vampires can't procreate." Marie remarked.

"Have you ever tested it? You aren't fully a vampire." Demetri gave her a seductive look winking at her.

Marie hid her blush turning her gaze away, "No." Marie didn't want to admit that she lacked in that department, with having five protective parents she felt discouraged on it.

Demetri's grin grew going in to touch her arm, "Want to test it out?"

Marie glares pulling her arm away before he touched her, "No thanks." Marie wished she had her magic, so she can force the man off his feet by the way he looked at her like some object. Marie remarked sarcastically, "You are truly losing your charm on talking to women."

Demetri hid his annoyance with a smile, "Sorry sweetheart you got me off guard."

But what he said did get her to think about triggering her werewolf gene. She remembers how her chest hurt as if her heart in that moment started to beat again once she triggered the gene. Marie shook her head to push off the thought, it was impossible surely there would have been news about little hybrids running around especially with the multiple hybrids walking the earth – hers and now her father's. Dahlia possibly just wanted Marie for her immortality, she doubts that the witch expected some miracle baby first born to pop out of her to create a new bloodline of first born witches.

Marie regarded his comment dryly, "Won't do much of any good for that test run since you are a vampire."

Demetri smirked, "With magic… I can find a loophole."

Marie rolled her eyes, "I think I will pass on that."

* * *

Dahlia's room was high enough to spread her influence around the French Quarter below. Dahlia's eyes across the city became useless as her great-niece went into hiding. Dahlia did, however, felt a great shift of dark magic entering the city and it too was able to cloak its energy. She narrowed her eyes skipping through different sights unable to track her. _She cannot escape me, she still had to be in the city…_ Dahlia's eyes made their way to a crowd of people surrounding Klaus. Her eyes darken _if she is not here, then I might as well give her a reason to be._

* * *

Klaus grins as the last of the doppelganger's blood was emptied into the final pack member of the Crescents. _At least before her untimely death her blood was useful for multiple hybrids within different packs, so I can have some leeway with the packs._ Klaus hoped at least some of them would survive or it would be useless to waste so much of his time on a ritual that gave him limited opportunity to create hybrids – especially now that he killed the main ingredient that created them.

Klaus peers around at his new hybrids, it was a good turnout. Out of the fifty members, twenty decided to become a hybrid so they would never have to go through the ordeal of being a wolf again. The remainder of the pack watched nervously as the hybrids awoke and fed from the doppelganger's blood, then they embrace one another with the new beginning.

"As I promised, the ones who decided to become a hybrid will never have to be forced to become a wolf again." Klaus smirks as the embraces seize.

Klaus turns towards the alphas, curious if they were as pleased as he was with their deal. His eyes narrowed seeing Andrea's eyes white _possession…_ Andrea gazed around, "My, my you have been busy…" Jackson looked at her baffled as he stepped away from her, the rest of the pack members stared at their other alpha as she sneers at them all.

Klaus sneers, "Hiding in the shadows? It's a shame you must show yourself through puppets. At least Esther was brave enough to reveal herself to me in her own body when she came back from the grave."

Andrea glares, Klaus could tell Dahlia was not one for belittling remarks, "All in time. It seems your daughter is hiding as well, for everyone's sake hope she resurfaces or she will be coming home to ashes."

Klaus snarls, "Mind you witch, you should be the one to be reconciling the afterlife – I'm sure Esther would be pleased to have some company in hell." If it was true on Dahlia overexerting her magic, Klaus will be sure he will get her to at least use some of it.

Klaus could have sworn he saw some rage in those white eyes, the woman glared deeply, "Oh nephew, you will be the first followed by the rest of your demonic family – and Marie will be all alone for the taking."

Klaus growls, "Try it witch, I dare you." With that the white eyes vanishes, Andrea collapse to her knees as Jackson grabs her. The wolves glanced around nervously, their eyes going towards Klaus. Klaus glares, "You see what we are up against, this witch sees no boundaries and she will be the end of all of us if we do not band together."

* * *

Kol glares in annoyance by how stupid it was to convince other species to align themselves to face one witch. Kol guessed it was more on Klaus's paranoia to have every person within the communities with them in case Dahlia tries to find followers. To be honest, a witch that powerful, he doubts she would bother herself to have weaker followers for she seems like the type to do everything on her own.

Finn told him that the witches couldn't be helpful to them, but Kol had his ways with witches.

Kol sat on top of one of the tombs near the barrier that prevents vampires from entering, he watched in boredom as the Harvest girls finished their little gathering amongst the remainder of the witch community. To Kol it seems the witches are staying out of the city's drama, _the witches are going to scurry into their little holes until the city is deserted, and the vampires and werewolves will be its casualties._

Kol remarked seeing Davina walking below him, "Didn't take you witches as the cowardly type, especially not you."

Davina glares up at him, "And who are you exactly?"

Kol grins _ah that's right I was in Kaleb's body when we interacted,_ "Kol Mikaelson, I've heard many things about you Davina Claire, must say you are more powerful than your ancestors – a shame they believe hiding would prevent the war from inflicting you lot."

"And fighting would put us in a better position?" Davina challenged.

Kol rolled his eyes, "Well hiding invites Dahlia to use your kind as pawns. The pawns are usually the ones to have a lesser chance of survival than a fighter for they are a means to be sacrificed."

Davina narrowed her eyes, "Why would you care? Vampires here want my coven gone."

Kol sighs in annoyance, "I thought you were against the witches, that what you told Marie, but it seems you fall back on the witch bias. Fine stay on the bloody boat that is sinking, I just wanted to see if there were some wolves amongst the sacrificial lambs." Kol put his words harshly, he was at the point of not caring how he talked to other people he was annoyed and tired of the endless backlash his family was receiving.

Davina stared at him, it seemed the Originals were desperately trying to win over people. Davina knew most of the witches wanted to stay out of the vampire business. However, Davina wanted to, but she had to look out for the best interest of her people and she doubt she be much of any help if she was the sole witch to join the crusade against this dark witch.

"I would not be much of a help if I were the only witch." Davina responded in her defense.

Kol remarked, "You would never know if you don't try darling."

* * *

Hands scratch at the dirt, digging their way towards the surface… The reanimated corpse crawls its way out of the ground, Dahlia's possession overtook the decease's mind. Freya's slightly decomposed body twitched at it walked towards the Mikaelson's home. Dahlia could sense a powerful object within the home coated with Esther's magic. Freya's bones snapped each step she took, her head barely reattach to her neck. Dahlia watched through her niece's eyes as the corpse easily passed the magic boundary, entering the home. The white eyes scanned the home tracking the lingering magic, the corpse crack each step it took as it climbed the stairs. Dahlia sneers feeling the draw of her sister's magic as Freya walks towards a fireplace, a hidden lever dropped the hatch revealing a white oak stake that is coated with magical silver veins.

 _Niklaus, you have underestimated me._ Dahlia pulsed her magic through the corpse, it trickled around the stake as she mustered enough magic to transport the weapon. The corpse crunch down the steps, slowly making its way to the door.

The white eyes were fixed on the blonde figure gasping in horror. Rebekah stared in horror, before her was a near beheaded Freya, there was blood that coated her skin – her eyes were the color of death. Rebekah noticed Freya's hand glowing, in it was the white oak stake and it vanished. Rebekah cringed as she endured pain just by the look the white eyes gave her. Dahlia smiles through Freya _Might as well pick off each one at a time…_ Rebekah cries falling to her knees, Freya walked towards her. Rebekah gasps, she looked up at the corpse through tearful eyes, she grinds her teeth together as the pain magnified. Dahlia snapped her fingers, Rebekah's neck snapped making her fall in a heap. _Oh Marie, let's see if you have as a big of heart as Esther when it comes to saving family…_

* * *

 **There you have it! Dahlia is closing in on the Original family! What you think of this chapter? On the interactions between the family? Demetri's unexpected visit? The theory behind being a hybrid can result in producing children? Let me know in the comment section below!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello readers! Dahlia had made her advances on the Originals, and the time has come for WAR...! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Finn sighs as he carried all the herbs for the different protection and barrier spells while Sage hums gazing over the list he had given her, "You sure we aren't missing any ingredients? I would have sworn there were additional items needed for some of these."

Finn sighs again, "I'm sure my love."

Sage peered at him raising her eye brow as he sighs, "I'm sorry if I am bothering you."

Finn gave her an apologetic look, "It's not you, I am not keen on being out in the open defenseless."

Sage rolled her eyes by his nervousness, sure his aunt is somewhere in the city, but it shouldn't stop them from getting out of the house once in a while for supplies. But Sage understands his worry for he has been unlucky with his run ins with alienated family members.

Finn silently smirked in relief for they were finally finished with shopping and were leaving back to the house. Sage peered at him taking one of the bags in her hand while the other hand wrapped around his. Sage asked, "Why haven't you talked about your older sister and aunt before?"

Finn gazed at her frowning, "I didn't expect them to be alive when you and I were together, and I never like to reminisce in the past."

Sage gave him a face, he would always talk about stories on the places he seen and when Marie was growing up – he wouldn't talk much on his childhood though. "Finn, I know you are worried, but this time everyone in the family are on the same side. Doesn't that count?"

Finn looked away from her, "I am worried that Marie wouldn't be powerful enough, not only would she be in Dahlia's clutches, she would start to doubt herself and I don't want that to become of her." Finn had spent most of his long-life he loathed and belittled himself, he knew the feeling of being worthless and he didn't want his niece to feel that way if she happens to be less powerful than Dahlia. One thing he cherishes about Marie was even at a young age she was so full of hope and determination, and he hopes that will never faulter.

Sage smiles at him warmly holding his hand tighter, "Don't you worry about Marie, she had a great teacher." Finn gave her a doubtful look, he was uncertain if his teaching was the cause of her advancement of magic for when they moved back to the Old World when she was a child, they housed a family of witches. Sage shook her head by his negative expression, "Also she has that friend who seems advanced in magic as well."

Finn's expression deepens with more uncertainty, "If I was Marie, I wouldn't rely to heavily on his dark magic." Finn wasn't too fond of this Demetri character, to him it seemed the man was as power hungry and manipulative as Dahlia.

"I'd got that vibe." Sage remarked, she noticed the men in the family weren't too keen on Demetri she wasn't sure if it was the dominance of masculinity or what.

Sage drove them back to the house, both of the vampires looked at the front door cautiously seeing the dirt and blood handprints on the white paint. _It seems we are the first to come back_ Finn mused as he placed the bags beside the car as they walked towards the house. Sage narrowed her eyes flashing towards the house, Finn nervously followed as they stopped at the porch. There was dirt and blood trailing to and from the house, the blood didn't smell fresh, the blood hadn't been fully oxygenated for some days. Sage crunched up her nose smelling decay, the steps were coated with bloody footprints. The house seemed deserted, there was no sound that was made within.

"What do you make of this?" Sage asked raising her hand to show the blood, by the smell of things it seems a zombie came in here in search for something.

Finn's voice held concern, "Dahlia must had use a sort of reanimated spell." The smell gave away the spell, but he was unsure of what were the motives behind going to the house. Finn glanced at Sage worriedly, "Try to get a hold of Marie."

* * *

As the Originals came back to inspect the house, their concern fell on Rebekah. Klaus paced up the stairs finding the trail of dirt leading to the room where he hid the White Oak, he visibly paled. The rest of his family followed the trail noticing Klaus's horrified face.

Kol peered at his brother curiously, "What did she take?"

Klaus's voice was barely a whisper, "The White Oak stake."

Kol's whole face seemed to freeze and he snarls at the Hybrid, "You kept it here this whole time?!"

Klaus turns putting his hands up defensively, "I figured having it close would prevent anyone from getting their hands on it –."

"And look how that turned out!" Kol glares pointing at the empty hatch.

Klaus stares at him, he could tell Kol had a hint of fear behind his raging eyes – fear of dying for he barely had to experience life again from the first time. Klaus wouldn't let Kol experience death again, he would not admit it aloud, but Klaus had felt guilty for he felt slightly responsible for his death. Klaus could feel the heavy guilt consuming him once again fearing Rebekah was dead and that he was the reason behind his family's downfall.

* * *

Marie was frozen, she could feel herself panicking on everyone's safety – she needed to act fast, but strategically in order to rescue Rebekah. Marie rummaged through the herbs Finn and Sage bought, as she quickly crushed, burnt, and liquefied different herbs in order to produce the exact spell they were needed for. Marie was more on edge finding the White Oak was in their reaches threateningly once again.

Marie closed her eyes in search for Dahlia, she didn't want anyone in her family to be harmed and she was hoping Dahlia would obey any conditions Marie asked. Marie could feel herself being projected towards Dahlia's dark magic, Marie opened her eyes finding herself in an abandoned supermarket. Marie's eyes widen in horror seeing both Freya's body and Rebekah within her sights surrounded by a salt barrier with candles. Marie slightly relaxed seeing Rebekah was only desiccated, but alive. She turns feeling Dahlia's presence behind her.

"I knew this would catch your attention." Dahlia smiles at her, Marie urged herself from showing any fear.

"I came here to give you an offer, do not harm my family. If you do, you lose your chance in acquiring my gift of immortality." Marie scowls as she searches the witch's face for any tricks.

Dahlia smiles at her, Marie noticed she held the stake, "It seems I have the leverage in making these deals."

Marie narrowed her eyes, "And I am asking to show good faith, or we will both make choices that we would later regret."

Dahlia grins hearing the threat, "Do you think you can defeat me? Esther feared me, what makes you think you will not do the same?"

Marie pointed her finger at Dahlia, "Esther showed me that nightmares can be vanquished – you will inedibly be the same." Marie flicked her wrist forcing Dahlia back, Marie held out her hand trying to break the barrier.

Dahlia sneers at her, "My my so powerful even in your projection." Marie could feel Dahlia's magic phasing through her projection, but she cringes as its found it way to her body. Marie gasped losing her concentration as she felt herself getting shaken.

Marie fell back into her body; Elijah's hands were holding her telling her that he was the one to break her concentration. Marie was met by concerned eyes from the remainder of her family, Marie wiped her nose feeling the blood trickle down as an after affect of Dahlia colliding her magic back to her body.

"I was able to project myself to where Dahlia was, Rebekah is alive for now, but it seems she is channeling her and Freya." Marie responded trying to ease the concern.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "You didn't need to."

"I gave us a chance on what we are up against." Marie argued. Klaus growls, Marie held up her hand glaring at him, "You don't want me to go against Dahlia fine, but I am not going to wait any longer while Rebekah is in trouble."

Marie stood up with the help of Elijah and she scrapped the herbs into pouches. Klaus glares at her, "You didn't offer yourself up did you?"

Marie shied her eyes away, "Not on the account of uncertainty of everyone else's wellbeing." Klaus scowls at her, because her reasoning wasn't necessarily a no.

* * *

Dahlia stepped inside the circle, consuming the magic and strength of her nieces. From the interaction with Marie, Dahlia was convinced that the next generation was stronger than Freya – it was a shame that the line had to end with just one child. But Marie was the diamond in the rough Dahlia was waiting for in the deal she made with Esther – for Marie had an almost replica of Esther's power and her dear sister didn't use her power to its full potential.

Dahlia peered up seeing Marie walk in from the entrance. Marie glares at her, "I came to surrender, you do not need Rebekah."

Dahlia smiles, "She is just insurance incase the others do not fall back when I acquire you." Marie's stomach burns in rage by the game Dahlia was playing.

"Then what is the point of making deals if one holds all the cards?" Marie remarked narrowing her eyes as she throws the herbs on the barrier burning away the salt.

Dahlia expected retaliation, Marie threw her arm dragging Rebekah across the room. Dahlia narrowed her eyes as she inflicts pain on Marie, Marie smiles at her just as a dark shadow came from behind her cloaking itself around Marie. Dahlia was taken by surprise as Marie flickered behind her as a cloak of darkness was in front of her. Dahlia could feel her magic draining she threw up her hands sending a shockwave knocking Marie off her feet. Demetri came out of the darkness standing next to Marie as she stood up again.

Dahlia glares, "I see you aligned yourself with darkness."

Marie smiles, "I've learned to ally with different types of people." Demetri smirked slightly at the comment, he disappears again within the shadows. Dahlia kept her guard up, Marie muttered a boundary spell enlightening the area around them with blue flames to prevent the rest of her family members from interfering as she heard the door opened.

Dahlia turns noticing Klaus, Finn, Kol, and Elijah entering the building _now that everyone is here…_ Marie narrowed her eyes seeing Dahlia's attention turning to her relatives. Marie fisted her hand causing Dahlia's body to crunch slightly, Dahlia glares as she absorbs Freya's remanence of magic to defend against Marie's attacks.

Marie noticed Dahlia's movements, Marie inflamed her hand throwing the flames onto Freya's corpse in hopes to break the connection. Dahlia glares, "How dare you think I am weak." Dahlia threw her hands towards Marie, Marie cringes as her body became overheated as if her insides were cooking on the inside.

Klaus watched in horror as Marie falls to her knees as her body erupted with blood bleeding from her eyes, ears, and nose. The sight enraged him seeing her like this and he felt so defenseless. Klaus growls ripping off a pipe chucking it towards Dahlia. Dahlia broke her contact with Marie only to stop the pipe in midair. Demetri reappeared consuming more of her magic within him as he consumed her in his darkness. Demetri watched in amusement as Dahlia screams in rage as she thrashes around his shadow, Demetri held out his hand to help Marie up. Marie held back her pain as he pulled her up, he kept his eyes on Dahlia watching her screech in anger.

Demetri remarked, "This is amusing. Here hold this." Demetri's hand illuminated as he touched her, Marie felt a rush of magic entering her – it was dark and powerful it occurred to her the magic belonged to Dahlia.

Dahlia screamed, "ENOUGH!" To everyone's surprise Dahlia erupted into flames burning away the cloaked shadow around her. Dahlia pulled out the stake, Marie rushed at her, but Dahlia flicked her hand creating a barrier around her as she muttered a spell in an ancient language. The stake's silver veins slithered like snakes, the stake exploded into ash. Marie stared in shock, Dahlia sneers as she forced the ashes into the air, Marie could feel herself suffocating.

Marie panicky looked around her Demetri was caught off guard inhaling the ashes, he kneeled down gasping. Marie looked at her father and uncles they were gasping harshly as though most of the ashes were directed towards them – in the distance Marie spot Sage holding Rebekah, both were gasping for breath. _NO!_ Marie ignored her difficulty in breathing she locked eyes with her father seeing the desperation in his eyes as if urging her – telling her they were dying.

Marie screams rage and desperation overcame her as she glares at Dahlia, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Marie flashed towards Dahlia thrusting her magic at the witch sending the witch skidding.

Klaus could feel his insides burning, the white oak circling into his system. Klaus felt his body collapse he could barely hold himself up. His eyes fell on his brothers, Kol was coughing heavily trying desperately to catch his breath – Elijah looked slightly grey he tried to keep his breathing calmed and Finn held his neck staring desperately towards Sage seeing her coughing.

Marie could sense her family dying – their life force threatening to leave. No, she will not let them die – not when she is standing. Marie screams feeling her whole being consumed by emotion – rage, vengeance, desperation, love.

Dahlia smirks seeing she had touched a nerve. _Esther's family will finally perish today._ Dahlia stared as Marie was consumed by white – Dahlia was thrown back as the emotions flung her back. "NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY!" Marie's voice was overcome by hundreds of voices as she commanded the spirits to bend to her will. Marie flashed towards Dahlia, her body was almost transparent her eyes glowed gold as she punched Dahlia, the witch was barely able to deflect it, but she wasn't able to stop the other blow knocking her across the room.

Dahlia stared at the girl in shock seeing her command the spirits as though the spirits weren't in control anymore – all that rage and emotion were taking the will from the spirits, now the victim was the tormentor.

Marie screams, "Release your hold on them!" Marie's hand stretches to Dahlia, her hand became engulfed by ghostly figures making her hand larger and a claw, her body was engulfed by ghostly fog shaping Marie's aura into a large ghostly wolf. Dahlia stared in amazement by the large ghost wolf in front of her – the spirits circled around Marie, her body was barely visible behind the fog of white. Marie's body seem to levitate within the wolf – its claws sprawled onto the floor – its face snarls with burning aura like a raging fire within its eyes.

Dahlia mustered spell after spell at the makeshift wolf, it seemed her magic was consumed by it. The wolf growls, barring its cloudy fangs at her. Marie smiles, the wolf mimicked her, "You have cheated death long enough." Dahlia gasped as the wolf lounged at her, pinning Dahlia down by its ghostly grip. Dahlia gazed up at the burning eyes of the wolf she could see the different spirits within the form, to her surprise Esther seem to stare back at her – her eyes daggered into her as if wanting a front row seat to her death.

The wolf opened its mouth engulfing Dahlia, it rips apart her soul by each tear it's teeth made. Dahlia could feel herself being torn apart, within the bright white – skeleton hands dung themselves into her ripping her from the inside out she screams in agony. This was her torment, she came face to face with Esther her eyes seem to sneer at Dahlia's demise. " _Oh sister, you thought you were more powerful than my creation? Marie was my greatest spell for immortality, the perfect specimen and it amuses me that she brought you to me."_

" _You had surprised me, I will give you that."_ Dahlia responded.

Esther flashed inches from her – her eyes were a cold dead blue, _"I've learned what you had done to my first born."_ Dahlia's eyes grew in shock as Esther's figure turned into a ghastly skeleton with piercing eyes – the creature lounged at the witch…

* * *

 **There you have it! I would love to hear your thoughts! What do you think of Marie finally getting the upper hand of the spirits and being able to will them? Dahlia's downfall with Marie's spirit wolf and Esther's spirit confronting her? Any other parts you enjoyed and or have a comment about? I am happy to hear all of them :)**

 **Do you think the spirits would will the spirit wolf to turn against the Originals and Demetri? Find out next chapter ;)**

 **Let me hear your opinions, thoughts, and concerns. All comments are welcomed! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello readers! I got a few requests from reviewers and I hope you enjoy the product! First like to give a HUGE thank you to** **Arianna Le Fay** **I always look forward in hearing your feedback! Read on, and hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

The Originals gasped with fresh air as the ash vanishes within them. Klaus watched in amazement seeing Marie engulfed within a ghostly wolf, it was giving off multiple energies as it devoured Dahlia. The others seemed to be memorized by the majestic creature before them. Finn watched as Marie overcame the spirits –wielding them with her will, he flashed towards Sage and Rebekah. Sage gazed up at him catching her breath smiling at him weakly. Elijah came behind him to check on Rebekah, he cradled her cheek.

Klaus and Kol stared at Marie as she stayed in the spirit wolf form, she turned her eyes seem to settle on Demetri. Demetri gazed at the wolf in interest and with some alertness as his body recovered, he could see Marie within the creature, it moved towards him as though it could sense the darkness around him. "Come on sweetheart, thought we had an understanding." Demetri remarked seeing the ghostly creature glare at him he could sense the build up rage from the spirits.

The wolf snarls at him, dozens of voices whispered from the snarl. Marie was wrapped around the emotions –that built-up rage from the apparition that surrounded her. So much pain, so much rage and fright that consumed her as if the wolf was consumed with these emotions and signaling in on its next prey. Marie cringes slightly the emotions were so influential it was difficult for her to hold onto her own emotions and thoughts, for the spirits were signaling in all their energy to try to break Marie's control over them. Marie gritted her teeth, glaring up towards him within the form, "Many are still not fond of you."

Demetri smirked, "I know." The wolf seemed to growl at his comment, Marie winced as her built up control snapped. Marie could feel herself slipping away from control as the spirits' murderous hate overpowered her.

Demetri's eyes widen as he dodged last second as the spirit wolf's large claw tried to ensnare him. Marie's figure was consumed in white fog, completely consumed by the spirits' creature. The apparition wolf was glowing in fierce auras. Demetri side stepped another attack from the primitive creature, it's growl was mixed with enrage shrieks. Demetri narrowed his eyes feeling the pull of his own mixed auras as if within the wolf held identical pairs that were calling to the auras. Demetri smirked mockingly, "So the unworthy witches found their place with magic… I have to say you all should have used your gift better before I took it. It would had avoided all of this." The wolf's eyes glowed in a mixture of colors. His words struck a heavy blow – hitting the core of the raging spirits that surfaced, seeing this devilish man smirking at them once again drawing back dark memories of death. Demetri grins noticing familiar faces and auras within the smoky vision of the wolf, "Show me if death taught any of you."

His taunts set a blaze, the auras once dim and timid, turned into fierce wildfire of color. A rush of magic erupted through the spirit wolf across the whole city, Demetri grins as the magic tried to enslave him.

The Originals watched, their bodies seem to be frozen, mesmerized by the power that radiated around them. Klaus held his breath worry consumed him seeing Marie, once in control of these demons, she was now completely taken over by boiling power of murderous rage of these spirits. The thought of her to finally be in control of the witches made him so proud, but to have them turn on her to make more names on their kill agenda gave him chills. Never has he seen Marie be so consumed by magic, for this additional power must be from the spirits – they must had got her to use their full energy to take out Dahlia, but they twist her will to go after more. _Was this Esther's plan from the beginning? From the moment Esther first possessed her was this what Esther intended to use Marie for? Have Marie completely engulfed in a murderous creature that was enslaved to do the witches' bidding?_ Klaus asked himself, he couldn't get himself to move, for he was too attached to see what would become of his little girl.

Klaus was sure after the spirits were done with Demetri their gaze will fall on him… The wolf roars as Demetri used a similar tactic to have it to render all its energy as he and Marie had done with Dahlia. Klaus could tell Demetri was keeping his distance to ensure himself from getting ripped apart, Demetri noticed Klaus staring at him. The vampire gave Klaus a dark scowl, "You must be enjoying this."

Klaus glared at him, "I was hoping to kill you myself."

Demetri remarked darkly, "Take a number." Demetri opened his arms, his dark aura engulfed him as the wolf ran towards him its auras burned bright.

Kol stared at the vampire's stance, "He's trying to extract the witches' auras."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "If he takes the auras can Marie emerge?"

Kol shook his head, "I'm not sure, I've never seen this before." The brothers watched as Demetri's dark aura seem to wrap around the creature as to hold it down, but as he tried to absorb the auras, the witches were extracting the rest of the aura that Demetri stole. Demetri growls as his shadowy aura drew as arms to rip out the auras. The creature snarls at Demetri, he gasped as its tail grabbed a hold on his leg initially tripping him.

Demetri fell on his back, he screams as the wolf clawed onto his arms. He glares as he could feel the pull of the stolen auras begin to be ripped away from him. The wolf opened its mouth, Demetri stares seeing a dead world beyond its sharp teeth. Demetri cloaked himself around his darkness trying to evaporate through the creature's clutches. The wolf brought its fangs onto him, the wolf's jaws were the size of his whole torso. Demetri yells as the ghostly wolf's teeth felt solid as they crunch down into him. The wolf seemed to grin its eyes changed colors as if each spirit wanted a front row seat to see the thief suffer.

The wolf pulled its head back taking a mouthful of multiple auras with it. Demetri hissed through his teeth as amounts of his energy was stolen and thrust into the abyss.

Demetri growls, "You think I fear your dead world?" Demetri thrust his hand into the auras, absorbing the power he grabbed onto the wolf trying to take the other half of the aura. The spirits screech in rage, the creature let go of the aura to only go for Demetri's head. Taking the vampire fully into its mouth, consumed by darkness in an echo of furious whispers. Demetri glares seeing himself being surrounded by thousands of apparitions, he challenged them, "If you all want to battle for all of eternity be my guest!" His grin seemed to be the last thing to disappear within the darkness as the dead closed in on him.

* * *

Klaus watched in shock as the wolf consumed Demetri completely, a sickening crunch of bones was a result of the aftermath. Klaus narrowed his eyes, "We need to get through to Marie."

The wolf licked its lips and its eyes settled on Klaus. Kol glanced back at his other siblings, "Get out of here."

Rebekah shook her head tiredly, "No it will take all of us."

Klaus stood up as his strength came back to him. The wolf seemed to have eyes only on him and the rage behind them were undoubted. Kol glanced at Klaus trying to brighten the mood with a tease, "Do you have regrets now for killing so many witches?"

Klaus glared at Kol's attempts to be funny, "Kol this is not the time."

"Actually, I think it's the perfect time since the dead clearly aren't holding back any grudges." Kol remarked sarcastically. Kol pushed Klaus out of the way as the wolf charged at him.

Klaus grunted as he rolled off back on his feet, the wolf's eyes burned in rage. Klaus held up his hands, "Marie darling, all the threats have been dealt with, you don't need to protect yourself anymore."

The wolf seems to become stilled to try to determine if Klaus was a threat. The auras changed with the shift of other spirits surfaced, Klaus narrowed his eyes seeing the glow of blue overcame the creature. It charged at Klaus, Rebekah flashed in front of him. The wolf skidded to a stop analyzing the situation the spirits seemed to be conflicted on which Original to go after.

Rebekah gazed up at the creature and noticed a hint of gold flashing through the ghostly eyes, "Marie you saved us, now you need to take control – like you said you would never allow the spirits to control you again. Don't let them hurt us."

The make shift wolf gazed at each person, the fueled rage slowly began to subside. The growls of the wolf, consumed by yells of the spirits, became silent as the auras around the wolf became to vanish. Klaus peered at the creature warmly, "That's it sweetheart, push them out. I'm so proud of you."

The wolf shrank to human size as it outlines Marie just before it disappeared. Marie breathed kneeling down in exhaustion just as her whole family ran to her, engulfing her in a large love filled hug. Marie smiles, tears in her eyes gazing at all her loved ones, "I thought I would lose all of you…"

Klaus smiled at her, "But you didn't. I knew you could do it." Marie gave him a small smile as she hugged everyone tighter.

* * *

Marie blushed every time Kol complemented her on how amazing the wolf looked every chance he got. It had been months after Dahlia and Demetri were devoured and Kol still was in awe by the built-up magic she had within her. Klaus knew she had the potential, he told her himself but with all of them actually witnessing it was something so majestic and powerful.

New Orleans became peaceful, all the factions came to understandings – Marie felt the jazz club, St. James Infirmary, helped mend relations with the species by advertising the club to make it well known enough until each leader of the species decided to check it out and enjoyed themselves amongst the different species. The city became the home they were all looking for, a place where they all could feel safe within their community. The factions came to an agreement to protect everyone no matter their relations, for the city was their home as well as the people. The vampires kept the order at night, while the witches in the day and the werewolves kept the peace amongst the humans and other factions.

Marie was happy that her family were able to find a place they can all call home again, its been centuries since they were under all the same roof. To Marie's surprise and delight, Finn and Sage took interest in staying in the French Quarter Sage's claim in staying was that Ireland was too cold this time of year.

Marie noticed her family were allowing their defenses down with having people coming into their lives. Marie couldn't help but smile seeing her father for the first time in her life truly trying to settle with a woman and Marie couldn't be happier that it was Camille. Camille seemed to keep Klaus on his toes for even as a human she wouldn't back down from his attempts to try to be arduous on his emotions. To Marie's surprise Kol is slowly working his way to get Davina to manage him – Davina is still persistent in trying her hardest to avoid him but Kol had his ways to woo her. Rebekah was seen a few times with Marcel and Marie was happy that her aunt finally found someone who could hold his own against her father or uncles if issues arouse on their relationship. Elijah was an interesting case, there was a vampire woman he was spending his time with, Antoinette, she was able to make him smile and laugh, but Marie also noticed that Elijah had caught the eye of the werewolf alpha Andrea and she wasn't sure if it was one sided or not.

With all her relatives finding their loves, Marie felt a sort of emptiness within her heart. Marie stared up at the stars wondering if he was looking up at the stars at the same time. Marie attempted to track him, but it seemed erasing his memories made him more difficult to find as if he was broken away from her sire line. Marie sighs knowing his birthday was slowly creeping on her and one of the last words he gave her still haunts her _"Maybe for my five-hundredth you would give me back my memories."_ Marie hoped she would find him and to see him have a better life without her – but Kol gave her some doubt since she left Runa with missing pieces. Kol guilted her saying that Runa would never live life to the fullest because she wasn't part of it.

Marie sighs her eyes glister from unshed tears, out of the people she had turned, Runa always found his way back to her as to check up on her to see if she needed any company from the long years with the tension her father had amongst her family members. She glanced up at the stars again _where are you Runa?_ Marie was tempted to leave New Orleans to find him, but she knew her family wanted her to be with them especially for at least a year after the events – but it was edging closer to a year and she was tired of waiting.

The house was lit up, some of her relatives had their significant other over and Marie didn't want to seem upset with her family being happy – they all deserved happiness for it been decades since they all pushed aside rivalries and just let life be.

* * *

Marie packed up a travel bag deciding today was the day she would try to walk back in her footsteps in time to areas that Runa would venture to. It was difficult for her to reminisce the meaningful places Runa would go without his memories to connect significant places. Marie guessed her travels should start in Central and South America for Runa spent many years within those continents when there was a spark of revolutions and wars within the different countries.

Klaus halted under her door frame noticing she had decided to leave, "There isn't anything I can do or say to prevent you from leaving?"

Marie gazed up at him seeing him scowling, Marie gave him a small sad smile, "I will come back when I feel complete again without a guilty conscious."

Klaus walked towards her cupping her cheeks, "You shouldn't feel guilty, you gave the dog freedom."

Marie frowns at his statement, "Can you at least show some affection? He told me on how you complemented him, he even told me how he turned down your offer of having him as your right-hand man."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, it was a private conversation he had with the Incan during the time Klaus was first creating hybrids. The Incan had the nerve to demean his methods in search for his ideal henchman, for Klaus felt Runa was a prime example for he had the longed-for devoted loyalty. And Runa had a dark side that craves for war – something Klaus desired to have a right hand that had so much potential for destruction and order, but his daughter got to the Hybrid first. Runa knew that Klaus craved to have him, but the Incan explained to him that he wouldn't choose to align himself with Klaus for Klaus only wanted the darkest part of him, but Marie – she sees all of him and she doesn't push a certain aspect of him as Klaus does.

Klaus smirked slightly, "We weren't exactly allies, but I trust him and that comes along way from complements."

Marie laughed rolling her eyes sarcastically at him, "Right."

Klaus hugged Marie, "When you find him tell him my offer to be my right hand still stands."

Marie hit him lightly teasing, "Oh I'm sure he would love that." Klaus laughs hugging her, he picked up her travel bag ushering her out.

Marie hugged the rest of her family members, she assured them all she would be back. Kol gave her a wink, "Taking my advice huh? When you bring him back I'm going to have to rematch him from our match from Savannah." Marie laughs remembering she bought Kol the X-box and multiple games to distract him and Runa decided to play alongside her uncle. It amused her since Kol never liked Runa and it seemed bonding over video games got Kol to get to know him better.

Marie hugged Sage, Sage smiled at her, "I'm excited to see Runa again I was always meaning to catch up with him beforehand, haven't seen him in centuries." Marie smiled at her, Sage had traveled with her off and on for the past five hundred years and Runa and Sage were as thick as thieves especially during the United States Revolutionary War with betting who can pickpocket the most items off the British soldiers.

* * *

Marie headed off to Mexico to the ruins of the Aztecs, Marie remembered Runa had always been intrigued by the fate of the great civilizations. She settled down at an inn, in the town she asked around if anyone had seen Runa she showed off a photobooth picture of both of them during the Founders Day Festival in Mystical Falls they were both wearing their old clothes from the 1800s to fit the costume theme.

Marie continued the search with the same routine as she made her way to South America, with Runa's old rouse of being a travel agent he had spent most of his time within the different villages and cities. Many of the people recognize the photo of him but there haven't been any recent sightings of him. Marie sighs in frustration, his birthday was in a few days and there still wasn't any luck in finding him. Marie sat at a café staring in the distance as kids ran in the street with a soccer ball. Marie gazed down at her list of places she jotted down on a napkin – they were all places he casually goes to and she visited most of them already. She crossed out each place she ventured to, she just hoped she didn't miss him if he so has happened to visit the places once she left. _I would have to probably visit all these places again and ask the locals if I missed him and if he told them his next adventure would led to._ Marie stared at the remainder of the list of locations she hasn't visit yet, her eyes fell on Machu Pichu as if deep down she knew Runa would always return to his homeland on his special day. Marie smiled it would be funny with him without his memories if he was there, she was tempted to see if they would act out the human story they would tell people about how they met. The story would go with them meeting one another as they visit the ruins of one of the great civilizations and they would caught the others eye. They spent hours talking only realizing they talked so long the sun was setting and they had to spend the night in the ruins and hiked back the next morning. Marie couldn't help but laugh lightly on the thought _I don't know if I could hold myself from laughing… Runa always imagined us meeting in another life as humans and it would look something like that._

Marie circled around the location smiling hopefully, _if he isn't there at least I could reminisce in the memories we had there._

* * *

Marie hiked up to Machu Pichu, like the other tourists she carried a backpack and wore hiking boots, shorts, and a long sleeve breathable shirt with a tank top. Marie kept herself from pacing, urging to enjoy the walk, taking in the landscape to see if there is anything that was similar as it was five hundred years ago. As she came to the clearing the sun poured down upon the ancient ruins of the Empire of the Incans. Tourists from around the world came to see this historical site. The view was spectacular with the mountain peaks touching the clouds as though they can reach the heavens.

Marie breaths in smiling at the beautiful mountain side of the ruins, Marie gazed around at the multiple tourists, she could feel her heart sinking not seeing him. She attempted to push the feeling aside as she walked towards a quiet place away from the tourists and their snapping cameras and silly social media poses. Marie sat in the terrace fields where the harvest used to be prepared, she remembered she had magically grown the crops to convince the Incans of her being one of their goddesses to be welcomed into their city. A few times she noticed one of the warriors watching her in awe seeing her perform her magic and it made her smile to find it was one of the werewolves. Runa always embraced being a werewolf especially during battles he would allow the wolf to have its freedom. He only regretted being a werewolf when he realized he was a danger to the remainder of his fleeing people as the empire fell. That was when Marie decided to turn him into a Hybrid to ease his fear of harming his people and Runa was forever grateful.

Marie stared at the mountains she took out her sketchbook, determined to make this landscape immortal. She figured she would sense him if he was near, so she might as well wait it out and take in the beauty around her. Marie smiled at her finished product, making a little mental note to paint the mountains on a canvas when she got back. She gazed back at the land before her, so many memories and lives this place held and it became a ruin fazed by time– the only thing that remained of the people were the great roads, walls, and buildings left behind.

Marie felt eyes on her, she turns, and her body froze, her heart seemed to skip a beat it felt like time stopped when they made eye contact. In the distance on a cliff area Runa stared back at her in awe. Marie couldn't help but smile brightly at him, the pure happiness and relief consumed her, she noticed he smiled back at her. Marie was urging herself to walk towards him, but she held her breath seeing him get up from his spot and walked towards and sat down next to her. Marie gave him a shy smile, Runa looked the same as he always had with the tan skin and his happy dark eyes – but she noticed he still went through his tricks to age himself to stay in a location longer by adding grey hair to his jet-black hair.

Runa looked slightly embarrassed for he didn't know what came over him to walk into the girl's space. Marie noticed he was observing her taking her all in as though he was trying to figure out what made him so drawn to her.

Marie felt the feeling of awkwardness in the atmosphere she started small talk with a smile, "It is a beautiful sight."

 _Yes it is…_ he thought as he stared at her. Something about her just made him feel at peace – like he was so comfortable to be around her. His instincts were settled and it was so familiar.

Marie could see the conflict behind his eyes as he tried to place where he'd seen her before.

Runa couldn't help but asked, "I'm sorry but I feel like I have seen you before."

The smile Marie gave him was so bright it reflected the happiness and longing feeling she had, "It is a small world time certainly has not changed that." Marie smiled more for she was enjoying the little conversation between them as though they were meeting for the first time.

Runa couldn't help but hear the wisdom behind her words, he took a sharp breath catching the smell. "No wonder you caught my eye, you are a vampire as well." Runa could smell the old age on her, but her smell seems different from the others he had encountered.

Marie gave him a smile as she teased lightly, "Was that the only reason?"

"Well you seem so familiar…" Runa gazed at her trying to place where he had seen her, but he had many spots in his memory that made it difficult. Runa assumed old age was the cause for certain details of the centuries he lived to be blurred and lost in time. One of the reasons he came back to Machu Pichu was to try to boost his memory of different moments when he was human and the night he was turned into a vampire.

"Well let me become familiar to you. I am Marie." Marie held back a giggle thinking back to his human cover up story for this would surely how things would have gone.

 _Marie…_ He repeated the name it sounded so beautiful and yet so familiar at the same time, "My name is Runa."

Marie smiled at him she let a slight giggle escape her lips _I know…_

Marie stroke up another conversation, "You know it is odd out of all the places I came across, I find a vampire that admires the same beauty that was left behind."

Runa shook himself out of a daze, "Guess it is density." Runa remarked smiling at her. Marie was taken aback by him saying that, for it sort of was destiny for she been attempting to track him down and coming to this place was a gut feeling.

Marie brushed her hand with his, he seemed to freeze by it. Marie could feel the sire link tingle between them like an old torch becoming enflamed again. Marie expertly took off his Vervain bracelet, she was impatient to return his memories for she feared their meeting would be cut short.

Runa felt the shockwave when their skin touched by the slight interaction like a magical force drawing them to come closer. He noticed she took off his leather bracelet which made him slightly baffled for it being the reason why she touched him.

Marie nervously spoke up seeing his confused expression, "Runa I would like to show you what you been missing out…" Runa gazed at her, her eyes dilated, and his mind unlocked the flood of memories…

Memories of his human life in Cuzco came to his mind, he was on guard patrol over Marie, going by the goddess Chasca during that time, he was fascinated by her magic and her ways with people. The Spaniards came – he and the remainder of warriors guided the women and children across the mountains – during the full moon he broke away from patrol, he was howling in pain trying to fight the transformation in fear of harming the remainder of his people. Marie was there, showing him her gold eyes, for he wasn't alone. She turned him to ease his pain giving him the gift of immortality.

More memories of the centuries flooded back filling in the blurred spots, Marie and him dancing – His, Marie, and Sage's involvement in saving the excused women in Salem, the American Revolutionary War. The concentration camp in Poland, his relations within Mystic Falls and memories upon memories of her and her family flooding back to him. The day she took his memories came to him, he was enraged with Esther returning to her family and the Originals allowed her to stay breathing after everything that hag had done to Marie. He remembers her crying, her tricking him by taking off his bracelet to fall victim to her compulsion to forget her.

Marie watched as his eyes flashed with multiple emotions as the memories flooded him. He gazed up at her with happiness, "Marie…" Marie smiled at him warmly only to see him glare at her, she figured the memory of her compelling him resurfaced, "Marie." He folded his arms staring at her, "I still can't believe you did that to me, do you have any idea the past two years been like with multiple spots of my memory gone? I thought it was because of old age – but it was you!"

Marie gave him a nervous laugh she threw up her arms, "Hey at least I came back as you requested for you five hundredth birthday – Happy Birthday by the way."

Runa studied her for a minute, he flashed on top of her pushing her down in the grass. Marie gasped in surprise as he grins at her his hands hold hers down. Marie flushed at him, "You know the last time we were in this position you lost your memories."

Runa smirked at her, "I bet that was eating at your conscious since you came all the way here just to find me."

Marie gazed away, "Maybe I wanted a change of scenery."

Runa shook his head, he kissed her lightly, Marie leaned into his kiss, he pulled away, smirking at her, "I think you need to earn back my trust after that betrayal, I can't let you off easy."

Marie sighs, she expected that, but she didn't expect him to kiss her for how hurt he was after remembering the compulsion, she figured he was teasing her. Marie flashed moving them having him pinned down on the grass instead. Runa gazed up at her, she could see the adoration in his eyes with a mixture of hurt in them. Marie could feel the tears threatening to come out, "I'm sorry I did that to you, I was panicking, and I didn't want to lose you – I went for the quickest solution to protect you."

Runa gazed at her he put one hand on her check brushing away her tears, "I know, reflecting back on it I can see why you did it, I was too enraged to sit back and let Esther run around."

Marie smiled at him, "You never were the type to let threats to continue."

Runa remarked, "So what have I missed?"

Marie sat next to him, he gazed out to the mountains as she told him everything – to Esther's demise, the Hunters, Demetri, Dahlia everything to the finest detail.

Runa narrowed his eyes waiting for her to finish her summary before he would ask about Mystic Falls. Marie left out details on how Esther was able to connect them and what led her to her demise. She also told him about Alaric becoming an Ultimate Hunter, but he knew she was holding out details focusing more on Alaric murdering Kol and she went straight into the Demetri guy and the Brotherhood of the Five hunters. Marie finished her story gazing at him to see if he was satisfied but only saw his scowl.

Runa asked, "What happened in Mystic Falls? It was the vaguest part of your summary."

Marie shied away, unlike her, Runa spent decades in Mystic Falls he knew the people and grown to care for some them. Marie only knew the Gilbert's grandparents as well as Bonnie's she didn't have the attachment as Runa for he actually watched those kids grow up. All those kids in the Gilbert's friend group were dead, all but Tyler Lockwood was spared for he was Klaus's first successful hybrid; and Marie didn't have the heart to ask if Jeremy Gilbert survived. Marie had warned them countless of times, told them to not interfere with her family to just leave them alone and they would be gone – but the Mystic Fall group didn't listen. She knew her father was done with mercy especially after Elena Gilbert and the Salvatores had plotted multiple times to kill him even risking the rest of their family to due so. Marie knew what her father did after Kol was murdered by Alaric, Alaric said so himself, Elena was his life force take that away the remainder of their family was safe… she just hopes Runa would understand that – they gave them multiple chances to let things be but they were the ones to make the first move it was Klaus that ended their games.

Marie looked at him and she saw him wait with worry in his eyes, "I'm sorry Runa. I know how much you cared for them."

Runa stared at her in shock, "What happened? Who – who died?"

Marie frowns looking at the mountains, "We gave them multiple chances to not get on my father's bad side again. They endangered all of us Runa, Elena gave her blood to Esther to link me and my family together and Esther would have been successful if it weren't for threats. Jenna was the first casualty I learned about it after it happened because Elena was holding back information to where Esther was hiding. After we unlinked ourselves, Elena yet again gave herself to Esther to be the lifeforce for Alaric – having the ability to create such a powerful being there had to be some sort of limitation and a human life span was it. Alaric murdered Kol – my father did what he did to protect the rest of us –."

Runa couldn't look at her too much emotions were attacking him as the newly returned memories of Mystic Falls came to his mind, "Who else died?"

Marie sighs, "Matt Donovan, the Salvatores, Bonnie Bennet, Elena Gilbert – I'm sorry Runa we gave them enough chances, they just kept plotting."

Runa couldn't believe it, all those kids dead because they couldn't leave the Originals alone, he blamed the Salvatores for this – if those vampires never stepped foot in that town then they may all still be alive and ignorant of the supernatural world. Runa knew their parents and he watch those kids grow up, "Jeremy?"

Marie shook her head seeing him become distraught, "I don't know, I didn't want to hear the fallout."

Runa stared at the mountains, he had so many conflicted feelings, "Find him. I want to know." Runa tried his hardest to get Jeremy away from his involvement with his sister's vampire admirers, Runa couldn't get Elena away from it all, he just hoped Jeremy wasn't just collateral damage.

Marie pulled out a map she closed her eyes holding onto Runa channeling his connection to the boy to find him Marie felt her hand move over the map as the location spell was working. Marie's hand was pulled forward pointing to a location on the map. Runa and Marie gazed down onto the map, Denver Colorado. Runa sighed in relief _at least he was spared…_ Runa couldn't help but think how depressed Jeremy must be to lose everyone in his family…

"Runa…" Marie urged trying to get a reaction out of him she wanted to make sure the massacre in Mystic Falls wouldn't sway his thoughts to leave with her.

Runa gazed at her, he gave her an unresponsive look. Marie hugged her legs fearing this was it, this is the push that would make him finally realize that she was just as cursed as the rest of her family – anyone who cross her paths will die, might as well stay as far away as possible…

Runa finally frowns sadness in his eyes, "I don't blame you Marie. I warned them as well I told them to not cross Klaus – but it seems they couldn't take my warning. I blame the Salvatores for bringing those kids into that mess. It was because of their arrogance got all of them killed – just wish it were someone else's kids, I knew all of their parents I can imagine what their relatives are going through."

Marie peered at him hesitantly, "And my father?"

Runa sighs, "Honestly I was surprise Klaus hold off so long with eliminating them all, he held off until Kol was murdered, they played with their fates – Klaus would had murdered them all after the ritual, but he gave them mercy. It seems they just couldn't let the events of the ritual pass them. I could see Klaus sparing them if they solely want revenge on him but once they went after the rest of your family I can't blame him for snapping."

Marie almost took a sigh of relief, that was her main concern – Klaus actually grown to like Runa, it took nearly five hundred years, but she was worried Runa would unravel that if he couldn't face Klaus again without the feeling of rage for the deaths of Jenna, Elena, and Bonnie. Marie gazed at him remorseful, "I tried helping them, but they kept getting involved with Esther to kill my family – I couldn't help them anymore they stepped too far and were too lost." Runa nods his head, he knew Marie warned them it was their fault to not heed the warnings.

* * *

They stared at the mountains in silence, after the conversation on Mystic Falls they both were in a bad mood. Runa gazed at Marie, they finally were together again, and he hated that their meeting turned to sad silence. Runa was starting to lose it, he wanted to be happy with her by his side again especially in his homeland and he was urging himself to let go of Mystic Falls. He was there for sixty years off and on and he should be somewhat relieved that at least Jeremy survived to let the Gilbert line continue – plus he knew Marie for five hundred years he couldn't let a mere relation of only sixty years in a town of people to ruin a five-hundred-year-old relationship. He wanted to brighten the mood somehow, make them pass this and move on with their reunion.

Runa peered at her trying to sound teasing, "So a magic wielding vampire, I'm surprised he wasn't your choice for a companion."

Marie flinched slightly being reminded of her slight attraction towards Demetri. Yes, she admits he was attractive, but he was far from trustful – she felt when his fascination of her stops nothing would stop him from turning his magic against her. They were now considered one of the most magical beings what would stop him from wanting more power if he never fell victim to the spirits? If Runa was with her when she met Demetri she was sure Runa would have never let Demetri get as close as he got to her to manipulate her emotions to bring Kol back in order for him to gain magic.

Marie gazed at him, "You really going to hold the compulsion over my head for all eternity?"

Runa remarked, "No, though you are lucky I am not like Klaus to hold grudges for centuries."

Marie laughed lightly, "Yeah I'm grateful for that." But on a serious note she added, "Demetri tended to look out for himself to gain more magic, I wouldn't be able to feel totally confident in trusting him. Besides his personality was sort of hard to get along with."

Runa shook his head remarking sarcastically, "I'm sure Kol loved that."

"Oh yeah he totally hated the guy same goes for my father. I'm sure when I lost control with the spirits they were more than happy to see Demetri fall to his demise by his own victims." Marie replied.

Runa gave her a worried look, "Have the spirits try anything recently?"

Marie shook her head, "Not since they dragged Demetri to the other side. They attempted to go after my family, but I was able to get my control back before they were successful."

Runa frowns with more concern, it had been a while since Marie was possessed and the last time she was it was nearly impossible to break her away from it. Marie peered at him seeing his expression and she decided to try to cheer up the mood, "You know after you were gone Kol actually told me he liked you he even compared your loyalty being rare and that my other attempts to make allies wouldn't be as strong as ours."

Runa rolled his eyes, "Of course it takes the bastard to finally say something nice about me when I was completely out of the picture."

Marie laughed, "Hey getting a complement from both Kol and my father is something to be honored with for they rarely give their satisfaction to others."

"What did Klaus say?" Runa remarked.

Marie smirked at him, "The whole loyalty thing on how he wished he could have found someone like you with that much loyalty and devotion."

Runa laughed, "He brought up the offer of being his right-hand man, didn't he? I can't believe he is still bothered by me turning him down."

Marie giggles, "Oh yeah I'm sure you wounded him with that."

Runa gazed back out to the mountains noticing the sun was about to set he looked at Marie grinning, "This is just like the story we would tell humans on how we met."

Marie gave him a shy smile, "I was thinking that too when I saw you here again."

Runa wrap his arm around her, "Well now it will be a more truthful story since tectonically I did meet you for the first time since I didn't remember you."

Marie smiled, "True. Should we reenact the story to the slightest detail of talking all night and waiting for dawn to hike back down?"

Runa grins at her, "I knew that little story would catch your attention. I'm fine with staring up at the stars with you at my side again."

Marie blushed he pulled her down with him with his arm being her head rest as they gazed up at the stars. Marie had to admit being away from civilization the stars were much brighter like they were centuries ago. Runa twirled his hand into her curly hair he was lost in her scent, he had to admit within the two years on his own he did feel something missing.

Marie turned herself to face him, "What have you been doing for the past two years?"

Runa glanced up at the stars, "I was trying to find a place that needed me. I spent most of the two years in Venezuela, helping people that needed supplies when the protesting got more violent. Just recently I decided to travel again, went to Columbia for a few months. I heard about the Lost City and never got the chance to see it, so I made the effort this time around. Then I found my way back here in Peru and decided to reminisce on my past."

Marie smiled at him, "Good thing you came back to Peru or it would had taken me longer to find you. I don't know why, but I had difficulty tracking you not sure if it was because our connection was broken from the compulsion but even when using blood magic, it wasn't working."

Runa gazed at her, "Maybe the gods wanted you to find me the old fashion way as punishment for your betrayal." Marie hit him hard which caused him to burst out laughing.

As the night grew colder, Marie huddled closer to him he wrapped his arms around her. Marie noticed for years Runa always had the body warmth of a human rather the cooler skin of vampires, and it calmed her to be wrapped around the warmth on the cold night. Runa smirks lightly as she fell asleep with her head on his chest, he wrapped his arms around her knowing she was never the one for cold weather she always needed layers of clothing in order to feel comfortable. He always found it odd how cold weather seemed to bother her, he wasn't sure if it had something to do with her being unable to produce regular body heat. Runa closed his eyes with a smile upon his face, for centuries he had been Marie's companion and it took them nearly five hundred years to break the ice on their feelings about one another. Runa kissed the top of her head lightly, after two years without his memories he was determined to not miss another day of his life. Marie mumbled awake slightly as Runa shifted her in a more comfortable place, and she fell back asleep. Her mind was at peace, no conflicts, no nightmares just a well overdue relaxed conscious all her worries and regrets pushed aside in the safety of a warm embrace.

* * *

 **Honestly, if you kill some thousand or so witches for power eventually the karma would come back to bite you in the ass… Even the rage of the spirits can't overcome Marie's love for her family!**

 **Marie always keeps her promises, and it so as happens to be a promise Runa asked her to keep when she stole his memories. The new adventures begin in Peru!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Leave some feedback in the comment section below, I would love to hear what you think about the events in this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello lovely readers! I like to welcome new Followers and Favorites and thank you for liking this story! Also another HUGE thank you to Arianna Le Fay and xXxShonxXx for the reviews, I always look forward to reading the feedback! This chapter is a little adventurous I did some research on the Inca sites in Peru to give a better visual of the setting. Also there will be a little smut...I edited this chapter to keep it T rated, you've been warned... Enjoy!**

* * *

Runa woke up from the sun rays as they slip pass the mountain peaks. He lifted his head up slightly, Marie was hugging his side her head rested near the cervices of his neck. Runa smiled down at her, he picked her up easily he balanced her with one arm as he grabbed their backpacks and shouldered them. Marie mumbled, she opened her eyes lazily noticing Runa carrying her. Runa smirked, "Morning sleepy head."

Marie smiles up at him, "An early stroll?"

Runa remarked, "Well I didn't want to have the moment ruined by us getting yelled at by the park rangers. Plus, I don't have any food with me and there is this great breakfast place down the mountain."

Marie nods, Runa put her down handing her backpack. Marie felt a slight disappointment of being put down, but she didn't want to seem like she missed him too much…

Marie smiled at him, "Last one down the mountain pays for breakfast?"

Runa grins at her, "Oh you're on."

Marie flashed down the trail of steps, but Runa brought her attention above the mountain as he howls in excitement as he flips and head dives off the cliff, Marie stared at him in amazement as he kicked off the cliff making himself fall faster. Marie flashed down the trail _Shit, I didn't expect him to win by jumping off the bloody mountain…_ As Marie finally got down the mountain Runa was waiting sitting on the floor gazing up at the mountains.

Runa teased, "Took you long enough."

Marie scowls, "I figured we would race down the mountain civilly, but no you got to go and show off."

Runa smirked, "Stop being a sore loser, it's your fault that you lost."

Marie rolled her eyes, he laughed and nudged her to follow as they came towards a small village, Runa came up to a small hut speaking in the local's native tongue as he started a conversation about it being a beautiful morning and how excited he was to try their famous dishes again.

The hybrids were ushered in for a table, tours were starting to form to hike up the mountain. Runa peers at her noticing she was looking away shyly, "What?" He asked.

Marie looked up seeing he was looking at her curiously. "It's been a while since I actually felt at peace, this time I feel different like the spirits have nothing on me anymore, I am in control and I actually feel alive."

Runa studied her, "So you're telling me, you are now pursuing me only because you feel there isn't anymore danger? What, my pursuits and telling you I loved you wasn't enough?"

Marie noticed him watching her reaction, Marie turned away her face burning. Runa could tell she was allowing herself to make them more than companions because she was acting very shy around him. Before, she would always tease and flirted with him and she rarely let them pass the friendship zone. Now she was struggling to take it to the next step and he was slightly annoyed for he was unsure if she is doing it because she truly felt the same way or if the guilt of compelling him was swaying her emotions.

Marie couldn't meet his eyes she responded in a small voice, "I never allowed myself to love someone else because I have the tendency of getting the ones I love into danger or dead… Just I feel like I have so much weight lifted off my shoulders and I want to actually live my life without fearing love. My father and Kol were always overprotective – nearly all of Rebekah's suitors were murdered by them… I just couldn't bare letting myself love again in fear of that same outcome. I figured every man that fancied me would be safer if I didn't show any interest."

Runa narrowed his eyes not fully buying her reasoning, "Klaus and Kol attempted to kill me multiple occasions, some of the reasons weren't because I fancied you – I think you are more worried of letting yourself pursue love because you fear of getting hurt. Marie it was a thousand years ago, you told me you made your peace with it."

Marie gazed up at him, "I know, it's just you both have so many similarities and you can't blame me having superstitions of reincarnation and having history repeat itself."

Runa rolled his eyes, "Unbelievable, so you feared I would turn into a wolf and attempt to maul you to death and then have Klaus and Kol kill me. Honestly Marie you trying to justify your feelings for me and guilt of not pursing it earlier is really starting to piss me off."

Marie gave him a hurt and scared look, she mumbles trying to lighten the mood, "I saw him on the other side still waiting and I helped him move on so now I can rule out reincarnation."

Runa huffed at her attempts, "Now I got to ask, have you always felt the same as I do or is your guilt of compelling me pushing you?"

Marie bows her head unable to look him in the eyes because deep down she always had feelings for him and she never acted on them and her choosing to now is making him suspicious of her true reasonings behind it. "Marie." Runa urged in a softer tone.

Marie looked at him with tears threatening to fall, "I was this close of losing everyone I loved with Dahlia and when I was choking on the White Oak ash I couldn't help but think this is it, I am going to die and my family is going to die and I wouldn't be strong enough to save all of us. In that moment I realized all this time in my long life I was always living in fear – fear of the spirits, of losing cherished friends while I stay young, and I allowed the fear to control every aspect of my life. I snapped, and I was able to wield the spirits against their wills forming the face of death upon myself and it was a wolf. I've let that day haunt me for eternity and it dawned on me that one of my greatest fears was being loved. I had endangered my family countless of times because they were willing to die to protect me. And I endangered you, Esther almost killed you. I can't handle people dying for me, nobody deserves that sacrifice."

Runa moved his hand across the table holding her hand, he squeezed it comfortably, "That's the most truthful thing I've heard you speak about your feelings."

Marie laughed almost sobbing, "Well I was raised by people who rarely express their feelings out loud."

"Ah it makes sense." Runa teased.

Marie smiled rubbing her eyes just as their food came to their table. "I came to terms of not living in fear anymore, to let myself live life to the fullest. Starting with this." Marie squeezed his hand just before she let it go to use her utensils. Runa grins at her as he devours his Salchicha Huachana while Marie had a Tamale.

Marie adds to lighten the mood, "You know Kol was really guilt tripping me about what I did to you, honestly I would have never guessed that video games would bring him to like you."

Runa laughs, "I will have to verse him again some time to boost our relationship."

Marie nods, "I think very very deep down he was rooting for us to be together." Runa rolled his eyes chuckling. Kol was an interesting one, most of the time he acts mockingly and abrasive. But there are a few times he makes his complements in his own way to come off more sarcastically then genuine.

"You know he always gave off a sort of jealousy feeling, made me think at first he was trying to get you for himself." Runa remarked.

Marie gave him an awkward laugh, "Yeah… he is like that with Rebekah too, I'm not sure if it is his way of being protective of us – but I wouldn't bring that up to him though." He nods in agreement Marie also adds, "Well he did have feelings for my mother not sure if that made him more… seductive with me. I try to not let it bother me too much it's just his personality he practically does that with every woman he comes across."

Runa raised his eyebrows in surprise by Kol's relationship with Marie's mother, "Imagine if Kol was your father instead of Klaus."

Marie ran her hand through her hair, "Honestly I feel like it would pretty much be the same, all my uncles were basically father figures in their own distinctive ways."

Runa peered at her curiously, "Forgave Elijah for desiccating you?"

Marie smiled remarking, "Well I'm not like my father, I can't keep grudges for centuries." Runa chuckled in response.

* * *

"Well I'd be damned." Marie glanced up at the inn she was staying at, apparently Runa had checked in the same inn prior to his hike to Machu Pichu.

Runa grins at her, "Still think the gods weren't testing us?" Marie rolled her eyes, but she had to admit it was uncanny.

Marie opened the door to her room; her travel bag was left on her bed while her list and picture were on the desk. Runa smiled at the picture remembering that day, he glanced at the list of the places Marie jot down and crossed out, "You went to all the places I told you about."

Marie gave him a small innocent smile, "I figured they would be the destination you would choose to go back to."

Runa grins at her, "I have to say you really do know me, after Machu Pichu I would have gone to them." Marie gave him a bright smile, he admired it as he leaned on the desk.

Marie peered at him curiously, "So… have you met someone in your two years of being rid of me." One of Marie's wishes when she first compelled him was for him to find love again since she wasn't on his mind anymore. Although Kol's nagging remark to her about Runa unable to live life to the fullest because she wasn't a part of it was bothering her.

Runa rolled his eyes at her being dramatic, "Yes actually, her name is Catalina she's a two-hundred-year-old vampire I met in Venezuela."

It felt bittersweet to Marie for she wanted him to find someone else but then again it almost bothered her, "Are you two still together?"

Runa smirks slightly hearing a hint of jealousy, "We hit it off over the two years nothing really official, it might have turned into more if we spent more time together."

Marie oohed, _I prevented him from finding someone to love again…_ Runa sighs knowing why she would asked, when she compelled him she was hoping for him to find love because she thought she held him back. But it wasn't true he had other girlfriends even when he couldn't pursue his feelings towards Marie, but none of them were the right one for him. He figured she was worried she was the reason behind his expectations for a partner. But to be honest the moment he laid eyes on her he knew she was something special and the more he got to know Marie the stronger the feelings became. In some way she may be the reason, but he never felt the same way with any woman as he felt towards Marie.

Runa flashed towards her leaning her down on the bed, he kissed her passionately Marie kissed him back he pulls back smiling at her reassuringly, "Marie, I've never felt the same way about any of the other women I was with as I felt about you. Even without my memories when I saw you on that mountain, there was this feeling that I was so drawn to you as I were when I saw you when I was human. Your smile and your eyes are just so welcoming, no one else have been able to catch my eye like you always had."

Marie smiled at him shyly, "I'm sorry I kept you friend zoned."

Runa laughed leaning back to sit next to her, "Hey it was worth getting to know all the different aspects about you." Marie smiles warmly at him she surprised him with impatient kisses.

Runa growls lowly, the last time she kissed him like that was when she saved him from almost being burned alive with the tomb vampires in the Grayson Gilbert's old building. Runa fought to push himself away, he breathed, "Marie let's not rush this… It's been far overdue but –." Marie kissed him to shut him up. Runa growls picking her up off the bed, she wrapped her legs around him. He pinned her to the wall he glanced at her hesitantly, "Marie…I know you never done this before, we tried to attempt this, but you changed your mind." If it weren't for him Marie would have been burning in that building with him, and he felt those emotions is what caused her to kiss him back. When she saved him from the fire she confessed she couldn't lose him and didn't know if she could live without him, that was when he kissed her, that was when he told her he loved her and that was the night they almost became the closest they ever been. Marie changed her mind right when he laid her down on the bed, back then he was embarrassed by her sudden change of heart and the following days after that were awkward. Runa figured she changed her mind due to her stress of the upcoming events of breaking her father's curse. Now with him pinning her against him he was hoping this wasn't another emotionally driven action as before.

Marie's face blushed, "I know… Before I was trying really hard to hold back from letting you get any closer then you already were to me, I wasn't fully ready to let myself to openly love just yet because there were so much different things going on during that time." Marie gave him a shy innocent look adding, "Now I have no more worries, I'm not letting anything from holding me back from my feelings anymore."

Runa blinked at her, "You sure about this? I don't want another awkward aftermath, the last one nearly killed me."

Marie gave him a shy gaze, "I'm sorry, I was conflicted back then plus I am still a bit embarrassed since I never had much experience even though with my age and all."

Runa remarked sarcastically, "Like I would harshly judge you?"

Marie blushed deeper, Runa grins at her sometimes he forgets how old she really was since when she was around him she would always act so youthful. He gazed into her eyes seeing that happy longing look she had given him on that mountain. Marie leaned in to kiss him her arms wrap around his neck to break the conversation. Runa moved them towards the bed, Marie's legs were still wrap around his hips as he landed on the bed. Marie kissed him feverishly and he was losing himself within the kiss, he kicked off his shoes as he parted her lips to let his tongue venture.

Marie moans as his tongue flickered in her mouth, Runa smirks against her mouth hearing her. Marie still had her arms and legs wrap around him, he enjoyed this having her wrap around him in a passionate embrace. Runa pulled his lips away from her only to move his mouth to her neck, he teasingly nip her lightly. Marie let go allowing herself to fall on the bed, Runa took the opportunity to take off her shirt making his way down to her collar bone. Runa smirked seeing her look at him with a mixture of adoration and dazed, he was enjoying this he wanted to savior this moment and torture her a little bit especially after the last time they attempted this and her compelling him she deserved it. Runa purposely kissed her slowly over her birthmark making a trail to the other side of her chest making sure to avoid her breasts. His grin grew seeing her squirm under his kisses he went to her lips again and she latched on holding his head down to prolong the kiss.

Runa pulled away smirking as he got off the bed, "Well, have a good night Marie."

Marie stared at him stunned she was flushed, "What?"

Runa teased her, "I'm not letting you off that easy."

"Are you serious?!" Marie growls, Runa grins bigger seeing her becoming angry. Marie flashed tackling him to the floor, "No, you bloody started this, you aren't running out now." Runa couldn't help but got slightly turned on by her forwardness. Marie crashed her lips against his enlightening the flame between them.

* * *

Marie laid on the bed with workout leggings and a t-shirt looking over the travel magazine as Runa checked himself out of his room and moved into hers. Marie attempted to distract her mind from returning to their multiple passionate events that morning, she blushed she surprised herself with how demanding she was for him. Looking back on it now she was happy her first time was with Runa because they already had a deep connection to one another before anything escalated sexually. And when they shared blood during their passion, they both could feel her magic coursing through their link. Marie blushed deeply, Runa and her had shared blood before but this time around it was much more intensified. Before they would share one another's blood if one of them was injured and needed a faster recovery, this time it was more intimate. She had to admit the way Sage and Rebekah described it was an understatement. Marie shyly glanced away from her thoughts feeling slightly giddy, she wished she had someone to talk to about this, whenever she goes back home to New Orleans she might as well have a day out with the girls.

Runa opened the door with a tray in his hands, he smirked at her seeing the curious gaze, "I went to the kitchen and made up something." Marie could smell the seasoned chicken as he set the tray on the desk. Runa peered at her curiously seeing the magazine, "Planning on another trip?"

Marie smiled at him, "I figured might as well travel some before we head back to New Orleans in the clutches of my family."

Runa grins, "Are you all staying under the same mansion again? How's Sage with that?"

Marie laughs, "She wasn't having it, it was bad enough Kol walked in on them and you know she can't stand being around my father or Rebekah for too long."

Runa picked up his plate shoveling his food, "Are they still hostile to one another?"

Marie shook her head, "Actually after Dahlia everyone seemed to let go of past grudges – but not as comfortable enough for Sage to stay under the same roof."

Runa smirked at her, "I don't blame her she just wants Finn all to herself since Klaus took him away from her for nearly five hundred years."

Marie sighs, "Yeah if I was her I wouldn't be comfortable with Finn being too close to my father either. Although my father been better with his temper, but it is always safer to have her guard up since he still has those daggers."

Runa peered at her, "Have you tried destroying them?"

Marie shrugs, "I could try, but I had to research on the type of dark magic that protects them."

Runa hums finishing his food he picked up the magazine glancing over the locations he made a face, "Most of these are cliché romantic sites, whoever made this magazine couldn't think outside of the box of natural beauties around the world." Marie laughed seeing him fume over the supposedly lazy travel magazine.

Runa raised his eyebrow, "What? The rouse of being a travel agent wasn't a lie, I actually have the certifications and everything, I even helped multiple people in finding their ideal destinations. I'm actually good at that job just look up my reviews." He smirked at her seeing her pull up his alias online.

Marie's eyes widen in surprise sure enough RJ Smith private travel agency was booming multiple reviews and dozens of beautiful pictures and thank you posts from his clients. "Wow, I didn't realize you actually did this, I thought it was just a cover story for your travels."

Runa grins, "I had to find things to past my time and I wanted to share the different places I venture to with other people. I help them find the best places that would suit their preferences." Runa pointed to her phone, "Even in my two years without my memories I still kept that site updated and helped people that reach out to me on advice on locations."

Marie cursed throwing up her hands dramatically, "So this whole time I could have used technology to find you?!"

Runa chuckles running a hand through his hair, "I thought technology is the easiest way to track people, don't the humans have success with it? I'm surprise you didn't think of that." He found it amusing she went to extremes to try to find him through magic and was unsuccessful and it took her weeks to track him down through his favorite travel locations and she could have avoided all of that difficulty just by contacting him through his travel agency.

Marie crossed her arms, "I'm a thousand years old, I would have thought old fashion ways would have been easier than just magically sending a request on a bloody site."

Runa teased, "For what its worth I admire your old fashion ways."

Marie rolled her eyes in annoyance she picked up her backpack, "I need fresh air." Runa smirked as he got his pack and followed her. Runa grins at her as she made her way to a tour bus for the ancient ruins of his land, Cusco. "Where's our destination?" Runa mused, the geological span of his Cusco is much different then today there was multiple cities and strongholds left in ruins after the Spaniards.

"Choquequirao, I packed up some extra clothes and food since the hike would take a few days and the first camping site would take a few hours if we walk it." Marie responded, her and Runa's hiking bags were equipped for the hike with thin sleeping bags.

Runa peered at the other tourists boarding the bus, he remarked in his native tongue, "We are going to hike with these slow people?"

Marie rolled her eyes responding back, "We could always venture away from the tour."

As the bus arrived at Capuliyoc Mirador, the hike started at a deep descent and the humans were already feeling the effects. Runa and Marie were ahead of the group Runa remarked at her lightly, "You see what I mean?"

Marie nudged him, "You are so rude."

Runa gave her an innocent look, "What? I done this type of hike as a child in these mountains and never had issues."

"Not everyone is born into this elevation." Marie remarked as she slowed down to try to make conversation with the other tourists to ease their minds off the trek. Runa couldn't help but smirk at her as she made conversation with the tourists in their native tongues as she introduced herself. To Runa's slight surprise the tour guide spoke to him in a modernized version of Quechua, the Incan language, "You are from here, I over heard your conversation of slow tourists."

Runa grins at the man speaking back in Quechua, "I was born and raised in Cusco, and sorry about that I figured no one still spoke this language other than in the isolated villages."

The tour guide smirked at him, "No worries I feel the same sometimes." Runa laughed, gripping the man on the shoulder.

Runa introduced himself, "Runa."

"Ah the people, a very Quechuan name. I'm Carlos." The guide shook his hand. Runa smirked at the irony that the man that was talking to him in Quechua had a Spaniard name.

He peered back at Marie, she was smiling as she spoke in different languages to get all the tourists to mingle with one another. Carlos gazed at Marie then to Runa speaking in English, "You are a very lucky man to have such a gifted woman." Runa grins slightly as he waited for Marie and the rest of the tourists to be next to him. Marie smiled at him as she introduced him to the other tourists.

* * *

To Runa's surprise the tour group were able to pass the first camping site and were able to settle down in the town of Santa Rosa Baja. He had to admit Marie was really the one for making people at ease, the group came to a small restaurant and mingled with one another in the mutual language, English. Out of the ten in the group two were from Germany, three from Spain, a pair from France and another from Brazil and two from Australia.

Runa excused himself, he whispered in Marie's ear, "I'm going to hunt." He kissed her cheek as he left the restaurant. Luckily for him, unlike other bloodlines he doesn't have the harsh hunger. Marie's sire line couldn't drain a person dry making hunting easier with not being worried about hiding a body. Runa kept to the shadows as he followed a girl staggering back to a hotel. Runa made his way in front of her as she knocked into him she stumbles as he caught her, she smiled at him thanking him in Spanish. He smiles at her compelling her she was fine and to not scream. He sank his fangs into her neck she gasped he held her as he took three mouthful gulps of her blood as he pulled back. Runa gave her small drops of his blood to heal her wound. He compelled her to forget seeing him and enjoy the rest of her night.

Runa licked his lips making the remainder of the blood to disappear, he turns seeing an older woman staring at him, Runa's eyes returned back to black. "El Pishtaco!" She whispered Runa flashed towards her putting his hand over her mouth before she screams, she looked at him fear in her eyes. Runa gazed around hoping she was the only one to see him. He compelled her to forget his face, and he let her go. Runa sighs heading back to the restaurant, he hated having to clean up after himself even with compelling it took too much effort. When he was a warrior and a soldier in the multiple wars he would hunt and kill his prey, it was fast and simple but in this new age it was more of a catch and release approach when feeding without a war to cover up his kills.

He sat back down just as everyone was about to head off for the night to reenergize for the next day of hiking. Marie smiled at him, Runa wrap his arm around her as the group head off to bed. Runa asked, "You aren't going to hunt?"

Marie shrugs, "I packed a container of blood." Runa nods, he figured she would Marie hasn't hunted anything lively in a while.

The next morning, they were off with a steep incline and by noon they were able to reach the small town of Marampata, Runa and Marie decided to skip the town and camp within Choquequirao to spend more time within the ruins and get a chance to break from the group, so they can quicken their route back down the mountain. Marie gazed admiringly at the ruins, the one thing she loved about this site is the different environment it had from the other ruins because it bordered the Amazon jungle.

Marie pulled Runa towards her pulling out her phone, "Let me send my family a little post card." Runa smirks at the camera having his arm around her as she snapped a photo with the ruins behind them.

Marie decided to put all her family in a group chat sending the photo with the statement _"Found a familiar face in Peru."_ She knew the cell service wasn't the greatest but at least it would be amusing to read all her family responses when they get down the mountain.

"You should have sent a photo of this." Runa kissed her teasingly.

Marie nudged him, "Let's not piss off my father or Kol on reunions." Marie walked around the ruins finding a spot that overlooked the rainforest.

Runa sat down next to her as she pulled out her sketch book to draw the landscape, Runa asked, "Have you ever considered taking a picture of the landscape then sketch it later?"

Marie smirked as she began to shade the shape of the mountains, "I've always done better with looking at the landscape with my own eyes and then painting it later after my sketch." Runa peers out to the view before them, he had to admit nothing in the world can beat home.

When Marie finished her sketched they adventured more into the ruins, it was peaceful, many tourists don't go to this ruin due to it only being accessible by foot. Marie smiles at the country side warmly, this is what she loves about being immortal – to have the ability to see what becomes of the places. The place used to be filled with different types of people and they all came together in union and to have this place lost in time and rediscovered is truly an honor to experience. The world changes every day, places she had lived in and visited centuries ago can be completely different now and to see those changes always amazed her.

After hours of reminiscing in the past as they explored the ruins, Runa and Marie decided to head back making the two-and-a-half-day trip into a couple of hours by vampire speed. The trip back to the inn room was a pleasant one Marie was just dreaming about sleeping in a comfy bed after the adventurous hike. Marie fought the urge to fall on the bed because she really needed a shower. Marie fumbled with her phone waiting for it to be charged enough to turn on while Runa showered. Marie smiles as her phone turned on with multiple notifications.

Marie opened the group chat she almost burst into laughter by the mixed styles of text conversations. Marie scrolled up to the beginning after her picture. Marie smiles seeing Sage being the first to respond, " _Tell him I am looking forward to catching up with him again!"_ she also added multiple emojis of a mountain, kissing faces, and a couple holding hands with a picture of her and Finn.

Rebekah response was multiple hearts and thumbs up, Marie almost choked on Kol's response with a winking face with an eggplant _For crying out loud Kol everyone can see that!_ And sure, enough both Rebekah and Sage responded with annoyed faces. As she scrolled through multiple messages of Kol being scowled upon, she found Elijah's response, _"Wish you well and safe travels."_

Marie noticed her father had sent her a separate message away from the group chat, _"I am glad you were able to find him within a couple of weeks. Come home when you feel you had enough of the country side."_ Marie frowns lightly, it seems like her father wasn't enjoying himself with her being away from him. Marie sighs, she knew Klaus was still hesitant on having her away from him especially the term of events that occurred, but he must realize there had to be a time to push aside everything else and just breath.

Runa came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, he glanced at her seeing her concern face, "What's wrong?"

Marie sighs, "My father wants me to come back soon, it seems nearly a year isn't long enough for him to be sure the same threat wouldn't reoccur. I think he just misses me and is worried."

Runa sat on the bed looking at her curiously, "I thought you were planning to head to New Orleans?"

Marie nods, "Eventually… but I wanted to feel free and venture off into the world again."

Runa smirked at her, "You know we could always venture after you appease Klaus's paranoia for both of your sakes."

Marie nods slightly, having her father feeling relaxed would be better for everyone, "I guess our next pit stop is New Orleans."

* * *

 **We are slowly getting to the finish line ;) Next stop New Orleans! Please review below I would love to hear your feedback as we slowly coming to a close. Possibly two or three more chapters left :) Let me know what you think on the comment section below!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello readers! Like to say thank you to Arianna Le Fay for your review, and for others who have favorited and followed :) Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Marie let her family know she was coming back to New Orleans with Runa, their flight landing today in New Orleans. Runa and Marie took connected flights to give them a chance to stretch their legs and to take their time before another flight. When the plane landed Marie was surprised to see Sage and Finn waiting for them.

Sage waved her hands in the air excitingly, Sage ran towards them Runa grins as the red head flung herself at him. Runa caught her taking her in an embrace Sage laughed, "Runa! It's been centuries! All of us need to catch up." Sage gave Marie a huge hug just as Finn walked his way towards them. Marie smiled at her uncle as she hugged him. Sage smiles at Finn, then turns to Runa, "Runa, this is my other half."

Runa smirks shaking Finn's hand, "It's an honor to finally meet you Finn, Sage has spoken very fondly of you."

Finn smiled at the man, he had to admit he already liked him, "And I had heard a great deal of you."

Sage beams at the couple grabbing Marie's luggage, "Well come on. Let's get some lunch."

Marie smiled at Sage as she took Marie's arm in hers. Marie gazed back at Runa seeing him chuckle, Finn smiles after Sage as he walked beside Runa.

Marie asked, "Where's everyone else?"

Sage shrugs, "Oh you know the honeymoon phases on relationships and how some can come crashing down, my guess they are mending relations before seeing you. Speaking of relationships…" Sage gave Marie a raised eye brow smirking, she whispered, "So tell me anything magical you need to tell me?"

Marie's face blushed, "Sage…"

Sage smiles bigger, "Alright, alright you – me night out for that scoop."

Marie laughs nervously, "Funny you should say that, I was hoping for a girl's day, you know you, me and maybe Rebekah depending if you two buried the hatchet."

Sage winks, "Oh I see it's a date then, and yeah we are fine we are practically sisters now."

* * *

Lunch with Sage and Finn was an amusing one, Marie couldn't help how relaxed the couple was in New Orleans, in a city where each faction is at peace looking out for one another. Runa had to admit it was nice to have a place where there were no rivalries amongst species, and it seems even the humans in the town are aware of the werewolves and vampires – the residents are spared from vampires as long as tourism is booming for food supply. He never seen a place quite like it, he was intrigued to see this place at night when the vampires swarm.

Marie was curious about her family being occupied, she would have certainly thought her father would have been right beside Sage and Finn when they got off the plane. Marie frowns in slight annoyance, it was Klaus's worry to have her drop her travel plans and he was too busy with mending his relationship, whatever that means. Marie narrowed her eyes _I swear if he is too busy today when I get home…_ Runa peers at Marie seeing her expression, "Expecting a welcome home party?" Sage looked in the mirror to glance at Marie as well.

Marie sighed, "I don't appreciate my father pressuring me to come home and he doesn't show up when I land."

Runa smirked, "I wouldn't take it too seriously."

Marie gave him an eyebrow raise, "He sounded paranoid in his message, clearly he wasn't that paranoid if he was restless to see me step foot in New Orleans. If he is at home enjoying time with Camille with nothing bothering him, I will be annoyed."

"Maybe he wants to show you his relationship is going well?" Runa remarked, Marie glares ahead of her, if that was the reason he could have just called and tell her about it.

Sage responded with a smirk, "Maybe he just misses you."

Marie sighs, "It only has been a few weeks, we had spent decades away from each other before." Sage parked the car to her family's home, Marie peers out – everything looks like one piece.

Runa nudged her, "Guess you can ask him yourself."

Marie gazed at where he was looking Klaus came from the side of the house, a scowl on his face, _apparently something is wrong…_ Marie mused she stepped out of the car. Klaus smirked slightly seeing Marie, he walked up to her and took her in an embrace. Marie asked, "So what happened to make you anxious of me returning?"

Klaus gave her a reassuring smile, "Nothing that I can't resolve." Marie gave him a suspicious glance, not sure if she can believe his unworried manner. Klaus gazed at Runa as the Incan got out of the car, Klaus remarked, "Can't say I was surprise for you to come back."

Runa remarked scowling, "I would rather leave on better terms this time around."

Klaus grins, "As do I."

Marie rolled her eyes at their face off, "Oh please, for once can you two actually get along when I'm around?" They were able to be civilized by themselves, but apparently when she is around her father and Runa had to put on a show with friction.

Klaus tested him, "Have Marie informed you about the casualties in Mystic Falls?" Marie sighs inwardly _of course he had to ask this._

Runa narrowed his eyes catching Klaus's loyalty trap, "I've heard, it's a tragic outcome. They should had taken our warnings seriously." Marie glanced at the two glaring at each other, daring the other to snap. Sage and Finn watched the tension, Sage glancing at Marie with concern.

Klaus sneers at Runa darkly, "Too bad I couldn't slaughter all of them, I was hoping for the little Gilbert to be home – no matter I left the bodies for him."

Runa sucker punched Klaus in the face, with the force Klaus caught himself on the ground. Marie flashed in front of Runa as Klaus snarls in rage. Runa glared at the Original, "I'd plotted with you against them to help you break your curse and I'd helped you track down werewolves. The least you can do is to not mock my integrity by throwing the deaths of children I had known into my face for a reaction." Runa knew Klaus would hold the deaths over him, as taunts to tap into his rage. It was unnecessary, Runa already mourned for them and he knew it was their own doing for not taking Klaus seriously.

Klaus stood up, glaring at the Incan, Marie was holding Klaus back with a hand to his chest. Marie knew Runa wouldn't attack Klaus again for he already made his reasoning known, but Klaus was another story for he doesn't take retaliation lightly. "Very well." Klaus scowls.

Marie sighed gazing at her father, "Why must you bring that up?"

Klaus remarked, "I just wanted to see where his loyalties stand with me."

Runa rolled his eyes it was always loyalty and paranoia with Klaus, "Without your taunts we would be civil. As my answer as before I am not one of your henchmen, my loyalties are based upon neutral respect rather intimidation." Klaus narrowed his eyes, another thing he had to admit he liked about the Incan was his courage, he never was easily frightened.

"Can I come home to something nice, for once please?" Marie remarked glaring at both of them.

Klaus gazed at Marie, "Sure thing sweetheart." Marie nods turning away Klaus followed suit grabbing her bags.

Runa scowls as he went for his bags, Sage smirked at him, "And I thought I was the only one Klaus liked to taunt."

Runa remarked, "He just does it to see if your worthy to be in his presence. I've seen him do it with Stefan Salvatore, Klaus tests people and sees if they can handle his personality and be trustworthy for loyalty."

Sage laughed, "How do we pass?"

Runa smirked, "Retaliation, he respects it even though he hates it. The Salvatore was a mindless puppet that Klaus loved to control when he had him as a ripper. Klaus likes to be in company of people who can stand their own, but he has others under him that are easily intimidated by fear."

Sage smiled, "No wonder, if he can't make you fear him he tries his best to make your life hell to see if you can take it. I have to admit his way in making allies is a complicated one."

Runa nods, "Kol is like that too, but most of the time he just does it to be a bastard."

Sage laughs hugging him, "We are going to come back later today – good luck staying in that house I couldn't handle being under the same roof as Kol or Klaus anymore."

Runa grins, "I don't blame you, lets see how I feel by the end of the week." Sage smirked at his comment, she turns to get back into the car, Finn smiles at him shaking his hand then he left.

Runa gazed up at the mansion, he remembered staying in there when Klaus was in his worse moods after the failed attempt of breaking his curse to become a hybrid, if Runa was able to live through that he was sure this time around wouldn't be that gruesome.

As he stepped into the home, he couldn't help but smirk at Marie seeing her hugging each of her family members. He knew it was her biggest wish to have them all together again and happy – it had been centuries and Runa had to admit he never seen all of the Originals together only during the time when they all decided to reside in Mystic Falls, but even than there was tension. But now it seems they all finally decided to settle down and be a family and he knew that was what Marie only wanted.

Rebekah came up to Runa giving him a hug, "I am glad to see that your path crossed ours again."

Runa smirked at her, "I'm happy to hear things are going well with you Rebekah." Rebekah was one of the relatives that Runa actually liked on first meetings, the others it took some centuries to warm up to. Rebekah smiled warmly at him, to be honest he felt bad for her and Marie with how much smothering the men in the family were on them, he was glad Rebekah was able to find someone who was worthy enough to stay breathing.

Runa shook Elijah's hand, "Elijah."

Elijah smiled at him, "Runa, hope the trip was memorable."

Runa blinked at him, was Elijah joking with him? "Oh yes, it was like five hundred years' worth of memories flash before my eyes."

Elijah smiled in amusement, "Ah, places with historical meaning can have that effect on a person."

Runa smirked at him, "It seems so." Runa peers at Marie as she caught his eye smiling warmly, Elijah saw the interaction making him smile, patting the hybrid on his shoulder for good faith.

Kol sneers at Runa, "I knew I smelt a dog."

Runa rolled his eyes, he kept his remarks light, for he remembered Marie had told him that Kol was aiming to bond with him more over their mutual interest in video games, "Very taunting to the man who lost against me in Call of Duty."

Kol gave him a cheeky smile, "And that will be my last. When you were sent to the pound, I practiced I dare you to try."

Runa grins slightly, "Alright, just don't cause a scene when I beat you."

Kol's smile darken with his eyes burning with the challenge, "Hilarious, let's find out." Marie rolled her eyes at Kol's impetuousness to battle Runa to a match right away, it amused her that her uncle was dying to have someone to co-op with him. Runa winked at her as he followed Kol to the living room where his collection of video games was stash. Runa was amazed by how much games Kol had collected, Marie was right, it seems when Kol was in that human's body he got intrigued with video games more.

Marie smiled at Rebekah, "You, me, and Sage for a night out tonight?"

Rebekah beamed, "Yes! I would love to hear about your travels."

* * *

Kol cursed under his breath, it seemed two years was barely an advantage. Runa grins at Kol's growing annoyance, as Runa's kill count was slightly beating Kol's. Kol smirked slightly as he was able to surpass Runa's count, he grins at the Incan, "What you have to say now?"

Runa remarked slyly, "You barely won, you were lucky that the last of the zombies were in your area."

Kol grins at him mockingly, "That's your excuse? Oh, please admit it I got better."

Runa rolled his eyes, "Alright, from your first attempt at this game I can see your improvement."

Kol chuckled as he turned on his other game system, a PlayStation, and put in the game _Left 4 Dead._ "I've been waiting to test this game, I hear it's better with multiple players, want to test it out?"

Runa grins, "So it's a team effort this time?"

Kol sneers darkly, "No, we are still counting who has the highest kill counts, apparently there are special kills too." Runa gave the Original an amused look, Runa had to admit Kol was different especially with his genuine emotions – before he was always smug with everything at least now he was sincere in wanting company.

Kol gave Runa the other PlayStation remote as they wait for the game to load as the scene played with the introduction of the different types of zombies and the characters. Kol gave Runa a side ways glance, "So, have you been sleeping with my niece?"

Runa coughed setting down the whiskey he was drinking, he wasn't expecting how forward he was, "What made you think of that?"

Kol stared at him, he gave him an amused grin, "I noticed the way you two interact with each other. I've seen the way you two interact before it was flirtatious and somewhat serious, but now you two are more mature with your relationship status." Runa blinked at Kol waiting for some sort of threat or death strike since Kol always gave him some hostility when it came to Marie and he heard stories of Kol's protectiveness on Marie and Rebekah.

Runa responded, "You can get that assumption based upon that?"

Kol narrowed his eyes not getting an exact answer and shrugged, "I'm good at reading people."

Runa awkwardly glanced at the game, but Kol wouldn't let the question go he kept staring. Runa set the controller down glaring at Kol's anticipated gaze, "Marie deserves happiness too, I've been with her for nearly five hundred years and I know everything about her – her fears, her dreams. I will always do what's best to protect her."

Kol smirked in amusement by how the hybrid was listing his qualities to seem fit to be with Marie, "I was aware of your feelings towards her. I applaud you for your patience in having her decide for herself." Kol threw him down, Runa narrowed his eyes _there it is…_ Kol glares at him, "Break her heart and I will rip out your bloody spine – she already cried for you when you forced her hand to compel you. Let that be the last time you make her cry." Kol smirked and let go of him, "I'm glad we had that chat, it's been pestering me for nearly five centuries."

Runa glared at Kol's smirk. He remarked dryly, "The only reason she compelled me was to prevent me from ripping out Esther's throat to end her, while you all played family – look how that turned out."

Kol gave him a cheeky grin, "How bold of you. And I have to admit, I wasn't too fond of Esther surviving the night she came to us. My brothers thought it was better to seek out her plans, I died because of it – but who is pointing fingers its over and done with." Kol turned back to the game, Runa nonchalantly played.

Runa remarked dryly, "I'm surprised by how protective you and Klaus are you, you let Demetri influence Marie."

Kol glares, "It was a hectic time, we were preparing to move and the whole Esther's Ultimate Hunter bit threw us off. Scowl at Marie for her inability in trusting the right people rather me, I looked after her for a thousand years surely there would had been more people like that if I weren't around. Sorry I happen to take some time off from babysitting." Kol remarked sarcastically glaring at the hybrid in annoyance.

"I'm just saying, Marie is usually very hesitant in trusting a person especially a vampire." Runa adds.

Kol rolled his eyes sneering at the hybrid, "Maybe she was so desperate to find a replacement for you she went to the first boy she sees."

Runa glares, "She's not like that."

Kol smirked, "Oh you didn't see her, she was so desperately trying to find the type of loyalty you two shared. She was practically making alliances left and right unable to see right through the other party's intentions to use her." Kol adds with a scowl, "That's another reason I must add – you endangered her with making her unable to realize that devoted loyalty is rare."

Runa narrowed his eyes but didn't want to argue with the Original if Marie was that off balanced from the ordeal it worried him – she is always planning things out ready for any outcome to happen, but he didn't realize her breaking their connection would make her scramble for some security with alliances.

Runa gazed at Kol, "Be honest with me, how was she really?"

Kol peered at Runa slightly he turns away seeing his sincere concern, "When she compelled you away apparently she cried herself to sleep, she couldn't stay in that cabin of yours, so she came to the party where Esther was plotting to kill us. Marie just wanted to be distracted from the pain, you made her feel that lost. She would even risk her own life to prevent herself from losing anything else – I think that's one of the reasons why she went on that bloody suicide mission with Dahlia to make sure she didn't lose any of us."

"Apparently she was scared of being loved." Runa responded, Kol gave him a quick surprise glance covering it up with a solemn mask. "She said she felt cursed that anyone who loved her would be endangered."

Kol rolled his eyes, "It's not her fault it's the bloody witches that kept tweaking her deal with the ancestors. She shouldn't feel that way anymore we are all fine. I swear her, and Nik worry too much."

Runa gazed back at the game _I don't blame them…_ Runa had to admit the things Marie had to endure when she was human – always fearing the magic within her, and when she became a vampire the fear only grew as the ancestors became more determined to end the abominations. And no wonder Klaus developed a terrible habit of being paranoid when it came to Marie, for he would have that worry in the back of his head everyday when she grew up.

Kol peers at the stairs noticing Klaus glaring at them. Kol sneers at Klaus's annoyance, "Are we too loud for your petty self-pep talks?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes by Kol's attempts to piss him off, "I would have thought you would find something useful on your spare time."

Kol rolled his eyes at Klaus's weak comeback, "Ah and plotting against nonexistent threats is a better way to spend my free time?"

Klaus glares, "And I thought death would make you more cautious of people." Runa frowns, he figured something was on Klaus's mind, Marie noticed earlier by the way he acted in attempts to try to make her not worried.

Kol sneers at Klaus, "Death taught me to not let anything hold me back from living life to the fullest and taught me to be cautious of making unnecessary enemies. Clearly you needed that lesson then I."

Klaus growls in irritation, his eyes flickered to Runa, "Can I have a word?"

Kol glared at Klaus in annoyance for wanting to take his video game partner, Kol remarked to Runa, "Watch, he wants you to clean up his mess." Kol paused the game grabbing himself another drink.

Runa walked towards Klaus, "Does this have to do with why you were in a bad mood earlier?"

Klaus glares ignoring the remark, "Have you ever heard of the Strix?"

Runa fumbled over the name, it rang a bell, "Vaguely, Marie said Elijah strategically turned vampires when you all first learned to turn humans and he named them the Strix."

Klaus nods, "Kol and I weren't picky on our turned, we wanted to expand our race in order to distract Mikael. But Elijah figured it was better to give immortality to people who he believed would better the world and he formed an organization of vampires with that idealism. What my brother didn't realize was how dependent they were to have him as their leader to guide them – when Mikael came after Marie we fled leaving the Strix vulnerable for any psychopathic vampire to lead."

Runa narrowed his eyes, "Let me guess you are worried about this group?"

Klaus growls, "They gathered into this city like a swarm of hungry dogs, I don't trust Elijah's bloody cult. He barely can get into their circle making us blind to any motive they have."

Runa peers at Kol, Kol gave him an eye roll as if saying "I told you so."

Runa narrowed his eyes, "And you think I can get close to them?"

Klaus smirked, "You always had a silver tongue."

Runa rolled his eyes disliking Klaus's attempts to get him to do his bidding, "You couldn't risk having your own hybrids with this?"

Klaus sneers, "That would be too obvious, like you had said you have no loyalties to me and we aren't exactly keen on one another. Let this be a sign of good faith for me to allow you to take my daughter's hand."

Runa stared at him in bewilderment, Klaus was holding his blessing right in front of his face only as leverage to have Runa as his informant. Runa narrowed his eyes, "They must really worry you to have you ask for my assistance."

Klaus grins, "I've always get my way with people I want to acquire. I am pleased to have you working by my side again – admit it you were craving to let that warrior side out."

Runa scowls at the Original knowing full well Klaus was intrigued by his darkness, his satisfaction with war. Runa sighs, "Is this just for information or are you planning on exterminating them?"

Klaus's eyes gleam in excitement, "Information for now…" Runa nods glaring at the Hybrid, Klaus sneers at him, "I'm glad we were able to come to terms." Klaus turns away leaving Runa staring after him.

Kol downed his drink, coolly gazing at the Incan, "I got to say, Marie must be something special to have you take Nik's offer to stop his bloody paranoia."

Runa glares at Kol as he sat back down, "If Klaus sees these people as a threat what's the harm in being cautious?"

Kol chuckled, "Oh trust me, he's already cautious he just wants someone else to do the bloodshed. Guess my brother wants to test your tactics to determine if you are as ruthless as he is when it comes to protecting what is yours."

Runa smirked, if Klaus wanted to see that side of him then let him have it, "Then he is in for a show."

Kol peered at him curiously and grinned mischievously, "I knew there was something I liked about you."

* * *

Rebekah and Sage pulled Marie along to a high-end restaurant downtown. It has been too long since they had the opportunity to chat about their significant other. Marie teased Sage, "You aren't tired of us yet?"

Sage smirked at her, "Never – although it was great to have something different for a change."

Rebekah giggled, "Finn boring you?"

Sage shrugs, "No, we just haven't been seeing eye to eye, lately he has been obsessing about the scenario of us living our lives as humans and I've been telling him there is nothing wrong with us being vampires, we are able to live multiple human life spans together."

Rebekah gazed down, "I know how he feels, with being human to have children and live everyday as if it were the last."

Marie shook, "I wouldn't want to be a human again, I can't imagine to be that fragile." Marie had seen so much death over the centuries, and many of her friends she witnesses them die of old age. She had experienced her human death, it was so fragile and easily snuffed out plus that death brought out the deepest darkness and despair within her father and she couldn't bring herself to let him go through that again. Her and her family barely survived as vampires with Mikael, Esther, Alaric, and recently Dahlia she doubts she would still be alive if she were human. Worse enough Mikael was the one that watched her die as a human when she was mauled to death, he even drew the werewolves away from her body and he left her there just so her father could find her cold body.

Sage nods, "Thank you, but if having children is the only thing he is stressing about being human, then he needs to learn there are other ways to have children –it's called adoption."

Rebekah peered at Sage curiously, "You would consider adoption?"

Sage shrugs, "If I can't have my own children I could at least try to give other children a chance to accomplish their dreams, giving up immortality just for children is ridiculous."

Rebekah shies away, Marie frowns _it seems deep down Rebekah is still hoping to have her own children…_ Marie mused over it, if there was a way to become human surely Esther would had thought of turning them to humans rather murder them to end the race of vampires.

Sage smiles at Marie winking, "Tell us about your time in South America."

Marie turned slightly pink both Rebekah and Sage gazed at her amusingly.

* * *

It seems both Elijah and Klaus were on the same page in having Runa be their inside man. Runa breaths in _at least I can see the city at night when the vampires roam the streets._ Runa followed Klaus's and Elijah's directions on the well-known mingling vampire site. Apparently the Strix would find him, he was doubtful for he wasn't from Elijah's sire line, but it seems Klaus was convinced he had something to offer.

Runa grins slightly the whole night club was engulfed in vampire scent, he would guess there was a few unlucky humans amongst them. He gazed over the crowd, he had to give it to the Originals they always find places that are booming with the vampire population. Runa downed his drink seeing a tan woman eyeing him, he was sure he had seen her before he couldn't place where.

The woman came towards him smiling, "Fancy meeting you here."

Runa tried to place her face, "Venezuela, right? You are one of Catalina's friends, Aya." Now her face resurfaced to his memory.

Aya smiled at him, "I'm glad you remembered me, so what brings you to New Orleans?"

Runa shrugs, "I've heard this city was run by vampires, werewolves, and witches that were able to set aside old rivalries and make a place where we can all coincide without hiding. I wanted to check it out, so far I'm impressed."

Aya's eyes shine, "You would have been even more impressed if you were born five hundred years earlier you would have loved the freedom without the worries of hunters or witches trying to ruin the fun."

"At least now a days, there hasn't been any issues with hunters that I've seen." Runa remarked.

"Then you have been fortunate, I've heard the mass death of vampires a year ago was due to the Original Kol being killed by a hunter."

Runa mused, he wasn't around vampires when Kol had died to see his sire line fall. But it made sense that the sire lines are connected to the Original creator. Since Esther was planning extermination the creators she created and to ensure she exterminates all of them their had to be a linkage to all of them. "I find it menacing that our lives can be cut short by another's death." Runa responded, when he thought of it he found it poetic that the ones that gives them new life can also take it away once they die.

"Have you ever thought there can be a way to avoid death?" Aya asked.

"The thought to be connected to your creator never occurred to me, but if I were you I would rather be in control of my fate." Runa replies, he was curious on her interest on the subject for it came out of the blue.

Aya smiles, "You and I have the same interests, you should come by sometime and meet the others that have the same concerns."

Runa responds with a smirk, "There is a vampire counseling club?"

Aya laughs, "Of sorts." Aya gave him a card with an illustration of an owl, "I hope to see you there."

Runa smirks at her, she turns away rocking her hip with a sway, he wondered if Aya had any contact with Catalina for he never remembered the vampire being so intent on him. He was curious if Klaus knew Aya knew of him, he guessed Aya didn't know his relations with the Originals for when he knew her he didn't remember his past. _Guess Marie's compulsion went in my favor._ Runa flips the card around getting an address of the Strix's meeting place. _That was easy._

* * *

Klaus smirks as the Incan came through the door in the late hours of the night, Runa glares seeing the amusement of his face, "So I'm bait for Aya."

Klaus grins, "When I came across her in this city she was bragging about having the pleasure to meet a Hybrid wrap around her finger that wasn't sure of his linage – I figured her power piece would be you, I bet she was all but pleased to have you right where she wants you. I can just imagine her horrid reaction when I have my influence deeper then hers."

Runa rolled his eyes remarking sarcastically, "Their spew on the concern of being linked to your family is understandable."

Klaus's eyes gleam in interest, "Ah are they cowering amongst themselves in defeat? Their attempts of being rid of us is useless only if they have a suicide wish."

Runa trudged into the house, he was exhausted, "They seem very interested in finding ways to avoid their linked deaths when you die."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Have they found a way? If being linked is preventing my sireline from attacking me then I need insurance that my own do not turn on me."

Runa sat on the stairs remarking, "Let me guess you turned many against their will?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Some. But word got out about Kol's line dying off, if any of the other lines hear about the Strix's intentions all of them would stop at nothing until they are free from my family. We will all have targets on our backs even Marie."

Runa stared at him, "They wouldn't dare, Marie's line wasn't turned against their wills the accidental ones were turned when they died in the gas chambers with her blood in their system. She put her blood supply in the food to keep the prisoners strong – they wouldn't turn their backs on her."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "You hold your line so highly, you really think they are as loyal?"

Runa responded, "What negativity would they have towards her if she gave them a second chance of life? If any try to come after her, let me take care of them."

Klaus tilt his head, "Do you truly love my daughter or is it the sire bond that is influencing your dying loyalty?"

Runa growls at Klaus, "I'm not one of your blind hybrids that are influenced by loyalty just because you gave them the chance to not endure the pain of the full moon. I was grateful that she prevented me from endangering the rest of my people, but I reveled in being a werewolf I still transform. Becoming immortal didn't change my feelings towards myself nor to her. I cared about your daughter long before she turned me. My loyalty to her is due to our respect to one another and she actually gives a damn about everyone she turns maybe if you had that mindset you might not have these worries about your own line."

Klaus scowls, "Perhaps. Just wanted to make sure you aren't having any thoughts on breaking our lines."

Runa rolled his eyes, "We've known each other for five hundred years, I thought your paranoia about me was settled long ago."

Klaus remarked, "The two years you were away got yourself aligned with a few members of the Strix, I want to make sure centuries outweigh those two years."

Runa sighs standing up he was ready to go to bed, "How about this, tomorrow let's end this, no more spying – you already know what they seek prolonging it would give them time to prepare."

Klaus smirked slightly, "Danger too close to comfort?"

Runa glares, "I rather neutralize it than set more gasoline to the flame. Are you going to make your dramatic entrance on the Strix or am I taking care of everything?"

Klaus chuckles, "I'm always one for entrances." Runa nods taking that opportunity to leave before Klaus decides to plot more.

Runa trudges upstairs, at this point of the night he was tired and will not be phased by anything anymore, he opened the door to Marie's room ignoring the silent threats he sure he would had gotten. Marie mumbles feeling the bed shift under his weight, she smiled dreamily as he wrapped an arm around her to allow her head to rest on his chest.

"Where have you been all night?" Marie yawns.

Runa sighs, "Oh you know Klaus wanting to pull me into his ranks, nothing like he hasn't done before."

"What is he having you do?" Marie asked.

"Plotting assassinations." Runa remarked sarcastically.

Marie frowns at him, "Why are you doing what he wants? You never liked having him boss you around."

"He is dangling you over me –."

Marie's eyes widen sitting up, "He's using me to get you to do his dirty work?!"

Runa pulled her down kissing her forehead, "More like using his blessing as leverage."

Marie gasped, "He didn't…" Marie jumped up straddling him, "Do you know what that means?! He is finally getting over his werewolf bias –."

"Werewolf bias?" Runa remarked with an eyebrow raise.

"Yes! And you must do what he asks!"

Runa sighs, "Are you serious –."

"This is progress!" Marie exclaimed Runa rolled his eyes, it was too late in the night for this. He turns away having his back to her determined to sleep. "You know he never truly got rid of his grudges from werewolves."

Runa mumbled, "Is your family always going to compare me to that boy?"

Marie frowns he sighs knowing she was still unsettled by that topic, he extended his arm grabbing her hand. Marie mutters, "You are the only other person I brought home to them, of course they will compare. I guess it doesn't help that both of you were werewolves, he contributes to the memory of my death and you remind them of him. But to see my father and even Kol warm up to you to even give you a chance… You know my father is just testing you. On my fifteenth birthday my family decided I was ready to marry, my father wasn't seeking money from the other nobles – no he wanted to assure that I and my future children would be taken care of. He also wanted me to be happy with the man they voted on to court me, everyone except Kol thought Wyatt was a good match for me. I think my father wants to give my judgement of a man another shot, and he wants to determine if you have what it takes."

Runa smiles at her, "Are you worried?"

Marie shook her head, "I've always knew they liked you, it just took them time to come to terms with it. Besides whatever task my father set out for you I'm sure you would succeed."

Runa peers at her, "You know what he wants from me, I'm only a warrior to him."

Marie pat his back, "And I know you are more than that. In time he would see what I see."

* * *

Klaus sneers watching Runa go into the Strix's complex, "You all will learn from him – he is one of the greatest Hybrids that I have ever encountered." Klaus's dozens of two-year-old Hybrids watched intently. The first time he met Runa, the man hardly spoke any other language of than his native tongue, but he did know body language and took Kol's attitude threateningly. Klaus was intrigued by how skilled he was to get an upper hand on his youngest brother even managed to bite him – Runa was skilled with combining his wolf and human features making him a powerful assist. Klaus wondered how the man fought as a human – having the wolf emerge in war for the Incan Emperor under the moonlight.

Klaus felt it would be a learning experience for his hybrids to watch an older hybrid in action, plus he didn't want to admit he didn't have nearly enough experience as being a hybrid as did Runa and Marie.

Klaus waited, seeing the numbers slowly growing as the day progressed, he wanted to make sure a good amount of the Strix were behind those walls. He knew Runa was waiting for the right opportunity when he is surrounded by the pieces that brought the Strix in the belief of unbinding the sirelines.

Klaus turns towards his minions a dark grin on his face, "Leave no survivors."

* * *

Runa gaze settled on the rising numbers of vampires within the compound, Aya was informing him on their extension on collecting exceptional witches to unlock the secrets behind their linkage. The vampires turned as a man dressed in a suit stepped down from the balcony, Runa narrowed his eyes as the vampires seem to bow their heads before the man, _So this is the leader._

The man smirks at Runa, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Aya told me so much of your uniqueness."

Runa raised his eye brows, "And what uniqueness do I possess?"

Tristian smirked lightly, "You had told Aya no vampire had turned you, but it was the will of your gods that created you to protect the last of your people. I was intrigued by the divine gift that was given to you. I have never heard such a story."

Runa scowls, _Marie's compulsion on my memory made them curious of the world behind this one._ "Then you must have not been a worthy follower to your gods to not be granted the gift of immortality, but you chose to enslave your own life in the fate of another." Runa remarked narrowing his eyes, if they were easily influenced by the compelled story Marie created for him than they must truly want to seek every mystery in this world.

Tristian's blue eyes gleam, "And what brings you to come to us if you are unbounded by a creator?"

Runa smirked at his suspicion, "Like you I have friends that are in the same predicament as you."

"Aye, and are you willing to break our ties?" Tristian tilt his head gazing at the Hybrid curiously.

Runa raise his eyebrow noticing the rest of the vampires surround them, "And why are you concern with my stance?"

"It so has happened that a key to break our misfortunate, lies within the gift you were given by your gods." Tristian smirks at him, all the vampires went into a defensive stance. Runa narrowed his eyes apparently against his will.

Runa chuckled causing Tristian's smirk to falter slightly, "Oh you poor fools." Runa put his hands behind his back, under his jacket rested two sabers, Runa smirks as he sliced with vampire speed, he knelt just as the surrounding vampires around him fell dismembered.

Tristian stepped back taken by surprise, Aya screamed, "Take his heart."

Runa surveyed the area, as the vampires came at him he sidestepped slicing the attackers with ease. Runa growls, "Your mistake in thinking I'm defenseless against your numbers." Runa flicked the blood off the blades with the flick of his wrists, he spread his arms out his eyes glaring gold at the huddled vampires. "My gods did grant me immortality, by guiding the Guardian to me. Now you threaten her before me because your hatred towards your creator to create this mutiny." Runa snarls, charging blades colliding into skin and bone.

Tristian narrowed his eyes, Runa cut through more vampires his gold eyes filled with intent rage. Runa snarls feeling magic trying to subdue him, his eyes snapped towards the energy seeing black hooded figures rushing to aid the vampires.

* * *

Klaus sneers hearing the sound of chaos within, "Let's join the havoc." Klaus's army of hybrids charged the doors as fleeing vampires tried to escape. Klaus grins as he rips out the throat of a fleeing vampire. Klaus spit out the flesh, his eyes scan over his hybrids as they surprised the vampires, he couldn't be more than pleased by how much power they had over centuries old vampires.

Klaus's eyes surveyed the area, bodies littered the ground. Runa snarls just as he chucks his sabers towards the hooded witches impaling two in the chest. Klaus grins as the hybrids swarm the remaining of the vampires, however his men were struggling with the witches. The vampires were fighting back as the witches aid them, Klaus growls as the throbbing pain shot through him.

Runa snarls through the pain, his eyes glared gold at Klaus he smirked slightly seeing the Original struggle as well. Runa stared at the witches trudging towards him, "I must warn you, I've went through more pain then this." Runa snarls at them his eyes glowed gold his body snaps growing sharp and hairy. His face formed an elongated snot with sharp fangs, he flashed on all fours ripping out the throat of a witch and ripping out two other hearts with his clawed hands.

Klaus's hybrids stared at the creature before them, Klaus grins at Runa it was fascinating that the man can control all the pain of holding the werewolf transformation back to allow himself to be turned partially, to give him control of the animal instincts with the man's intelligence. The remainder of the vampires stared in horror seeing the monstrous creature feasting on their comrades.

Klaus grabbed Tristian by the shoulder, "It's a shame you lot aren't grateful of what we have given you, you greedy bastards wanted more – to find life without us? What would you be without my brother showing interest in you?" Klaus broke Tristian's shoulders as he gripped him hard, the man screamed throw his teeth. Klaus sneers, "Oh yes, you would be a heap of guts and bones on a filthy field with the rest of the worthless humans – you were nothing without my brother, it's only fitting you turn back into nothingness." Klaus rams his fist into his chest, Tristian double over in pain, Klaus smirks into his ear, "Don't worry if I see your sister I will send her your way." Klaus pulled on his heart, Tristian gasped his body shivered turning grey.

Klaus dropped the heart gazing at Runa as he charged on all fours tackling another vampire tarring into her chest with his teeth and claws. Klaus stared at the scene before him, he had a flash of memory of Marie body –bloody from being mauled to death, Klaus shook his head trying to get the image out of his head. Runa growls ending the vampire's life with a snap of his powerful jaw around her neck. Runa eyed Klaus seeing the man stare at him, Runa spit out chucks of flesh his voice was a mix between an animalistic growl and amusement, "You wanted to see me fight, it's not the cleanest tactic." Runa stood up, his bones snapped back into place as he transformed from a wolfman back to himself. Runa stood up covered in blood, his clothes were ripped where his bones grew to become more wolf like.

Klaus blinked at him, "I have to say all those times I've seen you fight you were holding back before now."

Runa smirked slightly as he cracked his neck back into place, "I rather fight with weapons than my own body, but the witches gave me no choice I turned the pain they inflicted on me into mere pushes as I inflicted more pain on myself."

Klaus peers around seeing most of his hybrids surviving, satisfied he turned back to Runa, "I've always wondered how one can master that form?"

Runa walked over to his sabers thrusting them out of the two witches and cleaned the blood off them from the witch's black hood. Runa smirked at him, "Allow yourself to transform into the wolf multiple times until it trusts you enough to merge with you. It takes a lot of concentration to prevent the final stages of becoming the wolf, takes even more concentration to hold the pain of your bones from snapping fully."

Klaus grins, "Interesting…" Runa gazed at the other hybrids seeing them breath heavy from exhaustion, Klaus and his hybrids have not mastered the bond between their wolves – they were too focused in holding back the beast then letting it free.

Runa remarked, "If you want to learn just ask." Klaus stared at him, Runa expected Klaus was too prideful in letting himself be taught, he always wanted to be seen as all knowing in his abilities.

Klaus smirked slightly, "I may take you up on that offer." Runa gave him a surprised look, he didn't expect him to agree, Runa nods as he peered around for undamaged clothing.

Klaus turned to his hybrids, "You all did a splendid job, I think a nice day off would suffice." The younger hybrids grinned amongst each other as they exited the compound, leaving Klaus and Runa amongst the dead.

Klaus peers at the man curiously, "When you are in that form are you conscious of your surroundings?"

Runa nods, "Yes, although it can be easily persuaded by animal instincts if you allow it, going against it also prevents me from fully turning into the wolf."

Klaus stared at him for a few moments and then looked away when he asked, "Have you ever lost control?"

Runa gazed at Klaus intensely determining where the Original was going with this, "No, when I was a werewolf I would turn on battle fields and I was able to differentiate the scents of the enemy from my comrades, when I wasn't in battle I stayed away from my civilization. I've mostly trained myself to pick up hostile targets than innocent ones."

Klaus glares down into his thoughts _so Marie's human life ended because of lack of training._

Runa gave Klaus a knowing look, "Don't disregard a part of yourself because of what happened to Marie when she died, in all honesty it should motivate you more to stay in control of yourself when you choose to allow yourself to turn."

Klaus narrowed her eyes, "Why am I not surprised that she told you about her death."

"She told me about it, she had the same concerns as you but I'm hoping she would eventually let go of her fear of her wolf." Runa responded.

Klaus gazed at him in surprise, "I never knew."

"She doesn't mind other werewolves, but I'm hoping to get her to be more open with herself." Runa replied.

"She hasn't turned with you?" Klaus asked.

Runa shook his head, "No, like you she fears to let the werewolf side to take over. I am not surprised the only time you turned to a wolf was when you first broke your curse, especially after the negative experiences you two had with wolves."

Klaus ponders it hadn't occur to him that he and Marie both share the hesitation of their werewolf gene. It may be something for him and Marie to accomplish together. Klaus studied the blooded bodies, "Marie held a wolf form masked with the spirits when she willed them against Dahlia. It was truly magnificent but for a few moments she lost her control."

Runa smiled, _she is finally letting herself open up_ , "It's good that Marie is starting to explore her werewolf side even though it was manipulated by the spirits' power."

Klaus nods, "With a large population of werewolves it may make Marie and I more comfortable with transforming."

Runa grins at Klaus as he walked with the Original as their shoes tracked blood out of the massacred area, "Maybe the next full moon we can join them turning. What's the policy for werewolves under full moons in this city?"

Klaus grimaced at the thought of turning with other werewolves, he thought hearing their grievances would suffice with getting to know his werewolf side.

Runa shook his head seeing Klaus's grimaced, "How can you claim on controlling the power of the wolf if you don't want to experience another change?"

Klaus glared at Runa, seeing the Incan smirking slightly at his dismay, "Fine. I will go with your primitive ways of gaining power." Runa smirked in triumph, the one thing Runa was always curious about was how his wolf would interact with Klaus's and Marie's, he was excited to finally get the chance.

* * *

 **Full moon transformations next chapter! What do you think so far? Runa's skilled ability with the Hybrid ability to will himself to become a wolfman like creature? The interactions with each character like – Kol and Runa, Klaus and Runa, and of course the family interactions?**

 **Comment below!**


	18. Cheers To A New Era

"I wager on Marie to be top dog." Kol grins at Sage and Rebekah as the family became all but too eager to watch Klaus and Marie transition into wolves under the full moon. Klaus was irritated by his siblings making a show out of it, he can tell Marie was slightly embarrassed by their family's interest in them turning.

Sage rolled her eyes, "This isn't a dog fighting match."

Kol smirked at her, "You never know darling, the wolves can get a bit feisty."

Rebekah punched him in the arm, "Don't push your luck, you have a bad reputation with werewolves."

Kol sneers at her, "I'm not worried about the wolves, if any dare attacked me it will be the last thing they do."

"Vampires have an agreement Kol, the werewolves turn out in the buoy and vampires stay away." Rebekah remarked glaring at him. The three fractions had an agreement on safety measures amongst each other, the vampires and witches stay away from the buoy during full moons, if not then it was open season and the other two fractions cannot cry for vengeance. The Originals knew the risk, and if they came across any werewolves they were aware of the no kill policy.

"Relax darling, I was merely joking." Kol rolled his eyes by the rage his sister had towards him. Kol made his way to a tree, perching himself above the ground peering out to the sunset.

Finn and Elijah ignored Kol's and Rebekah's bickering, Sage came up from behind Finn hugging his waist, "Have you ever seen a wolf transform?"

Elijah and Finn nodded, but this time around they were actually looking forward to seeing the transformation because it was important for Marie to fully accept every part of herself. And they had to start getting comfortable with the wolves if in the long term they would work together with the other packs.

Klaus snapped at Kol and Rebekah as their bickering became unbearable, "You know this viewing didn't have invitations."

Rebekah smiles at Klaus innocently, "There's no harm in it."

Kol added, "Besides, you can't blame us in the curiosity on what you look like all fluffy – tail and all."

Klaus glares at Kol, "I swear if you try to pet me I will take your hand."

Kol grins at him mockingly, "Such a wolfish thing to say." Klaus growls at him, his eyes glowing slightly gold, Kol chuckled, "Ah you really are turning to the wild side."

Klaus turns away heatedly, "If I were you I would stay clear away from me."

Kol teased, "Oh I'm so scared."

Elijah shook his head at Kol turning to Klaus, "Ignore him."

Klaus smirked slightly, "If only it was that easy."

Kol sneered cheekily, before he could make a snarky remark Marie and Runa came out to the clearing. Changing into a grin Kol called out, "Finally you showed up! Nik nearly wolfed out, I say he is eager to become beastly."

Marie gave him a small smile, "You shouldn't push his buttons especially during the time of the month."

Kol chucks, Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Now that you are here let's precede with this circus show."

"I didn't know you brought a peanut venue!" Kol laughed just as Klaus threateningly flashed towards him. "Relax brother, just trying to calm your nerves."

Klaus rolled his eyes at Kol's statement, "Thanks."

Marie smiled nervously by the crowd of her family; however, their eager expressions slightly calmed her nerves. Runa noticed her expression and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Klaus sighed, "Now let's proceed."

Kol grins jumping out of the tree to give Klaus his space, the rest of the family gathered together to allow the hybrids to prepare the change.

Klaus smiled lightly to Marie, "Ready sweetheart?"

Marie returned his smile, "Better late than never."

Runa smirked at Marie, "I will be looking over your transformation." Marie was self-conscious of turning and Runa decided to coach her through the transformation in his human form before turning into a wolf himself – to give Marie and Klaus the chance to turn as slow as they need to.

Klaus and Marie hugged each other; Marie breathed in a shaky breath as she allowed the moon's energy into her magic. She gasped holding back a scream of pain, Klaus looked at her reassuringly while the rest of the family watched nervously.

Runa urged her, "Marie don't try to stop the process, turning against it now will make it hurt more."

Marie fell on all fours breathing heavily, "I – will try."

Klaus crawled over to her, his bones cracked as he moved to place his hands over hers. He held back a scream as his back arced ripping his shirt wide open. Klaus glared over to Runa, "She doesn't have to do this."

Marie gasped, "No I want to – just a bit more painful than I thought."

Klaus stared at her seeing the struggle of her fighting the pain. He knew how much breaking the curse was to her in order for Klaus to fulfill his wishes and here she is trying to transform with him. Klaus wasn't sure if it was her doing or if Runa was trying to influence her to start another step of her life to fully accept herself. For too long she hasn't been able to blossom with all her potential with her strength and magic. Klaus growls as his transformation took the next stage with his bones sharpening his teeth and his nails to claws.

Marie tried to force herself to change faster, but it only made the pain to intensify more.

Kol had a difficult time to stand there and just watch her struggle while Klaus was nearly shifted. The pain in her eyes were evident that she was struggling to let herself to lose control. "Marie don't worry about us. We can stay away if that makes you feel better." Kol responded realizing she might be worried to hurt them, because most of the times when they dealt with werewolves it hasn't been that friendly.

Marie gave him a struggled smile, "Ok." She tried to calm her nerves to allow the moonlight to overtake her changes. Klaus was staying by her side the wariness was shown underneath the animalistic eyes. Runa can tell that Klaus was nearly completed, just as Marie's demeanor started to calm seeing her father proceeding and she didn't want him to wait on her.

After momentarily struggles, the Originals were in the presence of two large wolves. Klaus' fur was brown with specks of red and gold that were the color of an inferno. In contrast, Marie's fur was the color of snow with specks of gray.

Elijah's eyes widen in astonishment seeing Marie's coat was almost completely white. He remembered a little over a thousand years ago when Marie was a mere child at five years old, the Phantom, the white wolf spirit, attempted to steal her away for the spirits. It was intriguing for Marie's wolf would look similar to the Phantom.

The rest of the family stared in awe as Klaus' wolf rubbed his head affectionately on Marie's neck. Kol grins as he debated on petting Klaus, Rebekah hit his arm clearly knowing what he was thinking. He gave her a sheepish grin.

Sage smiled warmly at Marie's wolf, for the longest time they were together in the Americas Marie and her would contemplate on her fur color. The wolves they came across mostly had black, brown, and rarely gray fur. It was interesting to Sage that Marie would have one of the rarest coats.

Marie and Klaus peered at the vampires; Marie's wolf was slightly timid as if she was afraid to hurt them as she toddled up to the family with Klaus close behind. Marie rubbed herself against Runa as she went by and then she sat down peering up at her aunts and uncles.

Kol grins sitting down as well, "Come here darling you're such a good girl."

Rebekah glares at him, "Really?"

Kol got a growl from Klaus, Kol rolled his eyes just as he pets Marie, seeing that she was fine with him. "I'm not petting you." Kol remarked dryly at the snarling Klaus.

Runa smiled at Marie affectionately, she has done great. Runa took off his jacket and shoes, he turns away from the family and smirks over his shoulder. He ran shifting with the movement when he changed his direction back to the family he was transformed with black fur with a shine of red within the coat. Sage snickered as Kol sarcastically yelled out to Runa, "Show off."

Marie's wolf barked noticing Runa changed, she gazed at her family members making sure each one was pleased with petting her as she trotted her way to Runa. Klaus on her side growling at the additional wolf.

Kol grins at Sage, "I told you, there will be a dog fight."

"It was bound to happen with Klaus and Runa, even in their regular forms they butt heads." Sage remarked.

Runa growls at Klaus, both males squared each other off baring their fangs. The wolves slowly circled one another daring the other to strike first.

Rebekah looked worried, "Should we break it off?"

Elijah shook his head, "We cannot, we will risk getting bit."

Kol grins at his sister's expression, "Besides we will see who is the Alpha, clearly that was always Runa's and Nik's issue with one another."

Kol and Sage were the only ones watching intrigued on the conflict on hand while the rest of the family were nervous. The male wolves continued to circle one another, while Marie seemed agitated. The males charged each other with claws and teeth clashed together. Kol couldn't help himself to contain the insane grin on his face watching the wolves fighting over dominants.

Rebekah sighs, "Poor Marie, she has to deal with their rivalry again."

Kol smirked at her, "Just you watch, I know our Marie wouldn't be taking their shit in this form either." Sure, enough the white wolf ran at the two males slamming the two to their sides, she barks angerly at them. Both of the males bowed their heads in shame as she kept barking.

Kol burst out laughing, "See I told you she be top dog." Marie barked one final time and took off running towards the risen moon forcing the males to follow suite together.

Rebekah sighs, she watched as the wolves grew smaller in the distance. Sage smiles taking out bottles of wine from her bag, "So shall we have a party our own?"

"Ah yes it isn't a werewolf party without some boozes." Kol grins, showing off a flask.

* * *

The world appeared so different to a wolf. Inhaling fresh air was like taking in the very existence of life. The breeze rushing through fur was thrilling to the core, every sense was on the next level, vampires had heightened senses that can be adjusted, but this – this was like every sense turned fully on with no limit. The night seemed so bright the moonlight gave the world a silver gleam.

An orchestra of wolves howled at the magical moonlight welcoming it as an old friend. For the first time in a long time the wolves were relaxed, the truce with the different species greatly impacted the aggression of the wolf side. The hybrids within the mix were accepted into the pack, furthering a better relationship with other species.

It was truly a new world, in this era of harmony, the vampires and witches started the war between fractions but finally after a millennium a creature that is all three brought the species together…

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

New Orleans, the place where the party never ends. Crime rates at the very low, locals joining the festive energy with the tourists that would have one of the best nights they may not remember. Within the Abattoir, laughter and plates clattering outweigh the party within the streets. The compound was filled with life, lanterns illuminated the courtyard with dozens of filled tables.

Klaus smiled around the table, his family mingling amongst each other while bringing neighbors from other tables into the conversations. Klaus' eyes scanned the scene in front of him the wolf packs were on their left with tables pulled together creating a large square, head of their table was the pack leaders. To Klaus' right the vampires of the French Quarter with multiple tables spread out across the courtyard closing the space between the three species. The witches in front sat along side the other species moving around to different tables conversing, the hybrids finding their way into the vampire and werewolf tables blending the species together.

Children ran around the tables undaunted by the once broken violent past history between the species. Laughing and playing amongst each other like children should do.

Klaus gazed at his daughter, seeing her at this table surrounded by their family it brings back memories of her childhood. It amuses him how much things have changed, but yet there are things that will always be the same. Family will always be the most important thing in his life, even if this family grows.

Marie sat in between Kol and Runa, she joined Rebekah's teasing as Kol's face turned pink as Davina showed off her ring. Elijah nudged Kol trying to make him feel less embarrassed while Sage converse with Davina on what to expect when joining this crazy family of theirs.

Klaus took pleasure in seeing his prankster brother feeling the pressure of embarrassment. It surprised him on Kol being the one to marry, Klaus' eyes linger on Marie's wedding band. He was a man of his word after all, and in this new era what better way to start the turn of the century than a wedding?

Klaus raised his glass, "After centuries of bloodshed, I am pleased to see all three fractions in this city under the same roof to celebrate this holiday. To many more shared holidays."

Everyone in the courtyard, werewolf, vampire, hybrid, and witch, raised their glasses, "To more!"

Klaus grins bigger, "And damn any outsider, no matter the species, that comes within this city to try to destroy these bonds, will get the wrath from all fractions!" The roar of agreement among the courtyard was music to his ears.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** **The series has come to a close. I like to thank everyone who took time to read, favorite, follow, and reviewed for these stories. It's been a long journey, its crazy to think I started The Originals story with Marie in the Hidden Truth years ago. And finally, the tale ends in Under the Moonlight, I must admit it took longer than I imagined since I sort of lost the motivation. But I felt like I needed to give everyone justice who found these stories.**

 **Hope all of you enjoyed this adventure with me!**

 **~Angel-Demon**


End file.
